Secret
by CassandraaCaitlinn
Summary: Moving to the town of Forks was never easy, especially when given a fresh start. Victoria Pierce only wants to keep to herself and pick up the pieces of her past. But when she catches the eye of a golden haired male who's anything but normal, Victoria wonders if coming there was the best choice when secrets lurk at every corner and hers is the biggest one around. Jasper/Oc
1. Prologue

**A/N: Thank you to all of you that decided to give this story a chance. If you are a Jasper/Alice fan I am sorry to say this story is not for you as this is a Jasper/Oc FanFiction.**

 **Jasper to me is an interesting charcter with just as interesting of a past, with his own flaws and perfections. He's sedued in the beginning but caring and gentleman when he opens up, and I think it would be interesting to see where it would go if he fell for a human.**

 **A side note given this first chapter at that is that I suck at writing first chapters and I don't know why. It might seem rushed and confusing and barely going into detail but that's kinda the point to keep interest but all I can ask is that you give it a try.**

 **Either way please enjoy as always. Reviews and favorites/follows are appreciated!**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Forks, Washington was a complete opposite from her usual sunny home back in Massachusetts. The skies above looked dreary and grey, ominous in a way that made the girl move quicker in the chilly weather. The car from her new house was a short distance, but never one for the cold, Victoria Pierce shuffled to the vehicle to unload the remaining boxes inside. There hadn't been much to begin with, most of it gone, but with help from the government she had managed to get back on her feet. Money per month should come as per the agreement and if things went well, no one should bother her here of all places.

The exact reason for moving so suddenly.

Grabbing the last two boxes within the black chevy, the seventeen year old made her way back towards the small house. Inside, she shut the door with a lock, placing the boxes randomly in her soon to be living room as she let out a deep breath. The house was empty besides herself, much too big for a single person living there with a second floor and three bedrooms. It was a pretty house, the type she had always wished she would have gotten when she had a family and was older. On the outside was a reminder of how old it truly was, the type of beauty that came with age, large wooden beams and windows adorning it.

The dark haired girl swallowed thickly at the emptiness of the house. Bright blue eyes wandered over the empty space, the familiar creeping of loneliness engulfing her at the familiar feelings of her abilities taking over. Inside her feelings raged on and for a moment Victoria wondered if doing this on her own was the best idea. Holding back the tears, the memories came in a blur, the voices and screams of the ones she had loved echoing in her head as if they were still there, at the very crevices of her mind where she hid them.

There was sudden burst, and in front of her, one of the windows cracked ever so slightly.

* * *

Despite the fact of it being early November that Monday, the weather was especially chilly and stifling. Morning had been the final breaking point for the weather as the sky finally opened and let down pellets of water. Victoria, who looked at the pouring rain from within her car frowned at the sight, not sure weather getting out was in her best interest. She glanced at the umbrella on the passenger seat before moving towards the window again to look at the small structure before her. Forks Highschool was nothing like the seventeen year old had expected but could barely complain.

Outside was deserted, though she expected such given the weather and assumed that when it was nicer the front was overrun by the students. The thought brought a smile to her face- after a year of being separated from any semblance of the outside, she actually looked forward to going back to High School. Last night she had decided that today would be the start of something new, of something better, and for a second she felt almost hesitant. She looked into the mirror once again to check for any flaws in her curly hair or her outfit, her electric eyes looking for anything out of place. But when she saw nothing, she shut it with a sudden renewed sense of energy, reaching a delicate hand to the grab a hold of her umbrella as she opened up her door.

The chill of the morning hit her like a slap in the face, and when she shut the door car door behind her she found herself moving forward. Inside the school was brightly lit with fluorescent lights, causing Victoria to blink slightly as she entered chaos. Students littered the clean halls of the school and feeling herself almost shy away, the girl made her way through the figures, ignoring the stares thrown her way.

When she reached the office, she entered the glassed door with a small smile. A large red haired woman sat in the desk in the middle of the dull room, stacks of paper and pictures of, what Victorian could only guess was, family and friends. She was on the phone talking of something that clearly was not educational wise, the item in her chubby hands dwarfed by the size. The girl raised an eyebrow at the action just as the woman adjusted her large glasses when she caught sight of the girl, mumbling a quick goodbye before hanging up.

"Good morning, honey. What can I help you with?" Her voice sounded nasally.

However the sweet tone to it made Victoria bite her lip, almost as if unaccustomed to such. "Good morning. I'm the transfer student Victoria Pierce."

"Of course!" The woman realized, beginning to sort through the stack of papers with a small smile on her face. "We're excited to have you here. It's been awhile since we've gotten any new students." She held out three pieces of paper, looking back up to Victoria who grabbed it appreciatively. In her hands were rules and regulations along with a schedule for classes that her eyes skimmed over quickly. On the bottom was her locker number and lock combination.

Getting closer to the desk, Victoria slid a hand over her hair to mess with the curls. "Are all my classes set up correctly?"

"They are, no worries dear." The woman, Ms. Cope, as the black nameplate on her desk read, replied. She seemed significantly, glad at her appearance, content to see a new face she supposed. "You have a good amount of advanced placement classes due to your test scores and we have the same variety of classes to offer you due to such. Though I realized you'd dropped out for a year to be homeschooled."

A lie but Victoria nodded either way

Taking her mind off the topic, the dark haired girl simply said "yes" as she caught sight of the bottom paper in her hands. It was a form, labeled with all her classes and teachers where it seeemd like a signature would be needed from the obvious like near the name of her lessons. "I'm sorry but do I have someone sign this?" Victoria brandished the paper in front of her like a flag to show the woman.

Ms. Cope smiled understandingly at her confusion. "Your teachers have to sign off next to their class names just so we know you've been introduced properly. You however have to bring the paper back at the end of the day."

"Oh I see." Victoria said, picking up her papers and turning to walk out with a wave. "Thank you for your help."

The response was warm from the older secretary, offering a wave of her own with a chubby hand. "We hope you like it here, honey."

At the mention of such, the dark haired girl also hoped so, moving back towards the door and back into the mess of high school. Making her way through the crowd, she attempted in ignoring everyone. As if knowing who didn't belong, whispers and stares followed after her walking figure. She followed a small map that was on the back of one of the papers to find the locker in the sea of hundreds. However when she did manage to find the large rectangular metal, she barely used any spare time to explore around, quickly moving to her first class of the day on the second floor. The school wasn't the biggest, though she had gotten used to such back at her old home town in Boston. It reminded her of it in more than one way, and silently she wondered if that was a good thing or not.

At her class, Victoria's blue eyes scanned the room with a spark of interest. It was a simple classroom as she had expected, empty except for a male teacher given the fact that she had been early. As she entered, the teacher raised his head, glasses glinting in the harsh light as he rose an eyebrow. "I'm Victoria Pierce, the new transfer student." She informed him, handing her schedule and the form he needed to sign. "Im in your period AP Calculus. Are you Mr. Morgan?"

The teacher smirked at her full heartedly. "That would be me." Mr. Morgan's large and calloused hand took ahold of her form and signed it quickly, a scribble that looked like the beginning of a 'M' before it turned ineligible. "You can take a seat wherever you like since it's still pretty early in the year still. And if you have any questions or need help just come to me."

Victoria nodded and attempted offering the teacher a smile that she was positive came out more as a grimace. When he turned back to the board to continue his notes, she turned her own body and grabbed a seat in the back near the window. It wasn't until long when the students began filing in, whispers flying about as the only topic of interest seemed to be her. As if she shouldn't have expected anything less, she tuned them out and only looked out at the pattering rain outside. She tapped a painted fingernail on the desk, waiting for the lesson to begin so everyone would quiet down.

Not even five minutes into the class, Victoria frowned at the lack of variety in the lesson. Over the past year, she had been tutored by people who were some of the smartest in the country given the situation and realized she was ahead of the class by at least a good amount of topics. She frowned at the fact, taking only the amount of notes she felt necessary for the rest of the lesson until the bell finally cut through the air like a knife. She jumped out her seat in over joyment, the urge to leave the stuffy class all too apparent sudddenly.

"How's the class so far?" Mr. Morgan smiled at her as he stopped her at his desk while others filed out the room ahead of her. "I saw you zoning out at times when taking notes. Is the lesson too hard or?" He left the question hanging in the air.

"Actually far from it." Victoria said, brushing a stray curl away as she handed the slip to be signed. "I think I'm ahead of your lesson."

Handing back the sheet of paper, the older male looked as surprised as she had imagined. "Really? That's impressive Victoria." He paused as if in consideration. "I would offer for you to transfer into a higher class but I'm afraid all the others are full already."

"Don't worry it's fine. I'm not that ahead either way." Another lie. "I'll see you Mr. Morgan."

The girl filed out of the room before she even looked back to see the teacher wave. She had managed to simply put one foot in the hallway before feeling a body brushing against her own as they both attempted to squeeze through the small door. Irritation rolled off her body in wavess, seemingly narrowing her eyes at the male who fell in step beside her. He grinned cheekily, obvious in his intentions. "Excuse me. I didn't see you there."

At the mention of such she found the tanned skinned male holding on to his phone as he continued beside her. She offered a small smile of amusement in an attempt to keep her temper down over something small. "I'm sure you didn't."

"Well I mean I wished I had earlier. I doubt I could've missed such a pretty face like yourself." The boy said and Victoria recognized him as one of the students who sat near her in the last class. He was attractive to the eye, she decided, with dark hair and dark eyes paired nicely with dark tanned skin. He reminded her of the athletic type, his towering height reminded her of a football or basketball player- a possible flirt at that. "You're the new girl, Victoria right?"

"Yeah." The girl nodded her head as her curls fell in her face. "You're in my Calculus class right?"

"You already know. I'm Tyler." The male introduced, holding out a hand for the girl to take as they began making their way down the hall. "Your names been all around school."

Victoria couldn't help the surprise from dripping out of her voice. "Already?" She asked and at her expression Tyler laughed.

"You're the new pretty girl in town. Of course people would be talking." Tyler said with a wink, and for a moment Victoria felt the urge to roll her eyes. At times like such she had almost forgotten how boys her age acted. Though she barely managed to contemplate the idea, raising an eyebrow as she watched the male grab ahold of the schedule in her hand, skimming his eyes over it. "We have the next periods together before lunch."

The dark haired girl chuckled. "Great. I'm already friends with a random guy." She said jokingly just as the male chuckled also as he lead her to the next class.

Going through a process she could already see would become a routine, Victoria went through the same motion as last period in her AP Physics. The class only had ten people in it, and her teacher informed her she would be joining one of two teams for a semester project.

Third period art, the one class Victoria insisted she have when coming, and fourth period US History she knew would follow much the same pattern with Tyler keeping her constant company. In US she met one of his friends, Angela who had welcomed her warmly and made the girl feel comfortable. By the time fourth period did come around, she found herself much the same as before, walking down the hallway with Tyler to their next class.

Pulling out her phone quickly, she glanced at the small device to check the time before flipping it down and away from slight just as fast. It was eleven now, a period away from lunch and at the thought began to feel her stomach clench. "I'm starving." She mumbled, regretting her earlier decision to skip breakfast that morning.

"Don't worry we only have one more period to go." Tyler reassured, playfully resting an arm around the girl which she shrugged off with a smirk. "But speaking of which, you want to sit at my table during lunch? Angela's there along with the rest of our group- you'll fit in perfectly."

She looked up at the offer, her eyes meeting Tyler's who seemed anything but untruthful. Victoria smiled. "That's sweet. Thank-" She began, only to pause as she stumbled back. Feeling a sense of dejavu, the dark haired girl glanced at the door of the front office which they had been passing that had banged her in the face. Next to her, she felt Tyler grab ahold of arm to keep herself steady, his voice laced with concern.

But Victoria was barely paying attention. Her electric eyes had found the culprit of the door hitting her looking down surprised as she held her injured nose. A healthy sheen of pale skin stood out against his navy blue shirt and for a moment, the dark haired girl stared at the intense gaze. His eyes were amber she realized, darker than his honey blond hair but blending in smoothly like a picture.

The male stared down at her, opening his mouth as if to say something before pausing. "Damn it." Victoria muttered, bringing her hand away from her nose as her eyes took in the red liquid on her fingers. Blood spilt from her nose in a small stream, tilting her head back just as she saw the male responsible turn away so suddenly she wondered if he would have whiplash. Without even an apology, her eyes trailed after the blond haired male as he left in a hurry, gone in a blink of an eye.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked, barely paying mind to the now empty space of the student from before. He brought a hand over hers to cradle the bleeding nose and helped to pinch it.

"Yeah." The girl replied and would've thought her nasally voice was funny if the situation had been different. "What was with him?"

"Don't mind him- the Cullen's usually keep to themselves." If he was going to further explain who the Cullens were he didn't. Instead he began pulling the girl inside the office right near them just as the late bell rang. "Come on let's get you some ice and tissues." And then added as a side note, "At least we can get out of class for a bit."

Victoria nodded.

* * *

Lunch came sooner than Victoria expected, finding herself inside the loud cafeteria after their trip to the nurse. After spending the whole period there to make sure she was fine, the two had completely missed their fourth period class- not that she minded. And she doubted Tyler did as well, smiling the whole time as he had led her to the lunch room. Following behind the taller male with her tray in her hands, the duo came across one of the nearly filled tables. Conversation and laughter came from the appointed table and when they caught sight of Tyler they greeted him.

"Alright so everyone here's the newest member of our group, Victoria the new girl." At the mention of such the blue eyed girl wrinkled her nose at the name but smiled nonetheless as she sat next to Tyler. "Victoria, this is everyone."

If Tyler was ever meant to be a host of some sort, Victoria was positive he would be the worst one in history. Turning to smile at the diverse group, she took in the five figures all looking at her and recognized one of them as Angela. "It's nice to meet you guys."

"Aw she's cute. I call dibs on her as my new girl." One of the boys said and for a moment she chuckled as the other girls rolled their eyes.

"Ignore him." The boy to her left commented, looking almost preppy with hair as dark as oil. "I'm Eric Yorkie, editor of the newspaper club. That's one of the photographers, Angela Weber." He pointed towards the familiar face of the girl, smiling as her glasses tilted slightly. "Over there is Lauren Mallory, Ben Cheney, and then Mike Newton."

Nodding in understanding the girl smiled again as Eric continued on, and at the look Lauren gave her she could tell he was normally this talkative, reminding her of the geeky, overly helpful type. Across from her, the one who had called dibs on her, Mike, glanced at her. "So what brings you to our small home of Forks so suddenly?"

"Just a change of scenery I guess." Victoria responded, shrugging off the feel of anxiety at the mention of it.

"Where were you originally?" Ben asked, the slant of his eyes making his Asian descent obvious as he looked just as interested as the others, his glasses glinting. She realized faintly that him and Eric were of the same background.

However she paused, a certain feeling of nervousness filling up in Victoria at the mention of the questions. She should've expected curiosity but now that she was confronted she wavered. In her mind she felt as if there was a pressure on the dam of her past, memories threatening to spill over if it broke. Attempting to push it away with a forced smile, the girl looked back at the group. "A town in Massachusetts around the outskirts of Boston. It was actually like this one a lot."

"Wow a Boston girl. Pretty far from home." Tyler commented and when she thought about it she realized she was far from her destroyed home.

Glad when they don't further ask the name, Victoria nodded her head almost sadly. "Yeah it's a pretty big change I guess."

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it soon enough." Angela said with a comforting smile and at that the conversation moved away from the topic.

Eric looked ready to say something once again at the girl but noticed him pause. His gaze faltered for a moment, distracted by something behind Victoria and when she rose an eyebrow he seemed to snap out of it.

Curious, the dark haired girl turned to catch sight of what caught the male's attention so suddenly. Victoria's eyes found a group filtering into the cafeteria silently and realized why he had stared. The girl paused at the sight, almost as if stuck in a trance as she watched the five pale figures who had just walked in. As if secluded from the rest of the student body due to an unknown force, they stuck close, almost like a pack of wolves- dangerous but beautiful. All equally stunning, she caught sight of a familiar blond haired male walking beside a pretty female with a pixie cut.

Mike, who followed the new girl's line of sight chuckled. "Looks like the Cullen's already stole our dear Vic's heart." He said jokingly and at the mention of such, the platnum blond haired girl, Lauren, perked up.

"Don't even think about it." Lauren warned, looking at her with narrowed green eyes. "The Cullen's don't associate with anyone outside their group."

"I wasn't." Victoria denied but couldn't keep the curiousness out of her voice. "Who are they though?"

The table, at the topic, discretely glanced at the figures who all had sat in an empty table in the back. "They're the adopted children of Dr. Cullen- stunningly attractive but way off limits." Eric paused at the looks that the group sent him. "At least that's what the girls say."

"Shut up Eric." Lauren said as she rolled her eyes at the teen who chuckled. "Okay so here's how it goes. It's just like what he said but they're all a thing too." She said casting a glance at the table. "The tall model blond over there is Rosalie and the big dark haired one is Emmett. And get this- they're a thing even though they're siblings."

"They're not actually related, Lauren." Angela pointed out, taking a bite of the pizza on her tray as Victoria noticed Ben looking at the girl in question.

However Lauren only continued on without a care. "Yeah but still it's weird." The blond haired girl made a face and Victoria felt there was a deeper reason for her judging the group so hard. "Anyway, the blond haired guy is Jasper, Rosalie's twin. But he's always around the small one, Alice."

"Yeah well I didn't have the most pleasant meeting with him." Victoria scoffed, crossing her arms as she threw a heated glance at the male in question. "Banged me in the face with a door and didn't even say sorry."

"He hit you with a door?" Mike questioned and even to her ears she could hear the astonishment. "That doesn't happen everyday."

Tyler pushed the guy slightly. "I don't know about you but that's pretty messed up- I mean even I was surprised when he didn't."

Lauren looked snidely at the girl as if she was had proven a point. "That's because he probably thought she wasn't worth it.

Victoria narrowed her eyes at the statement, hearing the insinuation within the lines. However she turned away from the girl in response, taking a bit of the food on her tray to stop herself from saying something she would regret. She paused. The girl turned slightly to the side, raising her eyebrow as amber clashed with bright blue. Jasper stared back at her with steady eyes and when she turned away quickly she could still feel the gaze burning on her.

"They're looking." Angela commented quietly, glancing towards the table in questions to look away just as quickly. "Victoria."

"What do you want me to do?" Victoria asked glancing back at the persistent staring only to find four more ambers eyes added.

"Well it's definitely not us they're staring at." Tyler commented as he nudged Victoria who shrugged him off. She furrowed her eyebrows at the attention, frowning slightly at Jasper before they shifted to the one next to him. Lauren hadn't mentioned him yet, straying off topic from before with Jasper and she looked at him curiously. He was as pale as his adopted brother with bronze hair brushed back messily and dark eyebrows. She turned away at his gaze in specific, feeling defenseless suddenly to his knowing eyes.

They looked at her as if he was trying to get inside her head.

She was temped to look inside their minds herself, to know what they thought when they stared so intently. Curious she looked back once again only to stop as she felt a pressure on her head. She put a hand to her forehead just as Tyler looked at her curious. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded her head, feeling the constant gaze adding to her headache. She looked again, almost missing the way the gaze of the tousled haired one falter, his eyebrows turning down. The pressure resided slightly and she turned away when the occupant's of the table turn their gazes from her to the male curiously. "Just a headache."

The gazes returned just as quickly and Victoria already had a bad feeling.

* * *

After lunch, Victoria found herself in her sixth period class for foreign language- Latin. The classroom was, as per usual, dull and grey like the sky outside as she made her way inside feeling the lack of sun beginning to make her irritable. It was one of the smaller classes from the amount of chairs she could make out and as she made her way in she sat in the back, away from the few other students who had come early.

The teacher, Mrs. Williams, had still yet to make an entrance as of yet as slowly students began trickling in. Glancing up, she watched as a singe female sat in the desk in front of her, looking back to offer the girl a smile. She recognized the delicate face with little effort, the pixie hair and startling amber eyes, so similar to her brother's, prominent. In a fluid motion she offered a small hand to Victoria's surprise. "Hi I'm Alice." She said simply, her voice smooth and nice to the ears.

"Victoria." The dark haired girl said attempting to force a smile as she shook hands with the girl. She felt startled when she felt how cold the limb was. "You're one of the Cullen's right?"

"Yup. And you're the new girl." Alice countered, eyes twinkling with a sort of delight.

Victoria smiled with a sort of chagrin that she rarely ever felt. "It seems that's what everyone knows me by." She said with a small shrug.

The girl, as if understanding what she meant offered a small smile of her own. "Don't worry they'll stop talking in a week at least." Alice paused, her eyes stopping to look pointedly at the center of her face. "How's your nose by the way?"

Victoria looked surprised. "How do you know about that?"

"Jasper told me. I'm sorry about him speaking of which." Alice said airily, sounding regretful. "He's a huge hemophobe- can't stand being around blood."

"Oh so that's the reason he left without saying anything?" Victoria asked, curious to find out that he had a phobia with blood and wondered how it played out. "I thought he was just rude at first."

Alice laughed at that, only settling down as the bell sounded through the air and the teacher walked in. Silencing the class, the voices around the room began to quiet down and before Alice turned around quickly, she offered Victoria another smile. "I hope we can be good friends." The beautiful girl said with the sort of smile that made Victoria frown despite her words. It reminded her of the type that had a deeper meaning to it, as if the girl knew something she didn't.

Biting her lip, the dark haired girl focused on the lesson.

* * *

Later that day at the end of school, Victoria stared back at Ms. Cope as she handed in the form from earlier that day, filled with different signatures from all her classes. When the older woman grabbed it, she smiled kindly at the girl before putting it on the surface before her. "You look tired honey." The large woman said, eyes looking at her in understanding. "Long day?"

"Yeah it's just a lot of getting used to." Victoria said in response, sliding her packed bag from one shoulder to the next at the weight. Despite it being her first day, the teachers had not been merciful with their workload, expecting all the homework in by tomorrow with no such thing as an extension. It had been at those moments why she had remembered why school had been so stressing back then.

"Don't worry honey." Ms. Cope reassured, stapling a piece of paper before her as she continued with her work. "Fork Highschool is a great place along with the whole town. You'll get used to it soon."

Victoria felt as if she had heard the phrase too many times just in the last eight hours, choosing instead to to nod her head sweetly and thank the women. She attempted to leave without any further intervention, only pausing when the secretary called out to her once again. "Get home safe dear! It gets scary around these parts at night."

At the small piece of advise Victoria rose an eyebrow but left just as quickly when students passed by her to leave.

Forks was not her home.

* * *

 **A/N: If you made it to the the end of this I sincerely thankyou for giving this a chance and hope you enjoyed it. I can only guess some of you are slightly confused at the earlier mention of her "ability" and not going into much detail for it. However this is only the prologue and I hadn't planned on explaining everything just yet. It will form gradually but I can promise that by the next chapter a story line will be formed and things will become clearer!**

 **Thank you guys again and remember to Review especially!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I would like to start off by saying thankyou so much to everyone who had reviewed and favorited. You all made me so happy knowing people were interested and decided to give it a chance.**

 **This chapter will officially start off the story line and I am beyond excited as I have almost all of the chapters already prepared up to Bella's arrival. However I want to warn you all that the romance between my Oc and Jasper will not be automatic due to Jasper's off put feelings with telling a human the truth of his family and just dealing with everything all together. However do expect interest from both sides and a desire that both of them don't seem to understand at first.**

 **At that I plan on updating regularly every week but I was too excited to get this out and updated a little earlier than expected :)**

 **Please enjoy and I can ensure that everything will be cleared up from now on. Again always review and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

 _Victoria woke up with a start, feeling large hands grab ahold of her as she was forced up. Her body felt heavy, hard to move as if bricks held her down as she staggered, the amount of sedatives and drugs taking their role in her system. She blinked against the hard glare of the fluorescent lights of her cell, the large metal door open as the two figures in the room watched her. One of the them said something, his deep voice rumbling in her head as she felt her eyes droop._

 _The next instant she felt herself being pulled harshly into the wall, her face pressed against the cold surface. It had begun to become the usual routine over the past half year in the isolated facility, an attempt to rile her up enough to see if she could use her abilities while still wearing the collar. The metal contraption tightened around her throats at the pressure of the male holding her against the wall. "You awake yet, sweetheart?"_

 _She grimaced at the name, feeling labeled as one of the few other "specimen" she had seen through out the sealed tight facility. The dark haired girl gritted her teeth in response, scared to use her voice as she struggled against her captive in response. He grinned cruelly, his muscles flexing beneath his black shirt and army pants. Letting her free, Victoria stumbled as she made herself straight once again while the one who had just attacked her lead the way out as the second figure, a woman, waited for her to follow._

 _Victoria swallowed thickly at the female assistant scientist, recognizing her from the few times she watched few of her procedures, her bright lab coat blending in with the dull walls of her chambers. She went out the door without further complaint, knowing by now that the more she fought the worst it made it for her. Like every other day, the dark haired girl, now bald, followed the long winding halls towards her "morning appointments". But today seemed different, passing by the usual room in search of another a ways down._

 _Pushing through the large double doors, the large male barely kept it open for the girl to pass through. The insistent clicking of the heels behind her reminded her annoyingly of the woman behind her and when she entered she froze. A simple metal chair stood in the middle of the small room, a reminder of what was awaiting her as she stepped back at the sight of the sharp utensils by the chair. Victoria moved back, as if to run, blue eyes searching frantically for a way out before she felt strong hands grab ahold of her. "Don't even think about it sweetheart." The male said from before, pulling her forcefully from her spot as she thrashed in his arms._

 _She kicked and screamed as he threw her in the chair roughly, holding her down with metal cuffs attached to the chair that kept her in place. Her senses became more prominent, an anxiety attack racking through her body as everything seemed heightened. The bruises littering her body stood out even more clearly to her, dark and ugly along with the scars from the dozens of times she had been probed. To the side of the room she could hear the sound of the doors opening as the irritating click of the heels came closer, another set of feet beside it._

 _"Hello my dear." Victoria froze at the sound of the deep voice, fear overtaking her as she slid her eyes carefully to the new figure. Professor Barrington grinned down on her, his elderly face making her cringe as he moved closer. "I hope you don't mind the change in your usually morning tests today."_

 _Victoria's breath came out quicker with each beat of her pounding heart, feeling her mouth clamped down. She hated the man with a passion, the type that burnt like a flame within her. In her eyes he was the devil himself, a phycotic male who had no morals and tortured the weak like animals._

 _Of all times she wished she could use her abilities to kill the man before her, to freeze him in place and use every horrible memory she could dig up from his twisted mind against him. She wished she could see the fear in his dark eyes that she felt constantly, to see his blood on her hands as she crushed him with just a flick of her wrist. The sixteen year old despised him and wished he would leave._

 _Barrington turned away from her. "Vanessa, take note of the procedure closely. This is a one in lifetime experience to see the brain of a psychokinesis."_

 _Her heart clenched at the words as she once again began struggling. To her side the older male shushed at her gently, grabbing hold of her face forcefully despite his seemingly kind words. "Shush now my dear."_

 _Her mouth was covered next. She watched with frantic eyes as she felt the male insert a needle of sedatives, making her feel numb and in a daze. She wasn't in the the_ _room any longer, but back home wth her family. Her mother smiled at her and her father kissed her as her brother made it down the stairs for breakfast. She wasn't in that room anymore she insisted in her mind, and would've believed it if suddenly the scene hadn't changed once again. Soon after she suddenly was staring at the day it had begun. Her town was gone along with her family, a thousand people gone in an instant and the area long closed off and forgotten._

 _To her side she could see Barrington pick up a large knife._

 _She regretted the day she had ever agreed to this. She should've run the day it had happened, hid from her horror and sins of what she had done. Regret pulled at her like an arrow and shot forward aiming through her heart as the tears began._

 _Her screams echoed the room as blood spilt. Shocks of electricity coursed through her body from the head down and she was never the same again._

Victoria felt her eyes snap open as she flew up from her bed in an instant. Sweat covered her body in a sleek layer, clinging her clothes to her body despite the cool air coming from the slightly cracked window. The dark haired girl paused, drawing deep breaths to get over the horrible flashback of her dream, pushing back curls from her face. She felt at her head where she knew the large scar would still be, going perfectly down the middle of her skull to the back of her neck, hidden by her shoulder length hair.

She clenched her eyes, the blue irises disappearing from view in the dark room as she huddled together, as if scared she might break. Her emotions roared in her head and she could feel her abilities swirling with them in a deadly dance, ready to be released. Victoria had gotten better at controlling them by now, the only thing she would admit was good from those torturous days of Hell. But at times it was still difficult- that whenever her emotions got the best of her she found herself releasing too much energy, destroying glass and anything near by if she wasn't careful.

Killing someone with just a look if she wasn't in control.

The power to do so, the ability, had been a curse to her, causing her to be scared of using them. But she knew she couldn't, thinking back to the very reason everything had happened those two years ago. She had not used her abilities all that time ago, scared but curious, and it had cost her everything.

She had never been a normal girl, beginning at the age around her puberty when she began noticing small things. She could hear the thoughts of those around her, entering in her mind against her whim at the time. But with that she found she could move things, make it bend or break or fall to her very thought or command. Victoria had been different because of that, and she had hidden it from her family. At first she had thought it was fun, a gift that made her special but knew she couldn't tell anyone.

It had only been when she was fourteen when her view of her powers changed. Her emotions controlled her powers in the beginning, barely able to control them at times when angry or sad. She had accidentally one day made her younger brother Eric fall down the stairs when he had gotten her upset. The girl hadn't meant it, but just from a glance she had released more than enough of her ability to cause him to stumble down the many steps, breaking his leg.

Victoria had been scared after that to hurt anyone else, refusing to use them until it was too late- too much. They built up from the lack of use, as the government had told her later on, the amount of brain activity she used much higher then the usual 10% of the average person. Holding in that amount of activity was dangerous, and after days of severe headaches and migraines, the energy had released on the town where she lived. Her brain used up to 50% of its activity, the reason behind her abilities and supposedly she could do much more if she tried.

The town had been gone in an instant, the inhabitants incinerated and the town in rubbles. Outside vegetation became distorted and from what they had told her when she had woken up days later she had mutated some of the surrounding animal life. A crippling depression had soon followed the reality of what had happened and she had in more than one occasion attempted taking here own life at the memeories of what had happened. Not that she remembered what truly occured that day. Despite such, she had been forced to evacuate in exchange of a deal. She was special and as such her abilities were a necessity as the government had told her. In exchange for a year of tests and research they would clean the mess up and help her start over afterwards, as if it had never happened. And Victoria, stuck in a void of darkness, had agreed.

If only she had known what it would truly mean.

Captive as if a prisoner in a mental hospital, they had locked away her powers and tested her. She was scarred from the experience she would admit, nightmares of it still haunting her. Her past was a dark one, the most darkest submerged deep within her mind so that she could not vividly remember it. She could live with the mental and physical horrors of the facility, just not the horrors she unleashed due to her own abilities. However, the deal had been kept and after a year when she had been fifteen she had been released into rehabilitation. They got her used to society once again and had caught her up on her education, moving so fast that even she had been surprised on her first day in school to see she was ahead in many things.

When they had determined her stable enough a little after a year later, she had been sent here to Forks, Washington.

If things had been different, she imagined she would still be back in Boston that very day in bed. School would start up in two more hours and her brother would annoy her while at breakfast with their parents. Instead she found herself in a hallow house, still unable to unpack due to her lack of conviction. She did not want to be there, only reminded of what she had lost and the dull walls of the facility she had been trapped in.

Victoria wondered faintly if they had done it on purpose.

* * *

That day of school began as uneventful as she had expected despite the company of her new friends, if she could call them that. They were nice, welcoming to the point she wished she could loosen up only to still find herself hesitant. Tyler and Angela seemed to be the main two who she preferred the most out of the rest. Eric was nice but at times too talkative and preppy like one of the boys she had known back then who played too much chess. Lauren she found herself not too fond of at all, and Mike was a constant flirt who made her laugh and if only for a second forget about her troubles.

Ben seemed shy, especially around Angela who she had realized had something for one another. It was cute, she found herself thinking, and when she had parted from the group to head to her locker, she saw him attempt talking to the dark haired girl.

At her locker, Victoria grabbed ahold of the many books for her morning classes much to her dread. Forks High School was both refreshing and regretfully frightening all at once, the constant fear of standing out at the back of her head despite it being only the second day. Any slip up and she feared her secret would be blown and she would be shipped back off to the horrible place of her nightmares. She swallowed thickly at the thought, shrugging on her heavy bag over her sweat shirt and attempted to shut her locker.

Frowning as the metal door creaked open once again slightly, the dark haired girl pushed it closed again without avail. It opened one last time almost mockingly and just as she was ready to slam it, a voice to her side sounded. "Sometimes its best to hold it closed and then lock it." Victoria paused at the sound of the voice, turning her head to look at the owner. Amber eyes met her own blue ones head on and when she blinked she recognized the honey locks and carved out face as one of the Cullen's. "If I may?"

Her hesitation must have been obvious from the falter of his movements, reaching out one long arm smoothly to push the locker closed silently. A booted leather shoe came up to hold it down and with a flick of his wrist, Jasper locked the lock. When he stepped back, the locker stayed shut and Victoria's mouth twitched into a smile. Noticing how her anxiousness seemed to melt away at the proximity, the girl felt herself relax involuntarily. "Thank you."

"Of course." Jasper said, and for the first time Victoria realized that he had a slight southern accent, barely noticeable unless one looked for it. "I'm Jasper. Jasper Hale."

"Victoria Pierce." The girl said as she grabbed hold of his hand that against her first thought was as startling cold as the weather outside. She looked at the boy curiously, his marble like skin seemingly to cast off the light in the corridor. His mouth was in a tight line, the muscles in his face tense as if he were uncomfortable with simply being around the girl. Jasper, she came to the conclusion, reminded her of a statue- a beautiful one that if you got too close there would be repercussions. However, she couldn't help but ignore the feeling, wanting to get closer to the strange male before her. "May I ask why you're here?"

"Actually yes. I've come to apologize for the incident yesterday." He tilted his head towards her. "It was incredibly rude of me to leave as I did without making sure you were okay and I apologize. I'm not good around blood and could not help myself."

Victoria nodded her head at the tall male, not surprised at the answer considering Alice had already explained. However she managed a tight smile, offering a understanding look towards his stiff posture. "It's alright. I'm just glad to know you're not an ass like a thought." She joked and didn't miss when a ghost of a smirk greeted his lips. "But I suggest not doing that all the time- it's not the best first impression."

"I'll have to keep that in mind." Jasper nodded his head as his eyes glanced over her. She had begun moving towards her next class, and as if on instinct, the male followed her movement, his feet fluid in their destination.

His eyes looked at her with the ever present golden gaze. Curious at the color, she watched his side profile in search of any evidence towards them being fake. "Do you wear contacts?" The dark haired girl found herself asking as she searched his pale features.

"Excuse me?"

Victoria fumbled with her words. "Well it's just that I've never seen someone with your eye color and all your siblings have them too. And I heard all of you were adopted."

A small frown twitched at the corner of Jasper's lips, his posture stiffening as they turned a corner. "Natural actually." He said, a neutral expression taking over his face as they stopped a few steps away from Victoria's class. "I should go, the bell will ring soon." He took a step back, looking slightly distant suddenly as Victoria rose a fine eyebrow. "Welcome to Forks."

Victoria watched at the male trailed away with his back turned to her down the hallway. The feeling of calmness almost seemed to leave with him as well, leaving the girl's thoughts jumble. Confused at the sudden change of attitude, the girl hopped she hadn't offended the older male by her question despite he incredibly short conversation. It wasn't in her nature to usually let something like such go but thought there wasn't much to do if she barely knew him. Behind her, she jumped slightly as an arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Come on new girl." Tyler said with a grin, leading her to their first period class.

* * *

After school, the weather had greatly approved from the day before with the lack of rain. Just as she had predicted, the front of the school parking lot was filled with students all in groups and to the side Victoria found herself once again with the usual group that had accepted her in, the current topic of Eric's photography club leaving their mouths.

"When's the deadline due anyway?" Mike asked, looking at Eric who flipped his dark hair to the side.

"Next Monday but me and Angela should be done by then." At the mention of such, the glasses wearing girl glanced up from fiddling with her camera at the sound of her name.

She nodded as if on automatic and Victoria doubted the girl even knew what he had said. "What's the article about?" She asked, her curiousness getting the better of her just as Angela snapped a picture of her.

"Year book." She replied simply, and she saw as Lauren rolled her eyes slightly.

"It's on the basketball teams winning streak so far." Eric answered instead, referring to her question from earlier as Tyler whooped in delight at the fact.

The tan skinned male, as she had found out, was apart of the basketball team as she had imagined. He was quite good from what the others seemed to tell her and had already promised the male she would go to his next game after persuasion. She had never been one for watching sports like that, even back at her old high school, but given how welcoming he had been since she had come she knew she couldn't deny him.

Mike nudged her slightly. "Don't look now but you got attention on you again."

At the mention of such Victoria already understood what the male had meant, drawing the attention of even Angela and Ben who looked up in interest. Turning around slightly to look over her shoulder, the girl's dark haired spilt over her as she caught sight of the gazes easily. The Cullen's stood around a silver Volvo, their gazes turning as she looked their way. Jasper and the one she still didn't know the name of were the only ones who threw another glance her way, talking amongst themselves.

"Who's the one with the messy hair?" She asked, turning back to the group who glanced at her.

"That's Edward." Lauren said with a certain look thrown at him, turning to a new girl with dark hair just as quickly- Jessica if she remembered properly. At the look, it only suddenly became obvious as to why the blond hadn't seemed too fond of the Cullen's despite her obvious attraction- she had been rejected by the very male mentioned.

Angela's lips pressed together as if in thought, glancing at Victoria. "I wonder why they're so into you suddenly."

"Yeah," She glanced at the five figures again, curious as well, "me too."

Bitting her lip, Victoria vaguely wondered if she should even risk taking a look into their mind. She knew no one would notice and that it wouldn't hurt but can't help the nervousness that came with the thought. At one time, she remembered when she was so open with her powers that she regularly listened in on what others thought when she was bored. Now, she barely had the courage to do so, torn between doing so and simply ignoring it.

But as she glanced back, she found herself looking at Jasper specifically who must've felt her gaze to meet it. At first, she could feel the tingly feeling that came with entering a person's mind, their thoughts becoming her own. It was a unique feeling, something foreign to her from the lack of doing so like before as she made out a stemming curiousness about herself. Beside him, Alice who looked at Jasper was seemingly worried to which Victoria found herself raise an eyebrow.

Emmett seemed to have no such opinion on her, only the faintest amount of curiosity like his brother while she could feel the hostility radiating off Rosalie in waves. Not sure what she had done to cause the girl to have such a deep dislike towards her, Victoria moved to anything else she could shuffle through. Their constant staring seemed to stem from the first meeting with Jasper, given the fact that he had hit her on mistake. However she caught sight of another memory, one that wasn't as prominent as the others in which Edward had told them during yesterday's lunch concerning her.

Whatever he had said seemed to only further raise their interest in herself, and when she attempted to get more, the memory shattered like a piece of glass. She turned to Edward last, attempting to see if she could get the memory from him instead, only pausing when she heard or saw nothing. The tousled haired boy was blank.

She watched as the group seemed to look towards Edward in question to which he furrowed his eyebrows. When she tried again, confusion laces their minds and she wondered what had happened when she turned back to the male in question. Victoria narrowed her eyes at the lack of anything, realizing with slight surprise that she couldn't reach inside his head. The blue eyed girl had never experienced the fact before, trying again and pegging at it like a rock that needed to be cracked.

Edward looked around as if in discomfort, putting a slight hand to his head. Victoria paused feeling her eyes widening at the revelation before her. But she barely got time to process the idea of Edward when the group almost seemed to turn as a whole towards her. She froze. Their eyes were intense and for a moment they looked confused and not sure if they're looking at the first person she supposed. Inside their eyes is something she doesn't understand and she found herself suddenly hesitant to try entering their thoughts again.

However, it was only when she caught sight of Edwards more sure dark eyes that Victoria knew.

The male knew it was her.

Turning away with a sudden start, she glanced at the group as she felt an excuse about not feeling well leave her mouth. Victoria barely gave her friends the courtesy of replying before she walked away hurriedly towards her car. Her breath had already picked up, recognizing the symptom as a sign of her frequent anxiety attacks. Although she didn't read their minds to know, she felt it inside her stomach, only further pushed by the difficulty to read Edward's.

Rushing into the car, she slammed her keys in a hurry, almost missing the hole twice before pressing on the gas. Her eyes unwillingly seemed to find the enigmatic figures in the rear view mirror of her car as she backed up but she barely processed them. She wanted to leave as quickly as possible, the fear that they might know- they knew she insisted- clawing at her head as drove out the parking lot.

Victoria had known she shouldn't use her abilities so easily after all this time. Maybe it had been her fault she thought- perhaps she had done it wrong and made it obvious to them that she had been tampering with their mind. The possibilities seemed endless to the girl and made her so distracted she nearly went though a stop sign.

Closing her eyes, Victoria wondered if only after two days she had already ruined everything.

* * *

 **A/N: For anyone curious, Victoria obviously suffers from anxiety. Anything small that can seem like she's at risk or her secret being blown will make her freak and worry to the point that she overthinks it. However that does not mean that the Cullen's themselves aren't already getting an idea about that what this girl is about.**

 **Either way Jasper finally apologized to Victoria despite it being cut short at his own fear of others noticing his differences from other humans. There will be more interaction I can promise so I hope you all will stay tuned until then.**

 **If you have any theories, ideas, or even questions makes sure to ask them when reviewing! Importantly always Review, Favorite, and Follow! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I can't even begin to describe the overwhelming feeling of happiness whenever I see all you guy's reviews and the amount of follows I've gotten by so far. The aupport is appreciated so much and means the world to me.**

 **However I've noticed over the past few days that I cant see my reviews. It's really confusingly because I see the number going higher and while I get the emails telling me what you guys have said (so don't worry I still technically see your reviews) I can't see it when looking at the story. It's really strange and if anyone knows what's happenings please comment on the reviews. I can still see them in my emails just not the website itself.**

 **Anyway I planned on updating every week but I couldn't stay away. I'm so excited for this story to the point you can't even understand so I updated a little sooner than expected.**

 **But either way I hope you all enjoy this chapter and continue to support!**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Paranoia was a messy thing- something that clawed at ones mind and made them question if anything would be the same again. It trapped her in its clutches, making her wonder if maybe she was over thinking what went through her mind. It made her scared and worried just at the thought of the possible situation she had put herself in. She wondered faintly if possibly she would have to leave just as soon as she had come.

Victoria found herself alone in her house, the chilliness causing her to further dig under her covers in the full mattress. Her curtains were still covering the blocked window, hiding away the mid morning sun that attempted to penetrate. The house seemed still, not a single noise to be heard by the dark haired girl. It further reminded her at the lack of any other presence within the structure, the loneliness sinking in deeply. She was reminded of being back in the facility, the pale walls too similar to the dull concrete back in the hell's spot.

She hadn't gone to school that day, knowing that it looked bad that she already missed her third day of classes already. Despite such, however, she barely found it in her to care. Sleep had never come for the girl in question, constant night terrors plaguing her dreams. In her mind she saw her memories of the facility replaying over and over and at times the Cullen's appeared, dragging her back towards the hell pit. Edward had known- she was positive of it despite her mind telling her otherwise. If the others did though Victoria would not know, and she wondered faintly if the whole situation was simply her own fault.

Perhaps her own anxiety would be her down fall.

The psychokinesis had simply ended up staying home for the day at her own foreboding and the lack of sleep. She worried weather her secret had truly come undone so soon, and upset at the thought Victoria plunged her face into her pillows. Holding her breath, she bit down her fears just as she felt herself jump slightly.

Her cell phone rang from its spot where she had left it downstairs, startling her at the persistent ringing. Victoria hadn't known what time it was, still having not unpacked around the house and set up her clocks. She imagined it was at least mid day and as she threw the large comforter off her body, her bare feet padded silently on the cold wood of the floor. Moving out the room while the cold air nipped at her, she looked passed the unopened boxes of her leftover belongings. Memories clung to them that she would more than likely rather attempt to forget.

She flew down the stairs quickly, jogging ever so slight to the only room of the house she had unpacked fully in order to cook- the kitchen. It was an open space, with more than enough counter space than the girl truly needed and hand made cabinets. The flooring switched from wood to nicely patterned tiles inside the kitchen and when he feet stepped on it, a chill went through her body abruptly. Inside the nicely renovated culinary room, Victoria's blue eyes took in the ringing cellular device on the counter. She reached for it and read the name quickly on the small screen before flipping the silver phone open. "Hello?" She asked, her voice hoarse even to herself.

"Hey Victoria. It's Angela." The speaker told her, and she could imagine the girl in the lunch room right about now with the others attempting to listen. "Where were you today?"

Victoria felt her grip on the small device tighten at the reason for her absence. She had told the group yesterday she hadn't been feeling well as an excuse to leave and hoped it served her purpose well. "I'm sick actually. Sorry I didn't text one of you guys to let you know."

"No it's fine we already guessed after yesterday anyway." Angela replied over the speaker as she heard voices in the background. "We just wanted to check up on you. Do you want one of us to stop by and drop off anything for you?"

"That's really sweet but really I'm okay." Victoria wrapped her arm around herself in an attempt to keep warm, the lie spilling out her mouth like water. However she couldn't stop the smile from reaching her lips in gratitude despite herself.

Angela stayed silent on the other line for the slightest of moments, obviously unsure weather to believe her or not. "Alright if you say so. Are you coming tomorrow?"

The girl never got to respond. A shuffle sounded in the background of the speaker of the phone as a new voice appeared. "You had better come Vic!" Mike said over the line as she heard the phone being grabbed by another person next.

"Feel better new girl!" A masculine voice yelled, recognizing it as Tyler's. She made out more fumbling and arguing over who would have the phone and for a moment she heard the phone land back into Angela's hands. Muffled talking continued, as if Angela had her hand over the speaker before bringing it back to her ear.

Victoria laughed despite herself, nearly forgetting her true worries. "Thanks guys and don't worry I'll be there tomorrow for sure."

Forcing herself to accept the fact, she heard the rest of the small group say their own goodbye before the line clicked dead. Bringing the cellular device away from her ear, Victoria shut it with a snap. She looked around at the clean kitchen, suddenly not in the mood to eat despite the time. Anxiety creeped up on her, like a tugging hand that would inevitably pull her down into her own downfall.

"What am I doing here?" Victoria found herself asking to the wall, on which she had pinned an old, faded calendar. One by one, in dark black ink, she had continued marking off the days which she'd spent in the town so far to present with sharp pen scratches, as if slashing them out of her memory. Seventeen days. Now eighteen. The dark haired girl felt a flutter of unease as she attacked the day's date with her pen. What was she counting the days down _to?_ When was this all going to end?

She frowned when the thought crossed through her mind that she would have to go to school tomorrow.

* * *

The chilly air of November had the dark haired girl huddled in her light jacket as she made her way to school that day. She had never been one to appreciate the cold weather, preferring the warm air of the spring and summer. She missed the warm rays of sun on her skin, the one thing that Forks seemed to lack in comparison to their dreary weather. However, already used to the constant clouds and grey skies, she barely spared it a glance as she drove through the streets that morning.

The drive to school was quick enough, and she jumped out of her car the minute she parked. Her eyes involuntarily scanned the large space as if on habit, and at the lack of five beautiful figures she felt herself relax on impulse. She was late enough that everyone was already there in the parking lot, looking up when she appeared with HAPPY and bright expressions. Thankful at the distraction away from her own paranoid fears and the fact that she had yet to see the Cullen's, Victoria went through the morning relatively with ease.

She slid into her AP calculus class for first period, intent on making it through her day without incident. Victoria hadn't planned on confronting anything, her own lack of confidence keeping her back from questioning possibilities. However her plan was instantly broken when Tyler slid into the seat next to her, the first words out of his mouth making her frown.

"The Cullen's missed you yesterday." He said with a sly grin, watching as the girl turned to him. "They were watching us when he called you at lunch."

"They don't know how to mind their business- too curious." The biting tone to her voice didn't go past the basketball player as his eyebrows rose.

He shrugged carelessly as if it barely affected him- which it didn't. Slinging his book bag off his broad shoulders he turned around just as the teacher came in. "I don't know Vic. They were never like this until you came." Tyler said and with that the conversation ended leaving Victoria's head whirling and wondering.

The dull morning went quickly before Victoria's eyes in a flash. She barely found herself paying attention in any of her classes, only looking forward to her last period, AP U.S. History, which wasn't for another three classes.

Victoria barely payed attention for her morning lessons until lunch, when her expectations for food seemed to boost her energy. She walked from her locker to the cafeteria, unsurprised when Tyler fell into step with her after putting away his own book bag. Inside the cafeteria, the smell of food assaulted the girl's nose and made her sag in relief. Tyler looked at her and laughed. "Hungry much?"

"You have no idea." Victoria said, stepping into the food line with the tan male behind her. "I didn't eat breakfast."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I mean you are still kinda sick right?" Tyler asked as Victoria moved up further and grabbed a tray before passing one to him. She kept her bright blue persistently in front of her, worried that if she looked anywhere else she would alert the five figures she had found herself avoiding the past day. The girl could make them out in the back of the room in their usual spot speaking silently amongst themselves. Every few times they seemed to glance in her direction, as if the topic involved her, and she bit her lip in concentration of avoiding the gazes. They stung on the side of her face before she moved further up on the line.

She decided not to dwell on the thought, the dark haired girl shrugging beneath her long dark sleeved shirt. A pale hand reached to grab a burger from one of the plates to put on her own and stepped aside to wait for Tyler. He took longer and when she looked, his tray compared to her own was stacked with a different assortments of food to sate his hunger. "I'll be fine. I just need to eat now."

Walking to their table where the others awaited them, Tyler smirked at the girl. "Yeah well just don't get too used to being absent."

While the thought sounded tempting if it meant a few more hours in her bed, Victoria only nodded her head. "I'll try but I can't make promises." She said lightly, sitting in the open spot between Mike Lauren while Tyler made his way around the table from her to the only other available seat.

"How are you feeling?" Eric asked from beside Ben, a newly printed school paper in his hands. The cover read, "Teen Drinking: the Do's and Don't's" in bold letters, drawing her attention momentarily to the paper from her companions. She averted her eyes back to the table.

"Better." Victoria insisted, smiling slightly as she began to unwrap her burger. "Must have been some quick cold or something."

"It happens a lot when it gets colder. And you're still new here so maybe your body was just adjusting." The Asian male said and at the mention of such Victoria was glad he came up with the excuse for her.

Mike, who swallowed what he had been chewing, threw an arm around her. "Besides I bet Vic here couldn't stand being away from me." He looked towards her. "Right sweetheart?"

The effect was instantaneous on the girl. Victoria nodded her head slightly, as long as it meant Mike's suddenly revolting appendage would get off her- it wasn't Mike's arm anymore, instead it was the guard's from back in the facility. She found herself trapped inside her head in a daze, the familiar nickname bringing a large bought of memories that she had wished she would have forgotten. Victoria attempted to calm herself, taking deep breaths before feeling a piercing gaze on her back. She turned to see a pair of amber eyes on her. Fear racked through her body, and as if he had felt her anxiety and discomfort, he turned from her to Edward and said something lowly.

Edwards eyes were the next to meet hers, and suddenly that's when she felt it. Just when she had believed she had gotten her terror under control, more memories flooded her mind but this time it was different- playing behind her eyes as if a format of a movie. Shakes quivered over her body and she saw Lauren look at her strangely. Edward held her gaze, as if he were seeing the memories himself.

Victoria paused.

She wasn't bringing forth the images anymore at that point, not able to control them like she would at times. They flashed before her eyes in little pieces forming a larger picture, like pieces of a puzzle being put together. The dark haired girl felt like running but felt her legs trapped. Screams filled her mind as her memories became jumbled- memories she hid in the back of her head- going by so fast Victoria felt her mind spin. She wanted them to stop, to stop the pain and feeling her eyes move wildly, they came back to the only person who watched her intently. Edwards eyes played in her mind, watching and listening and when she pushed back at the pressure inside her mind, she felt a headache forming just as quickly. In the background she could hear the voices in the cafeteria going through her ears and out.

Gritting her teeth and shutting her eyes, she heard her name being called as if somewhere in the distance. It echoed and bounced off the hallows of her head before drowning out by the sound of her memories. When she snapped the blue irises open, the could feel her energy being released in retaliation, its target set before she could even take it back.

For a moment, time seemed to slow down. Victoria watched as Edward's eyes seemed to widen, realizing what was happening before it was too late. His body pushed back with such a force that his chair clattered to the floor as his body was flung against the wall. A loud thump accompanied his thrown body that seemed to vibrate within the whole cafeteria. Edward let out a grunt at the sheer force of the blow and at the disturbance the cafeteria quieted down, dozens of eyes looking at the family with different expressions. Faces turned at the fallen male and when his dark eyes looked up, she felt the pressure in her head reside, the memories disappearing, flying away like dust.

The Cullen's stood in sudden alert so quickly that they were almost a blur, moving toward their fallen sibling as the lunch room watched with baited breaths. Whispers flew around and even the people at her table wondered what happened curiously, their attention on the scene. Eyes glanced her way from the Cullen's and Edward who began to sit up looked at her with widened eyes as if wrapping his mind around something. Emmett looked torn between finding the situation amusing or serious while his partner Rosalie's eyes were deadly on Victoria, sharp as a knife. Jasper glanced at her with an unreadable expression and Alice who stood beside him looked worriedly at her.

The dark haired girl swallowed. Her hands were still shaking from the experience, and when she finally blinked her eyes, realization hit her like a ton of bricks. It stung more than she expected- the fact that she had let her abilities out of control like back then. Victoria felt herself get up from the table quickly and turn towards the door of the cafeteria without as much as noise. She rushed out the room at the distraction of Edwards harsh blow towards the wall without even thinking it through, her breath coming out in heavy pants. She doubted anyone noticed she had left until she was far out the door, slamming behind her, the constant stares that she knew were watching burning into her back.

She felt like crying and knew she had truly messed up. Victoria had unleashed her abilities on someone, and without even knowing it because she couldn't control her emotions. But that left her wandering even further just what had truly happened. Edward, who had simply looked at her had seemed to tear the memories from the deepest crevasses of her mind and seen them himself. She had only been reminded of one memory just from Tyler's use of the nickname but as if seeing his opportunity Edward had brought forward everything of her past.

And that left her still wondering just who actually was Edward and was he like her? Someone who had abilities that weren't normal? Were the rest of his enigmatic siblings just like him and was that the reason behind their constant staring- because they had known about her from the beginning?

The possibilities seemed endless for Victoria. She had run straight outside by now, the absence of her jacket suddenly apparent as the cold crawled over her. Victoria paused at the entrance, feeling the tears releasing before she could stop them. At that moment she felt the most alone that she had ever in a long time and faintly wondered what she could do. She felt like screaming, like letting out all her anger from those years of torture at that very moment and destroying everything in her path. But she paused in the thoughts, suddenly scared of abilities once again.

Victoria left that day without looking back.

* * *

 **A/N: So anyone curious as to what's going to happen next because I know I am. I never expected to be so interested in this FanFiction but for the past week it's been all I do or write. I've already written up to chapter 7 of this story if you can believe it and it's branching into so many possibilities that I just want to post all the chapters at once. But sadly I won't do that so sorry guys.**

 **Either way look forward to more interaction and a small Jasper and Victoria moment next chapters ;)**

 **Always review and follow/fav as usual and tell me what you guys think. Your feedback only motivates me even more! Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello to all my new and usual readers! Once again all I can say is thank you for the continuous support and your kind words. You all motivate me to write more and simply attempt to keep the story as interesting as possible.**

 **So here's Chapter Three!**

 **I'll be the first to admit I'm not too crazy about this but I do enjoy the ending just for the simple fact of the Victoria/Jasper moment ;) This scene will show that Jasper is just as confused with his interest in Victoria as she is and pretty much start the beginning of cute moments between them.**

 **Also quick question: Do you find my chapters too short, long, or good as they are now? Please let me know!**

 **And of course I hope you all enjoy the upcoming holidays and have a Merry Christmas to anyone reading that celebrates it! Here's a small gift from me to you and as always tell me what you think! I appreciate you all!**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

After that Thursday, Victoria ended up skipping Friday and didn't leave her house the rest of the weekend. She had figured that news would have come out, that she had been the one to throw Edward against the wall and was far from normal. With her secret out she expected the government to drag her out the school kicking and screaming. Deciding she didn't need the school- especially the Cullen's- to experience such a scene, Victoria locked herself inside her empty house.

It had only been when Tyler and the others reached out to her later that day to check up on her that she realized no such thing had happened. They had filled her in that after the scene with Edward, the Cullen's had left as well after Victoria. Considering that Edward had most likely gone to see their adopted father to get a check up, the rest of the siblings had accompanied him and left for the rest of the day. However, on Friday, after Victoria had not attended school once again, Angela called her.

"Are you okay?" The tall girl had asked, worry laced within her voice so obvious that Victoria twitched.

The dark haired girl let the lie spill from her mouth smoothly. "I'm still sick but don't worry. I'll probably be fine by Monday."

If she had the courage to go.

"I thought you were better when you came back yesterday?" Angela questioned after a pause as if hesitating to even ask it.

"Me too but I started feeling sick again by the time lunch came around." Victoria said and for a moment wondered when lying become such an easy thing to do for her. It made her sick at the thought at how much she had changed since the incident and found herself unable to decide if she was upset at her herself or life in general.

"Alright I'm just making sure." Angela's breath came out shaky on the other end. "I'm worried. I know we really don't know each other that well yet but you know you can talk to me, right?"

Victoria felt her throat tighten at the girl's words. Inside she had also hoped to get to know Angela more- to be normal and pretend like nothing was wrong. But with her secret obvious to the Cullen's and teetering on a fine line, she wondered if that was possible. "I know Angela. I appreciate it." She replied sincerely after a moment, changing the subject just as quickly. "How was school today? Did I miss anything important?"

"Actually," Angela began and Victoria rose an eyebrow, "Jasper and Alice came up to me today."

"They did? What did they say?" Victoria asked too quickly and even she could hear the anxiousness in her voice.

"Well Alice did most of the talking but they asked if you were alright since you didn't come in." The girl on the other side of the line shuffled. "Jasper just kept quiet but he was staring. I think they were worried."

Victoria had bit her lip at the thought, doubting it considering she had just flung their brother against a wall. She didn't know what to think, and wondered what went through the group's head. Edward came up at the thought of it, with his notorious eyes that looked as if they could dig up your deepest secrets. Victoria still didn't know what to make of any of it, with Edwards apparent ability to read minds and the family's supposed knowledge. They were all aware, that much she was sure, but wondered where she fit in for the whole equation.

After that, Victoria found herself staying home for the rest of the weekend, still in fear someone would break in and take her back to Hell. The only time she left was on Saturday when it drizzled lightly to head to the local supermarket. She had run short of food and inside grabbed what she needed before leaving just as soon in her own twisted sense of paranoia. It creeped in the back of her head and slithered all over her body like a snake, knowing there was no way to escape it.

Thoughts of the Cullen's seemed to fill her mind with dread, and never ceased to make her wonder. They were all she could think of at times, and the fear that came with them was becoming intertwined all in one. She dreaded for school to start up again at the thought of seeing them and wondered hesitantly what the week would bring for her.

Monday came in a blur of classes and her friends keeping her close company. Her first priority was to make it through the day quietly and without a situation. At lunch she purposefully kept quiet and avoided the few looks the Cullen's threw her way. There was no confrontation or spectacle and nor were their gazes as strong as they were last week. Almost as if they knew she needed her space, they respected it and lessened their presence to her.

The period after lunch in Latin had been the one so far that Victoria dreaded the most for the simple reason of Alice Cullen. The girl seemed to be the most interesting of the Cullen's in her opinion, with whimsical features that reminded her of an elf. In class, the girl sat in front of her like nothing and even turned around with a large smile. Victoria didn't find it in her to give one back.

"How are you feeling? I heard you were sick from Angela." Alice said, her eyebrows turning down in what Victoria thought was worry. The words of Angela over the phone on Friday echoed in her head faintly, like a disk rewinding.

"Yeah much actually better actually, thanks." Victoria swallowed, attempting to keep the conversation short as she squirmed in her desk. The fear of the family knowing still lingered in her mind despite her hesitance at the thought during lunch. After all, who would they blame for Edwards sudden fall?

Alice nodded and either didn't take the hint or ignored it as she slid a paper towards her. "That's good." The pixie haired girl said with a smile as she passed the paper from her notebook to Victoria. "I made an extra set of notes for you that you missed Friday.

Surprise colored Victoria's face at the paper as she grabbed ahold of it. Words and notes lined the borders of the paper, detailed and on point in every aspect. The handwriting at that seemed as perfect as the girl before her, the script curving and looping in the way she saw in old letters years back. Victoria barely contained her wide eyes, the bright blue color incredibly apparent in her wonder. "You didn't have to do this." She said and found herself nearly taking it back at the lack of manners.

"Don't worry I wanted to." Alice replied smoothly and for a moment Victoria stayed silent.

"Thank you." Victoria said with hooded eyes, looking at the girl as graciously as she could muster. "This is really kind of you."

"Your welcome." Alice had a smile on her face as she turned her head slightly to open her own notebook.

Victoria, who placed the paper near her own notes fiddled with her fingers. The question had been pegging her since the beginning of class when she had seen Alice and wondered slightly if now would be the best time. She was curious but then again, curiosity did kill the cat. The dark haired girl, however, moved forward, eyes still. "By the way. How's your brother? I saw him fall during lunch on Thursday."

For a moment, Alice seemed to still at the words, as if not expecting them. Her honey eyes seemed to pierce her own blue ones and she found herself making comparisons to her siblings. Alice's were more kind compared to Jasper's, sweet like honey while his own were sharp and beautiful like amber. Edwards were dark and forebodingly knowing, as if just looking at them meant he could find out your whole life. Rosalie's and Emmett's however were like Alice and Jasper's, the distinct color yellow, and she wondered if they all somehow wore contacts. But then her thoughts drifted back to her conversation with the enigmatic blond haired male- he had said he didn't.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Alice smiled humorously, as if the mention of her brother flung against the wall was funny. "Oh that. He's such an idiot sometimes." Alice dismissed it with a wave. "The boys were messing around with each other and by accident Emmett pushed him too hard and made him fall into the wall."

"He was pushed?" The words tumbled out of Victoria's mouth before she could stop them.

"Yup. You know how guys can be at times." Alice said, looking at Victoria with an eye roll.

For a moment Victoria barely found it in herself to respond. Her words felt stuck in her suddenly apparent dry throat, taking in the girl before her. Alice seemed utterly relaxed, as if there was no a care in the world, and Victoria faintly wondered if she truly was this dense or simply an amazing actress. There was no way that the girl simply believed her brother had been pushed into a wall with the way it happened. The impact, the force- it all too much for it to be a game and Victoria should know. She was the one to cause the incident in the first place. It had to be a lie. Even now, Victoria was tempted to say it, to say what had truly happened and call her out on the fake and almost- crazily- humorous story. But she held her tongue yet again, this time with the belief that saying the words was simply unnecessary.

But as to why, the dark haired girl found herself at a lost for words.

"Right." Victoria said slowly as the teacher walked inside. Alice, who threw her one last look began to turn around but something in her eyes changed. It was quick, so subtle she barely noticed but she saw the glint in her eyes.

Victoria swallowed- that was all she needed to see to know. They did know she came to the conclusion, sure the story was used as an excuse. The idea made her cringe in wonder, and for a moment the thought of actually prying the idea out of Alice's mind become too apparent. But aware of the fact that she got into the mess due to the very reason quickly dissolved the thought.

They knew.

The acceptance of the fact made Victoria wonder if perhaps she had been wrong about the Cullen's. But still and yet it didn't change the fact that they knew her secret and were even hiding the fact from herself. The thought made her shutter. Was her secret truly safe then?

For a moment she wondered if the reason was Edward. That because he was different just like her that they sympathized with the fact and left it be? Perhaps they were also different just like them also. She had wondered the same things over her long span of thinking during the weekend and now the ideas seemed even more plausible. And now able to find out but without any courage to even confront the situation, Victoria felt the situation leave her hands.

For once in her life however she didn't feel alone.

* * *

At the end up school, the heavens had opened up once again and rained for the remaining of the day. It was concerning for the dark haired girl as the large droplets of water fell to the ground in a downpour. Victoria, who had grabbed her things from her locker, found herself staying just at the edge of the doors leading outside because of such. She had forgotten her umbrella of all days back inside her house and found herself opening the doors every few minutes as if by some grace the rain would stop.

It did not much to her chagrin.

Victoria had stayed after school slightly to talk to her last period teacher concerning a project to get an extension. The male had sympathized with her and by the time she had gotten the extension pushed to the end of the week, she was aware that all her friends had left. Tyler would be in basketball practice right about now and Eric and Angela were staying late in an attempt to figure out ideas for prom much later in the year. Even if Lauren was here the girl had left with a girl named Jessica to hang at her house and Ben's parents expected him home early after school.

With a lack of anything to cover her from the offending water and the fact that she had parked her car the furthest away from the entrance, Victoria sighed in annoyance. The girl fiddled with the thermos in her hands, the now cold tea from earlier that morning doing nothing to warm her up. She was tempted to simply run to her vehicle but peaking out again she saw that the weather had only gotten worst. The droplets were falling in a full out onslaught by now, pounding harshly against the floor. It roared outside and at the sound Victoria flinched involuntarily. She had never been a big fan of large or loud noises, causing her to jump or become startled over such. She chewed at her lips, letting go of the door to let it close, only for a pale hand to stop it.

Startled at the sudden appearance of the figure, Victoria turned from the hand to follow the arm of the stranger. Her blue eyes wandered up to a curved and pronounced face, blond curly hair and full lips making themselves known. "Victoria." Jasper greeted with a slight nod of his head and as if thinking it over let his hand fall as the door closed.

"Hi Jasper." Victoria attempted a smile after getting over her initial shock which she was sure appeared more forced than she wanted. She hadn't heard the male come near her and at the lack of noise she felt tense. He seemed like a ghost at times, disappearing from her line of vision only to pop out of nowhere with the silence of a cat. Today he was wearing a white coat over his blue button down, and when she looked at his eyes she noticed they looked darker than usual. "I didn't know you were still here."

"I stayed a little later to help my teacher carry some supplies." He replied simply, his back stiff as if being around her was troublesome. She was reminded of the fact that he may very well know her secret, and at the thought shuffled nervously. He rose a delicate eyebrow, his eyes startlingly dark in contrast compared to his usual amber color. "And why are you still here?"

"I don't have an umbrella so I'm waiting out the rain a bit." It wasn't a lie but Jasper seemed to look her over again at her words. Her nervousness, she noticed had already seemed be slipping away suddenly, as if just his presence alone calmed her. She blinked at the thought, her lack of annoyance and agitation from the rain depleting, incredibly apparent at the moment to the girl. It was strange, she came to the conclusion, remembering feeling a similar way the first time they had spoke. They barely knew each other yet the ease that came with him washed over her like a wave. Silently, she wondered if it would be considered a good or bad thing.

Jasper, who seemed to preoccupy himself with frowning slightly in thought, eyed her light jacket and boots. If he noticed her inner babble with herself he seemed to ignore it, and for a moment she thought he did as his eyes looked at her in curiosity. There seemed to be an inner battle in those eyes of his, as if not sure what he was thinking himself. His eyebrows furrowed at her, as if torn between himself and what he was thinking. "Do you want to borrow my umbrella?"

Positive she looked dumb at how fast her head seemed to whip up, Victoria felt her blue eyes widen at the offer. She flushed, surprised and somehow delighted all at once as she shook her head. Victoria wondered why the Cullen's were being so kind today suddenly. "I can't take your umbrella. How else are you going to get to your car?"

"I insist." Jasper said simply, his accent becoming more apparent, as if he attempted in lessening it at times. "My car is nearer than yours so I won't be affected." He paused and then as if seeing her stubborn face opened his mouth once again. "You're still sick aren't you? Take it or else it will get worst."

Blinking at the mention of her fake illness, Victoria rose an eyebrow as if to question him but the male ignored it. He seemed to have a way with words that made people around him relax or perhaps it was his presence itself. She realized he was awfully convincing suddenly, and at the thought stared at him.

He opened his black umbrella while they still stood in the building, and in the back of her head she faintly remember that being considered a sign of bad luck, placing it in her hands as he took her thermos. Victoria opened her mouth as if to argue but the male was too fast, already brushing past her into the rain and holding the door open to her awaiting figure. Victoria paused at his slowly becoming wet figure, and when she walked outside quickly, he offered her the thermos back. Their fingers brushed slightly, a silent goodbye as his ice cold touch left just as quickly. Blue met dark amber, almost brown in that moment, and for a silent moment there was nothing but themselves as he turned away and made his down the steps outside. He walked towards the usual silver Volvo to the side of the door and when he entered she made out the rest of his siblings inside.

Stuck where she stood as if in shock, she watched the car reverse and then make its way past her to leave the parking lot. In the tinted windows, Rosalie stared at her with piecing eyes and Edward who drove that day looked amused. Victoria clenched at Jasper's umbrella in her hand.

She hadn't managed to thank him.

* * *

In her house the same night, Victoria glanced at her phone as if rang while she cooked that night. She had deciding on making something simple for herself- salad with lightly seasoned chicken on top. As she shut the stove off to let the meat rest, she wiped her thin hands on a rag to her side and reached for the device. Angela's name was written across the small screen.

"Hello?" Victoria said into the speaker just as she began cutting the lettuce on the large counter, balancing the phone awkwardly between her shoulder and cheek.

"Hey Victoria." Angela said on the other line sounding rather happy. "Are you busy tomorrow night?"

At the inquiry, Victoria paused in her cutting to think for a moment. It would be a school night tomorrow she realized and for a quick second was tempted to say she did so that she could rest. However she thought it through again and figured with some comparison that going out would prove to be more interesting- especially with the group she had found herself befriending. The prospect of it made her giddy and nervous all at once, reminded that this was one of her first opportunities to truly hang since the incident. Maybe it would be good for her she wondered.

Victoria stood up straighter. "I don't think so. Why?" She questioned moving away from the torn lettuce to grab a glass bowl from the cabinet to throw it in. Her eyes sought out for the dish, finding it on the very top shelf, much too high for the short girl. Slightly, she wished Angela were there at that very moment with her tall height, and instead brushed it off as the bowl began to move from its spot. Comfortable with letting her abilities more loose when alone and in no risk of potentially hurting anyone or exposing herself, the bowl seemed to levitate towards her hands. Victoria smiled faintly.

"Me and the others wanted to go out to eat and were wondering if you wanted to come." Angela began, seemingly bright towards the idea. "We're going to Port Angeles and since you're still new here we figured it'd be a good idea so you can look around and get used to everything."

"Port Angeles?" She had heard of the city that was near to the small town.

It was nothing new to her to go and hang out with friends, but given current situations and her anxiety she felt herself hesitate. The group had been nothing but nice to Victoria and she wanted to hang with them as much as possible. To feel something so confusing that was both accepted and rejected, the girl felt annoyed with herself in general. But at the idea to get out the house, Victoria seemed to make up her mind despite the small reluctance in the back of her head.

"Sure that sounds great. What time?"

* * *

 **A/N: And that wraps up this update! I'm excited for what's in store for the future chapters and I plan on updating on New Years to start off 2017. But can you imagine that 2016 is already over?**

 **Anyway guys once again enjoy the holidays and spend time with your family! I'm going upstate right now to be with mine so I hope it's similar for the rest of you and that you get lots of gifts from Santa Clause ;) Let me know what you all thought of this chapter and review/favorite/follow!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Is it bad that I couldn't wait atleast until New Years to post this? LMAOO**

 **Happy Early New Years guys! I'm so happy with all the support and reviews and follows that I've been getting and I'm glad I began this story. I have a lot of ideas for it and can't wait till more and more chapters get posted for you guys to read! I hope this chapter keeps up to you guy's expectations and that anyone new to this story enjoys it as well.**

 **Either way the holidays are gonna officially coming to a close soon sadly. I go back to school on Monday :( and I'll have to be focusing on my grades a lot but don't worry since I already have a few chapters a head written already so the updates will continue to be consistent.**

 **Get ready for an interesting chapter today!**

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Morning came like both a breath of fresh air and a dreading feeling for the rest of the week. The weather had happened to be more kind that day despite the continuous cloud coverage over the well missed sun. Victoria, who had continued being pestered with constant night terrors of her past and the enigmatic Cullens, took a shower and attempted to make her appearance presentable. That day, knowing that she would go out to eat after school, she attempted in looking even prettier than usual. With a long sleeve dark turtle neck and dark jeans, she finished the outfit with knee high suede boots while her hair had been left to caress her shoulders.

The dark waves had grown longer, Victoria noticed, going past her shoulders now ever so slightly. Looking into the mirror, a face she barely recognized stared right back with electric blue eyes. Full lips and long sweeping eyelashes made her face a pretty sight to stare at and with high cheek bones she was far from unattractive. However in the back of her mind she felt as if the figure in front of her was not her- a stranger who she did not know and wondered who she truly was. A girl with a broken past?

The thought made her shudder.

Outside, a car honked as it ripped through the silence of the peaceful morning. With slow movement to put on her coat and move toward the front entrance, she opened the door and stepped outside with her thermos in hand. Her bag hung heavily on her thin shoulders as she looked in front of her to see a large black truck. Inside, through the window, she could make out Tyler's familiar face smiling at her approach.

After she had agreed to Angela that very night, Tyler had called her as well saying her would be picking her up that morning. As the plan was supposed to go, they would be taking Mike and his car to Port Angeles. To make things easier, Victoria would leave her own at home and catch a ride with the tan male to school so after they would simply leave all together.

Climbing into the large car, Victoria smiled at the male driver who lowered the music he had been playing. "Good morning." She said in a light tone, as the heat hit her pleasantly.

"Someone seems to be in a good mood." Tyler commented idly, turning the wheel in his hands and beginning to drive off to their destination. "Sleep well or something?"

Victoria was tempted to say that she didn't despite Tyler's thoughts but kept shut about it. Instead she shrugged slightly, biting her lip in habit. "I think it's the weather. I'm tried of the rain."

"Eh you get used to it after being here so long." Tyler seemed to speak from experience and she didn't doubt the male. "But I'm sure you're used to the weather changing season back in Boston. That barely exists here- it's cloudy usually despite some of the sunny days we have."

"I can tell. What about summer? Does it get warm at least?" Victoria questioned, hoping that while she stayed here that at least she would get some sunlight.

They had paused at a stoplight now on the busy road. The cars all seemed to have a certain destination that morning and for a moment Victoria wondered slightly where each one was heading. Despite the fact that Forks was a small town of only 3000, it did nothing to stop the hustle and bustle especially in more of the busier parts of the town. Everyone seemed to know each other or heard of one another she had noticed over the past week she'd been there, the Cullen's a well known family due to their father as a doctor. She had heard their name come out of everyone's mouth she had met so far at least once.

"The summer tends to get more sunnier so you'll like August and July the most here. It's much warmer too but the clouds still come and go." Tyler looked at Victoria with a grin as she took a sip of her green tea. "It's pretty much apart of Forks if you come here."

"Well I miss the sun." Victoria said with a soft frown, turning her gaze out to the moving road.

At the school, classes went by as fast as one would expect for a Tuesday. Lunch seemed to be the most memorable part of the day as Lauren and the newest addition to their table, Jessica, spoke of the latest gossip. Victoria had never been too fond of the overly dramatic and gossipy type of girls such as Lauren and Jessica. They seemed too fake to her and given Lauren's popularity, Jessica seemed to kiss up to the girl the most.

Lunch as well reminded the dark haired girl of Jasper's umbrella back at her home which she had left beside her own. She had been meaning to give it back to the male but found herself hesitating to even approach him. To her, he seemed unapproachable at times just as his siblings were, and despite his kind acts toward her so far she wondered what truly went through his mind. Alice seemed the most reasonable out of her siblings and wondered faintly if she could give the girl the umbrella to give to Jasper.

Victoria quickly brushed away the idea at the sight of Jasper in the cafeteria. Alice sat next to him, and as if feeling her gaze the duo turned to her. The short haired girl smiled at her before turning back but Jasper's gaze was ever present. His eyes still seemed darker than usual today and looking at it now even the rest of his sibling's did too. Looking into the dark depths of his gaze was something that fascinated her to no ends, not knowing where they began or ended. He was an enigma, just like his siblings, and at the thought wanted to know more.

They were not normal, that much she knew, and perhaps were similar to Victoria in that sense. However, she looked away at Jasper's strong gaze, coming to the conclusion that she would give his umbrella back to him herself.

When, though, Victoria was not sure.

Latin passed in a similar fashion, and afterwards found herself walking beside Alice to their next classes. They had recently found out yesterday that the two girls took the same route towards their classrooms which were near one another. Alice had been insistent they walk together, and not able to deny the kind girl, Victoria found herself walking with Alice in the hallways. Bodies moved and separated for them as the duo made their way though the cluttered halls and Victoria grimaced slightly.

The pixie like girl had been right that the idea of a new girl would die down soon enough. The whispers had faded at her presence but that did nothing to stop the stares at times, especially by the male's in the school. Victoria wondered slightly how beautiful girls like Alice and Rosalie dealt with it.

"So how are you liking your classes so far?" Alice's voice snapped Victoria out of her reverie with accurate precision. The girl looked as stunning as usual that day, with a form fitted vest over her white shirt and heeled boots.

"They're good so I suppose I can't complain." Victoria responded easily, dodging the figures walking past them. "Though I'm slightly ahead of some of the classes."

"That's pretty impressive considering you were homeschooled." Alice said and at the words Victoria paused for a moment in consideration. She had yet to tell the girl of her artificial story of the being homeschool and wondered faintly how she found out. The group she hung with had gotten the information when the topic had come up one day last week but she doubted they would be the type to tell others her private information. That was, unless Lauren and her little follower hadn't said anything. Despite the thought, even Victoria didn't seem fully convinced and looked at Alice strangely. She decided not to comment on it.

The duo was approaching Alice's classroom by now, slowly making their stop as Alice smiled at her. "Oh and before I forget," The pale girl began, reaching to put a delicate hand on Victoria's arm. The limb barely managed to fully wrap around her appendage when Alice seemed to stiffen so suddenly that the blue eyed girl rose an eyebrow. As if stuck in a daze, Alice's eyes were wide on her, seeing something that even Victoria could not make out. Her hand stayed insistent on Victoria's, and despite her fragile appearance, her hand began to tighten as if subconsciously to the point it hurt.

Victoria rose a delicate eyebrow at the wide eyed girl in front of her, her face stuck in it's frozen appearance. There of all times Alice truly seemed like a Greek statue, stiff and stuck in time as if she had been placed there of all places to stay. Victoria felt herself hesitate while looking at the girl, stuck between asking if she was okay or leaving her be. She chose the former when she attempted to snap her out of it before she began to bruise under her surprising strength.

"Alice? Are you okay?" She waved her free arm in front of the girl's dark eyes as they suddenly blinked rapidly. Alice, who seemed to be coming to her senses, let go of Victoria slowly, blinking at the girl as if figuring out something. Then as if it never occurred, Alice smiled at the girl dazzlingly.

"Yeah sorry." There was a strange expression on Alice's face despite her words. Her face was a mixture between confused but happy, the startling mix making Victoria furrow her eyebrows. In front of her, Alice's eyes seemed to shift to something behind Victoria, her lips upturning even more if possible. "Hello Jazz."

Confused at the name, Victoria turned to look at the appearance of the new figure which had joined the duo. Behind her stood a familiar blond figure who held onto his book bag strap. At her gaze, his hand seemed to tighten on instinct at the fabric. "Jasper?" Victoria questioned, wishing she could take back the name just as quickly. How dumb could she appear? She had forgotten Alice, despite being in her grade, had been taking a few senior classes due to her intelligence. Of course one of them would happen to be with her brother.

Jasper who glanced from Victoria to Alice nodded his head in greeting. His dark eyes seemed to fall back to Victoria in question. "Walking Alice to class?"

"Actually I was just telling Victoria here how she's coming over this weekend." Alice said as she wrapped an arm around the said girl. There was a teasing tone to the girl's whimsical voice, as if the idea was something amusing to her.

"I am?" Victoria found herself asking in her confusion. She felt positive that the girl had not been about to ask her to come over their house earlier. The idea itself seemed almost implausible- after all had anyone from the school ever gone over the Cullen's house? Wondering what had suddenly given Alice the idea of such, Victoria stared at her.

"You are." Alice replied with a smile that made Victoria want to shiver. The girl was plotting something and when she glanced at Jasper he had seemed to stiffen at the idea of such. He gave his sibling a hard look, as if realizing also that the female was acting strangely. "On Saturday. Thats fine with you, right Victoria?"

Victoria, put on the spot, felt her eyes widen at the idea, mumbling out an excuse at Jasper's hard eyes. He didn't seem to enjoy the idea, his face taut and unmistakably upset just from his gaze. "I don't even know where you live, Alice." Victoria said and at the girl's face knew the excuse was not enough.

"Jasper can pick you up and bring you."

Jasper's face clenched at the idea. "I'm sure she can find her way on her own." He said and at Victoria's downturn of her eyebrows his intense stare shifted to her. With faint annoyance, she frowned at his tone at the words and turned to Alice.

"I should go." Victoria said quickly, meeting Alice's gaze that seemed understanding ever so slightly.

However the girl was still insistent, looking amused at Jasper and then to Victoria. "Alright I'll see you Victoria. We'll talk more about Saturday tomorrow."

Nodding slightly at the female, Victoria don't bother attempting to convince Alice to change her mind. The girl seemed persistent when she set her mind on something, though that didn't stop the girl from wondering why Alice had the idea. Walking away from the two siblings, she walked to her classroom that was less then a few steps away. Behind her, Alice said to Jasper, "You shouldn't let your hunger affect your mood. That was rude."

"And you inviting her over shouldn't warrant it?" Jasper's voice was tight. "You are aware of how she has been affecting me."

Too far to hear the rest, Victoria began to walk into her Literature class but not without throwing one last glance at the siblings. Alice was still talking to him, mumbling something that seemed to make him even more stiff if possible. His hands clenched at his sides, and as if feeling her gaze turned to look at her just as she made her way into the class.

Wondering what Alice had meant and what had put Jasper into such a bad mood, Victoria frowned. Alice had mentioned he was hungry and it hadn't gone passed Victoria that he hadn't eaten any of his food during lunch- none of them did. Nothing seemed to make sense with the Cullen family. They were like a puzzle, wth different pieces that had to be put together before one could make out the bigger picture.

As to what that picture was, Victoria was at a lost of words.

* * *

Port Angeles was a large city, the largest in the county as Eric had told her, with bright lights and pretty stores. Just as in the name, the city was known most for its port, its location near the ocean obvious from the salty air. During the night the city was lit up from the many houses, and when Victoria looked out the window, people mingled on the sidewalks. It was a pretty scene to her eyes, making her feel warm and comfortable with her friends by the dark haired girl's side.

"It's nice right?" Eric asked towards the front next to Tyler while the tan boy drove.

"Yeah really pretty." Victoria felt herself breath out as the car began pulling into a small parking lot near a small building nicely lit up with the approaching holidays. Mike's car was behind them following where the rest of the group consisted of Ben, Lauren, and Jessica to meet up with them.

However as they slowed down, Mike honked at them and lowered his window. Tyler pulled over in the parking lot. "I'm going to take the girl's shopping so we'll meet with you guys later on!" The blond haired boy said, dropping off Ben who stepped out of the car. The male offered the grounp an annoyed expression as the black car behind him drove off without another word.

"Well there goes eating as a group." Angela muttered from beside her with a sigh that caused Victoria to smirk.

The restaurant was a small quaint place more towards the port of the city. Inside it had a warm atmosphere, with lights brightly lit in a yellow glow. At the entrance, a waitress came up to them with a smile, dark hair tied into an intricate knot on the top of her angular head as she lead them to a booth. The five of them squeezed in and Victoria found herself in between Tyler and Eric while Angela and Ben sat across from them.

"This place is really nice." Victoria complimented, her electric eyes taking in the wooden walls and rugged floors. "How'd you find it?"

"Lauren actually did if you can believe it." Ben said from beside Angela who was looking over the menus. "We've been coming here for a year now I think."

From beside her Tyler nudged her slightly. "Told you it'd be a great place."

Nodding, Victoria glanced at the menus in front of her. Italian seemed to be the speciality of the small restaurant and in the background the group made idle chitchat. Deciding on chicken parmesan, the group placed their order to the woman who appeared once again and left just as quickly with the menus. Eric looked around. "We should do something Saturday too while we're at it." He said looking at Victoria especially. "After all this is only the beginning of Port Angeles. On the weekend we can stay out more without our parents bugging us."

Tyler snorted. "That's for sure. You know how hard it was to convince my mom to come here on a school night?" He mumbled lightly, taking a sip of his drink.

The others nodded their head in agreement and for a moment Victoria felt left out. It didn't matter what time she came home anymore- there would be no one waiting on her. Thinking on it, it was her first time doing anything on her own without her parents approval and at the thought felt her mood decrease considerably.

"What about you Victoria?" Angela looked at her over the rims of her glasses. "Are your parents the strict kind or more loose?"

Victoria paused at the question, her heart hammering in her chest. Guilt pilled up just as quickly as the last memory of her parents before she had ruined everything. Before she had killed them. The tension at the table grew in an instant as Victoria looked away, blinking away tears. "Uh," she stopped, looking at the light above them to see if it helped the water in her eyes disappear. It didn't. "There were the strict kind I guess."

"Were?" Eric questioned dubiously, staring at the girl wide eyed before he jumped at the kick Ben delivered under the table. As if suddenly realizing what her words had truly meant, Eric suddenly quieted down, looking away from the girl next to him.

The memory played over and over in her mind in a constant form of inner torture, stopping right before the actual incident as those memories were locked away in the corners of her mind. It was as if to punish herself, to relive the day just before it happened as if it just happened yesterday for the sins she had committed. Never truly having talked about her parents death, or the hundreds of others she had killed, it felt new to her. However still and yet she found herself not able to say the full story- the words nonetheless hard enough to get out. "They died. About two yeas ago."

Victoria didn't have the heart to look up at the sullen faces of her friends. Angela, who seemed to be the first to get over the shock, reached out a single hand to put over her's. Ben looked mournful behind his glasses and beside her Tyler and Eric fidgeted as if not sure what to say or do. "We're sorry." Angela began, the sympathy all too apparent in her words. It was the first time someone had said their condolences towards the girl, automatically put into the hell hole after the situation. She felt a stab at the idea of it, and swallowed thickly, barely mangling a smile.

"Thank you." Victoria whispered, scared to use her own voice. She attempted to clear it, but it came out muffled and thick, attempting to compose herself. She had mourned for two years already but the regret and grief that came with it never diminished. "Anyway sorry for the mood changer. I know it's not something you want to think about when we're hanging out."

"No it's fine." It was Eric now who spoke, having finally found his voice while Tyler offered an arm around her shoulders. "It's good that we know now."

"We are friends after all." Angela seemed to remind her and at the thought Victoria felt warm inside her chest. For once she felt normal.

A soft silence over took the table before Eric once again cleared his throat awkwardly.

"But, uh, seriously. Is Saturday on?" He asked, a hopeful glimmer in his dark eyes as he looked at the group.

The three other occupants at the table seemed to throw the Asian male a look as if to say be quiet. Victoria, who looked at the scene, however, laughed at the faces of her companions despite the atmosphere. She wasn't sure where the hilarity of the situation was, but the the mirth that left her mouth made her feel better. Perhaps she was losing it. Despite such though, the rest of the group relaxed at the girl's small laughter, the tense and depressing atmosphere all but forgotten.

"So I'll take that as a yes?"

Victoria quickly became somberly at that, looking at the group before her with a nervous glance. The conversation with Alice echoed faintly in her mind and Victoria had a feeling that she wasn't going to get out of it easily despite never agreeing. Alice proved to be quite the obstacle of her own.

"Actually I think I might be busy that day." The dark haired girl began, looking away at their sudden curious gazes.

"With what?" Tyler rose an eyebrow at her just as at the waitress came back with their food. The multiple plates were placed in front of the teens and when the waitress left with a simple "enjoy", the interrogation didn't end.

"Well, Alice Cullen invited me over her house that day." Victoria admitted, looking down at their surprised faces to pick at her food. It was steaming hot and when the psychokinesis cut at the chicken she blew on it tenderly.

Ben looked at her with an almost impressed look. "The Cullen's invited you to their house?" The question itself sounded dubious.

"Technically only Alice since I don't know the others that well." Victoria placed the meat in her mouth and chewed gently at the food. It was more delicious than she had expected, eagerly going in for more.

"Yeah but you've spoken to Jasper before too."

At the mention of the blond haired male, Victoria ignored the heat at the back of her neck. She had half the urge to tell them that he seemed less than ecstatic at her going over possibly but held her tongue. Instead she shrugged as if to brush off the statement. "I don't know. Besides I might not even go." She said gingerly, suddenly apparent of Eric's open mouth expression directed at her.

"What do you mean you're not going to? The Cullen's invited you to their house." He seemed to emphasize the fact that they were the Cullen's before looking as if an idea popped into his head. "This could be a huge story."

Angela looked at him unimpressed. "Eric this isn't the time to being thinking about the newspaper."

Tyler who was already attacking his meal with a vigor that only came when he was either eating or playing basketball looked up. He swallowed his food quickly and looked at the group with a small grin. "I don't know I think that'd be a pretty interesting article to read."

"Exactly." Eric looked at Victoria with excited eyes, his dark hair covering his eyes slightly. "What'd she say you guys would do when you were there? And since when were you close to Alice and Jasper apparently?"

"What is this an interview?"

"It can very well be. Imagine it, the front cover of the school newspaper: "New girl Victoria Pierce invited to the house of the elusive Cullen's."

Victoria didn't find it funny in the least bit. If anything at the thought, she imagined it would cause much more problems than anything. Besides, she was never one to enjoy too much attention on herself, glad to simply stay low and keep to herself. Eric, however, seemed to have different ideas causing Victoria to resist the urge to roll her eyes. She stuffed her mouth with food.

"I doubt they'll like having their personal business out all over the school." She said simply, brushing her hair behind her ears in an attempt to tame it.

"And how would you know? How would anyone know?" Victoria honestly thought the male was thinking too much into it. "No one knows the Cullen's and this is a once in a lifetime chance to actually get close to them!"

"Lauren and Jessica are going to have a heart attack when they hear about this." Angela mumbled more to herself than anything as Ben shrugged with a small grin.

The Asian with glasses next to the dark haired girl looked at Victoria. "I don't know about you Vic but I think it's a pretty good idea. I mean I don't know about the newspaper but at least go. The Cullen's may be quiet but there's something about them, you know?"

Victoria did know. However at the thought simply bit her lip in thought. After all, it wasn't as if it would be horrible if she did go, though the reminder of Rosalie's dislike towards her and Jasper's strange attitude she wasn't quite sure. Alice had seemed excited enough and Emmett from what she could tell so far didn't seem to mind her. The thought of Edward and the incident from last week rang clearly in Victoria's memories, and wondered if going would give her a better understanding as to who or rather what the Cullen's were made of.

The urge to understand called out to her more than her own rationality.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you're all curious as to what Alice's vision was about and the reason behind Jasper's mood swing (but I think you guys should be able to figure it out). But of course let me me know in the reviews your thoughts on the whole situation and what you think might happen!**

 **Also, would anyone be interested in me starting another story for either a Paul/Oc or Embry/Oc? I love the wolves as much as I love the vampires and I think it would be interesting for me to do one and I already have a faint idea of something possibly but I'd like to hear you guy's opinions. Please let me know!**

 **Enjoy New Years guys!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Of course I can't wait to update! Happy New Years guys! I hoe you're al having a good time and having fun! I'll keep this short but as always enjoy and I'm thankful for all the reviews and support!**

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

The week flew by Victoria electric eyes before she even managed to get a hold of the situation she had managed to get herself in. Just as she had expected, Alice was a rather stubborn person when she put her mind to something- this in specific being to have Victoria come over her house. She had barely been able to deny the kind girl with a beautiful smile, sighing as she had finally gave into her.

Victoria was meant to come over to the Cullen's house at around noon that Saturday. During the week, she had been pestered by both her friends and, not to her surprise, the very family she was meant to be with that weekend. Her friends had been insistent on getting every detail of her trip to the Cullen's house when it happened. However, the family itself were a completely different problem all together, their constant staring taken to a new level. If she had believed they were bad when she first came to school, she had been proved wrong quickly.

The family confused her to no ends that long week. Alice seemed to be in a constant good mood since the Tuesday she had even mentioned to Victoria about coming over and Edward seemed interested with simply looking at her as if he knew something she didn't. Emmett seemed to have an ever constant joke going on in his head whenever he saw Victoria, his eyes constantly twinkling in delight as if he knew a delicious secret. Rosalie's piercing gaze was ever present, her obvious dislike towards the girl apparent. And Jasper was the most bipolar of them all, torn between staring at the girl constantly since their last interaction yet avoiding her as if she were the plague itself.

Constantly she was filled with the urge to peek into their minds and to simply understand what went through the family's head. They all seemed to know something she didn't she could tell, and it was affecting Jasper the most out of all of them. Though despite her desire to know the truth, her last approach in attempting to use her powers stayed vivid in her mind. The family still had yet to mention anything concerning it and as long as they turned a blind eye to the situation, Victoria was content with doing just the same. Instead she occupied her powers with trivial things, moving objects around in attempt to make things easier and at other times listening to people's thoughts in the streets.

She practiced at times to even create certain things from simply imagining them, having done so at times under severe stress back at the facility. Day by day it became easier for the dark haired girl to do so and before she knew it, she was creating fire in the palm of her hand to play with and creating a small animal as an illusion. It never ceased to amaze her.

Saturday morning, Victoria found herself getting ready for her visit to the Cullen's house. She moved around the house with quick movements, the ever apparent boxes still littering the rest of the structure. Her room and the kitchen were the only things inside the house that she had deemed necessary to organize. Inside, she still could not find it in her to accept the fact of the house being her true home.

Victoria had been torn over what to wear, not sure weather to dress casually or somewhat sophisticated. Angela had later given her the idea to simply base off her outfit on what the Cullen's usually wore daily, and at the thought put together an outfit easily- dark leggings and wedged knee boots accompanying a grey fitted shirt beneath a leather jacket. Her hair fell in loose curls down the sides of her pretty face and when she looked in the mirror, she looked away just as quickly.

The weather for the day was rainy, much to Victoria's constant annoyance as she pulled out Jasper's umbrella. She had yet to talk to the male over the past week but felt insistent on returning his umbrella herself. Today would be her only day, she had come to the conclusion, and walking to her car placed the wet item on the passenger seat. She blasted the heat to the max, and turning on her car Victoria found herself on her way to the one place she found herself dreading.

Alice's directions were flawless just as the girl herself was, leading Victoria towards the more woodier parts of the town. Trees passed in a blur as the same haired girl sped down the single road that would lead her to the destination. What she hadn't expected however was the length of the ride which was up to a half an hour- she never realized how secluded he family seemed to live from the others.

By the time it was about one in the after noon, Victoria slowed down on the gas of her car. A house was beginning to make itself known in the pouring weather and as she approached it, pulling into the driveway, she could not help but gape. The Cullen's house was a large, graceful house, rectangular and well-proportioned, made of dark stone and wood. The southern wall, to Victoria's awe was made almost entirely made of glass and took note that the house was quite modern and open. It reached up to three stories tall, with large windows reaching to the ceiling and some of the most prominent features being the jutting open porch.

A large garage was towards the west side of the large intricate house, obvious as she pulled into the long driveway. She parked in front of the garage where a familiar silver Volvo and a red jeep were parked and stepping out into the rain she opened up Jasper's umbrella to shield her was the dripping pellets. Her eyes drank in the rich forest surround the area and imagined the expanse of it as she walked up a few stone steps to the entrance. The front doors were made of a mixture of both a type of rich wood, which covered the majority of the house, and glass that allowed her to see the lovely furnished interior. Victoria reached out a delicate hand to ring the bell as if on instinct and just as quickly she could make out a figure heading in her direction.

The door opened without making a noise in one fluid motion, the figure from before making itself known. A beautiful woman appeared in front of Victoria with a delicate type of smile that made the girl return one automatically. Her heart-shaped face held a warm compassionate look, billows of soft caramel-colored hair and a small slender figure making her seem delicate. Her face was less angular compared to the rest of her family, instead more round and Victoria felt herself begin to fidget at her warm gaze. She couldn't be more than thirty, most likely appearing younger to the girl, and with a slight twist of her lips Victoria came to the conclusion that the woman before her was the adopted mother of the group. Her eyes, however, were the very same color as the others.

"Hello." She began, her voice holding the type of tone that reminded Victoria of her deceased mother. "You must be Victoria."

"Yes ma'am." Victoria replied as easily as she could, clutching at Jasper's wet umbrella in her hands. The woman smiled at her.

"Come in dear. It's cold outside." The woman beckoned her in further and at the command Victoria stepped a booted foot inside the main space of the house. The inside of the first floor was open and bright despite the dreary weather outside, with few internal walls and a wide central staircase to the left. Victoria's eyes took in the raised area where a grand piano in the center stood and when she turned to the right she could make out a kitchen. Voices and the clattering of pans and bowls echoed from the space in specific.

"Thank you." Victoria stood beside the woman as she grabbed the umbrella from out her hands and placed it near a bucket of others ones right near the door. Her eyes were automatically drawn to the large south windows she had seen from outside, now making out the view of the Calawah river. "Your house is gorgeous ma'am."

"Thank you Victoria. It's nice to have people over to show it off. And please don't be so formal- you can call me Esme." The caramel haired woman said with a gentle smile as she began leading the girl away from the living space. The duo headed towards the kitchen she had noticed before and when they got closer the smell of food overtook her senses. Inside the space, the whole Cullen family seemed to be lending a hand in the preparations and when Victoria entered their faces turned towards her.

"I told you she wouldn't get lost." Alice commented idly from her spot beside Jasper who was helping her chop onions. The pixie haired girl moved towards Victoria in graceful strides, throwing her arms around her in greeting. Surprised but not undermined, Victoria smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around the girl as well. "I'm glad you came."

Victoria, releasing the girl, nodded her head. "Yeah me too." For once maybe she truly meant the word despite her initial hesitance through the week. Her eyes next traveled to a taller male who had begun to make his way towards Esme as he wrapped an arm gently around her waist.

He was undeniable attractive just as every member of the family seemed to be, with topaz colored eyes and chalk white skin. His blond hair was combed back and at her gaze he smiled fondly. "I'm Carlisle Cullen." He held out a large hand for her to take, recognizing him as the well known doctor throughout the town as she grabbed his hand. They were ice cold, just as she expected despite the warm temperature of the house. "You must be Victoria. We've heard much about you."

At the idea of the family talking about her when she was not there caused Victoria to flush. She attempted to hide it with a smile but it was too late and to the side Emmett chuckled slightly. "I hope it's only good things." Victoria commented lightly with a grin, watching as Charlisle smiled.

"Only the most positive of things. Alice has the most to say about you but even Jasper has mentioned you from time to time." At the mention of such, the blond male met her gaze, shifting them away just as quickly as if uncomfortable. Victoria rose an eyebrow at the mere idea of such but quickly swallowed it down. "Edward too. You're in his Art class he told us."

If Victoria was surprised at the fact, she didn't show it obviously. She had never took notice of many of the students in the class, only keeping to herself when focusing on her work. School was the only place she found herself able to paint or draw and even if Edward had even been there she doubted she would have noticed. He caught her gaze as if knowing what she thought and smirked slightly. "Yes, we are. Your children have all been very kind to me."

"I'm glad." Esme said just as she glanced back at the blond haired male who once again had his focus on Victoria. "Jasper, will you please make Victoria something to drink?"

"Of course." Jasper said with a nod of his head as he turned and began to take a mug out of one of the cabinets. His movements were flawless- smooth and graceful- and Victoria could've found herself staring all day if Alice hadn't interrupted her thoughts.

"Come on Victoria. Let me introduce you to the rest of the family."

At the idea, Victoria felt herself furrow her eyebrows before she was dragged over to where Emmett and Rosalie stood. The blond was mixing up a bowl of salad together and Emmett held her close, only turning when he caught sight of them approaching. Realizing only at that moment, Victoria noticed that she indeed had yet to be properly introduced to the two of them, only having heard from Lauren.

Emmett, at first glance, seemed almost intimidating, with ripping muscles beneath his black shirt that stood out prominently. However, when he grinned, dimples popped out at the corners of his mouth that threw her for a loop. He was boyishly handsome, she noticed, with the type of dark hair and pale skin that reminded her so much of the others. He looked at her as if she were already a friend, his eyes a slightly dark amber. "Nice to finally meet you. They won't shut up about your name." Emmett said with a smirk, sounding amused at the thought.

"Yeah and I could say the same about you and your family in school." Victoria retaliated with a smirk matching his own.

Snorting at her words, Emmett grinned turning to Rosalie. "I like her."

His girlfriend however did not seem to share the same opinion with Emmett as she eyed Victoria thoughtfully. The beautiful girl frowned at the blue eyed girl as she opened her mouth. "I'm Victoria." The girl stuck out a hand that Rosalie seemed to be contemplating to take or not.

Emmett and Alice watched idly beside them, and as if deciding not to be too rude, the girl offered her a freezing hand. "I'm Rosalie." She said simply, letting go of the appendage just as quickly to turn to her partner. Emmett grinned at her and whispered something in her ears that seemed to cause her to relax.

Alice turned to her with a smile just as Edward appeared looking at them. "And this of course is Edward."

Victoria swallowed thickly when she faced the tousled haired male in front of her. The memory of him being flung against the wall was still fresh in her mind and she was sure it was as well for the male. His eyes were lighter rather than dark today, and he continued looking at her as if he would enter her mind and know everything. Perhaps he did know everything already. Though what she was sure of was that Edward did know her secret and most likely the rest of the family did as well.

He acted as if nothing had ever happened, glancing down at the girl as a smirk reached his lips. It was challenging, the turn of his lips, and inside his eyes she could see what he was saying- they were competitors of a similar ability. He wouldn't go down easily and at the fact Victoria attempted to smile, albeit hesistantly. "I didn't know you were in my art class."

"You tend to be in your own world when you're there I realized." His voice was just as pleasant as the rest of his siblings, alluring like Jasper or Emmett's.

"Sorry?" Victoria offered in recompense, smiling slightly at the slight chuckle he let out.

To the side, Jasper made his way to the small group carrying a mug in his hand. Steam rose from the rim and Victoria moved over to Jasper to take the cup from him as she wrapped her hands around it. Their hands brushed during the exchange, his fingers ghosting over her knuckles in a cold greeting. He immediately stepped away, just as Victoria attempted a smile at him. "Thank you." She said softly and at her expression his face seemed to relax slightly.

"Of course, ma'am." Jasper seemed to reply just as softly, his eyes gazing into her own. Today his eyes were the usual amber color she had associated with the male, and found him in a more agreeable attitude as such compared to earlier that week.

Emmett who watched off to the side rolled his eyes, breaking off Victoria's own to look towards him. "You guys just going to continue having eye sex all day or actually do something?" He asked bluntly just as Jasper threw him a look to which Edward looked amused at. To her side Alice giggled lightly and Victoria raised the mug to her lips in an attempt to cover her embarrassment. When the liquid slid down her throat, her face lightened at the fact of it being green tea. Her eyes found Jasper's once again and for a moment she was reminded of when he held her thermos the day he gave her his umbrella

Victoria wondered faintly if it was coincidence he had given the girl her favorite drink.

The Cullen's were gracious hosts, even more so beyond words. After having stayed a while with Alice and Jasper in the living room and talking idly, Edward had at one point began playing the piano she had saw before. She found out that he was quite the skilled musician and when Jasper joined in on some of the topics he found interesting, she found out he was quite the scholar in history. There was a certain passion that burned at his eyes when he mention it and at the scene Victoria couldn't help but look memorized. Alice had noticed it right away yet said nothing as her and Edward exchanged glances.

Dinner had come next around twilight.

They were seated in a hidden dining room towards the back of the large house, a mix of Italian and Hispanic foods placed before them- her favorite. Wondering slightly how they seemed to know with wonder, Victoria made her to the large table. The family had already begun to seat themselves, and Victoria found herself left between two seats. One, to her discomfort, was conveniently placed next to Jasper who had yet to sit down while the second one was next to Carlisle at the head of the table.

About to move to the one closest to the father figure of the family, Alice quickly beat her to it with a sneaky smile. Swallowing, instead she made her way to the only seat left, surprised as Jasper pulled it out for her. Not wanting to let her inner emotions get the best of her, she accepted the chair with heated cheeks, mumbling a quick thank you. For a moment, the group seemed to waver over what to do next.

Rosalie looked positively annoyed.

"Well," Carlisle cleared his throat, "why don't we start with grace?"

At the words the family shifted, reaching out hands to one another. Victoria looked between Alice and Jasper on either side of her who both offered their hands. Alice's were the same size as Victoria's, small and dainty while Jasper's seemed to engulf her own, large and strong. They were both frighteningly cold as ice. "Lord, we thank you today for the food before us and our new friend." Victoria smiled at the words in appreciation. "We ask for many blessings tonight and for more memories to come. Amen."

"Amen."

Victoria waited slightly before reaching forward for the food as the Cullen's took their choices first. Carlisle had been the first person to grab food as the siblings followed, grabbing small amounts of food. Taking some rice and steak along with pasta, Victoria glanced at the others plates which barely had food. It looked awkward in front of them, playing with the food and stabbing at it while nibbling at it slightly. Victoria decided not to mention it. "The food's delicious Esme."

"I'm glad dear." The older woman said, smiling as she moved her meat around as if to eat it- she hesitated before putting it in her mouth. "Eat as much as you'd like."

"I will." She replied, cutting into her steak that was exceptionally raw, the pink inside making her hesitate.

"So how are you adjusting to Forks, Victoria?" Carlisle questioned and at the mention of such swallowed her food.

"It's nice so far. A little wetter than where I'm from but I'll adjust." She chewed on her rice to keep herself occupied, suddenly uncomfortable at the topic.

Emmett who stabbed at his food looked up with curiosity. "Where'd you come from before?"

At the question, she noticed the family throw him a look. Edward, who was beside him, kicked him under the table none to discretely and when she swallowed thickly she saw Jasper throw her a side glance. Alice, who looked at the girl frowned slightly before moving her honey eyes to the family.

Alice swallowed some of her food. "She's from Massachusetts, near Boston. Right Victoria?"

Curious as to where she got the information, Victoria only managed to nod. She remember distinctively that she had never told the girl such, having told no one any bits of her past until her friends earlier that week. And it still wasn't the half of it. However Alice had never asked about her past or where she came from, as if she knew the topic was taboo.

She felt uncomfortable at the thought of her old home, biting her lip before looking at Alice in gratitude. She would ask the girl where she found out later, finding her voice. "Yes, I lived in the town of Pennyville." She played with the food in her plate. "It's a lot like here, just even smaller."

"I'm sure you miss it." Carlisle consoled with a sad smile, as if he knew more to the story. She looked at Edward when she thought of the fact.

"I'm sure she misses a lot of things." Rosalie said lightly but at the dark look Jasper and Edward threw her, Victoria felt her stomach twist. "What made your family move here?"

"Rosalie." Jasper warned sharply and at the rest of the family's looks she turned her head annoyed. While Emmett's question had been sheer curiosity, Rosalie's had been meant as a knife through her chest- sharp and precise.

Clutching at her utensils in her hand, Victoria felt her heart beat painfully loud in her ears. The thought of her parents made the painful memories come by in a flash. She blinked away the tears and when she felt Jasper's gaze on her she felt herself gradually relax. As if the idea of her parents was no longer painful, she strangely felt calmer, her anxiety disappearing. "They're regretfully deceased as it would turn out." Victoria felt the relaxation moving through her body appreciatively. "I moved here as a way to start over. I'm living off their inheritance at the moment."

Victoria felt the lies come out of her without much thought. Rosalie refused to meet her gaze and Esme who looked at the girl, condoned her. "I'm sorry to hear that Victoria." Esme reached out a cold hand to put over her own and looked at Rosalie almost reprimanding. "Rosalie didn't know."

"Yes but Rosalie should have known to keep her manners." There was a biting tone Jasper's voice as his ambers eyes locked on Rosalie intently. Emmett, beside her, seemed to looked at his brother hard, a silent warning in his tawny eyes.

"It's fine. She didn't know." Victoria attempted to brush it off but she doubted her own words.

"Rosalie had manners?" Edward asked, leaning back in his chair as if done eating the barely touched food on his plate.

The question seemed to break the tension in the room. Emmett was the first one to chuckle at the statement, his dimples showing despite the look Rosalie threw his way. Feeling her own smirk reach her lips, Victoria looked at Jasper who still looked tense. She no longer felt upset, confused at her change of emotions so quickly. As if knowing what she thought, Jasper turned his gaze to Victoria's. Another wave of calmness washed over her, and when she looked away the lack of confusion barely seemed to bother her.

The dinner after that went more smoothly to Victoria's ease. Carlisle and Esme had the type of parental love that the girl missed and craved and the siblings interactions together were interesting. By the time she had officially cleared her plate, Jasper had swept it away with his own while the others took their plates away as well. All of them had barely eaten, besides Emmett who seemed to make the biggest dent, much too obvious to Victoria's watchful eyes. Though she kept herself from mentioning anything.

By the time afterwards, Victoria felt more tired than she had expected. Together the family was much different than she had expected, a completely different side to them than she had expected. At school they seemed to stick out against the rest of the students, almost as if they never could or would fit in. They seemed almost untouchable. But together Victoria realized that they were close and well bonded- a family with an inseparable type of feeling that made her feel warm despite their differences. The Cullen's were far from normal but there was something about them that drew her in.

By the time when they were alone she had said her goodbyes to each member of the family besides Rosalie who had disappeared somewhere upstairs. When she was ready to head to the door, Alice had suddenly seemed to need Edward and Emmett to help with something upstairs just as Charlisle and Esme left to clean the kitchen. However, Victoria did not miss as Emmett waggled his eyebrows at the remaining duo before following his siblings upstairs.

Jasper looked at her with a pleasant face. "Are you ready Victoria?" The way her name rolled off his tongue was an enticing feeling to Victoria but she quickly ignored it.

By the door she spotted the umbrella she had come with- Jasper's umbrella- and remembered her initial plan. Grabbing hold of it as the blond haired male offered her the black jacket she came with, she reached out the umbrella to him. "I never got to thank you for letting me use it." She began and even to herself she felt awkward. "I kept forgetting to bring it in the past week so I figure now would be a good time."

Jasper eyed Victoria from his spot next to her. There was an overwhelming amount of emotion going on behind the amber gaze and grabbing hold of it he pushed it back towards her. The slightest hint of a smile played on his lips, one side going up fondly in a half smirk. "I think you'll need it much more than myself, darlin'." Jasper said, his accent all too apparent at that very moment and most likely the deepest she had ever heard it. She flushed at the notice of the sudden nickname, reminded fondly that it was something new- and she enjoyed it.

"Are you sure?" Victoria found herself asking once again, her blue eyes meeting his own amber ones.

"It's pouring outside." There was a small amount of amusement playing on his marble like face. "We wouldn't want you getting sick again."

There was a hint of the idea that he knew she had never been sick but Victoria grinned nonetheless. He opened the door with a smooth movement, and as she walked outside she opened up the umbrella before glancing back at him.

"I had a good time tonight." She paused. "Thank you for letting me come and treating me well."

"I think you deserved it after my rude behavior on Tuesday." Jasper crossed his arms behind his back, his posture straight. "I hope you can forgive me for it."

At the mention of such, Victoria felt herself raise an eyebrow to see he had actually owned up for it. However she simply smiled, chuckling ever so slightly at the worried look he threw at her. "I'll let you off this time but one more strike and I think I'll have to hold a grudge."

Jasper's eyes twinkled with amusement. "I'll take the punishment if the day should come." Stilling as he looked at her, the pouring of the rain was their only companion. The blond haired male looked as if he wanted to say more but deciding against it. Victoria felt the pull towards him as she was sure he also noticed and when she looked at his hands, they twitched as if they wanted to reach out to her. He did not, his next words sounding regretful and solemn. "Have a good night, Victoria."

"You too Jasper." Her voice was barely above a whisper when she turned away and into the pouring heavens. Her car was the closest to the door and only took her less than a minute to make it to the black vehicle. Inside, she threw the umbrella onto the floor of the passenger seat and looked up to Jasper's still figure at the door. Victoria stared for only a moment more, pulling out of the driveway with one last thought.

Jasper Hale was an enigma.

* * *

 **A/N: A bit longer than usual but we have developement with Victoria and Jasper! I was really excited for this chapter and even more so for the upcoming ones. Expect some interesting things!**

 **Enjoy tonight and stay safe!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope everyone's New Year was amazing and you guys enjoyed the time off from work or school. Sadly for me I'm back to my studies starting today but I don't plan on slacking on this story (hopefully). I've truly grown fond for this story and I'm surprised in myself to have kept up this many chapters already so I'm pretty proud.**

 **I'm also extremely happy for all the positive feedback this story gets. Honestly you guys are amazing and I really need to start private messaging some of you constant reviewers just because you guys motivate me so greatly! You all deserve a personal thank you so I plan on getting to that soon.**

 **This chapter is a little short but leads up to a very important two chapters that are coming up. I can't wait to post them because it's going to be a mini surprise as to what's so important about those chapters but will really get the ball rolling for the story. Look forward to it!**

 **Please review as those motivate me the most to update sooner but of course your follows and favorites are just as welcoming! Thank you guys!**

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

Art always helped Victoria relax. No such thing like her past nor present existed when she painted or drew. As if her mind had a will of its own, it lead her delicate hands to simply draw. A single line would turn into a beautiful forest and a circle could become the sun in the sky. Her art teacher in the school seemed to have a fond spot for the girl due to her artistic capabilities, watching her with a smile that only a fellow artist could extend to the next.

Art was her escape from reality.

She had yet to find herself bringing her artistic talents back to her house but school was a good place to start. In her third period art class she simply let her mind wander on canvasses and paper, the rest of the world forgotten. However, that Monday while Victoria focused on her latest creation, lost in a world or colors and shapes, she found herself interrupted. A velvet voice floated in the air next to, and momentarily confused she began to turn. Everyone in the class tended to leave her to herself after seeing how absorbed she got into her work, and finding any interruption was both curious to her and at the same time irkful. "Would you happen to have some purple I can use?"

Turning, Victoria caught sight of Edward's pale face looking down at her pleasantly. She had almost forgotten he had mentioned that they had the class together. "Sure." Victoria said, her annoyance momentarily forgotten as she reached for the cup of the color he requested by her side. "I forgot you mentioned you were in this class."

"I could tell." Edward looked amused as his cold hand grabbed the container from her. "I suppose you enjoyed Saturday so much that it slipped your mind."

"It was a nice time." Victoria said with a small smile, as she turned away from her own canvas. Only a border of blue had been started as of yet. "You'll have to thank Esme and Charlisle once again for making me feel so at home."

"Trust me they enjoyed it. Esme's already asking that you come over again."

At the mention of the kind woman, Victoria smiled warmly. Despite what the family seemed like at school, when she truly got to see them interact she could tell they were all close. There was a certain bond between them all despite the lack of blood that united them so strongly it almost amazed her. They bickered just like any other siblings, shone especially during the dinner with Rosalie but they all meant well.

Edward continued on. "I'm sure a certain someone wouldn't mind you coming over as well."

Victoria rose an eyebrow at the tone to his voice. "What do you mean by that?" She inquired while Edward smirked lopsided. They was an obvious glint to his amber eyes at that moment that made Victoria have a feeling there was something he meant to insinuate with the sentence.

Edward simply shook his head before turning away towards the back of the class. "See you Victoria." He called over his shoulder and when he sat Victoria frowned. Tyler, who had been watching the exchange from across the room looked at her questioningly.

For once she could not focus on painting.

* * *

Victoria found herself sitting in lunch only a few period after with a tray of cold pizza in front of her and a buzz in her ear as everyone spoke loudly. Interrogated instantly of her experience over the weekend from her group of friends, Victoria could only sigh as she answered them all vaguely. She doubted the family would appreciate their personal business being discussed throughout the school.

Eric, beside her, continued to persist. "And you said they live in a large house right?" He was writing down notes in a small notepad. "Do you say it represents them as a unit or one of them individually?"

Victoria looked at the Asian strangely. "What kind of question is that?" Mike asked from his place beside the pestering dark haired male.

"It's what the people want!" He said stubbornly and at the fact Victoria grabbed his notepad and closed it. She looked slightly agitated.

"Look you're not going to make a news story on my visit over their house no matter how much you want to." Victoria said just as she took a bite of her food. "Just know they're a nice family and that's it."

"Aw come on you can't go into any detail at all?" Tyler asked with a fake pout, clutching his chest as if hurt. The group laughed at his antics and when she looked Lauren was staring at her with hard eyes. Jessica looked just as interested as the others.

"It's not that I can't- it's that I won't. It's called having privacy." The dark haired girl shrugged as if it were truly nothing which to herself she did feel it wasn't. She had found herself content with her new found relationship with the Cullen's, and didn't feel the need to ruin it so soon. Even more so she found herself continuously curious of them. The ignoring of her obvious differing abilities from that one time and simply their strange lifestyle was something that attracted her to them. It all seemed too unrealistic at times.

Angela, who had sat beside Victoria that day was fiddling with her camera. Her glasses were tilted down ever so slightly and the girl looked up at Victoria. "Well I think it's nice that she's friends with them."

Mike snorted. "Yeah and maybe sooner or later she'll be hanging out with them on sunny days."

"Speaking of sunny days I heard it's supposed to be nice tomorrow." Ben said slightly, shifting his food around to look at his friends before him. A simple understanding seemed to go through the group at the mention of such and Victoria, curious, rose a single eyebrow.

"Guess we won't be seeing the Cullen's for a few days if it keeps up." Tyler mentioned with a shovel of food into his mouth.

Victoria looked between the group before her with a confused expression crinkling her soft skin. "What do you mean they won't be coming?"

At the mention of such the occupants of the table seemed to focus their attention solely on Victoria. The group looked almost stunned, as if she should know this piece of information while Lauren's green eyes were sickly judging her. Jessica, who seemed to be trying too hard to seem like Lauren- as if her popularity would rub off on her just from simply being by her side- narrowed her eyes. The reactions almost surprised Victoria at such, frowning when Angela looked at her.

"Well it has been pretty cloudy since you've come so it's expected you don't know yet." The dark haired girl gave Victoria a reassuring look. "The Cullen family likes going hiking whenever the weathers nice. Sometimes they leave for days on end to spend time together camping and everything."

"Yeah but get this." Eric said, interrupting the girl with accurate precision. "They only do it whenever it's sunny- as in everytime. I don't think anyone's ever seen the Cullen's in direct sunlight before and during the summer they're as good as nonexistent."

Victoria eyes floated towards her forehead at the information she received. It sounded strange to her, as if something didn't add up in the story, persistent in her head. She had never heard of a family up and leaving to supposedly go hiking whenever it was sunny, especially a doctor who was supposedly well known throughout the town. Curious, she turned to the very people of the topic at hand, involuntarily finding them in an instant.

She barely had time to dwell on it before a nasally voice interrupted her thoughts. "You know it's pretty amazing that someone who's getting so comfortable with the Cullen's and goes over their house doesn't even know that simple fact about them."

Victoria's eyes turned to Lauren's blond head in irritation at her voice. Behind her she faintly noticed Jasper turn ever so slightly towards her, as if feeling her agitation in waves. The dark haired girl could barely stop her words before they came out. "Someone sounds upset." She commented with a sweet smile that didn't reach her electric eyes. "Jealous you weren't invited?"

"Says the one all over them." Lauren commented snidely, her eyes hard as the table began quieting down to look at the duo concerned.

"What's your problem?" Victoria found herself asking the girl, her inner annoyance becoming known. It had never gone by her that the pale haired girl had seemed to dislike her the moment they met but she had chose to ignore it. However, as if suddenly having enough confidence to pursue her over it, perhaps because of Jessica's sudden appearance at the table these past few days, Lauren didn't seem to hold back her tongue.

"My problem is you." There was venom to Lauren's voice. "You think you can just come in here acting all buddy buddy with the Cullen's just because you're a charity case. News flash, no one cares you came here all alone and want attention from. I bet your parents sent you here anyway because they didn't want you."

Victoria reeled back at the mention of her parents. Stunned, she barely found it in herself to open her mouth as Angela's voice rang through the tense air. "Lauren!" She said and as if snapped out of a trance, Victoria felt something within herself snap quietly. The unopened soda beside Lauren exploded with a sudden start, startling the rest of the table and drenching the girl herself. The pale haired girl screeched at the liquid covering her, and with a start stood up just as Victoria froze at the scene.

Faintly Victoria could make out Lauren blaming Mike for the incident as she stood with a start. Upset at the girl and even more so at herself for losing her control at the moment, she knew she had to leave before she let anything else undesirable happen. Perhaps Lauren suddenly being thrown against a wall like a certain bronze haired male had at one point.

"Victoria wait." Mike seemed to say but his voice seemed miles away as she simply shook her head. The group looked torn between attempting to make her stay or simply giving her the space she needed. When she turned, she was glad when she did, worried she might let her emotions get out of control and snap at the girl with her abilities even more so.

Behind her, Tyler's voice reached her ears as his own vocals sounded upset. "Good going." He said and Victoria imagined it was directed towards Lauren who's annoying voice started up again complaining over the soda. Victoria walked out the cafeteria as calmly as she could in an attempt to get some air.

Stepping out into the biting weather, Victoria found herself regretting her lack of a coat. It was grey that day as per usual, but looking closer now she could make out the sun attempting to shine through the dense clouds. It would be sunny tomorrow she could tell like Ben had mentioned and the Cullen's would go hiking- like every sunny day.

To her it sounded all wrong.

But then again when wasn't something wrong? She didn't expect the Cullen's to upright tell her their personal secrets when God knows she had her own. It wasn't fair if they did and she didn't yet the urge to find out always seemed to call out stronger than anything else. Victoria told herself that she wasn't annoyed they hadn't mentioned they went "hiking" whenever it was sunny. She told herself that but inside she could feel her emotions bubbling right beneath the surface.

Perhaps Lauren mentioning her parents had brought up all her emotions.

Behind her she heard loud footsteps, as if someone were purposefully putting pressure to make themselves known. The dark haired girl figured it was perhaps Angela but dismissed the thought just as quickly when she realized the tall girl would not make so much noise. Her next option would have been Tyler, most likely coming to check up on her. But at the calming feeling that she began to feel, soothing all her worries and making her warm, Victoria knew it was wasn't her close friend.

Victoria turned around with a start. The glass door had already begun to creak open when the tall figure stepped out. Jasper, with his knowing eyes, made his way over to the girl with his white jacket in hand. Today he wasn't as stiff as he sometimes was when around her, his posture straight and his eyes especially amber today. He looked refreshed, the dark circles that were more noticeable than other days all but gone.

"It's cold." Jasper simply said, reaching forward to throw his jacket over her shoulders. Despite his usually cold skin, the coat was warm and appreciated as she wrapped it tighter around her.

Victoria stared at his figure, taking in the simple black long sleeved shirt and jeans. "And you aren't?"

Jasper looked away at that, as if caught in a lie. "I have a strong tolerance to the cold."

"Thank you." Victoria bit her lip. How many time would be he be letting her borrow his belongings?

"Of course ma'am." He said and there was a hint of a smile as his accent became more prominent. When he talked like such, it felt as if he were from another time period- he was anything but normal.

The dark haired girl continued playing with her lips between her teeth. She was no longer cold, and felt peaceful, something she had begun to put together with the male by her side. Glancing at his pale face, Victoria's eyes were met with his own amber ones.

"Did you see what happened?" Victoria questioned, the words coming out before she was even given a moment to comprehend them.

"Yes." Jasper said however in response, his face pulled into a neutral expression. "The others were worried so I came out to check on you."

Victoria's eyes were startlingly blue against the grey skies. She wrapped his coat around as if involuntarily and when she took a deep breath she was engulfed by his scent. He didn't smell like any type of expensive cologne or anything what she would've expected. Instead he smelt like a fire that had just been put out, his smell almost addicting, mixed with the fresh smell of trees like the forest. As if on instinct she took in the smell once again, making her feel satisfied.

"Is it true? That you and you're family take hikes when it's nice?" There were other things she could've asked instead. She could've asked why his family never confronted her when Edward was thrown against the wall. Or perhaps she could've asked why they were all freezing even inside a heated room or why they shared the same eye color when they were all meant to be adopted. Maybe she could've questioned what was it about him that drew her in like a moth to a flame. But instead she asked the one question that would give her no answers to the other ones- it wasn't important but Victoria felt like wondering either way.

Jasper looked tense at the sudden question. "Yes on nice days we tend to take off and spend time together."

"On every sunny day?" It sounded like an insinuation.

"On every sunny day." There was a meaning inside his words.

Victoria turned away. "You're hiding something."

He snorted. "And you aren't?"

There was a pause as Victoria took in his words. They both knew there was more than meets the eye to one another. However while she was at a blank she was positive he knew more than he let on, having Edward to thank for such she supposed. When she glanced back at Jasper, his gaze was intensely hot on herself. She bit her lip when his eyes traveled down to the exact piece of flesh.

"You bite your lip when you're nervous or thinking about something hard." Jasper's voice made her stop the motion altogether as she stiffened. "You're nervous now."

"How can you tell?" She found herself asking, not sure if she truly wanted to know the answer.

"I'm good at reading emotions." He said with a smile barely gracing his lips. He turned when she was ready to open her mouth again and held the door open. "Are you ready to come back in?"

Victoria followed in with no amount of hesitation.

* * *

The next day it was as bright and sunny as Ben had predicted. However it didn't go by Victoria at the five missing marble skinned figures in school that day.

Faintly she almost missed their persistent gazes.

* * *

 **A/N: Get ready for the next chapters because they're really going to be important to the story line and also Victoria's past!**

 **Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so excited for this and the next chapter after this that I can't even explain it. So the big surprise that I promised is that the next two chapters are going to be from Jasper's point of view from the whole situation!**

 **I don't even know where to start with this. Jasper is such a complex character at times considering the fact that he has this animalistic side of him from all his years of killing that still is hard to suppress so it's hard for him to so suddenly feel this strange drawing towards a human. He's confused and most of all fears that he may hurt her but it gets even better as he can't help but stay away. I hope I got Jasper's character pretty well and he's not in any way Oc because you can't expect him to fall in love so quickly especially Victoria. What they have at the moment is mutual curiosity and attraction but no where near love- yet ;)**

 **Either way I hope you guys enjoy cause I really spent a lot of time on this chapter. At first I was totally lost as to what to write and how to put down Jasper's characters into words but after it just seemed to flow from me. So please always read to your enjoyment and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

Victoria Pierce was strange- an enigmatic human he could not understand.

He had noticed it the moment he mistakenly hit her with the office door the first day he met her. It was rare that such ever happened as he knew- could smell- where every human was. But that day he had not been that focused. The Cullen's had yet to hunt in the past week and it had been affecting him more than he liked to admit. He had always been the weakest when it came to refraining from human blood, leading him to burden himself with the mentality of feeling inadequate by not being able to possess the same level of restraint as the rest of his family.

But still he lived with the fact that he wasn't the only one ever affected by their hunger.

That day Jasper hadn't meant to hit her- but he had and the sudden assault of blood hitting him had almost been enough to drive him off the edge. He left with barely a glance to calm himself but the smell stayed imprinted in his mind. It caressed over his skin and whispered in his ears like a temptation, skipping the rest of his classes to control himself outside in Edward's car. It took everything in him not to kill any of the humans surrounding him, a horrible temptation that was only intensified by the girl's smell and his lack of control at times. He had never experienced being so drawn towards a human, and the rest of the time until lunch his throat burnt with his desire.

It wasn't until his lunch period when Alice had calmed him enough to come back to the school where he saw her again- Victoria as Alice ended up pointing out when she caught his persistent gaze on the girl. She was a new face in the sea of dull humans, with dark hair falling in thick curls to her shoulders and startling blue eyes. They sucked him in, her pretty face welcoming before his own gaze and again he could barely control himself. He continuously and continuously found himself clenching and unclenching his fists in order to tame himself at the time.

His own interest and, for better lack of words, her ability to draw him to her wasn't the only thing to peak his interest. It only continued when towards the end of lunch Edward realized he could not read her mind.

The family was left with curiosity leaking from them and Jasper could feel the girl's irritation at the headache that was forming- curtesy of Edward's persistence at attempting to pick into her mind.

It was only when he could not stop his thirst for her later that night after having drained two deers that he realized with dread that he had found his singer.

Jasper meant to stay away. Emmett had told him the stories of the two singers he had come upon in the past, only for him to kill due to his lack of control. But curiosity got the better of him. She was not only abnormal in the block in her mind but also her emotions as well. A certain type of darkness surrounded her that only years of torture could bring. At times when she was alone, anxiety would fill her like a gust of wind, and he could feel it from all the way on the other side of school.

And still and yet on the outside she seemed so delicate and fragile, and there was something attractive in it to him.

When Jasper couldn't help but approach her to apologize for the day before, her emotions were everywhere. She lacked security but when talking to others she attempted to push it back- he found it admirable. However, whenever he was around her it was a constant inner battle not to pounce. To him, she smelt like cactus flowers and the warm sun back in Texas. She unleashed a beast in him he never knew existed.

And just as well, because of such, he felt himself become hesitant and fearful around her. When he apologized that second day, the simple observation of his eyes had been enough for him to leave in worry that she knew or would find out his secret. However he knew she didn't, but found he didn't want her to ever know the reason behind his strange eyes and cold skin. There was the fear of her being scared of him that he did not want to happen.

He was undeniably confused with her, torn between the strange urge to be around her yet avoid her.

And he knew he confused her as wall.

It only further became twisted when they realized she could possibly be a telepathic. It had been the same day he apologized to her originally when they felt it after school in the parking lot- the faint fingers of someone licking at your mind. Compared to Edward she was sloppy, making it so obvious to creatures who noticed small details that they knew automatically. At first he had believed it was his sibling, the only telepathic that they were sure of existence, before they noticed his confused face that began to morph into discomfort. There had been someone else looking into their thoughts and before their eyes found the culprit, he could feel annoyance and pain from the girl herself in which Edward had retaliated. She had ended up leaving in a hurry before they could dwell into it.

But it was only the beginning of a messy cycle.

At home they mentioned the situation to Carlisle and Esme who seemed as intrigued and confused with the thought of that human. They had never heard of a human possessing above normal abilities like such and seemed almost unlikely. Instead they were told to keep an eye on her and for Jasper to keep his distance. Except the next day she had not come, only further making his family suspicious.

Alice had stayed mostly quiet through the ordeal, something he wasn't sure he should consider as good or bad. When he had first met the woman was decades back in a diner, who had been waiting for him to come for years. She guided him out of the darkness like his own guardian angel and led him to a new life of peace- something for which he had loved her for. Yes, Jasper had loved Alice, but that love had soon changed into something more platonic. For years, he would leech off of Alice's happiness, soaking in her addicting and dizzying emotions as if he were a sponge. Jasper filled his body with them, drinking them in like blood, but the emotions were too much at times. They shared an intimacy for a time that hadn't lasted but instead kept a strong bond that was hard to explain. And he knew that when she became quiet it most likely meant she had a premonition of something that had yet to be seen.

It only made the honey haired vampire worry more.

Thursday came with a relief that he could not understand of seeing the girl, yet he could not help but feel her overly heightened sense of foreboding and worry. He finally understood why at lunch. Jasper had felt her fear that period sky rocket almost as if out of nowhere, his eyes turning involuntarily toward her still figure with wide eyes. He had simply whispered to Edward to see if he could somehow pick up on anything and when he tried, the emotions hit him like a bucket of cold water. Edwards eyes had grown wide and Jasper knew he could see what was happening in her mind, blind to the rest of them.

But Jasper though could feel her emotions, and they outpoured from her like a sudden door had been opened inside her due to Edward. Pain, depression, fear, regret, anxiety, sorrow, and most of all the one that seemed to shake him to his core- the amount of death that seemed to surround her. He barely had time to process it, to come to terms that such a human could experience such things that it overwhelmed him. However just as quickly as it had started, it had ended and before his eyes Edward had been shot out of his seat and flung against the wall.

Panic.

Fear.

Regret.

Those emotions encircled Jasper when he looked back towards the girl. She had left only moments after, and that was when they truly knew she was not normal.

"She's been through hell." Edward had recounted later that night to the family, telling of what he had seen in her head. "It was jumbled, there were too many memories at once but there was a destroyed town and then," He paused as if not sure what to make of it himself, "a sort of facility. Bare white, like a mental hospital. They tested on her and scarred her both physically and mentally. It was horror and terror combined into one for God knows how long." Jasper had swallowed thickly at his words. "It was the government I'm sure of it. They must have found out of her abilities and tested on her. Shes been abused horribly."

His next words had made him want to kill someone at those moments when he seemed to pause as if not sure to say it. He had looked towards Jasper when he said them, his elbows resting on his knees as if just seeing those memories was a weight on him. "There was so much blood."

At the fact, Jasper was only reminded of his own past- of his dark and tangled past that still never left him to that day. He thought back to his time with Maria, of the exprimentations they had performed themselves on the venom and thirst of their soldiers. It's one of the biggest things he regretted in his time there, and knowing that the girl had been subjected to such made something inside him snap. He's ready to kill, something he hadn't done in years- decades- and all in the name for a girl he barely knew.

After that, the family had decided on their next course of action- to pretend nothing had happened. The girl was Jasper's singer, as Carlisle had reminded, and the fact that she had been through so much was already enough. He told them to keep their distance but that barely worked out. Alice didn't seem surprised by everything and when he had confronted her about it she admitted to getting hints of a future with the girl- a future where she already knew of her past. She almost seemed happy at the prospect of her new friend, Carlisle's warming already thrown away in her head.

His as well he supposed when he saw her once again on Monday. Jasper had ended up giving her his umbrella as if out on instinct, her fragile looking figure out in the rain without any protection having sat wrong with him. She drew him in like a moth to a flame, and it was only at that time that he realized it wasn't simply her blood that did so.

The next day all of the puzzle pieces had finally fallen together.

Jasper had been hunting more then usual over the past two weeks, the presence of a certain human girl on his mind constantly. Her scent stayed with him and he found himself involuntarily thinking of her and her blood. He wanted to kill her at times, the urge so apparent that it hurt and made him all the more regretful. But there were other times when her blood was not the only thing on his thoughts but her face itself. It drained him more than he liked to admit, and the next day he had gone to school with the terrible urge to rip his teeth into her throat. The feeling had become all too apparent that past few days and he knew the hunger that clawed at his throat and made his head spin would be the death of him. Simply seeing her near Alice had set him off on his way to his next class, and the girl had not helped.

He had seen the moment in Alice's face that she had finally gotten the last missing piece of her most recent visions. A certain energy of happiness and anxiousness filled her the moment he had come, suddenly inviting the very girl who haunted his every thought to their house. She had even gone as far to offer him to drive her when the girl, hesitant, had attempted to reject the offer. Jasper snapped, much to his frustration later on, and he had felt the sudden pelt of the girl's rejection when she left at his obvious disapproval of her appearance at their house.

Out of sight he let out his anger and frustration on poor and lovely Alice who had simply happened to be there, only for her next words to stun him to the core.

"You're going to fall in love with her." Jasper almost believed he felt his pulse skip a beat if it were possible. "I saw it Jasper. It all makes sense now- she's your mate."

He had ended up leaving after that period and hunting for a suitable victim to take out his troubles on. An innocent deer had been the poor substitute of his pain and confusion as he sucked the thing, and at his own thoughts he felt himself unsure. The thought of loving a human sounded foreign to him- laughable. But it was no laughing matter when Alice told to the rest of the family much to his chagrin. Rosalie had objected vehemently, saying it was impossible and Emmett had laughed, jokingly saying he got it bad. Alice seemed happy, saying she was his mate and that everything would be fine. Edward had been startling quiet, as if taking in everyone's thoughts with strides. And Carlisle and Esme- his parental figures for better lack of words- had expressed both concern and happiness.

There would be a new member to their family soon enough- when, they did not know. And Jasper could've laughed at the irony of it at his own mess of emotions. How ironic it was indeed for a vampire who controlled and sensed other people's emotions, to have a very thin grasp on his own. Instead, to deal with his own insecurity and lack of assurance, he could not keep his eyes off her yet could not find himself anywhere near her.

He avoided her for the rest of the week before she came to their house that Saturday. He had always found her attractive but something about Alice and her vision made her seem riveting. Jasper found himself craving her presence just as much as he did so for her blood. He wanted to satisfy her, even if slightly and found himself making green tea for her knowing she drank it every morning when he smelt it coming from her thermos. The bought of happiness and satisfaction that he felt coming off her at the action had been more than enough for him to be glad as well.

And then dinner had come and things soon took a turn for the worst. The family seemed awfully curious over Jasper's supposed future mate, Carlisle and Esme doing even the most out of everyone to welcome her. They made her favorite foods extending from her culture that Alice had known from her visions and acted warm around her. Rosalie and Emmett had been less than pleased at the prospect of eating human food, and even himself felt a little less than hesitant at such, knowing they would all have to throw it back up after she left. But strangely he didn't find it in himself to care. She was happy but it didn't last long until the questions came and he could feel the regret and anxiousness continuously coming from her emotions next to him.

She had seemed the most bothered by her past town and family, known to him that they we're long deceased. As to how, Jasper found himself at a lost, Edward having not been able to get that deep when he saw her memories. Emmett had been less than subtle about his curiosity when he asked about where she had lived before and Rosalie had made it worst, like a knife finishing the final cut. Jasper in the end had to send waves of peaceful emotions and calmness when he felt the dark depressing and crippling feelings creeping into her. He often did that around her, not aware of it at times as he didn't like her anxiety- it made him almost anxious just from being around her.

After that, dinner had passed much better to say the least and when she had been ready to go he found himself abandoned by the rest of his family to see her out. He found it amusing when she had attempted in giving back his umbrella a week later, her embarrassment all too apparent to the pathokinesis vampire. Jasper couldn't have helped himself when he slowly loosened up around the girl, for perhaps the first time since he had met her. His tongue slipped when his accent came out from his years back in the South but he couldn't find himself worrying- it happened often around her as it was. But what surprised him most was his term of endearment towards her. Darlin', he had called her without thinking and he realized that he liked calling her that.

She reminded him of back at home and his Texas roots. She felt like home for him and when she left there was an emptiness in him that he never expected.

Later that night had been even worst

"She becomes flustered easily at the mention of her family or home." Edward had observed while they discussed the girl after she had left. The dinner that was left mostly untouched still filled the air from the aroma in the kitchen and Victoria's scent was everywhere mixed in between. It was both addicting and horrible, leading his thoughts to stray.

"Perhaps it brings back bad memories of her parents death." Carlisle suggested, his marble face creased with worry. The family sat in the living room, spread throughout the plush furniture. The head of the family was standing with Esme by his side and Edward sat at his usual spot on the piano bench. Alice seemed to barely be listening, off in her own world of a different time and Rosalie and Emmett were holding hands on one of the couches, one face full of annoyance and the other neutral. Jasper had stayed the further apart from his family, leaning against a wall to the far side, left with his own thoughts.

He narrowed his slowly darkening eyes when Rosalie opened his mouth, her obvious distaste for the girl apparent. "There's more to it. I don't trust the girl." The blond haired girl had said, and as if it was directed at Jasper she turnt her gaze to him. "We still barely know what her past is or what's she even fully capable of. We don't even know if she's truly human. She's getting too close."

"Rosalie she's going to be apart of this family sooner or later. It's only expected that she will become close." Esme said gently, looking at her as a mother would to her own child.

It only seemed to rile up the female more. "And let her find out our secret? We don't even know her own."

Carlisle had sighed deeply as if torn between himself and protecting the family. His eyes quickly glanced to Jasper who had become as still as a statue by the wall. "Alice hasn't seen anything wrong with her knowing as of yet. But however she is still an enigma to us." Jasper couldn't help but agree with chagrin. "Perhaps looking into her old town will give us further answers leading to when she was taken into custody with the government."

However, Alice seemed to already be constantly a step ahead of the family. Her eyes were glazed over, the same expression on her delicate face Jasper had grown accustomed to seeing when she had a vision. He moved towards her in a blur, and when he crotched down to grab her hand she shook out of it just as quickly. "I saw it." Her voice sounded small, almost strained and confused. "It was blurry but it looked destroyed. Like a fire or something ravaged it."

Edward was looking intensely at Alice when she spoke, most likely seeing the images himself in his mind. His forehead creased with apprehension and then his voice broke through the air. "We should go see it for ourselves. If we want answers than that's the only way."

"I say we don't do anything." Rosalie disagreed. "Jasper said it himself that's she curious and suspicious of us. I don't care if she's supposedly his future mate- she's a human. We should kill her."

Jasper stiffened at the prospect of the idea.

"No harm will come to her Rosalie." Carlisle said, his voice strict. "Jasper has finally found his mate. She is family."

Rosalie seemed to growl unhappily, an unpleasant sound coming from her throat as her partner attempted at calming her down. "Yeah the same mate who's his singer." The words sounded like venom on her lips and as if Alice knew he was losing his temper she squeezed his hand tightly when he stood. Jasper clenched his fists and frowned unhappily but couldn't find anything to argue back with when he could possibly kill the girl himself. He could feel the tension pouring through the room.

"She's not a normal human but whatever happens between them is going be safe." Alice said.

"Yes well while I don't doubt it, it is still better to be informed. It is our secret at risk here at the same time and Jasper knows better than to put it in jeopardy until the right time." Carlisle's voice was soft but the dominance in it made the topic began to dwindle down. "We will go to the town during the next time we go hunting."

Rosalie did not like the idea and even Jasper had found himself not liking the sound of it.

The next day he hadn't expected the large waves of agitation he ended feeling from the girl during lunch. He automatically located the source of it due to a familiar pale headed girl he had never bothered to remember the name of. It called the attention of all the others around his table as well, and by the time the human idiotically mentioned that her parents had most likely shipped her away, all of his siblings were listening in as well. The moment the words left the girl's mouth, Jasper had known it would struck a chord in the girl who had caught his interest during the past weeks. She left in a rush, but not before a soda can exploded in the pale headed girls face due to the girl of his interest's anger, all to obvious to the family. She left after that but it didn't stop him from feeling the rush of anger along with confusion and regret rolling off her.

He ended up leaving to check on her without a second thought, as if it were the most natural thing for him to do. Outside, her emotions had ended up being jumbled to be point he could not decipher which from which, but when he had given her his coat, she had begun questioning. Nothing to raise too many alarms but questions as to why he wasn't cold or the fact that they went "hiking" on sunny days. She was suspicious, that much was obvious, a unquenched curiosity for him and his family just as they were for her.

And then she had said it, the words he dreaded yet amused him to no end- "You're hiding something", as if she did not have her own secrets up her sleeve. In a way he found it funny yet he feared the words just as well for the meaning behind them. And so they had left once again and by that time the bell had rung they were forced to part.

Her scent ended up clinging to his coat as if she were still near him, as if he could make out her face and the graceful figure of her body.

He would never be able to explain the way her eyes ignited a fire in him he never knew existed. The way his own followed her every movement as if it were the only thing precious to him- perhaps she was the only thing precious to him at this point yet wouldn't admit it yet. How she managed to enrapture him with just the simplest of words or looks, or how her blood called to him to the point it hurt. She was his muse, his singer, his future mate. And he would be damned because of it all.

Because of the strange enigmatic human he could not understand- Victoria Pierce.

The next day they found themselves in Massachusetts, heading towards the town of Pennyville.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh god I'm excited but nervous for this chapter and the one coming up. It's such a different out look on the story and the next chapter we're gonna see Victoria's home town that she destroyed. Tell me what you guys think!**

 *****Also an important note that I'm not sure if anyone picked up on- if you didn't notice, I never used Victoria's actual name, only in the beginning and the end. But when it comes to Jasper saying what's been happening so far and how he feels he only uses "she" or "her" until the ending where he acknowledges her as Victoria. For me I did it purposely to show how Jasper is beginning to truly understand what Victoria truly is to him and accepting it in a way. It's a small detail but I'm all actually has a deeper meaning so I hope some people noticed.**

 **Review please guys!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter of "Scecret"! Thank you to everyone who reviewed you are all so amazing and I appreciate you all. Also Luna thank you for your review! I would have messaged you properly but you're a guest so that can't happen but I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter so far. If you continued reading I should think some of your questions were answered and thank you for your feed back which I will take into account when writing from now on so don't worry about being rude , you weren't at all!**

 **Also IMPORTANT: Okay so before this chapter I want to have a recap of Victoria's past as of yet that we all know, which is pretty much everything (I also changed it a bit so if you want to go back to chapter 2 you can but it's nothing big and just the very beginning part where I added like one or two more facts). Alright so Victoria grew up in Boston and discovered she had the ability to read minds and move things with just a thought. She accepted it happily but when she accidentally lashed out at her brother with her abilities and pushed him down the stairs she stopped using them all together in fear of them. However after some time she began to develop a sever headache that lasted days on end leading to a migraine like pain. Her abilities unleashed suddenly but for some reason not specifically known as of yet, she doesn't remember that time too well but knows she destroyed her town when she was fifteen. She woke up days later in the governments clutches ready to kill herself until something happened (to be revealed soon) and she was taken to the facility after she made a deal for experimentation. She did not know the horrors that would come with such and after a year of torture both mentally and physically, she was let go into rehab at sixteen and remission for another year and about eight months to adjust back into the outside world when she was seventeen. (All together it was a little under three years) She is now in Forks.**

 **So basically I believe these are the true questions that will be revealed soon:**

 **-More details of her abilities which will come soon (as of now she can read minds, move things, and make illusions)**

 **-why she does not remember the actual event of the town's destruction (which there is a reason but I think you guys can guess as to what caused it or you may not)**

 **-the true deal between the government and herself**

 **-what her family and life was like before the incident (so basically more detail on her past)**

 **-and anything else that you guys may mention in the reviews that you may be curious about so please let me know.**

 **So guys this is a recap of everything before this chapter in which we see a more detailed outlook on a certain thing ;)**

 **Also, I made it to over a 100 follows! You guys are so amazing and only make me want to write more so thank so much! My next goal is to hopefully make it to over a hundred reviews (we're halfway there so hopefully you guys review even more so and help with that). As usual please enjoy and review and follow. I love you all!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

When the trio of vampires left the next morning, it was just breaking dawn, a splash of colors that painted the sky richly. Gone was the darkness that protected their secret and came the sunlight that revealed their inhuman features. It was a beautiful yet frightening occurance, that the very thing meant to give the world life was the object that could cause them to be hunted.

When Jasper had still been human, he remembered waking up to the rising sun when he was still a soldier in the Confederate Army- a promise of a new day. Yet now he hid from it, the warm rays that he had once basked in without a shame in the world. He would have nearly laughed at the irony of life.

That day had withstood to its promise of shining rays of sunlight- just as Alice's visions had as well. On days when the sun rarely came out in the small town of Forks, the family usually went hunting. They could not attend school as usual or go to work in Carlisle's case, in fear of their differences being known. Instead they hunted or explored and then after locked themselves away from human contact until the dreary weather appeared once again. But today Carlisle had suggested they see the girl of his frustration's town- the ever enigmatic Pennyville.

After Alice's own visions of the town's decrepit state, the family had done their own investigating only to come up blank. On the internet Pennyville was considered nonexistent, a town that had been abandoned for two years due to unknown reasons. It had only pushed them further to go see it for themselves, and Jasper, despite his hesitation, had gone alone with Carlisle and Edward. Rosalie had been adamant of having no reason to see a human's destroyed home and Emmett had stayed to keep an eye on his wife. Esme while willing to go had been told by Carlisle to stay and as such Alice, who had been the most anxious to accompany them had been forced to stay as well.

It stayed as just the trio for the trip and despite such Jasper felt better with simply the two accompanying him. There was no need to drag the whole family along on something that was simply his own problem- a human who was both his singer and future mate.

It confused him to no point of end.

"Keep thinking of it and it'll just confuse you more." Jasper snapped out of her reverie at his sibling's voice, his amber eyes finding Edward's slightly darker ones. He narrowed his eyes at the bronze haired male, his fondness of reading his mind causing him to feel irkful. He had never approved of it when Edward did such but knew he did so involuntarily, the thoughts rushing to him no matter what he wanted.

Jasper forced a grin despite himself. They were in a thick foliage of trees in a forest to the west of Boston. It was mid day by now, the sun's rays even more apparent than they were back in Washington. And it was at that moment that Jasper realized why Victoria seemed to ever be depressed by the weather back at Forks when the sun shone through so brightly here. He brushed the thought of the girl away at Edwards pointed gaze, the wind passing by them in a blur as then ran. "Perhaps when you are put in a similar position you will understand."

Edward snorted unattractively, his eyes straight ahead where the older of the two would be miles away. He had wanted to scope out the area before them, and would come back to them when he knew exactly where the town was. The curiosity in Jasper simply continued on.

"Like I believe that would happen." There was a certain tone to Edward's melodic voice. "Only you would be the type to find a mate in your singer."

Jasper couldn't help the rueful laugh that came from his throat. "And I'll be damned because of it."

Edward looked at him faintly. "We're all damned as it is."

Ahead of them they could make out Carlisle's blond hair in the sunlight of where the trees began to end. His eyes took notice of the wildlife and trees more closer to where the male stood, taking in the few fallen ones and the ones standing- deformed and twisted is ways he never thought possible. In the sunlight, Carlisle's pale skin shone like millions of diamonds in the rays of the sun and when the duo reached him they stayed in the shade, as if pensive to stepping in the light. They had been traveling for up to six hours now, the sun at its highest peak as Jasper looked out around them. They had entered Massachusetts up to an hour ago at most, and from what they could discover from the maps they had looked at, the small town should be on the outskirts of the city of Boston.

Before them seemed to be miles of land, thick and green with the fresh smell of soil penetrating his senses. A cold breeze brushed past the trio but it barely affected their bodies, protected by the lightest of coats. Carlisle looked at him just as he caught sight of what they had come for. Further down the slope of the hill they stood upon were the ruins of the town of Pennyville. It was small, that much he could from the few structures left standing but Jasper could make out how far it stretched for the hundreds of people it had once housed.

He felt his eyes widen at the sight before him. Rubble and gauges in the ground stood apparent to his watchful eyes, the few trees remaining around it the same as the ones next to him, twisted and deformed, the large trunks curving unnaturally. The ground seemed torn up, spots sticking up more so in strange areas and the grass charred black from a fire at first glance. Some buildings and houses seemed to have survived a fire just as Alice had seen but there was more to it, that much was apparent to Jasper.

"What do you make of it?" Carlisle asked from in front of him, the scene in front of them apparent.

"Something doesn't seem right." Jasper found himself saying, taking in the deformed trees and the few burnt houses left standing that were lopsided. They looked strange as well, almost warped from where they stood.

Carlisle nodded almost solemnly, his eyes somewhere else as he looked deep in thought. "It's unnatural." He murmured, touching one of the twisted trees beside them. "Did you see anything concerning this in her memories Edward?"

Edward, who had seemed transfixed with staring at the town, looked up as if snapped out a of trance. "I saw the town but not what happened." The bronze haired male paused. "Do you believe she did this?"

"It would prove to be the only logical explanation. We are after all still unsure of the extent of her abilities or what they truly are." The patriarch of the family moved forward even more so, his eyes roaming the disfigured town. "To think however that she could have possibly done this all with simply a thought."

"She couldn't control it." Jasper state and despite himself or what he truly knew continued on. "Perhaps that's why the government took her- she was too dangerous because she couldn't control it."

Edward smirked in a dark manner that didn't reach his serious eyes. "And torture her? Jasper if you had seen-"

"Don't say it." Jasper cut him off with brutal precision, his voice suddenly tight with barely contained anger. "I'll destroy something if you do."

His amber eyes blazed with a hidden beast within, his stance barely covering his anger. Carlisle placed a single hand on his shoulder, and as if a silent warning to calm down, Jasper stilled. Edward glanced at him, and the honey haired male knew he saw what he was thinking in his head but turning away, he already began making his way down the slope. "We'll split up." He said, the commands coming out his mouth almost naturally. "If you find anything alert one another."

Not needing to be told twice, the trio split up in a blur of limbs. Jasper took off straight ahead of him, making his way through destroyed streets that were cracked as if an earthquake hit them and alley ways where nature had taken over once again. Just as Alice had warned, the town looked as if it were destroyed by a fire at first glance. However, closer Jasper could see it wasn't the case with it entirely. Different aspects caused the town to be destroyed, from the cracked streets to the strange jut-like extrusions in the ground. Areas seemed to be gauged out as if lightening had struck it, tearing it down and buildings were left in rubble with nothing left to it.

The few houses or structures left were worn down and decrepit but up close he could make out how they warped strangely. Windows that were strangely left in tact were twisted to his astonishment and the wood contorted. He furrowed his eyebrows at the thought and moving forward came across a house that seemed to be the most in tact out of all the others. It had been on a quiet street, now gauged and torn to shambles as it seemed to be the most destroyed area he had come across so far. No other structure had been left standing within a large distance and as he approached it he froze as if struck with something.

So faint he could barely make it out, Victoria's scent penetrated his senses.

Jasper stared at the thought of it, the conclusion that this brown and warped house had been her house too apparent. The windows were blown out and the patio, twisted and unnatural in its structure, lead to the open entrance that was sourly missing a door. Inside he could make out wreckage along with the support beams that were worn from erosion and twisted like the rest of the house. Without much thought he placed one step on the stairs leading to the patio and paused as it creaked under his weight.

Moving in a blur inside the house, Jasper took in the wreckage with a hooded gaze. Despite the outside appearance, inside was worse for wear, with furniture barely recognizable and the wood eroded despite it only being two years since this curious incident. It made no sense to him- much like the girl itself. He barely spent time wandering down stairs, making his way towards a contorted pair of stairs that could not be used. The railing was destroyed, curved and hanging down almost as if frozen after having been melted as the steps twisted and turned in different directions. The male could barely make out Victoria's scent throughout the house, so faint after years of abandonment that it was nearly gone. But it still lingered, most prominent to him of all people. Jumping over them with the agility of a cat, Jasper found himself on the second floor, facing pointedly at a room that seemed preserved in time compared to the others on the floor.

The door before him was perfectly white, unlike the others that were eroded and warped, open ever so slightly to reveal a beige colored room. As he moved towards, the sound of his steps almost nonexistent, Jasper pushed the door open more so to enter. A full sized bed stood grandly in the middle of the room, slightly messed up as if a body had been laying on it. Victoria's scent filled his being as he made his way inside, the blank book case full of books and the vanity of perfume and beauty products staring back at him with layers of dust. The honey haired male stared at it, almost unbelieving as his eyes caught sight of a single chain laid carelessly on the mattress of her bed.

Jasper moved towards it, picking the piece of jewelry up to hold the chain. There was a silver locket at the end of it, engraved with elegant swirls and lines on the border. When he pressed it, the metal swung open revealing a simple picture of a family and startling blue eyes that he recognized. In the locket, a family portrait stared back at him, an older woman who resembled Victoria and an older male with graying brown hair and dark eyes. A younger boy was in the middle, a mixture of the two parents with the mother's blue eyes and the father's brown hair. And then in the center was the girl of his thoughts, younger than he knew her now but with a smile so bright he had to close it shut just as quickly.

He had never seen Victoria with such a smile before, and knew without a doubt that the reason behind the town's destruction was because of her. He could make sense of the darkness that clung to her like a second skin and the regret and angst that seemed to cloud her always. She had murdered her own family, the blood of hundreds on her hands, and yet she could do nothing. She was silent to it and had paid unjust consequences by being caught by the government and experimented. He clutched at the locker in his hands, and with a flourish of his arms destroyed the vanity behind him at the unfair life the girl had faced.

He probably would have continued, letting out his anguish at what he had seen and experienced for the girl but stopped. In the distance he could make out his name being called, and without a glance back he jumped out he window, locket tucked safely in his coat pocket.

Jasper left in a blur from the house without looking back, leaving the pain he knew Victoria felt behind. He followed the voice of his kin, and when he approached them he paused at the sight before him. They were towards the east of the town now, where nature had begun to take over even more so compared to the rest of the decaying town. He found Edward and Carlisle near the tree line that was growing closer to he town, with healthy new trees and grass crunching beneath his boots. He stared at his family.

Carlisle was holding down a large creature to the ground that was whining and wrestling to get released. Edward, who had called him, was looking at it with a strange expression and at Jasper's appearance turned to him. His brother looked conflicted, perplexed just as much as Jasper himself felt at the large creature. "I think it's mutated." He said, almost as if he was not sure, and when Jasper turned to observe it closer he could see what they meant.

Before them, clawing and growing as Carlisle held it down, was an animal of some sort that Jasper had never seen in his long years of life. It reminded him of a bear strangely, with two pairs of eyes on either side of its large fury face. The face itself seemed strange, with its tongue sticking out and hanging limply as it struggled against the older vampire holding him down. Compared to a bear, it's tail was longer and sagging, looking displaced as if it wear sewn there and on the side of its torso was an extra limb that looked to be in its premature phase. The claws on the creature were more prominent and deadly compared to an average bear but by the ears and nose, Jasper couldn't help but recognize the creature. He hunted many bears throughout his life with his family, only further convincing him at the dark hide of it's fur.

Jasper stepped closer, his eyes taking in the mutated creature before him and his family. It was continuously struggling in Carlisle's hold, and as if having enough, the light blond male flicked his hands swiftly. The body fell limp in his arms, and when he let go, the creature laid still, its neck broken. Carlisle looked at Jasper. "Is it possible this has something to do with Victoria?"

"I'm more than certain. As to how it's possible however I'm not sure although I have a horrible feeling." Jasper jaw clenched at his own words and reaching into his pocket his drew out the simple locket he had found to hold up. "I found this inside her house- the only structure still intact that we can enter."

"I can smell her scent from it." Edward frowned deeply as if staring at the object would unlock all their questions that swirled in their minds. "I think it's more than safe enough to conclude that all the damage here is due to her capabilities."

"Most likely. You mentioned her house is the only structure left that is intact?" Carlisle asked, and at the honey blond's nod of his head he looked down a the dead creature by his feet. "You looked through it thoroughly?"

Jasper wasn't sure weather to answer yes or no. While he had checked her room, he didn't do so to the rest of the house, doubting anything else inside would be of help. Instead he simply nodded once, placing the locket back inside his pocket for safe keeping.

"Just her room but I doubt anything else inside would have given us any clues." The male turned to Edward who was staring at him focused, most likely going through his memory of the house. "I don't believe we'll find out anything more while here. Although this is a possible start."

Carlisle nodded his head solemnly, looking back to the debris and broken structures around them that had already begun to be taken over by the woods surrounding them. In a few more years from now the area wouldn't be recognizable, blending in with the forest, hiding the long and forgotten town. It amazed and surprised them at the sight, and for a moment they all wondered just what truly happened to the town, only opening up more questions of the girl in question. "As of now I think it's safe to say the government managed to capture her after this incident."

At the mention of such Jasper seemed to clench his hands tightly as if horribly upset. The mention such reminded him of what Edward had seen when she had been back in the facility, making the blond male feel himself become angry. The thought of Victoria of all people being tortured and probed for days on end awakened a part of him that made him crazy. He attempted at closing his eyes to get the thought out of his mind and when he opened them he could feel Edward's hand on his shoulder, attempting to calm him after seeing his thoughts. He nodded stiffly.

"I think it's time we leave."

* * *

The next day the sun disappeared once again as if it had never appeared in the sky the day before. The Cullen's went back to the school that day, and Jasper in a way could not help but anticipate to see Victoria. He felt more aware of her, perhaps because he had seen her very own past home and understood more about the dark secrets that shrouded her.

He would never be able to explain the way he felt his own cold body warm up at the sight of her.

Nor would he admit it anytime soon.

* * *

 **A/N: And there's the end of the chapters from Jasper's view. I hope everyone feels a bit more understanding to Victoria's past but of course there will be more detail explained later on- this was simply an outside view on it from Jasper.**

 **Also I'm sorry this isn't the best prepared chapter. It was actuallly rather hard for me to write and I feel its choppy and kinda all over the place along with a bit rushed. By the next chapters coming up I should be back to my usual flow of writing so I hope this chapter wasn't too bad.**

 **Get ready for more development by the next chapter and more hints as they begin understanding more of eachother's secrets. Victoria and Jasper will soon reveal everything in the next few chapters so get ready!**

 **Favorite, follow, and especially review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for all the reviews! If you have an account here I typically message you privately to answer any questions or simply thank you for the reviews but if you're a guest, after reading this chapter please check at the bottom Author's Note for my reply to your review.**

 **A quick note also: This story is based off a mixture of the book and movie. I use how the characters look in the book and a combination of scenes from the movie and novel. I'm simply telling** **you** **this due to the fact that a character appears in this chapter that I don't think you guys will expect and if you want to find out, just know I'm basing him off the book appearance :)**

 **Happy reading guys and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

November came and went in a blur, between juggling school, her friends, and the mysterious Cullen's. Victoria had officially been in Forks for a month now, spending the last weekend by herself for Thanksgiving. Despite her friend's insistence to come over one of their houses for the holiday along with the Cullen's offering the same, the dark haired girl had rejected them. She preferred being alone for the family oriented time, almost feeling intrusive on others if she did come over.

At the fact that her own family was not with her either during the time, Victoria felt herself wallowing in her own self depression. Like drowning with something pulling her down, she stayed trapped without air and the constant pressure in her chest. Outwardly she acted fine, keeping up appearances to her friends but she knew they were aware of her emotions, especially during the beginning holiday season. In many ways they attempted in keeping her cheerful and the Cullen's attempted to invite her over frequently to which she denied with excuses.

Perhaps it was why that Saturday her friends had undoubtedly dragged her to come Christmas shopping.

It was the beginning of the Christmas season, the ending of fall into winter that first week of December. The Cullen's had been constant companions throughout school along with her own friends. However, ever since that sunny day in which they had missed school, something with them seemed to change. There seemed to be more of an understanding towards Victoria, as if they found out something while gone pertaining to her. And despite such, their curiosity never seemed to end, catching hold of their thoughts rarely when she let her abilities loose on accident. The constant fear of her "knowing" about them was a constant thought in their minds when it happened and she was around them, along with wondering more about her. Edward was the only one she still could not read, and as if he knew he would throw her a smile as if taunting her.

Despite such she boasted with herself that she knew he could not also if he truly had the ability to read minds like herself as she believed.

It was one day during lunch that the question to go shopping for Christmas came up with her group of friends. Lauren and herself were still on rocky terms given their blowout and stoically ignored the other. The group attempted in making amends with the duo but none happened- instead they separated the two girls and hoped Lauren would keep her tongue in check. It had been Angela's proposition to begin shopping early for the approaching Christmas holiday.

"We should all go." The tall girl had persuaded, eyes glinting behind her glasses as she sat next to Victoria. "We haven't all hung out as a group yet so this is a good opportunity."

At the fact Lauren looked ready to say an unappreciative comment while Mike beat her from opening her mouth. "I think it'll be cool." The light haired boy commented, grinning from ear to ear. "How about we go to Seattle? There's that big mall there."

Victoria barely managed to say no before she was pulled into their plans.

Victoria didn't see the need of celebrating the holidays like the others. Such events were for family's to get together and bond with one another over food and presents. And with no family to her name she barely found it in herself to drag herself out of bed that Saturday morning and get ready. The urge to simply crawl back was prominent but she ignored it in favor of doing her hair and pulling out simple jeans and a flattering top with ankle boots.

The monthly money she had been promised as per her deal with the government had come earlier that week. It was a large amount that she barely needed nor used besides for the house and food, taking out a good amount to shop with. For a second she stared at the money in her hands, looking filthy for the reason she was given it. Months of torture flashed before her eyes at the fact, and dropping the rest of it inside her drawer, she stuffed the amount she was taking in her wallet.

She could barely stand looking at it.

* * *

Seattle was a not too far of a drive from Forks, following the directions that Tyler had given her when she denied his invitation to drive her. Victoria didn't plan on staying long and perhaps leaving before the others and didn't want to have to wait on anyone to take her home. Besides wouldn't that ruin the fun? Instead she chose to take her own black chevy and meet up with the others to buy her own gifts for them and perhaps a few for the Cullen's.

When she came across Seattle, she could see that it was a busy city. In a way, it reminded her of New York when she had gone years back before everything, except less crowded. In the distance she could make out the famed Space Needle and when she pulled into the large second floor parking lot, she took the elevator down and began making her way to the mall across from it. The structure itself was large, the Pacific Place as it was called, with large glass windows and doors. She could made out her friends waiting for her outside the mall when she neared it and with some guilt realized she was the last one there.

"There she is!" Tyler bellowed, nearing her to throw an arm around her. "Got here safe?"

"Yeah thanks for the directions." She grinned at the tan haired male and was pulled into a gentle hug by Angela before she was passed around to the others.

Lauren ignored her as if it were a job while Jessica seemed more open. Eric smiled at her and the others as he pointed towards the mall. "Alright so are we just going to stand outside all day or go inside?"

Following his lead, the ground entered the mall with small conversation. Inside, it was larger than she expected with crowds of people and stores everywhere with elevators intertwining. They had already decided on splitting into groups before Victoria had came- Angela, Ben, and Victoria in one, Mike, Tyler, and Eric in another after Lauren refused to have them come along with her, while Jessica and Lauren were on their own. The larger group split up into their separate circles and in a way Victoria was glad she was with Angela and Ben.

She enjoyed herself more than she expected, observing Angela and Ben's small interactions. It was amusing to her to see their obvious feelings yet realized with some chagrin they were both oblivious to it. When the group had met again to eat lunch together in the large cafeteria, she made sure they sat next to one another. And as if Tyler could read her mind, he went along with it perfectly, making sure to pointedly leave more space for the two of them.

In the end she ended saying longer than she expected, past when Lauren and the boys had to leave themselves around seven. She had found herself left with Angela to her enjoyment and Jessica, who without Lauren by her side, was more manageable to be around. With three bags full of gifts for most of the group, along with Alice and Edward- and a blouse she saw Jessica eyeing that she grabbed at last minute- they trio of girls walked throughout the mall talking slightly.

"I just don't see why you guys aren't together yet," Jessica droned on, holding a startling amount of bags that Victoria guessed was more for herself than gifts for anyone else, "like it's obvious Ben's into you. Right Victoria?"

The girl in question rose an eyebrow at the statement but nodded her head nonetheless. She had come to the conclusion that Jessica was a chatter box with no filter. Despite being mostly hostile with Lauren around, she was simply annoying and rather fake when she was gone given how she suddenly was taking to Victoria. She never liked girl as such, but despite the fact realized there wasn't much she could do, faintly wondering if buying her the shirt would even be a good idea given how she would go back to mostly ignoring her when school started again. If anything, it was too late, and with some amusement found that she gotten something for everyone in the group besides Lauren.

"Well I do have to agree that I think it's obvious he likes you." Victoria nudged a flustered Angela who looked too shy for her own good. "If he doesn't ask you out soon, maybe you should initiate it."

"Me?" Angela's voice came out more high pitched than usual, most likely because of her embarrassment. They passed by a group of boys that called out to them while the girls ignored it. "I think you guys are just imagining things."

Jessica rolled her eyes annoyed at the tall girl, looking faintly agitated. "Oh God Angela it's been like two years. Just do it already. Like for real, even Lauren's getting tired of waiting."

Victoria drowned out the rest of the conversation as Jessica's went on a rant directed towards Angela. They were heading to the exit by now, an hour before closing time at ten that night. Some stores were already beginning to shut down and to her surprise she found that she actually enjoyed herself that day. Beginning it off with a rather negative outlook, she realized as time went on that perhaps she just needed the company of her friends to make it through the holidays. At the thought, she followed after Angela and Jessica, laughing at Angela's comment for Jessica to pursue Mike.

"Are you crazy? He has to ask me first if anything." Jessica said as they made their way through the exit to the nipping cold outside. She crossed her arms in defiance and Victoria rose an eyebrow at such. It had been obvious to her from the moment she got close to the group that Jessica had feelings for Mike, simply to stuck up to do anything. At times she wondered faintly if Jessica didn't like her because of the attention she received from the blond male, just as Lauren didn't appreciate the Cullen's attention on her.

"I don't think it would hurt." Victoria shrugged her shoulders, pausing in her steps to stand facing the two of them. "Mike's a bit slow in case you didn't realize, so maybe pushing him a bit will make him realize."

The two girls laughed at the comment of Mike, ignoring the look of disbelief Jessica threw her. Instead she changed the topic, crossing her arms against the cold. "Whatever I'm not going to do anything until he does." She looked at Angela. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Angela responded easily, moving towards Victoria to bring her into a hug. "Thanks for coming today Vic. We should do it again sometime."

"Definitely I had a lot of fun!" Jessica commented after, pulling Victoria into a more forceful hug. Victoria crinkled her nose slightly at the idea of Jessica's words, knowing she truly didn't mean them.

Instead she turned to Angela as she smiled. "Sure. I still need to finish shopping some other day so maybe then?"

"Yeah just let me know." The glasses wearing girl sported her a soft smile as Jessica and Angela left towards their own car. Victoria turned at that, making her way to the parking lot where she had parked her black chevy. Jessica's was somewhere in another one on the other side of the mall since they had gotten there earlier than her, and as such forced Victoria to walk alone.

The wind was picking up harder by the time the seventeen year old made her way through the quiet night. Most people had already left the mall due to it closing soon, and she found it nearly empty as she brought her jacket closer to her. Pushing back her curls, she paused to allow a car exiting the parking lot to pass by her as she made it into the first floor of the concrete structure.

The parking lot was nearly empty given the time. Walking, she made her way inside, hearing her own footsteps echo in the vacant area. She spotted the elevator she had taken when she first got here near the stairs as she walked towards it, the sound of footsteps her only companion. The sound bounced off the walls and as she continued she began to make out another pair mixing with the echo of her own. Victoria thought nothing of it, looking around slightly to catch sight of the person she had entered with. However she only found herself frowning when she saw no other figure in the vacant area despite the close proximity of the noise.

She began to walk quicker.

Biting her lip at the fact that her car was still a floor above her, she began to make her way up the concrete steps instead of waiting for the elevator. The consistent noise of footsteps followed her up and swerving her head around she still found no one in vicinity to herself. She clutched at her bags tighter in her hands, blue eyes moving across the area as she walked. Victoria could make out her black car by the time she reached the second level, picking up her pace.

The sound of the footsteps only continued. It vaguely sounded as if they were putting more weight on their feet purposefully, as if to make sure they would be heard. Victoria felt as if she were in some sick game of cat and mouse, and while she was sure she could handle herself given her abilities, she hesitated. She was still adjusting to using them more and more, one step at a time to make sure she would be able to control them properly. But with her anxiety and past trauma, she was still not fully dominant over her abilities.

The curly haired girl froze suddenly. She turned with a gust, stopping a good distance from her car. Victoria came up to a blank space that did nothing to calm her nerves as she turned to continue walking.

She stepped straight into solid arms.

Victoria panicked, feeling her eyes widen at the sudden figure holding her, and on instinct pushed him away with the help of her abilities. The male slid back a few feet- too far for an average push- and looked almost startled on his sharp face. Victoria stepped back, clutching at hers bags as she took in the male.

The startled expression from before was gone now, replaced with interest twinkling in his gaze. The male was beautiful to say the least, his olive-toned skin almost bordering translucent with glossy black hair. He was of a medium build with hard-muscles, almost lean in physique. Hearing her heart hammer at the sudden expression on his face, blue met bloody red as their eyes connected in a dangerous game. He smiled an easy smile, exposing a flash of gleaming white teeth and for a moment Victoria felt the anxiety of being cornered. She swallowed thickly- he wasn't human she came to the conclusion, his eyes too obvious to her at that moment.

For a moment she felt tempted to look into his mind, but at his persistent hungry looking gaze she felt herself scared to even do so.

"Hello, girl." The male said before her, moving forward from the space she had put between them. He was looking throughout the near empty parking lot, the few cars scattered around them their only company. "Would you like some help to get to your car?"

"I'm fine." She said stiffly. Victoria stood her ground despite his approaching figure, circling like a predator would do to its prey. The dark haired girl felt on edge, the paranoia and the fear of the male in front of her creeping in. Her abilities stayed on high alert, the slightest touch of his hands ghosting over her causing her to jolt as he was pushed back again.

This time he seemed to be expecting it, the look on his face all the more interested. He smiled again, red eyes glistening. "You are right when you do not need any help to your car." The male said, his French accent apparent in his words as he eyed her. "You seem more than capable of taking care of yourself, especially with those abilities of yours."

Victoria stiffened at his words, swallowing thickly as she felt her fists curled. Again, another mistake on her part for not being able to control her powers in front of another. This was the third time by now, and at the thought, she glanced at her car, blocked by the beautiful man. She looked at her him, black curls falling in her face. "I would appreciate if I can get to my car. It's getting late." Said Victoria, attempting to move past him in a way to close the conversation.

The olive toned male stuck out a single arm, stopping her in her tracks. "Yes but who's fault is it that you're out late?" He was grinning at her by now, the look in his eyes none too nice and his accent bordering a certain tone. "Don't you know it's dangerous at night?"

"Because of people like you?" The words flew out of Victoria's mouth before she could take them back and as if answering, the male male wrapped the hand in front of her gently around her neck. It didn't hurt her, but she knew with a single movement he could very well cause serious demage. The male drew closer to her, and as if on instinct she felt the urge to push him back tingling over her skin.

She kept her thoughts and abilities at bay.

"Exactly because of people like me." He said, and as he drew closer he sniffed at her hair. "You are powerful- I like powerful people. You will make a fine addition to us."

Victoria felt the male nearing closer to her neck and felt herself snap. He skidded across the pavement even further than before, throwing him slightly off balance to the point he looked slightly surprised. However, Victoria looked up at the sudden sound of a car racing towards them and faintly wondered if that was the true reason the male had such an expression. Her electric eyes found the car speeding down the parking lot at a fast rate, the headlights blinding as it began to screech to a stop before then.

The familiar silver Volvo now separated where she had seen the male before and when she looked again she saw an empty spot. Quickly, as if in a rush of urgency, she saw Edward and Jasper jump out the front two seats in a blur of limbs. The blond haired one of the duo came up to her, grabbing her gently by the shoulders. "Are you okay?" Victoria felt her throat go dry at his question, his golden eyes roaming her figure as to see if she was hurt. "Did he touch you anywhere?"

Behind him, Edward's bronze head was looking around the parking lot with swift eyes. She supposed he was looking for the male who had disappeared and looked anxious. "I'm fine Jasper." Victoria said, attempting soothe his clenched jaw and frantic eyes. The dark haired girl had never seen the male like such in front of her, his eyes burning with a barely restrained anger brewing inside. Slightly, she almost felt scared, and as if he knew, he seemed to close his eyes in an attempt to calm down. He took a step back.

"I'm sorry I'm just making sure." Jasper said, looking back at Edward who stood outside the driver's side of the car watching them. "Edward will stay to talk to to the guard while I take you home."

Victoria felt her eyes widen at the fact, suddenly shaking her head. The exchange with the mysterious male replayed in her head, his red eyes staring at her pointedly. Despite the fear she had felt and still did, she felt questions piling up. What were Edward and Jasper doing here suddenly and how did they know she was in trouble? Where did the male go? Who and what was he? However the words never managed to spill from her mouth at she looked to the two males staring at her.

"He didn't touch me. It's fine really." She attempted to persuade but failed.

Edward rose an eyebrow at her, as if he didn't understand but shook his head, ignoring her words. "I'll start heading to the guard to see if he caught anything on the security footage." The bronze haired male said nothing after that, stepping into his car and driving away.

Jasper looked at her with a placid gaze, gently guiding her towards her car. "I'll drive. May I get your keys?" He asked, all polite and smooth, and at her sudden urge to resist, she felt herself call down suddenly. She played with her lip between her teeth, and without another word grabbed her keys from her pocket and dropped them into his awaiting hand.

Inside the car, Jasper started the vehicle pulled out of the spot before making his way through the maze which was the parking lot. When they made it to the first floor, he finally spoke up. "Are you sure you're okay?" Jasper asked, his accent thicker than usual as if he was too torn between emotions of his own. He sounded as if he were still holding back his anger, and Victoria wondered weather it was because she could have gotten hurt.

"You already asked that." She responded, staring out the window and avoiding his persisting gaze.

"My apologies but you could have gotten hurt." Jasper grimaced as if the thought in itself was horrible to imagine and it was then that she noticed how on edge he seemed. His knuckles turned white at how hard he was groping the wheel as they made it on the road away from Seattle.

For a minute, Victoria felt like pointing out that she may have hurt the male more than he ever could have with her abilities but stopped herself. She kept quiet instead, her mind whirling with questions and suspicions of the situation. Perhaps she was still startled she thought, the reason why she was acting out of character. Her breath came out even as she attempted to wrap her mind around the scene that had just occurred. Ahead of them, the road sped in a black blur as other cars drove beside them, and thought that perhaps him and his family had a habit of driving fast.

In silence, she had time to go over her situation and observe the male by her side, face hard in thought. When doing so, she could notice the small things about him, along with the lack of movement he had. She had always noticed everyone had a small way of expressing their mannerism- she bit her lip and others tapped their leg or played with their hair. But Jasper was completely still, like the Greek statue he resembled so much, hauntingly beautiful like the male from before was. His shoulders moved up and down like herself with each breath he took but looking at it now she could barely make out the noise of hearing him inhale or exhale. Her eyes trailed to his own amber ones that seemed dark as if in anger, and as if feeling her gaze, flickered his own to her before focusing back on the road.

They were nothing like the male's red ones but amber was not a usual color either.

"Edward's not really going to the guard, is he?" Victoria finally managed to breath out, looking at the way the blond haired male seemed to tense.

"What would give you that idea?" Jasper questioned, eyes stubbornly on the road in front of them. He seemed to speed up the car even more so.

Victoria instead simply shrugged, not too bothered by his off put of her question. She hadn't expected straightforward questions- the Cullen's had their own secret just as she did and despite the fact that they chose to ignore hers didn't mean she would ignore their's. "Everything just seemed a little strange. The male, your sudden appearance." She paused to look at his reaction. "How did you know I was in trouble?"

"It was simply a coincidence." Jasper responded, though his face hardened when he looked at her as if it brought up what had nearly possibly happened. "Edward and I were simply heading to the mall when we saw you with the man."

"You went to the mall wen it was going to close in an hour?" Victoria asked, and even to herself she could hear the disbelief.

"Alice sent us." The male said lightly, and as if it had a deeper meaning, Victoria frowned in hesitation.

Jasper was avoiding the questions to an obvious extent and she questioned herself if she should continue. She knew herself that she wasn't willing to tell her own skeleton in the closet, and knew the Cullen's were the same. Despite such, her mind replayed back to her encounter with the male. Beautiful and dangerous in a way- just like the male in front of her and his family. And to top it off she had revealed her powers to a stranger that seemed even more strange than she was or the Cullen's.

Victoria looked at Jasper earnestly. "Should I not ask about the male?"

The pale skinned male seemed the hesitate at that. He had released some of the tension in his hands while driving and his eyes that stayed focused on the road met her own quickly. There was a certain emotion in his amber depths, as if he was facing an inner struggle with himself. Jasper looked torn, and a the expression Victoria took a sharp intake of air. He moved one of his hands to place over her own, and despite the freezing temperature she didn't move it away from her own. "It would be best if you attempted to forget you ever came in contact with him." Victoria opened her mouth as if to argue only to stop as Jasper's smooth voice filled the air again. "Please Victoria."

The seventeen year found herself at a lost for words. Her eyebrows furrowed at the emotion in his voice as he said 'please' and at the fact felt herself falter. Victoria felt torn between ripping her own hair out or Jasper's due to his refusal to answer her questions. But then stopped herself at the fact that the Cullen's nor him never questioned her when she threw Edward against the wall or read their minds. They knew obviously but instead chose to give her space and let her decide to tell them- if she ever did.

Victoria wondered if she should simply fiddle into his mind and pull out the information she so greatly seaked herself, only pausing at the thought. She had denied herself the luxury of doing so and reading the Cullen's minds since the first time she actually did so, and even now she hesitated. Even more so with Jasper begging her not to question him or what happened- meaning it meant more to him than she anticipated. It would make life so much easier if she simply did dwelve into his mind but instead she stopped herself.

As if feeling her own conflicted emotions, Jasper's cold hand held onto her's more tightly as a wave of calmness over took her. Suddenly feeling the need to not question anymore, Victoria only hesitated slightly before she felt herself nod her head in understanding. She did not understand anything by despite such felt the need to respect their privacy when she thought it over.

The rest of the car drive was silent with Jasper's cold hand on her own as her only type of reassurance.

* * *

Jasper drove up to her two story house a while later when the clock hit eleven at night. In the darkness, her house seemed to lack the old beauty it held during the day, instead standing lonely and dull. They pulled into her small driveway when he brought the car to a stop, turning towards her. Victoria attempted a smile, taking off her seat belt to look at him properly as well. "Thank you for taking me home." She looked away slightly as if suddenly embarrassed. "I never said it earlier but thank you for everything- from looking out with the guy and this."

The blond haired male nodded his head, much more loose compared to before. He offered her a smirk of his own, tilted up on one side. "Of course ma'am." And then as if sobering up, he looked at her more seriously. "I'm simply glad you're fine."

Victoria managed a small smile at that, turning away from him to get out. However Jasper beat her to it, getting out of the drivers side to go over to her own in a startling speed. He opened the door for her, much to her surprise as she stepped out gingerly, bags in hand. The car door closed behind her and when Jasper offered her the keys, she lead him to the front where he followed her. Outside her door she looked at him, as if realizing something. "How are you going to get home? You took my car here." Victoria asked, and at the thought nearly cursed at her memory. How could she have forgotten?

"I'll simply walk and Edward will meet me halfway to take me the rest of the way home." He smiled at her gently, attempting to persuade her. "Don't worry."

"You don't have to walk Jasper. You can stay here until Edward picks you up." Responded Victoria, looking at him with furrowed eyes.

Jasper looked hesitant at the offer, as if he were truly considering it. But as if thinking it through, he shook his head gently, his eyes darker than she remembered when she first saw him an hour before. "You've had a long day Victoria." He muttered though it sounded like an excuse. "It's best if you get some rest especially after what happened and all the shopping you did."

Victoria sourly felt like snorting at the mention of what happened earlier with the man. The urge to bring up the topic became apparent but thinking back to his plead to forget about it, Victoria stopped herself. Jasper had never asked her of anything since she had met him, knowing she would feel guilty if she went against it.

Instead she chose to mention the latter of his sentence. "It's too bad I didn't even manage to get through with all my shopping though."

"You didn't?" Jasper rose an eyebrow at the fact as if not expecting such, looking thoroughly interested.

"No. The boys left a bit earlier than us with Lauren and Angela and Jessica left a few minutes before me since it was getting late." Victoria shrugged helplessly at the fact, wondering when she would go back to get everything else. Perhaps she could simply finish everyone else's gifts at Port Angeles.

Jasper's smooth voice snapped her out of her reverie. "Would you like to come with my family and I tomorrow?" Blue eyes met his dark ones in surprise at the question. "We've been meaning to start our own shopping and Esme has been wanting to see you again.

Victoria's black curls fell in a heap to the side as she tilted her head at him, beginning to fiddle with her keys. "Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother." She muttered, beginning to unlock her door as she twisted the key.

"You're never a bother Victoria." Jasper replied, and at the words she looked at him. He was staring at her intensely now, with a certain look on his face that showed how sincerely he truly was. Victoria couldn't stop the smile that slowly began to form on her face, the sense of peace and comfort always around Jasper.

"I'd like that." She found herself saying, her lips turnt upwards as he offered one back.

"I would too, darlin'."

After that Jasper left when she was a safe and sound inside, saying that Alice would call her later or tomorrow morning to set up details. She watched his retreating figure from her living room window as he began to walk down the street. Victoria stared and thought, and when her thoughts became too jumbled and confusing she chose to head to bed.

That night she dreamt of the male with red eyes along with the horrors of the facility, the feeling of constantly being cornered circling her throughout. Strangely enough Jasper appeared as well, taking her away from that miserable place and into his arms where she felt the peace that always came with him.

She wondered why she dreamt of it.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done! So I have a feeling that there may be a few mixed feelings about this chapter but of well. This story is about their separate secrets and the fact they they realize they each have secrets that the can't tell each other. Jasper of course has more of a head start to understand her own while Victoria is still oblivious although she's already guessing their not human, especially after now.**

 **Also can anyone guess which vampire this was that made an appearance? Let me know in the reviews!**

 **And now to the guest reviews:**

 **-FallingRain: Thank you for your review and I'm so glad you like my story and think it's unique! It's a huge compliment and if you're reading this I really appreciate it and hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. And thank you for pointing out that I've been spelling Carlisle's name wrong this whole time! I changed all the chapters with his name so thank you for alerting me with that mistake!**

 **-Charleigh: I'm so glad you're enjoying reading this! I'll give a little future reference, but Victoria's past will fully be revealed in detail by herself in chapter twelve so three more chapters so I hope you can wait till then but there will be more reference to it before then. As for their relationship experience expect that to be on full blown development in all the upcoming chapters ;)**

 **-Faye: Thank you so much for all the detailed and interested reviews! I'm glad you seem to be enjoying it and have a good amount of points to bring up. Firstly, I understand where you mean where there could have possibly been a dent in the wall when Victoria pushed him but I felt it would've caused too much of a scene in the cafeteria considering they are hiding the fact they're not human. The way I see it, in the movie (since I'm basing this story off a mixture of the movie and book) their table was right next to the wall in the very back. As such the wall wasn't that far and since no one was truly paying them attention I thought it worked well with him simply being thrown against the way due to her abilities. Next, as to why he was able to get inside her mind suddenly is because like you said, she suffers from a sort of PTSD. Due to the fact that "sweetheart" triggered the memories, her usual wall of defense was down in her mind that blocked Edward before, and due to such he managed to get inside and only caused her memories to become worst. Also, you're right about Jasper having a reason to stay behind after school but that will be revealed later ;) And as for the umbrella scene, yes he could've walked her to the car but I was trying to build in a way that while he's interested in her, he also has this attraction to attack her since she is his singer so most likely being alone and that close to her under an umbrella wouldn't be the smartest idea so he simply gave it to her (and also gave room for her to give it back to him at the Cullen's and have that small moment with each other when she left). As for Edward being amused, it was simply the interaction between them- he finds it funny how Jasper struggles with himself when it comes to Victoria. As for your next comments, yes Victoria is literally "walking blind into a lion's den". I can see your point with her simply rejecting their offer but the way I made it is that Alice simply wasn't going to take no for an answer no matter what. At that, there is the fact that they may possibly be aware of her abilities so she went over to see if they do know and because of her own curiosity. Now, for Victoria's hair color, it's actually between a dark brown to a black color (and thank you for pointing out my excessive use of "the dark haired girl"- I'll be taking it into consideration and using it less in future chapters and also for "enigma" like you pointed out). Also as for Bella appearing in this fic, she definitely will just give it a little more time! And you were right about her being his singer, and as to why he wasn't able to tell at first is because he's never experienced coming in contact in one, only stories so he only truly realized it when he couldn't control his thirst later that same day while hunting. As for why he didn't attack her, I did point out that he did have the urge to kill her or pounce, and given that he's new to the vegetarianism, it would be strange that he didn't. But there's something about Victoria that holds him back despite such which I tried to make clear in that chapter but perhaps didn't do so too well so I'm sorry about that. And with the government, I promise all will be revealed in detail soon, just not yet ;) But wow that was long so I'm sorry but just trying to answer anything you don't understand or you're confused about. But honestly thank you for the constructive criticism in some parts and for paying attention to the story closely. I hope to see you review again in future chapters!**

 **Okay that was a lot but we're done finally! Thank you guys all a lot again and as usual follow, favorite, and REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello everyone! I've been focusing on a lot of future chapters and how I'm going to set this story out and I can't wait. What I have in store is so good and I can't wait to get to those parts! But until then just enjoy this for now ;)**

 **And for anyone that guessed the mysterious vampire was Laurent good job! Expect to see him in the future playing a bigger part than just what the movies and books give him!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

Victoria found herself in the the silver Volvo she had grown accustomed to being in when it came to the Cullen family. The blur of the outside road passed by her eyes in quick speed, associating the family with a trait for driving fast. Edward sat in the front of the vehicle driving with Jasper in the passenger seat while Alice sat beside her. Behind them, Carlisle's black Mercedes followed after them while Emmett's large jeep lead the procession of the family. Just as Jasper had said, Alice had called Victoria earlier that morning to make the details of going back to Seattle to shop. She wasn't surprised at the pixie haired girl's excitement but she was surprised when the rest of the family decided to come as well. However instead of questioning, she was rather glad she had more time to spend with the family. Despite the fine line that had been drawn between them and herself, she couldn't help but enjoy being with them.

She had yet to mention what had happened last night and the family hadn't also- most likely not bringing it up due to what Jasper had said last night to her. Apparently the male had more to do with them then they liked to lead on and despite such she kept her mouth shut. Instead, she chatted idly with Alice in the backseat with Edward and Jasper throwing in their own comments every once in a while.

She met their amused glances directed at them when Alice continued talking about all the shops the two of them would be going to. Victoria attempted to smile but couldn't help but worry that the energetic female in front of her would wear her out by the time the day was over.

When the three cars began to approach the mall, they seemed to avoid entering the parking lot from the day before where Victoria had met the male. Instead they went to the more emptier one on the other side given that it was only twelve at noon. Alice grabbed hold of her quickly, leading the girl away from the remaining family who threw her pitying glances. Victoria, however, followed with a laugh as she was pulled from store to store with the beautiful girl.

Coming out of one in specific after finding a pair of heels for Rosalie that Alice insisted she would love, they headed towards a coffee stand. While shopping with the shorter girl, Victoria came to find that she had quite the talent in finding large sales and even talking down prices. It was an impressive feat, especially when the girl had managed to convince an owner in a hunting store to lessen the price on a BB gun for Victoria to get Emmett. As of now, she had managed to find Esme and Carlisle their own separate gifts as well, having finished her shopping besides for one last person.

Jasper.

"I don't know what to get him Alice." Victoria said as she handing over money to the barista behind the coffee counter. She had been searching the whole mall for something to please the blond haired male, and strangely enough found nothing good enough. She had never spent that much time on a gift for someone, and at that fact wondered why she was thinking so much into it. She was aware that he enjoyed history but she came up to a blank with anything else.

While they had gotten close, he still seemed to keep her at a distance in a way, never getting too close as if hesitant. Instead she found herself struggling to find something, glancing worriedly at Alice as she grabbed her coffee. Taking a sip, she made a small face, preferring her green tea in comparison.

"You're thinking too much into it Victoria." Alice responded, walking along side her as they looked around the mall. "If it were up to Jasper, he would simply be happy with your presence as a gift. We all would- you didn't have to get us all gifts.

"Of course I did. You've all been too kind to me since I've come here." Victoria smiled slightly at her.

Alice seemed to look at her deeply at that, looking serious before a pretty smile pulled onto her face. She grabbed ahold of Victoria's arm happily and laughed softly. "We like you, that's why." She grinned. "But as for Jasper since you're insistent, he likes a lot of history though you probably know that. Although he's a big military fan too and," Alice paused with a gentle look as she looked at Victoria, "he likes challenges. I think that's one of the reasons he likes you so much along with a lot of other things."

"I'm a challenge?" Victoria couldn't help but let the laugh leave her throat at the irony- perhaps she was a challenge, never opening up fully. "I think you guys are a challenge at times too."

"Then I guess we're all challenges to one another." Alice responded, sounding amused as her golden eyes flickered to something behind Victoria. For a moment Alice seemed to pause, staring into nothing like the one time she had in school before inviting her over the first time. As if in another world of her own, Alice's gold eyes glazed over and just as quickly turned back to normal as she blinked. She pulled the girl suddenly towards the direction she had looked, leading them to a small book store that wouldn't have been noticeable unless you truly knew it existed.

"What are we getting here?" Questioned Victoria, allowing Alice to lead her into the quaint store

It was small, but the atmosphere was warm and homey. Lines of shelves took up most of the space, most of the books seemingly used at first glance. There was a certain scent to the air, the fresh smell of old and worn books that put Victoria at ease. An elderly male sat at the counter in the corner and as the duo entered the store, the bell ringing at their appearance on the door, he smiled at them. They offered one back.

Letting go of Victoria's arm, Alice turned to her with glinting eyes as if she knew something she didn't. "Jasper's a big fan of books. You should find something here if you look well enough."

Raising an eyebrow, Victoria simply nodded her head as Alice turned to look at another section of books away from her. Turning to wander about, she found her feet moving towards the history section of the store. She glanced about hungrily, staring at each title until she found one that seemed to catch her eyes. Reaching out a delicate hand, she grabbed ahold of a large book, "The complete history of the Civil War". Victoria remembered back to the first time she had come over when she realized he was interested in history. The Civil War was mentioned briefly but she had noticed the way he seemed to perk up the most when it was mentioned.

She flipped open the worn book, at once treated with care despite the amount of times it seemed to have been read. Alice came up behind her, smiling a delicious smile as if she knew a secret. Her eyes looked at the book in her hands. "Found something?"

Victoria couldn't help but grin as she nodded her head. When she bought the book, which ended up being more experience that she anticipated, she couldn't help but think it was worth it as they left the store. They ran into the rest of the family on the way there, all holding their own purchases. Emmett glanced curiously at the large bag where his BB gun was which had the hunting store's label on it, getting close to attempt looking inside. "No peeking!" She exclaimed, attempting to smack his arm as he laughed.

"I knew that was for me." Emmett chuckled, moving back to Rosalie to put his arm around her with a grin. "Come on, just tell me now. I'm not good with waiting."

"Oh leave her alone Emmett." Rosalie rolled her eyes at her partner, leading him away from the group.

Jasper looked at her amused, smirking ever so slight as he looked at the bags in her arm. He had his own large amount just like herself but one seemed to stand out against them, a small blue one with the name of a jewelry store she had seen throughout the mall. Her electric eyes seemed to linger on that one in specific without realizing it and as if knowing so, Jasper moved it behind his back. "Now don't you start peeking." He said with a twist of his lips, amusement dancing in his amber eyes.

Victoria grinned at him. "I would never."

* * *

After the mall, Victoria found herself back inside the Volvo heading to her house with the rest of the Cullen's following behind. It was just beginning to become dark, leaving the mall much earlier than the day before. Esme and Carlisle had offered to help her bring her bags in though she had been insistent that Edward, Jasper, and Alice were enough. However, she come to realize that she may have gone overboard with shopping and Esme refused to take no for an answer. Instead, now, she found Edward pulling into the driveway behind her own car where Jasper had parked it, Carlisle and Emmett parking their own on the street.

Shuffling out their cars, the family grabbed her bags where each of them managed to grab ahold of at least one. Rosalie managed to grab one only to pass it to Emmett who took it with a smirk. That day she hadn't been too stand off towards her, more open to her presence if anything much to Victoria's surprise. Despite such though she was happy at the fact, even if it would take more time to allow the beautiful female to fully open up to her.

Grabbing hold of one of her own bags, Victoria lead the family as they chatted idle with one another. She reached for her keys to insert it into the lock, and began to twist it as she suddenly thought of something. Victoria paused slightly as she pushed the door, failing to remember that she had still yet to unpack despite living there for month. She bit her lip at the fact and Jasper who stood the closest to her seemed to take notice. She felt the usual wave of calmness pass over her when he was around and as if gently aiding her, he pushed the door further open. The door opened with a small creak, forcing her to step inside to flick the light switch.

Behind her the Cullen's stepped inside and she turned to them with a forced smile. "Im sorry it's not exactly set up yet. I've been so busy this past month that I haven't exactly gotten to unpacking the other rooms besides my bedroom and the kitchen."

Esme stepped forward, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry dear. It's still a beautiful house." The older woman said, her smile gentle and almost understanding as she looked at her.

And just as she said it was a beautiful house. Victoria was never one to keep her surroundings dirty, and despite the scattered boxes that she had yet to unpack, they were stacked neatly in corners throughout the house. The rest of the family made their way inside and Jasper appeared next to her, holding her gifts. She glanced down to behold with all it's irony that he was holding his very own gift and smirked inwardly. "Where should we put the bags darlin'?" He asked and at the question she directed them to the empty living room besides the sofa.

"You can put it right over here guys." At the command, the family placed the bags near a stack of boxes as they began to make themselves comfortable. Esme headed to the kitchen to look around and Alice, with all her curiosity, opened one of the boxes to look inside. It was full of knick knacks she had brought with her, some of it glass and other materials.

Alice looked at with a smile. "Since we're here do you want help unpacking?"

At the question, Victoria paused slightly from heading to the kitchen to follow Esme and Carlisle. She turned to Alice who was already taking out some of the objects in the box and Emmett, following her idea, began to open another one.

"Alice don't intrude." Jasper chastised gently but stopped as Esme walked back into the living room.

"I think it's a wonderful idea Victoria." Esme said gently, caramel hair pulled behind her ears. "You might as well use the boys to their abilities. I'll cook while all of you get to work."

"Oh no. Esme you don't have-"

"I insist." The woman in question said with a smile, turning away already. "Now get to work."

Finding that she wouldn't be able to argue against them, Victoria watched helplessly as they began to unpack boxes. Emmett was the first to find the box containing her flat screen TV and hollered happily as he began setting it up. Rosalie glanced upstairs and looked at Victoria. "You said you only unpacked your room and the kitchen right?" Victoria nodded. "Then I'll unpack for the rest of the rooms."

Victoria watched as the blond haired female made her way up the stairs without a further answer. Carlisle was in the living room with Emmett and Alice while she could make out Edward unpacking a box in the dinning room. Jasper came up behind her in a soothing manner. "Would you like to start upstairs?" He offered her his hand as if asking, and when she put her warm one in his freezing one, he lead her up the stairs.

Oh the second floor of the house, Rosalie was in one of the two extra guest rooms where a box or two were settled in. There was a single large arm chair in each guest room, lacking a bed and night stands but despite such, in each box were curtains and paintings to decorate the room. Jasper followed her into the guest room that Rosalie was not in, beginning to open one of the boxes.

"Thank you for helping." Victoria said quietly as she shuffled through the box to grab a gray toned curtain for the single window in the room. "You and your family have really outdone yourselves when it comes to me."

Jasper looked up at that, holding a small painting to nail in the wall. "We're more than willing to help when it comes to you." He said with a slight smile that fell off his face just as quickly. "However I'm sorry they rather pressured you into unpacking. I know there was a reason as to why after a month you still haven't."

Victoria looked away at the fact, focusing on attempting to hang the curtains. There was already a curving pole from the last owners there and when she attempted to reach it, struggling with her height, Jasper attempted in helping her, coming up behind her to grab ahold of the fabric. His body pressed against her back, and as if the action was intentional, she looked up at his towering figure as he grabbed the curtain out of her hands. His amber gaze stared focused into her own blue depths and as if it were too much she looked away, caught in a lie.

"I have yet to consider Forks my home." Victoria could hear the amount of emotions that she let escape in her own voice. "I guess since I never considered it my home I never unpacked."

Jasper looked at her for another moment before allowing her to move away as he hung the curtains. "You miss Boston." It sounded more of a statement, and when she looked at him again, he was looking at her as if he understood more than he should. She turned away to shuffle through one of the boxes and pulled out a fur rug to put on the ground. When she managed to buy the beds for the guest rooms, they would be placed over the rug and the arm chairs would be in the corner.

"Yeah I do." Victoria chewed at her lip between her teeth at the words, memories of a past she could never get back flashing before her eyes.

"Well maybe if you make this into your home, you'll learn to accept it." Jasper's voice was barely above a whisper when he said those words, and blinking back tears Victoria managed a meaningful smile.

Behind them a knock interrupted the two as they turned to the entrance. Carlisle was there in all his glory, smiling at the scene before him with a certain look in his golden eyes. "Sorry to interrupt." He stepped inside, looking around appreciative with a gentle smile. "It's looks nice Victoria. Now all we need to do is get you beds to fill up the space."

"Carlisle you can't be serious." Victoria stood up to fully face him, shaking her head. "You guys have honestly done too much for me."

Carlisle waved her words away with an easy going smile. "Consider it a Christmas gift. We're more than glad to do so."

Victoria looked ready to argue back but Jasper put a gentle hand on her shoulder shaking his head. It was a lost cause, he seemed to say, and at the fact let her shoulders slump. In a way, it appeared many of the members of their family were more persuasive than they appeared. She smiled appreciatively however, figuring she would not be able to convince him other wise.

"Thank you so much. You honestly don't know how wonderful that would be." Victoria said sincerely, smiling at the father figure.

"Of course Victoria." Carlisle paused, his light blond hair falling in his face slightly. "Now why don't we start heading down? Esme's nearly done cooking."

* * *

Dinner came in a flash of delicious soup given the chilly weather outside with Victoria eating the most out of the others. While they did attempt at eating, none of them barely finished compared to herself- something she had begun to grow accustomed to. She again decided against mentioning anything and at the fact, the evening continued on with laughs and conversation as the family helped finish unpacking.

By the end of the night before they left, the house was fully decorated, feeling much more warm and homey. The once cold windows were now covered with different neutral tones and her bare living room now had the TV up along with a small coffee table Edward had built for her. The dinning room was decorated with different types of art and the table with place mats and a pretty center piece. Small figurines and glass items were placed on shelves in the living room along with books, although the hallways and certain places in the house still looked bare giving she only had a small amount of objects to decorate. However with the lack of items she made up with paintings and photos she had collected from the past year in the rehabilitation.

Not one of the pictures hung were of her family, not going by the Cullen's who chose not to mention it to her relief. Instead, she knew faintly that all her large family portraits that she had manged to get were in the attic in a box hidden away, the only one she kept public in her room. Jasper had been the only one to enter along with Alice to help finish placing her books on the book case inside it and that's when they had spotted it. They didn't seem surprised to see how similar she looked to her parents and seeing how uncomfortable and sad she appeared at the mention, discarded the topic just as soon. No one entered her room after that.

By the time the family had finished and Esme had cleaned up the kitchen, in a way Victoria felt as if a weight had been taken off her chest. For once she felt comfortable in the house she found herself living in. Despite the fact that there was still work to accomplish, including buying more things to fill her shelves and decorating a bit more, she found herself pleased with the outcome. And the Cullen's did as well with their handy work, leaving around eight when with friendly farewells. Alice had hugged her goodbye and Emmett as well had managed to squeeze her into an embrace with Esme. Carlisle left with soft words and a fatherly smile that she long since craved and Edward, like a brother, smirked saying he would see her at school. Rosalie left with a small goodbye, not that Victoria expected much, and when Jasper was the only one left with her, he offered her his hand to which she took.

"Good bye, darlin'." He had said and with a small kiss on her hand, he left with a smile that matched her own. Victoria had noticed that he had become more comfortable with using the nickname on her since the first time he had used it and found herself enjoying the way it rolled off his tongue. She faintly realized that she liked the way that anything came out his mouth.

Later that night after she had showered and her hair was freshly washed, Angela had called her asking how her day went. Victoria recounted her experience with the Cullen's and how they helped her unpack her house much to Angela's enjoyment. If anything the girl seemed more happier for Victoria and how her progress with the family seemed to be heading. "And Jasper?"

"What about Jasper?" Victoria found herself asking, suddenly aware of how her voice picked up in tone.

"You know what I mean. I see the way he stares at you in school in school."

"The whole family does too."

"Yeah but nowadays it's just him. He looks at you as if you're the only girl there Victoria. I mean him and Alice were always close and we thought they were together at one point but there's something different about him when it comes to you. And besides you've been telling me how nice he is to you." Angela responded, sounding happy as she recounted the fact.

"Yeah but we're just friends." Victoria attempted to explain on the line to the glasses wearing girl who seemed adamant.

Angela didn't believe her. "Oh and friends call other friends darling?"

"He actually says darlin' if we're going to be factual here." Victoria teased lightly and at the fact laughed along with Angela who she imagined in her room talking to her.

"We'll see." The girl hummed slightly into the speaker at the fact, opening her mouth again. "But so they helped you unpack?"

Victoria ran a hand through her damp hair, the curls matted against her scalp. She was wearing a simply night gown that night, already burrowed under the covers to escape the cold. Outside the wind howled slightly and despite the fact that Angela would not see her, she nodded her head.

"Yeah they helped a lot. Although I still need to get more stuff to decorate it." The dark haired girl responded, reclining back and closing her eyes slightly.

On the phone Angela muttered quietly. "Maybe that's what we should get you." Angela mumbled on the other line, sounding more as if she were talking to herself like she did at times.

Victoria rose an eyebrow at the barely deciphered words. "Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing Vic!" Angela exclaimed, sounding as if she were snapping out a reverie. "Anyway it's getting late so I'll see you tomorrow at school alright?"

"Yeah I'll see you then. Goodnight." Victoria snapped the phone shut after Angela responded similarly, placing the small device on the night table beside her.

Near the same spot was the picture of her family that she kept near her. This one was of when she was around ten and her brother was seven. Her parents, with all their youth and good looks, smiled into the camera happily with herself and her brother on one of their laps. It was during Christmas when it had been taken and faintly she could make out the smell of the food cooking in the oven and her brother playing with his toys.

 _"Victoria, come here and help me take out the food darling."_

 _At the sound of her mother's voice, the ten year old girl looked away from her brother running around wildly with their father chasing him. She hopped off the comfortable couch, passed the large Christmas tree they had gotten that year and into the kitchen. It was large, with granite counter tops and a nicely sized oven in which her mother was taking out a turkey. "Pass me a mitten please, Vic?" At her mother's question, the dark haired girl did as she was told without complaint._

 _Her mother, with all her beauty and grace took out the meal with a flourish of delicious smells. Victoria could feel her stomach grumble as the older woman laughed at her daughter. "Hungry?"_

 _"I think we all are." The pair turned at the new masculine voice as the patriarch of the house walked in with Eric in his arms. He moved toward his wife to place a kiss on her cheek and then over to his daughter to whom he did the same. She felt at home at that very moment, cushioned with the assurance of her family's love and comfort._

Victoria laid her head down at the memories playing before her eyes. Shutting them tightly, she willed it to go away, feeling the room go into darkness as she used her abilities to shut the light off. While she doubted she would ever experience the feeling of home like she had at those times, she figured unpacking here would be a good enough start.

She fell asleep that night with the reassurance of such.

* * *

 **A/N: So Victoria's starting to realize she might have feelings for Jasper! Oh god I just can't wait to post more and more chapters. They just seem to come out of me so easily sometimes and I love it. As always guys I hope you liked reading this chapter and review to let me know!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I couldn't stop from updating this chapter even though I just did so yesterday! So midterms are coming up so I've been stressed this week but writing future chapters along with fixing this one up helped me relax. Thank you so much to anyone who reviewed or favorited/followed over the last few chapter and I hope this one does justice!**

 **Expect a whole lot of bonding and fluff for Victoria and Jasper along with a small surprise :) But also expect the story to get on a roll to finally revealing everything to each other!**

 **Please enjoy and review guys!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

* * *

The week went by in a startling speed that threw Victoria for a whirl as the days passed by. The Christmas holiday was coming and as such the joyful spirit was filtering through the high school of Forks. Her friends surrounded her happily and since her outing with the Cullen's they had continued keeping her company as well. School had become an everyday habit that she grown increasingly accustomed to and for once she began to feel comfortable in the small town.

She wondered faintly if it had more so to do with a certain blond haired male with golden eyes and a faint southern accent. Since their small conversation when decorating her house, a new door seemed to be opened between them. While Jasper had been friendly and in more than one way beside her when she least expected it, he was now by her side every time during the day, even if only for a moment. It was endearing actually to her, to see that he seemed to be attempting to make her feel more comfortable in the town. And it didn't seem to go by Angela's watchful eyes along with Alice who teased her slightly during their Latin class. It also didn't seem to go by Edward who had an amused glint in his eyes when he saw them or Emmett who was more obvious, commenting that some "action" was finally happening. Rosalie watched silently with judging eyes.

But despite such, she could feel in the air that all of it wouldn't last long. She was teetering on a fine line that would cause her to inevitably fall, disrupting the small amount of peace she had found. It would simply be a matter of time.

* * *

"Come with me after school today."

Victoria looked up with raised eyebrows at that, meeting an amber gaze and upturned smile on his full lips. Jasper was standing next to the girl as she shuffled through her locker that morning, posture straight and his hands clasped behind his back. There was a certain emotion whirling in his gaze, causing Victoria to faintly feel self conscious and look away.

"Where?" The words came out Victoria's mouth full of curiosity, looking at Jasper with a small smile.

"It's a surprise." He responded easily, sounding amused at the downturn of her eyebrows. "Simply meet me after classes by the car."

Feeling her eyebrows turn up on her forehead, Victoria grinned, her eyes glinting happily in the fluorescent lights. "What about my car?" She asked, clutching at her locker as if to steady herself. She always found she felt light on her feet around him, to the point that if she didn't hold on she could very well fall.

"I'll have Alice drop it off at your house." Jasper smiled at the fact and despite herself, Victoria rolled her eyes.

"And how's she going to get home after?" Victoria was simply pegging at him by that point, pushing to see how he would react. She found it interesting to do so- Jasper Hale after all was an enigma and she wanted to know all there was to him.

The said male rolled his eyes at that, nonetheless smiling at the dark haired vixen in front of him. "You seem to have a lot of questions today."

"And you seem to have everything set up today." Victoria countered, and at the words the shrill sound of the bell rang through the air.

"You are right with that." The pale skinned male said, beginning to saunter away onto his morning classes as Victoria watched him. "I'll you later, ma'am."

Victoria found herself smiling despite herself, knowing that even though she never gave a definite answer she would be going.

To her disappointment the day went longer than she would've wanted, the only relief being in art with Tyler keeping her company in between. She had begun sitting next to Edward while in the class as she painted, a silent understanding between the two that no words had to be said while she did so. Lunch came then with funny stories and jokes being laughed throughout their group. As expected Jessica was back to being silent to her with Lauren around, through Victoria expected such.

Latin was even more interesting with Alice giving Victoria small hints as to where she would be going with her sibling. So far she had gotten out of the pixie haired girl that it would be something that would be refreshing- not that it gave her much of an idea. Instead she waited as patiently as she could until the final bell of the day sounded through the school, finding herself in a rush to get out the building as fast as possible. She simply found herself stopping at her locker quickly to stuff her books in her bag and just as soon racing down the hallways.

Outside, the sun was hidden behind a thick coverage of clouds that Thursday afternoon. Students were already making their way out the school as well, shuffling into groups or jumping in their cars to head home. Her eyes wandered across the parking lot as if on instinct, searching out for the male she was expecting. He was standing by the usual silver Volvo, parked next to Emmett's jeep which the family rarely brought to school. She hadn't realized earlier, and at the fact rose an eyebrow as she made her way to him.

"You planned this from the start, didn't you?" Victoria questioned with a smirk, watching as Jasper looked at her appreciatively before glancing to the jeep near them.

"A gentleman always plans ahead." Jasper said with a small grin.

"And how'd you know I would go?" The question was simple enough but inwardly herself Victoria was curious. She silently questioned how he truly knew she would go, and at the fact thought back to the family in question. They always seemed to know things ahead of time, making it seem as if it were a coincidence- the mall incident, certain facts about her, and even now.

It all seemed to connect back to the family's strange nature and very well Edward's telepathic abilities.

Jasper's voice snapped her out of her reverie. "Just a good guess." He said, and at the fact Victoria had to hold down a frown- she doubted it was a good guess. Looking down, she blinked at the blond male's sudden outstretched hand. "May I get your keys?"

Victoria fished into her coat pocket at the polite command, dropping them inside the bigger limb only for them to be taken from another just as quickly. Victoria looked startled at the sudden appearance of the familiar short haired girl. Alice smiled at the duo slyly, winking at the surprised girl. "Sorry I didn't mean too surprise you Vic." Alice said with a sweet smile, before turning to Jasper. "Either way I'll be on my way. Have fun you two!"

At her retreating figure heading towards the back chevy parked a little ways from them, Victoria chuckled faintly. "She has a habit of doing that."

"She's a frightening little monster." Jasper said quite seriously despite the slight smile on his face. He moved to open the passenger door of the silver Volvo, glancing at her. "Come on, lets start heading there."

Stepping into the car with a grateful smile, Victoria looked up at Jasper who closed the door and stepped into the driver's seat. "And where is 'there' exactly?"

Jasper grinned at her as he started the car and began to pull out of the parking spot. From the side of her vision she could make out the three remaining siblings walking out the school as Jasper drove out the parking lot. "You'll see."

The drive out to where they were heading was peaceful, full of Edward's classical music playing. At the fact she wondered faintly how Jasper had managed to persuade his brother into giving him his car but thought nothing of it. Instead she watched the surroundings, noticing slightly that they were were heading towards a familiar road. Curious, she stayed quiet however, mesmerized with simply watching the passing foliage from the car window and eyeing Jasper's still body from the corner of her eyes.

When they did pull up to their destination, Victoria threw Jasper an unimpressed look. "You know, your house isn't exactly a surprise if I've been here before." Her voice was laced with sarcasm and amusement, meeting Jasper's smirking face with her own. They were in front of the Cullen's three story house, the southern glass wall glinting in the dull light.

"Then it's a good thing this isn't the surprise."

Jasper was out the car and heading to her side of the vehicle just as quickly as the words left his mouth. He opened the passenger seat with a single pale hand extended and when her own smaller one clasped his she felt safe. It never ceased to amaze Victoria, and allowing him to help her up, she looked at him with wide curious eyes. "Then...?"

The blond haired male's lips twitched slightly when she trailed off. "Close your eyes."

"Jasper-"

"Do you trust me?"

Victoria tensed suddenly at the words, as if doused with ice cold water. She stared at the male with a blank face, digesting the words that had left his mouth with an intense look. Jasper had never seen the girl look like such before, and even found himself hesitating to use his abilities to calm her. Her blue eyes looked conflicted, throwing the single word throughout her head- trust. It sounded foreign to her almost.

After all, when was the last time she had truly trusted someone?

Over the past two years she came to learn not to trust anyone. Instead they hurt her and abused her both physically and mentally and at such she found herself hesitating. The option to actually 'trust' the male crossed her mind, and she wondered if she actually did. Jasper, who had been kind to her and considerate, who had saved her from a mysterious male and walked her to her door to make sure she got inside properly like a gentleman. Jasper, who hid secrets from her, like she did with him. Jasper, who looked at her with such an expression on his face at that moment that she found perhaps she could trust him.

She nodded her head.

"Then close your eyes, darlin'." Jasper's breath ghosted over her face at his words and as if under a trance she felt herself relax despite herself. She could feel her eyes closing, hiding the blue irises under them like a blind, albeit hesitantly. For a moment she felt nothing happen, suddenly hyper aware of all her surroundings. Victoria could make out Jasper's persistent gaze, and ready to question him, she felt her feet leave the ground.

Victoria began with a start, opening her eyes and panicking ever so slightly as the male picked her up. She wiggled and began to find herself on hard flesh, situated on his back with his hands gripping at her thighs to hold her. She swallowed thickly as he began to walk to the tree line where the thick foliage began. "What are you doing?"

Jasper turned his head ever so slightly. "Eyes closed, remember?"

At the fact, Victoria hesitated but did as she was told, attempting to relax once again. Instead she listened to the soft crunch of Jasper's boots on the ground of the trees. She could make out the bird's calling from the trees and forest creatures shuffling through the ground. Even more so, she was aware of the large hands gripping at her thighs, almost hot against her despite the jeans covering her legs and his usual cold temperature. Almost instinctively, she burrowed deeper into his neck, taking in his familiar scent of fire and the freshness of the forest like a second skin.

Victoria wasn't sure how much time had passed by the time she began to hear the roar of water. She was tempted to peak a look but decided against it, content with resting her head in Jasper's neck as she listened to his calming thoughts. Feeling him begin to come to a stop, she lifted her head slightly, eyes still closed.

"You can open your eyes now." At Jasper's voice, Victoria obeyed without a second thought, revealing the scene before them. She felt the male begin to let her down from his back but barely payed it mind, too focused on the river in front of her. The dark haired girl recognized it as the river she saw when she visited the Cullen's house- the Calawah River. From the house she only managed to see part of it, but up close it was slightly bigger than she imagined, perhaps because they were in a different spot than where she had seen it before. To the left side she could see a medium sized water fall that could easily be ten feet, the roar of it reaching her ears.

She stared at it and couldn't take her eyes off the scene, transfixed with the beauty of the nature. The girl had always liked observing anything that was attractive to the human eye. At times, when painting, she used a lot of beauty as inspiration back at school, and simply looking at the waterfall had her wishing she had a paper and pencil on her.

Faintly feeling Jasper's gaze on her, as if trying to decipher whether she liked it or not, she smiled largely for him. "It's gorgeous here."

"I'm glad you like it." Jasper's face seemed to relax at that fact, almost as if he had been wanting to truly impress her. "Edward mentioned that you enjoyed drawing and painting in your art class. I thought this would be a good place to perhaps inspire you."

If the words surprised Victoria, she attempted at hiding it despite failing to do so. She hadn't expected the male to bring her here for such and vaguely wondered how he seemed to know what to do to make her happy. The thought caused her to wrinkle her forehead, but thinking twice, smiled happily.

"Well you were right. I would love to draw this for sure." Victoria commented, content obvious in her expression.

Jasper watched her closely. "Edward mentioned you were quite good. Although I didn't know you drew to begin with."

Victoria swallowed at that, fiddling with her lip as she chewed at it. The topic made her uncomfortable obviously, but feeling a sudden wave of calmness come over her, she felt better. "I do- well used to." She paused. "After my parents died I didn't exactly draw anymore. I suppose I lost my muse. I tried to get it back but I still haven't been able to fully get back at it like I used to. Art class has been helping me though."

"You were close to your family." Jasper observed, looking at her with an unknown expression. A frown played on his lips.

"Incredibly." Victoria's voice cracked at the fact, memories of her family from the past flashing through her mind. "Things haven't exactly been the same since it happened."

Jasper drew a single frozen hand to Victoria's own one, engulfing it. "How did they die?" He questioned, and despite the topic, Victoria knew he was only curious. Perhaps wanted to know her better and at the thought, found she didn't want to hide the truth from him. However, how was she supposed to tell him that she had accidentally killed her own flesh and blood along with hundreds more? The thought had her shaking, and Jasper watching her closely, suddenly letting go of her hand to look at her sympathetically. "My apologies. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, I'm sorry." She shook her head, willing the memories to leave her mind. "It's just hard at times. You understand, don't you? I mean your parents are," Victoria paused biting at her lips aggressively, "gone?"

Jasper looked slightly taken a back at the question, almost having forgotten that he was meant to be the adopted child of the Cullen's along with the others. His parents were meant to be dead- which by now they were- and his 'aunt' Esme had taken them in. He looked away, at the roaring sound of the waterfall and almost found himself engulfed from memories from his past life. He no longer mourned them, he barely did even when he was turned to what he was today, only holding onto the faint memories of his life in the west at one point.

"I'm sorry." Victoria began fumbling with her words, wiping at the film of tears that had yet to be released as she blushed. "I shouldn't have assumed. It's just that-"

If it was any other situation Jasper probably would have laughed at the girl's nervousness. However, he knew now wouldn't be the best time, instead simply cutting her off with a shake of his head. "No my parents did die when Rose and I were young." It was a lie but at the thought felt the words leaving his mouth to suddenly sound familiar to himself. "Our father died in the army and our mother from an illness. Esme was our aunt, and she took us in after that since she wasn't able to have her own children."

The tale sounded similar to his own true life story. His actual father had indeed died in a war- the Mexican War- and his mother, when he had checked years after he left Maria, had died of Tuberculosis. The only remaining family he had left would have been his sister at the time, who from her last letter he had kept from his days in the army, had been engaged. Jasper had never found any more documents on her, his dear little sister, but he preferred to imagine she died happily and in peace.

Victoria looked at him sadly. "I didn't know that. I'm sorry." She whispered as if scared her own voice would suddenly give up on her and spill the sobs she attempted at choking down.

Jasper looked at her with sad eyes, as if knowing the pain and sorrow she felt. He reached out a single hand, only pausing slightly as if he were rethinking it. However, with a sudden new found passion, he reached forward more intently. A single cold finger brushed at her cheek, and as if that were all it took, tears suddenly started falling from Victoria's wide eyes. A sob spilt from her mouth along with another until before she knew she was crying. She was crying for Jasper who suddenly looked at her as if lost and not sure what to do, for his past and his dead parents. And most of all she was crying from the two years of pain and the hollowness at her missing family.

The male in front of her seemed to hesitate once again, not sure what to do. The sudden rush of Victoria's emotions were overwhelming him, and feeling the horrible need to make her better, he reached forward. Jasper placed both of his hands fully on the girl's wet face, manipulating his own calmer emotions into her. He gave her happiness and peace, along with amusement and the comforting presence of love- anything to bring that beautiful smile back to her face.

And then, to both of their surprises, Victoria found her sobs shifting slowly to low chuckles. It confused her to no end but with Jasper she always felt different than usual. He made her feel normal and safe and no matter what he seemed to make her feel most of all comfortable. So much so that she willingly cried and felt the urge to simply divulge everything to him at that moment. But instead she laughed, feeling herself suddenly happy out of nowhere and it was then that she realized that it had to be due to the male in front of her.

"How do you do that?" Victoria breathed out, beginning to calm her laughing to allow Jasper to wipe at her tears.

"What darlin'?" Jasper questioned, his own smile playing at his lips as if it were normal for her to suddenly go from crying to laughing after such a topic.

"Make me happy."

Jasper seemed to still slightly at that. His cold hands stayed at her face, clutching at it gently as if she were something fragile. Blue met with a dark amber that only seemed to darken at they stared at one another. Unconsciously, as if not sure, Victoria began to lean in just as Jasper seemed to hesitate. But Victoria was transfixed, and as if something in her eyes told him other wise, Jasper seemed to lean in ever so slightly as well. Supporting herself with a single hand on his chest, Victoria felt Jasper's lips brush over her own like a snowflake- small but cold and making her tingle throughout her whole body.

And just as suddenly, Victoria suddenly found herself being pushed harshly away in a quick movement. The blond haired male suddenly was incredibly tense as if he were burning, holding her at a distance. Victoria, stunned, looked at him with wide eyes at the conflicting emotions on his face, his jaw locked as if holding his breath.

He looked at her with startling angry eyes. She had never seen such an expression on his beautiful face since the incident with the male days ago, but he was not upset at Victoria. His anger was directed at the lack of his own self control. When his eyes met Victoria's they were incredibly dark, almost black in color.

Victoria swallowed at his expression, the cold hands on her shoulder very apparent at that moment. They dug into her shoulders, keeping her at an arms length distance, or rather himself, as if holding himself back. Her voice sounded coarse in the back of her throat. "Jasper?" She called his name hesitantly and as if snapped out of a trance he let go of her instantly.

The blond haired male turned away, his back incredibly tense as if he might pounce at any moment. "This wasn't a good idea." Jasper said, his voice thick with an unknown emotion. "We should go."

Victoria followed after Jasper's tall figure without question. They were heading towards the Cullen's house which was around a mile away, but the girl barely noticed. Her head was buzzing in a fast rate, the back of her neck flushed. Victoria's mind continuously went back to the near kiss, the feel of his lips brushing against hers like a ghost. He stayed ahead of her by a good amount of feet without any words.

By the time they duo made it to the house, Jasper entered in haste not looking back at Victoria who followed through the open door. Alice stood in the living room looking like she had been waiting for them, as if she knew what happened. Maybe she did- Victoria didn't doubt it. Edward was sitting at the piano playing the keys softly while Emmett and Rosalie walked in hand in hand.

Jasper passed by his siblings in a quiet flourish towards the staircase. "Someone take home Victoria." The blond haired male said, making his way up the stairs as Alice followed. The pixie haired girl glanced at Victoria in almost an apologetic manner. Her lips mouthed the words 'sorry' as if she meant to explain but could not, following the male upstairs.

"I'll take you, Victoria." Edward said from his spot in front of the piano, ready to get up before Rosalie's voice sounded in the air.

"No, Edward." Rosalie's yellow eyes were piercing but there was something lurking within them. "Emmett and I will take her."

Victoria looked surprised at the fact and even Emmett beside her looked at his partner with raised eyebrows. Edward slanted his eyes at his sibling and Rosalie did so back, as if they were having a silent conversation with one another. Victoria felt as if she might snap at all the constant secrets no matter how hypocritical she could possibly be. And it was at that moment that she threw all rationality out the window and began to use her abilities.

She wasn't surprised when she heard the female's voice penetrating her mind, a silent conversation happening that was seemingly one sided. Usually she could never make out anything from Edward's mind, but Rosalie's she could, and as such she used it to her advantage, making out the words Rosalie directed at Edward.

 _'Don't give me that look. Our secrets already out half way. I'm just going to warn her for what's ahead.'_ Rosalie's usual heard gaze softened the slightest, as if she were recalling something sad. _'Unlike us, atleast she'll have a choice if she wants to enter this world.'_

Edward said nothing in return but glare, and Victoria faintly wondered if he even could project his thoughts to others like she could, noticing that he may very well only be able to read Rosalie's thought. However, as if knowing she was listening like he was, she noticed his dark gaze find her own. She could tell by his slightly surprised expression that he had not expected her to listen in on them- after all she barely did so. And it simply proved further that they were aware of her own abilities, just as she was becoming more and more aware of their own.

Rosalie and Emmett looked between the duo staring each other down. It was becoming increasing apparent what had happened if the couple's thoughts had anything to go by and Edward stared at her intensely. He cleared his throat so suddenly that Vitoria felt herself jump. "Rosalie take her home."

The blond haired girl wasted no time in doing such, moving forward to grab her coat while Emmett completely ignored the offended clothing. They moved towards where Victoria was at, and at her own insistent gaze continuously on Edward, Emmett gently pried her away. Victoria never associated Emmett with being gentle- he was strong and loud instead, so seeing such surprised her. He lead her outside after Rosalie towards his jeep and letting go of her to enter the driver's seat, Victoria simply entered the back. His partner's slim body came into the passenger seat next to him and as if on habit their hands involuntarily found each other's.

Victoria watched from the back seat with silent apprehension as Emmett pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. There was a tense silence in the air and when the girl attempted to listen in on their thoughts, she was sourly displeased. Rosalie's mind was running through what work she still had to do on the cars that week and to Victoria's confusion, Emmett was going through songs from the 1930's. At the fact, she chewed at her lips, watching the black road in front of them go by speedily.

Emmett's eyes stayed on the path in front of them stubbornly, but as his voice penetrated through the air, it acted as a knife. It cut through the protective bubble they had found themselves in and when it popped Victoria felt herself able to breath. "He's trying to protect you, you know."

At the fact, Rosalie threw Emmett a warning glance to which he shrugged helplessly. However, just as quickly the girl's amber gaze switched to Victoria, penetrating her as she frowned deeply. "So I should simply pretend this didn't happen?" Victoria asked and was met with silence. "Like the other time with the male with red eyes."

The duo seemed to tense up at the mention of such. Rosalie was the first to recover. "I'd prefer if you did honestly. However given everything, that's not possible." She sounded upset when saying this, however Victoria only frowned.

"So he will tell me?" Victoria couldn't help but sound hopeful at the fact, only settling back when Rosalie glared at her.

"You should be grateful you don't know." Rosalie snapped, narrowing her darkening eyes. "You," she paused, "You heard what me and Edward said. I'm just warning you that the truth isn't pretty."

"Trust me, I know. Nothing's pretty." She was reminded of herself at the fact, given her own past and abilities.

Rosalie and Emmett looked back at her as if they understood- the whole family seemed to understand much to her annoyance. Emmett was uncharacteristically somber, glancing at her through the rear view mirror to offer her a slight smile, like her brother did when she was younger. Rosalie however looked at her with an unknown expression, looking torn between pity and anger if possible.

Victoria tuned away, looked out the window for the rest of the silent ride.

Pulling into her driveway a while later, Emmett turned back to her with a cheeky grin, his dimples popping out. He seemed to be back to his usual mood while the blond haired beauty stared in front of her as if lost in thought. Victoria attempted a smile herself, doubting it looked realistic.

"Thank you for taking me home." Victoria said, smiling as Emmett grinned.

"Anytime." He said, watching as the dark haired girl began to open the door to leave.

Victoria began to climb her way out the large jeep, smiling at Emmett before sparing one last glance at Rosalie. She was still staring in deep thought ahead of her, and as Victoria began to close the door, Rosalie twisted suddenly to look at her. Her head twisted so quickly that Victoria feared she might have whiplash.

Rosalie's golden gaze was like a hot searing knife. "You better be worth all the trouble you're causing Jasper and our family."

Victoria stayed silent at the fact but despite such nodded as she finally closed the door, the only barrier between the two girls. Emmett reversed out the driveway after that, leaving behind Victoria standing there. The male driving stuck his head out the window with a honk at the staring girl. "I better see you with Jasper soon." He yelled with a smirk as the jeep drove off down the road.

Victoria wondered what he meant, feeling her head pound at all her whirling thoughts.

* * *

The suns rays shined brightly the next day on the small town of Forks. It was the second time since she had moved there that the sun had come out, and despite her initial happiness, her mood turned south at the five missing figures from school that Friday. It was a chilly winter day, though with the sun shining brightly it was a nice change of pace.

The missing silver Volvo and amber eyes bothered her greatly.

* * *

 **A/N: They kissed-kinda- but it still counts! I was so excited for that small scene in the chapter and allowing Jasper and Victoria to get to know each other more even if it's not truly the truth. It just shows that there's a natural inclination to trust one another and feel comfortable enough to do so. However of course their secrets also still get in the way of such.**

 **Next, as you can guess, Jasper had to push her away suddenly because his hunger became apparent to him suddenly. It's really just the raw and physical aspect of the kiss that caused it- he was basically caught off guard with it. He planned for everything else but this threw him off along with his focus making him suddenly give into his nature (after all you can't forget she is his singer still. Whenever he's with her it still is hard to avoid not attacking her just like he mentioned before). Either way things will get better.**

 **So as always I hope you guys like reading this and will end up reviewing and letting me know what you guys think! Love you all!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello everyone! I won't be back until next week to post another chapter just so I finish all my midterms so here's this chapter for now. I've been really stressed this past week because of all my tests and tomorrow I have math which is my worst subject so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't the best.**

 **But please tell me know what you think! And get ready for tense scenes and the big reveal in this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

* * *

Sunday morning Victoria came to a decision.

She woke up at nine that morning twisting and turning because she couldn't find sleep anymore. Instead she contemplated and wondered before she found herself getting up and dressing to get ready to leave. She walked out the house without a glance back and entered her car only to pull out her drive way.

Victoria found herself heading to the Cullen's despite her continuous hesitation and second thoughts. She had yet to hear from them since Thursday and found that she couldn't stand it anymore. Weather they liked it or not, she would end up confronting them finally after all this time. No matter what the ending result would be, she found she was tired of all the secrets and would be more than willing to finally say her own. She had thought about it long and hard over the past days and that morning she had made the decision. The family already had an idea of her abilities since the very beginning and now it was simply time to understand their own.

At ten that morning she reached the large three story house that glinted elegantly in the blocked out sun. When she stepped out her black chevy parked outside the garage, she began her way towards the front of the house. Moving onto the steps, the front door swung open, revealing Alice smiling at her gently as if she knew she had been coming. Victoria attempted one back but barely managed, grimacing instead.

Alice opened the door further to let her in. "We had a feeling you'd come." She said softly, and at the fact Victoria nearly snorted.

"Yeah well I think it's about time we finally talked." Victoria answered, moving inside to find the whole family awaiting her. Carlisle and Esme stood in the living room when she came, the motherly figure drawing her into a hug as Carlisle smiled gently. Emmett and Rosalie sat on one of the couches close together, the large male grinning happily as he greeted her and the latter staring at her with a blank expression. Edward sat alone on another piece of furniture, watching her as if gauging her reaction. And then to the corner she found Jasper looking at her, almost hesitant as he began to make his way to her figure. His dark eyes from the last time she had seen him flashed faintly in her mind just as she pushed it away.

She offered a soft smile. "Hey." She said faintly just as Jasper looked at her deeply.

"Hello, ma'am." His southern drawl seemed to be the most prominent that she had ever heard it, offering a single hand. "Why don't we speak in private?"

Blinking, Victoria nodded as she swallowed thickly, offering one last glance at Alice who gave her an encouraging smile before she placed her own hand in his. Jasper lead her gently towards the staircase in the center for them to climb up to the second floor. It was her first time ever going anywhere in the house besides the kitchen and living room, and as they finished the last step, she made out a single door right where the stairs ended. In a clockwise motion, more doors leading to other rooms seemed to make up the second story before the next flight of stairs would lead them to the next floor. There were five doors in total, all closed as the male lead her to the fourth one following the clock motion.

Jasper stopped before the white wooden door, patterns of elegant carvings engraved on it as he twisted the doorknob open. Inside revealed a simple room, one lacking a bed to her confusion and an open floor scheme. It was a pale color scheme with a beige rug, a large window looking over the Calawah River which they had been at only a few days before. A large bookshelf stood on the east side of the room and in the center was a reclining ottoman. A large armchair stood in one of the corners and near it was a dark desk made of beautiful mahogany. Books littered the clean room, proving he was an avid reader and scholar like she had been aware of.

Jasper let go of her hand, and she faintly missed the contact as he shut the door behind them. He looked at her with a startling amber gaze, so much brighter than his dark eyes from the last time they were together, looking almost nervous and unsure. "I wanted to apologize for last Thursday." His voice was clear and strong, although she could hear something else lurking within. "I never managed to do so nor explain myself."

"Well I hope you can explain yourself today." Victoria looked at Jasper from beneath her eyelashes to look at his expression. It reminded her of the first time she had met him, tense and almost withdrawn, as if unsure of himself.

"Yes I suppose that would be for the best." Jasper stilled, looking at Victoria and behind her. "Would you sit down and wait for me while I get something?"

Victoria smiled at the polite tone, nodding her head as Jasper returned one, nonetheless seemingly forced. He walked out the door and instead this time left it open as his figure disappeared out of it. Victoria turned away at that, moving around the room to further inspect the area. It was a simple room, nothing special, but she felt it suited Jasper perfectly given such. The books, all of different genres, most including war and military, stood out against the dark book shelf as she ran her fingers lightly over them. The room itself seemed to smell of the male, the persistent smell very obvious and pleasing to her.

Moving to sit at the chair to the large desk, Victoria looked at the papers on the desk. She fell into the seat, reading the small pile of books on one corner of the desk and the finished homework in elegant scrawl on another. However, that wasn't what truly caught her attention. What did was the single chain sticking out from the homework page, as if Jasper had been looking at it while doing his work. She reached out further to observe more, suddenly pausing as she truly took in the piece of jewelry- she recognized it.

It was a locket.

Victoria could hear her heart hammering painfully in her ears at the fact, reaching out with shaky hands to grab the necklace. The silver was cold against her skin, and as if to make sure it truly was hers, she opened it up only to feel her blood run cold. She stood up with a sudden gust, staring at the picture of her family inside.

To the side, she could faintly hear the sound of someone entering, blinking at the locket blurry eyed just as Jasper walked into the room. "Victoria." He said and it didn't go by her eyes that he glanced down at the chain in her hand.

"Where did you get this?" Victoria asked, her voice slow and purposeful as she stared at the item almost as if in a trance.

There was a pause.

"I found it." Jasper said before walking in more. Her head snapped up at the absurdity of the words that left his mouth, for once looking at him since he had come in. In his hands was a simple picture frame blocked from view along with a book. His hands were clenched tightly around the items, his knuckles turning white and at the fact Victoria let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

She swallowed thickly. "Don't lie to me." She said and for a moment she cursed at how her voice seemed to crack. "This is my locket. Where did you find it?"

Jasper looked at her intensely. His eyes weren't as amber as they were before, instead more darker. She could see the clench of his jaw and when she took a deep breath he seemed to hold his. "I came here today to get answers but never have I asked anything of you. I never asked why you guys always kept staring at me the first time I moved here. I didn't ask why your eyes get dark when I'm too close to you. I never questioned that no matter what I feel somehow whenever you come I can feel calm or even happy. I didn't ask how you and Edward knew I was in possible trouble with that male. I've dropped the fact that you are secretive about things with me and the one time I ask something you want to lie to me?"

"And you don't hide things from me?" There was a biting tone to Jasper that he didn't seem to mean. "You're the one who has as many secrets as us, as well. Why don't you tell me then?"

"God dammit why do you think I came? Hell I don't even need to I bet, since you knew where to find this- you know what my past is!" The shout left Victoria's mouth before she could even help it and she froze.

Jasper's eyes looked especially dark.

"I know you all knew. I'm not dumb. Edward- all of you are different. I've known since the beginning but I pretended I didn't notice when you never brought anything up. But you can't enter the head of a someone who knows how to read minds too! I tried convincing myself I was wrong but you're all not dumb- you saw yourself when I knocked Edward into the wall. I was scared and I was sure my secret was out and I thought maybe he was like me- maybe you were all like me. But I ignored it and tried pretending as if there wasn't a secret separating the both of us but there is! Face it, you know about my past and all of you do. You know and if you didn't you wouldn't have gone all the way to Boston and found this!"

"Victoria-"

"No! Tell me now! How do you know everything? No more lies no more secrets. What are you?"

Jasper swallowed thickly and looked down at the items in his hands as if not sure what to do. He seemed to contemplate his next move, and as if making a decision, he put the photo frame and book behind his back. "I think you should leave."

If Victoria had ever felt her heart drop, it was at that very moment. Clenching the locket in her hand, the girl brushed passed the male without another word as he stayed in his place. He never looked back as she walked out the room and felt herself hasten her pace. Thoughts she didn't understand circled her head, confusion and hurt filling her existence. Downstairs she passed by Alice who looked away as if she knew what had happened and it didn't go by her when she noticed the lack of the rest of the family. Passing right by the girl, Victoria didn't bother asking where her coat was, running out the house into the bitting cold.

Inside the car she could feel the tears unleashing from her eyes like a waterfall, not bothering to wipe them. She slammed her keys inside the ignition and when she glanced one last time at the house, in one of the windows she could see Rosalie staring down at her with as much malice as Victoria felt herself. Pressing on the gas, she drove out the driveway without a glance back.

* * *

There were many reasons to be mad over the course of the next week avoiding the Cullen's. The fact that they had obviously gone to the very town she had destroyed to dig into her past was one. But then when she thought of such, she felt she only had herself to blame for even mentioning the name of it- she shouldn't have, especially since on the internet it was considered deserted by unknown reasons. That was her first mistake.

Perhaps her next one was not leaving the day she had accidentally threw Edward against the wall. Usually, she was more capable of handling her abilities, especially after that year of practicing them. While hesitant to use them in the beginning- she had grown more comfortable in using them once again over the past month and two weeks- she was better than letting them get ahead of her when it came to her emotions like when she was younger. But when Mike had accidentally opened a worm hole to memories she would rather keep away, she had known Edward had managed to gain access into her mind which she usually kept sealed from him. It was the first time she truly came to realize the Cullen's were more than meets the eye.

But she didn't leave after it. Instead she stayed with the reassurance that while they may have an idea about her abilities, they didn't mention it. It never occurred to her that Edward may have seen more that he should have in her mind. At this point, after finding her locket Jasper's room, she was nearly positive they knew the majority of her past.

And that angered her.

Her trust was not something to be played with, something she did not give out easily after her experiences in the facility.

After all this time, she had thought they were just as lost about her secret as she was there's. But all this time they played her as a fool, knowing everything. It now explained the understanding gazes when her past was brought up and at the idea of such she felt betrayed in a way.

She was angry and upset and as such she avoided them to the best of her abilities until finally a week passed of dodging the Cullen's constant attempts to talk to her, or rather explain as Alice put it. She couldn't stand the thought of being around them knowing how they knew everything when she never told them. She felt stripped- bare- to their eyes so that all her mistakes were for show to them. Victoria never wanted to feel like such again since the facility, and they had managed to make her feel like such, weather if be unintentional or not.

School simply made it even more difficult. In art she found herself sitting by herself again with Tyler next to her to avoid Edward. Lunch she ignored their gazes along with in the morning and after school, leaving straight away when classes ended. In Latin she had gone as far as moving her seat across the room from her pixie haired friend who looked at her guiltily as Victoria avoided her. It seemed as if everywhere she went one of them was there, all but Rosalie who only stared at her with pity.

She had been positive that the day she went over, she was going to finally going to cross the line that separated her from the Cullen's. She would have at that- Jasper was ready to tell her the truth she knew. Victoria had purposefully ignored the urge to just be done with it and read their minds- she could have done so the second she met them. But instead she respected it and waited. When Jasper had walked in with the picture frame and book in his pale hands, she knew it would only help explain to her their abnormalities. But perhaps seeing her with the chain in her hand had made things more complicated and caused him to rethink his decision.

It drove her insane.

At that it didn't go by her friends that she was being more affected than she liked to admit, along with her constant avoidance of the Cullen's. She never explained anything to them but they knew better than to ask, simply helping her avoid them by making excuses to get away which she was grateful. Tyler, to her gratefulness, had even gone as far as telling Edward to stay away from her in their art class during the middle of the week. Edward had thrown her a look with so much emotion she could never comprehend it, and simply left with a seemingly sullen look to his stride. Victoria, however, had only smiled at Tyler in thanks, ignoring Edward's piercing gaze the rest of the class.

Angela and Tyler often kept her company after school, realizing something was affecting her and attempting to lift her spirits. They came over after school with movies and food and Victoria could never explain her happiness just from their small acts. They had truly been the closest people from school, besides perhaps the Cullen's at one point, and appreciated them when they showed they cared when she was troubled. She would never know how to truly thank them.

Before she realized such, Christmas was nearly upon the small town of Forks. It had finally shown its true colors with an incredible drop of temperature and it had even snowed once throughout the week. Victoria, with her time alone and constantly ignoring her phone calls from the family, managed to finish wrapping all her gifts and package them nicely. She remembered faintly doing so with her own family years back for the holiday, and was glad she was deciding to not spend it alone unlike Thanksgiving. Victoria and the others would be going to Port Angeles Christmas Day to exchange gifts and simply relax with one another.

At the fact, she made sure to put extra care into each gift, and at one point even found herself wrapping her gifts for the Cullen's. She wasn't sure what drew her to do so, but staring at the pile of presents and her newly made house, she supposed it would be waste not to do so. Faintly wondering if perhaps she could just give the rest of the gifts to her group of friends as extra presents, she wrapped them. Perhaps, in the end, it was simply her wishing that somehow things would be resolved with the family.

Wishing that it would actually happen, Victoria often dreamt of them, especially Jasper. Ever since he had met him and the others, her days in the facility seemed far away and could no longer haunt her. She didn't have as many nightmares with them around, but with the sudden distance, they came back with full force, causing her to awake in the middle of the night. Sweat would cover her face and her throat sore from her screaming, crying herself back to sleep. But sometimes she found herself dreaming of a possibility where the fine line between her and Jasper didn't exist. She dreamt of their kiss and with a hallow heart throughout the day, away from her dreams, she found she ached for him terrible.

She ached for Jasper Hale who seemed so close yet far away.

With a faint heart, she come to conclude that somehow the male had entered her heart and there was no turning back.

It wasn't until one day when Victoria woke up days before Christmas that she had a strange feeling. She padded down her stairs barefoot, the morning coldness penetrating her skin. Her hair was loose, the curls falling just around her shoulders as she made her way to the living room. She felt something crawling up her spine, feeling eerily that someone had been inside. She entered the living room hesitantly, looking around before finding nothing and onto the next room. The dinning room was the same way but the kitchen seemed to be the one place she felt the feeling perk up.

There was a certain smell to the air, something familiar that she couldn't place. On her counter her keen blue eyes caught something, and moving towards it, she realized it was a piece of paper. Neat cursive scrawl was written on it, causing her to swallow deeply and bite her lip.

 _Meet me at the river where we went last time. It's to the west of the house- I'm sure you remember._

Victoria blinked at the words written at her, nearly crumbling the paper. She now identified the smell as fire and the woods, realizing why she had recognized it. For a moment she was tempted to crush the paper in her hands, but paused as her electric eyes caught the last words on the bottom.

 _My deepest apologies._

To her side, the large bay window in the kitchen cracked in the corner ever so slightly, another one added to the house.

* * *

Victoria heard the the crunch of the left over snow beneath her boots, huddling within her jacket from the biting cold. The forest looked like a different world with the white layer over it, the beauty of it enrapturing. She found herself following the icy water of the Calawah River, making sure to keep her balance on the slippery terrain. Far off behind her she knew the Cullen house was but a distant image, leaving the moment she parked her car in front of their garage. Instead she found herself making her way to the spot she had been with Jasper nearly two weeks ago, the note she had found clutched in her pocket.

She saw his tall figure even before she was close enough to identify it, only going by instinct. And it appeared he did as well, turning to look at her with a still expression on his face while she made the rest of the trip to him. Jasper's eyes were like two amber chips that day, incredibly bright and again she found herself wondering why his eye color always seemed to differ. Not one to dwell on it, she simply frowned, still not happy with his sudden request to meet. After all this time of avoiding him, she would admit she missed his company but her anger covered it.

Jasper was dressed less than he should for such weather, with only a coat on, his skin translucent in the lighting. She decided not to mention such, stopping a few feet from him and feeling for the first time in a while, awkward. Jasper looked at her heavily, as if burdened with a heavy guilt which she suspected he was. "Hello." The male said simply and almost on impulse she felt upset.

"Do you think this is really the time for formalities?" Victoria was never one to be rude. She always prided herself with being kind and as polite as possible but she knew when annoyed or upset she could say horrible things. At this point she felt simply angry, and that wasn't a good thing as she willed herself to calm down. She supposed she wasn't taking it too well as of yet.

Jasper looked solemn. "You're right. My apologies." He tipped his head slightly, as if bowing for a moment.

Victoria looked away. "You've been saying that a lot since I've met you." She couldn't help but point out. It had be at least the fourth or fifth time in nearly two months including the one of the note in her hands. She wasn't sure weather it was a good or bad thing.

"My-" He paused and Victoria realized that he meant to apologize like he usually did. She couldn't help but crack a smile at the fact. "It's a habit. Besides, I believe I've done more than enough to warrant all the times I do."

Victoria stayed silent at that, finally meeting his gaze. He seemed distant at that moment, the most she had ever seen, emotions whirling in his eyes that she could not place. She let out a long sufferable sigh from her mouth and Jasper seemed to tense at such.

She glanced at the moving water in front of them, her voice firm. "Are you finally going to tell me?"

Jasper twitched uneasily as if he meant to move but stayed on his spot. "Yes." And then he paused. "However it's not something simple to explain."

"Then how about start with going behind my back to dig into my past without my permission?" There was a biting tone to her voice that almost seemed to make Jasper flinch. She recoiled at the fact, nearly feeling bad if it wasn't for the anger still coursing in her system. She closed her eyes in an attempt to calm herself, and strangely enough it didn't come. Whenever she was with Jasper and upset or panicked, she felt herself begin to feel better but now she didn't.

She looked at Jasper, knowing it was somehow his doing.

Jasper sighed. "It's a hard situation Victoria. We were doing what we must to ensure we were safe as well."

Victoria could tell that he was stalling in a way and for a moment she felt her anger waver. Perhaps she was being a little hard and the least she could do was listen. However that also brought up the fact that most likely after explaining himself she would also have to. That had been the plan but now that it seemed so close, she suddenly understood the paranoid and hesitance that Jasper himself most likely felt. She felt herself resolve at the fact.

"We both say something each." Jasper looked at her with faintly veiled surprise. It may have been childish but Victoria barely found it within herself to care anymore. The blond male rose an eyebrow at her.

"About our secrets?" He asked and at Victoria's nod looked almost amused. "I suppose such is fair. Shall I go first?"

Victoria shrugged and Jasper took it as an initiative to go. "My family and I," He looked away as if looking for the right words, "we have gifts that make us different from others. Gifts like yours."

Victoria took a deep breath at the fact. It was now or never but still and yet she hesitated. "Well then, I'm sure you're aware but I'm a telepath and telekinesis but even more so." She looked at him, gauging his reaction. "I can read minds but also control objects and people if I wished to with a single thought."

"I'm an empath- pathokenesis." Jasper's voice was still, continuing the small game they had seemed to entangle themselves in. "I can control a person's emotions and go as far as using my own to calm someone or even rile them up."

Victoria swallowed at the information, realizing how she felt so calm around him usually- he was doing so. It had crossed her mind but never had she truly thought the possibility over and as such felt annoyed. It would also explain why she was not calm even after feeling upset at that moment- he was not using his abilities to calm her like he usually did. She wondered just how much more he manipulated around her and at the idea frowned. "And the others? What abilities do they have?"

"It's a bit complicated. Edward has telepathy like yourself but that it is while Alice has precognition." He paused. "However, no one else has gifts like us so to speak, but we all have our fair share of differing capabilities than regular humans."

"So you are admitting you aren't human?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Jasper smirked despite the tension of his face. "Remember we both reveal one at a time."

The dark haired girl frowned but continued on nonetheless, now feeling her anxiety quicken. She would be saying the one thing she wasn't sure she could admit out loud. And as if Jasper realized it- he most definitely did now that she thought of it given his ability- she felt herself begin to relax involuntarily. She threw a glare at Jasper but still and yet felt grateful deep inside. Victoria took a deep breath. "With my powers, I can do more than just the simplicity of it. Along with it, I can control almost anything at a subatomic level and even more so, manipulate psychic energy and manifest it physically." To prove her point she let the palm of her hands open wide, fire licking at her fingers. "It also was how I managed to throw Edward against the wall that one time, but," Victoria paused, suddenly feeling her stomach churn, "it's not something I should keep in. If I do so, the energy builds up and..."

"Can destroy anything in it's path." Jasper finished off for her, memories of her destroyed town flashing in her mind. "We saw."

Victoria narrowed her eyes at that, still upset over the sensitive topic of them looking into her past. She glared and Jasper looked away at that, looking almost guilty. "I know we shouldn't have gone and looked around but it was also an insurance for us. We had to see for ourselves what we were dealing with considering the risk of our own secret getting out to you." Jasper paused and looked at Victoria who's gaze had softened the slightest. "We aren't human Victoria. We're monsters in the highest form and it's nothing pretty."

Victoria chuckled unamused. "Rosalie mentioned something like that. But like I told her, nothing's pretty, including myself."

"I think you're gorgeous." The words slipped out of Jasper's mouth before he could even stop them. Victoria looked up in surprise and Jasper, knowing they weren't even talking about looks to begin with, grinned nonetheless.

Victoria blushed. "Barely." And then her expression turned stormy. "What I did was horrible, sickening to me when I woke up three days later. You're probably already aware but I was taken into possession of the government given how dangerous I was. When I woke up three days later from a mini coma, everything that I did hit me at once. I didn't want to live to the point that suicide seemed better than anything- and I did try to end it right then and there."

Jasper was looking at her with pained eyes but she willed herself to continue. "I tried dozens of times just in that week I had woken up but they restrained me and my abilities. So they offered me a deal- a contract so to speak. I was a special case. Apparently there were others like me with different abilities, less than two percent of the population but I was the most strongest out of them all. But with such I was also the most dangerous. They were aware of the risks of restraining me for too long like they did with others they got their hands on, so while they were forced, I was given the option. In exchange for a year of testing, they would clean up my mess and help me start over afterwards. Even more so, they agreed to help me forget, and that was the part that truly had me agreeing. In the end they still and yet threatened that if I didn't agree they would reveal my abilities to the world, although looking back at it I knew it was a lie to make sure I agreed. Although I never truly realized what I was getting myself into."

"I was tortured and abused there along with many others. But in the end, with learning more of my abilities they did hold their side of the agreement and allowed me to forget. They helped use my abilities to my advantage and helped me wipe out the memories of what I unleashed on the town to the point where I woke up days later. I don't remember vividly what I truly did but I am able to remember the headaches and migraines I got from holding in my abilities leading up to it. After that, it turns blurry and it hurts to remember."

"Either way, a year passed when I wasn't finally fifteen and with my release I signed a finale contract that I wanted for myself. I made the government agree to leave me alone afterwards, that they would help me start over and I would never see them again. They agreed after months of convincing and while I was in rehabilitation for another year and a half to control my powers and help adjust back to society, they signed it. It was just before I moved here, and after nearly two years of psychiatrists helping me get over my phobia of being touched, they let me go after a finale examination. They took me back to my town, and as I'm sure you saw, it was in a horrible shape. It was around then that they also explained the repercussions of my abilities and withholding them- I'm more than aware that you most likely saw the mutation in the environment. I release a type of leakage whenever I use my abilities, nothing harmful, but when I don't use them and they build it within in me, it's release is radioactive. It managed to mutate the surrounding animal population and ever warp inanimate objects as well. It was hard for me to revisit it all but I managed without releasing my abilities due to my turmoil of emotions. I passed their test." Victoria looked up at Jasper who stayed silent throughout her telling. "And as such I was sent here. A new Victoria."

It was silent after that for a long dragging moment. Jasper didn't seem to be able to speak after listening to such, and she wondered what surprised him most. That she had to go a year of adjusting to allowing skin contact after all her abuse or that she didn't have memories of committing such a horrible sin? She couldn't stand the silence. "Say something please."

Jasper looked scared to even open his mouth. He reached forward with one hand, staring at her to gauge her reaction, and gently placed it by her shoulder. She barely twitched, but in his mind all that echoed was that she had been so abused that at one point she flinched whenever someone did touch her. It made him angry, and Victoria could see his eyes turning dark. Jasper was deadly attractive, kind and polite, but with one look could seem as if he could kill someone if upset. It always amazed Victoria and at the fact, she reached out her hand to grasp his, asking the only question she truly wanted to know from him.

"What are you?"

Jasper looked down at her with a hard expression, eyebrows drawn together. "Look into my memories darlin' and you'll see then."

Victoria hesitated but did exactly as she was told. She didn't have to, but but she enjoyed touching him, and as such put both her hands on the male's head. She brought him down to her height and placed her own forehead against his as she dove inside her mind. She could tell that he was only allowing her to see the things he wanted, and that if she truly wanted to, she could simply go further, but she didn't. Instead, she greedily grabbed at what was shone at her, absorbing the information and processing his past and what he was.

Jasper showed her faint memories of his past as a human, never giving her enough that she could make it out clearly enough, but he did give her the memories of Maria. Of his turning to the immortal he was and the hundreds he had killed himself just as Victoria did. She saw when he finally left with Peter and his mate along with finally meeting Alice years later as she lead them to the Cullen's. The male only briefly allowed her to see his time with Alice as something more intimate, and their continuous close relationship to this day and his bonding with the family. It was only next that she finally saw when he first met her, finding out that her blood called to him and the struggle he went to control himself and still to that day. He showed her their reasoning for going to her town and his guiltiness for doing so and finding her locket. Memories of Alice's vision with the male to allow them to come in time to save her and more so with how they knew certain things about her because of the pixie haired girl. Even more so, he allowed her to see his struggle with her along with his increasing affection for her.

He never allowed her to see when Alice had her vision of their future together nor that they would be mates.

When Victoria was done, she stepped back and stared at him with piercing eyes as if still wrapping her mind around the information. Jasper was just as still as she was and if he could, he most likely would have held his breath in anticipation.

All was silent.

* * *

 **A/N: Am I horrible for leaving it off at a small cliffhanger?**

 **Oh god so the cats out of the bag on both sides finally! I'm so glad I managed to get up to this point and to continue on with all my ideas for this story. I hope you all enjoyed and continue on along with me for this journey of Victoria and Jasper's relationship.**

 **Also is it bad I was a little sad at that lack of reviews over the past two chapters? I guess I'm greedy.**

 **Either a big thank you to those who did review and I hope you all find it in yourselves just to let me know what you think. Reviews really help motivate me more than anything so just saying something really helps!**

 **Thank you again guys and don't forget to fav/follow too!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the constant support and wishing me luck on my tests (I'm pretty sure I did good!) Either way you guys give me so much motivation I couldn't even stay away from posting!**

 **This is officially the last chapter of introducing and building up Victoria and Jasper's relationship. Next chapter will start the beginning of Twilight and of course bring Bella into the picture! I hope you all enjoy and are happy with outcome of the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

When Victoria was back in the facility, she had seen many different amounts of people being held captive. It was the first time she had seen others like herself- abnormalities that society would never accept. Her whole life she had imagined she was alone in a cold world, even from her own flesh and blood who she hid the secret from and in the end killed them. Back then, when she first signed the contract giving them permission to test on her, seeing others that they held captive made her mind whirl with fear and wonder.

How could a government meant to protect its people ostracize a group and capture them all while keeping it hidden from the public?

She had believed she was a monster herself given her past, but there she realized that others seemed to be the same as her. Too dangerous for their own good, they were taken there and faintly she wondered why she was different from them- why she was so powerful that even the government knew they couldn't hold her for too long unless they wanted another incident like her town. And even more so, they never allowed her to get close- none of them were able to- but they regularly saw one another, weather they passed in the hallways strapped down with guards or when they took tests. Many of them at first glance seemed normal, but she knew they had abilities that made them stand out if they were there, just not able to reveal it because of the collars restricting them.

However, there were others that at first glance you could see their differences. Others with wings or different skin colors and textures that made them abnormal. Some, she would think, reminded her of true monsters, with strange eyes and claws. Many of them with spins and pricks growing out their skin and horrifying faces that made them all the more dangerous.

Jasper, however, didn't look like the so called monster that he called himself.

He dubbed himself such after she had seen his true nature, when in hindsight she was as much of a monster as him. It was only after, that explaining seemed to be the hardest out of everything to do with their revelations to one another.

In the end it took a full three days for the forgiveness and trust on both sides to finally come to a whole.

After all, how would one who had never been normal herself take the fact that the family she had constantly wanted to reveal their secrets were actually blood suckers?

Mixed feelings filled Victoria in and out over the next few days, her weariness towards their diets keeping her hesitant but still and yet accepting in a strange combination. After all, from the memories that Jasper had shown her, his past life was one full of darkness and savagery- it was nothing to smile on. Compared to the reveal of their own nature, her tale was much more simple considering she simply explained in more detail the facts they already knew but didn't understand. Anger, however, had still clouded her mind throughout the days following knowing they had known the whole time.

But still and yet she found in the end she couldn't blame the family for their reasons behind their actions. It was only listening to their own secret that she found herself unsure but understanding. After all, she had simply brought such upon herself- who was she to judge in the end? She supposed that was why she accepted them more openly after the days they took to explain everything in detail- that just like them, she had blood on her hands and they accepted the fact.

In the end she forgave them over the fact that they had done so in reassurance for their own secret. One day at a time they walked her into their world of animal blood and coexistence with humans. And even more so she found herself fascinated with Jasper and his urge for her blood- like playing with a game of life or death, teetering on an edge. Things finally became clear to her, like stepping out a fog that was now far behind.

She was his singer but still and yet strangely she felt no fear. Victoria had seen from his memories his instinct to pounce on her- experienced the burning of his thirst and the horrible feeling he always got when he ended up getting too close to her. He explained the intolerable drive to attack her at every moment, that because her blood called to him so strongly that it was a dangerous game at times. But despite such, he also told her how his affection for her seemed to over power it, controlling him better than all the years he had been attempting at getting used to his vegetarianism. And as such she accepted it, knowing from his memories that he never truly wanted to hurt her despite his lack of control at times.

In the end she did accept the Cullen's after days of thinking it through to simply digest the information- as did they for her and she was more than grateful. She went into more detail of her own past, speaking about it in so much depth that was almost uncomfortable. It was the first time Victoria had said the true story in detail to anyone and at that moment it had almost seemed too much. Her head ached with the memories that were suppressed and talking about it made tears come to her eyes until Jasper calmed her down, something she would have to get used to given his ability she supposed. They never judged for her past and the horrible incident, saying they were all just as guilty at one point for taking dozens of lives. It made her feel better and made her feel as if she wasn't alone.

She wondered faintly how the government seemed to not be aware of such beings. It almost seemed unrealistic looking back at her experience in the facility and all he different types of humans dubbed as abnormal. After all, the Cullen's were definitely abnormal- an enigma finally uncovered. How had vampires stayed under the radar from governments who captured others who posed a danger to society? Carlisle said it was because they were more aware of the dangers than humans, sure to not flaunt their differences or face the punishment of an apparent governing body within the vampire community. It all worked in their favor and faintly she wondered how it was fair but kept it to herself, glad that Edwards own abilities didn't work on her like they did the others.

In the end, she accepted the motherly embrace Esme had given her, welcoming her to the family and Carlisle's own warm arm around her. Alice ran to her, throwing her arms around her and saying how she missed her while commenting how they were sisters officially now. She laughed at the fact and grinned when Edward simply ruffled her head affectionately. Emmett seemed to be just as ecstatic as the pixie haired girl, whirling her around in a bone crushing hug that only ended when Jasper pulled her away. Rosalie stared at her hard, and with her abilities open to the rest of the family now, she asked a question silently in her head like she did with Edward.

Compared to the male's abilities, they found that Victoria's were more wide ranged and as such she was able to project her own thoughts onto others, something the family found both helpful and interesting. They had later explained that unlike her own, Edward was only able to read the minds of others and not nothing more like she had guessed the first she heard Rosalie talk to him. As such, it had helped at that very moment with Rosalie, though she did see Edward's curious expression as he most likely listened in as well.

'Are you sure?'

Victoria smiled faintly at her. 'I'm not the only abnormal one here anymore.'

Rosalie looked away at that, still upset but something else burning in her eyes as Emmett attempted to calm her down. Carlisle commented idly that she took it better than they expected and Edward was the one to say that it was because she wasn't normal herself. Instead she felt even more comfortable with them over the fact, despite the dangers that still arose. She wasn't alone, she had told them.

It didn't matter to her what the Cullen's were- in the end they were more similar to her than Victoria anticipated and with them she felt normal.

Christmas Day approached during the middle of a small snow storm when Victoria woke up. She shifted under the covers at the sight of it through the crack of her curtains, stretching like a cat. Her dark haired fanned out around her like a halo, her electric eyes shifting in her morning daze. There was a certain chill to the air that morning, causing her to bundle under her covers and tempt her to fall back asleep.

The days of her nightmares once again lessened with her reunion with the Cullen's, leaving her content. She felt the most relaxed she had in the past month, glad that the holiday was finally upon her. She felt warm within herself at the fact, knowing she had missed two years worth of celebrating and now was the time to make up for it.

Victoria sat up, moving her limbs only snap to alert suddenly and freeze. She sprung up like a tree, listening intently as if she heard something. The girl focused for a moment, still as she attempted to get a better leverage to listen. A slightly pattering sound met her ears and when she listened closer she could hear something bang as if falling downstairs.

Victoria jumped out her bed as if on fire at the fact, disregarding her robe in hopes of making it down the stairs faster. Outside her room she could now make out the different amount of voices downstairs and a large amount of shuffling. She felt her blood run cold and attempted to make it to the first floor silently. The dark haired girl tip toed down, ignoring the coldness of the house penetrating her bones. She paused slightly at the sound of her tv in the background at a low volume and furrowed her eyebrows at the sound of soft music.

Coming to the end of the staircase, Victoria felt her eyes widen. Her once bare and simple living room had seemingly been transformed over night. Lights decorated the living room, hung up and spread out nicely with a large tree in the corner. It was in the process of being decorated by familiar figures, the bright colors and ornaments bringing back memories of years before. The TV played on a random channel but the soft song of Christmas carols serenaded the warm scene drowning it out.

Mike was the first to recognize her from his spot of placing an ornament on the tree. He looked at her as if not expecting it, glancing at the clock on the wall that read ten in the morning while the others were still preoccupied. The blond male shuffled nervously, nudging Tyler by his side who looked up with a startled expression as well. "You're not supposed to be up yet!" The tan skinned male said apprehensively, gaining the attention of the others in the room.

The five figures of her friends all turned to her still figure standing at the base of the stairs, all with mixed expressions. Ben looked surprised but smiled shyly nonetheless as if caught hiding something from his mother. Eric just grinned sheepishly, dropping a wrapped gift- one that Victoria wrapped herself that was meant for the said male- on the floor. Tyler and Mike quickly attempted to cover the tree, doing a horrible job as it towered over the six foot tan one. And Angela seemed to be the only one taking in her appearance calmly, smiling warmly and throwing tinsel in the air that she had been about to put up. "Merry Christmas!" She exclaimed, running up to the shorter girl's stunned figure and hugging her.

Victoria barely managed to hug her back, suddenly self conscious of just being dressed in her night gown if the male's obvious stares had anything to do with it. She blinked, still surprised at the scene and looked at her group of friends. "What are you guys doing here?" Victoria couldn't even explain her confusion. "I thought we were supposed to meet at Port Angeles?"

Tyler moved up to her next as Angela all but dragged her to the awaiting living room grinning. "Well we've never been over so we thought why not crash?" He joked, bringing her in for a hug only for Mike to push him away.

"Shut up Tyler." Mike said with a smirk, moving next to hug the still confused girl. "Surprised? We decided to bring Christmas to you this year."

Moving around to hug the remaining figures happily, Victoria looked at them curiously despite the smile playing at her lips. "But why?" She sat next to Angela who offered her a steaming mug full of her usual green tea. She offered her a thankful look while taking a sip?

"We wanted to make you feel at home since you're still new to Forks." Eric said taking out the gifts from beneath the trees they had placed there.

"It was actually Angela's idea." Ben seemed to point out, smiling when Victoria looked at the tall girl.

Victoria smiled at Angela who offered one back. "I thought it was a good idea to let you experience a nice Christmas since you're alone." She shrugged but she looked almost embarrassed. "I got the idea after you mentioned the Cullen's helped you set up your house and that it was still kinda empty."

In the back of her head Victoria felt herself remember her phone call with the girl that night. She faintly remembered the girl mentioning something similar to herself about doing something after she mentioned the Cullen's. Thinking back on the fact, it made sense that Angela had simply been planning this from that very moment. She felt herself smile at the fact, feeling warm as she wrapped Angela into a tight hug. "Thank you." She whispered quietly into the girl's ear and at the fact the taller girl only hugged her tighter.

"Hey what about us?" Eric asked from the side as the boys eyed the two girls with smiles.

Victoria laughed at that, pulling the four unsuspecting males onto the couch. They piled onto each other heaving and struggling but not stopping the laughs that escaped their mouths.

"Where's Jessica by the way?" Victoria couldn't help but ask at realizing the missing girl when she had apparently been apart of their earlier plans along with Lauren.

"She's coming in a bit. She said she had to stop by Lauren's to give her the gift she got her since she refuses to come here." Tyler answered, rolling his eyes at the fact as Mike chuckled.

Victoria couldn't help but roll her eyes as well, simply brushing off the fact and beginning to help give out gifts. Jessica ended up coming only a half hour later in a Christmas dress and her hair nicely curled, outdoing everyone in comparison. They wasted no time in happily tearing open their gifts soon after. Most of the presents Victoria received were meant to add to her house, another idea of Angela who she expressed her thanks to. They gave her more items to place around and pictures to hang on bare walls while Jessica was the only one who ignored the idea of such. Instead she got Victoria a pair of grey boots, something that the girl couldn't help but thank Jessica for.

The said girl seemed to be ecstatic when she opened the blouse she had been eyeing in the mall when they went together, going as far as hugging Victoria. Angela smiled largely when she opened the extra camera lenses she had gotten for the girl and Mike grinned when he got surfing gear. Victoria got Tyler, who had been complaining of needing new basketball equipment, new wrist bands and an extra basketball. Eric was the easiest for her, getting him a few new movies he had yet to see along with pens for his writing. Angela ended up helping her pick Ben's present, getting him a few graphic novels he had been wanting.

By the end the others exchanged their own gifts as well, and as time approached for them to leave, they offered Victoria to come to the movies as a last minute decision. However, the fact that she was meant to be at the Cullen's around three that afternoon seemed to throw the group for a whirl. They had noticed of course her sudden distance from the family, so her sudden change of attitude seemed to surprise them.

Faintly, the girl ended up listening in into their thoughts, finding herself vaguely amused at the diverse range of reactions. Mike was jealous, upset that the Cullen's had managed to get on her good side again, especially Jasper. He considered them freaks in a way, too good looking for normal and Victoria couldn't help by agree with a silent laugh. Tyler was suspicious, slightly upset that she was going but only because he still wasn't sure what had caused her to be upset at them in the first place. Ben seemed unaffected by it, only throwing it as a side reference and Eric rolled his eyes mentioning that another bites the dust to the family. Angela had already known she was back on good terms with the enigmatic family, and only had good thoughts of how she was happy and that her relationship with Jasper could progress.

However Jessica seemed to be the most bipolar of them all, jealousy radiating off her thoughts before wondering if she was dating one of them, Jasper crossing her mind faintly. By then, Jessica simply seemed to give the girl an impressed look that she had somehow managed to snag the silent blond. After that, it was only then that Victoria found herself being pulled to her room by the only two other females to get her ready. The boys laughed at her complaining but by the end she couldn't help but be grateful.

She had somehow managed to find people she truly trusted despite her beginning hesitance in the midst of all her chaos

Victoria shuffled through the thickening snow that continued to fall, suddenly regretting ever letting Jessica throw her into the dress she wore. Her legs felt numb just from the short walk from her car to the front door of the three story house, the large bag she had placed all their gifts in clutched in her gloved hands. Perhaps agreeing to let the albeit annoying girl choose her clothing had been a bad idea no matter how beautiful Victoria looked at that moment.

Making her way up the small steps and onto the stone porch, Victoria sighed as she pressed the door bell. Her breath came out as condensed air, reminding her of smoke as it slithered in front of her only to disappear. She waited patiently, not disappointed when only seconds later a figure appeared approaching her, opening up the door to reveal Carlisle. "Merry Christmas, Victoria." He offered her with a smile, allowing her to step inside the warm house as he grabbed the bag from out her hands.

"Merry Christmas, Carlisle." She mummered, glad for the warmth beginning to penetrate her skin as she began to take off her jacket and gloves to place on the coat rack nearby.

Carlisle lead her further inside to where the living room was, surprised at the sudden change of scenery. Compared to only two days before, the large room was now decorated for the holiday with brightly lit lights. Tinsel and gold decorations stood out against the decor of the room and winked at her in the gentle glow. Carlisle turned to look at her wandering eyes and smiled. "The girl's decorated it yesterday." His melodic voice said, gaining her attention as her gaze flickered to him. "Right now Esme, Emmett, and Rose and getting dinner ready for you." Victoria nodded as she followed after the doctor, feeling slightly strange in knowing that now they had simply been cooking for only her the whole time whenever she came over. "The others are over here."

Carlisle stepped into the living room with her beside him, moving over to their freshly cut spruce tree. It was a tall piece of nature, arching up towards the high ceilings as the blond male placed her bag near the other gifts. The tree itself was large and nice smelling, filling the house of the smell of pine mixing with the scent of the food coming from the kitchen. They seemed to use white decor to decorate, with white ornaments and gold tinsel lining the walls and making the house have an almost magical feel to it.

Spread throughout the living room were the rest of the Cullen siblings. She seemed to look at them now with a new outlook, knowing they were years older than they appeared yet acting so normal. Edward was dressed nicely with slacks and a nice shirt, playing Christmas tunes on the piano while in the background the snow fell outside behind the window. Alice and Jasper sat next to one another, the girl looking up happily at her arrival after Edward greeted her, bouncing up to her gracefully to offer her a hug. The short haired girl was wearing a dress similar to her own with flats matching the red scheme of it. She looked beautiful and when she glanced at Jasper who put the book he had been reading down, she smiled at him as he made his way over.

"You look gorgeous." Alice said smiling, reaching forward to her ear only when a glint reached her golden eyes. "And I think a certain someone thinks so too."

Alice disappeared at that into the kitchen, allowing for Jasper to approach her next. He was dressed in black slacks and a dark blue shirt that went well with his skin tone. He smiled gently at her, offering her his hand which she placed in his. "It's good to see you, ma'am." He greeted, bringing his cold lips that barely seemed to affect her anymore to her hand. His eyes seemed to stay on her a second longer, and at the fact Victoria couldn't help but grin.

"Oh God the sexual tension between you two is horrible." Emmett bellowed, walking into the room with Rosalie on his arm. They both looked ravishing, Rosalie even more stunning than usual and Emmet dressed similarly to his brothers. He waggled his eyebrows with a grin at the duo. "How about you guys just take it upstairs to the room and finally let it loose?"

Jasper didn't look amused, but Victoria forced herself to believe she imagined it when his eyes seemed to shift over her as if considering the possibility. Instead he simply rolled his eyes with a grin tugging at his lips, pulling Victoria slightly closer as if to tease her, feeling herself heat up. She met Jasper's amber gaze, the amusement circling within obvious to her.

Esme seemed to be able to save her from any other humiliation as she walked in with Carlisle wrapped around her and Alice trailing behind. "Hello, Victoria." She said, bringing the younger girl in for an embrace as she smiled. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Esme." Victoria said back, pulling away from the motherly woman in front of her to smile. She looked beautiful that day, her caramel hair styled around her gentle face softly. She wore a maroon dressed that went passed her knees with black heels and Victoria couldn't help but think she looked gorgeous. "You look beautiful." She found herself saying sincerely.

"Oh you shouldn't be talking dear, look at you." Esme smiled at her gently and began to lead her to one of the couches where the others had began to seat themselves. She was placed coincidentally near Jasper and despite knowing it wasn't, simply relaxed as Alice took the other seat beside her.

In her delicate hands was a wrapped gift to which she handed her excitedly. "Present time!" She sang happily, looking to Victoria expectantly as more gifts began to be given out.

She ended up being more than glad at the outcome of her presents from the family, despite feeling it was rather too much. She had received new pairs of clothes from Alice that she had insisted would look great on her while low and behold, Rosalie had gotten her a blouse she remembered liking when they went to Seattle. She suspected Alice had something to do with such but nonetheless thanked the girl who managed to offer her a smile. Emmett had gotten her hiking gear as apparently she would now be joining them at times and Edward got her a sketch pad and pastels much to her enjoyment. Carlisle had made good of his word and presented her with two new beds and headboards for her guest rooms with Esme. She had still attempted to persuade them to return the expensive items but they refused and Victoria was forced to accept them with a grateful smile.

Jasper still had yet to give her a gift but she didn't let it affect her, instead giving out her own in return. Emmett was more than happy with his BB gun, joking that he would use Jasper and Edward as target practice, the duo rising up to the challenge to bicker playfully. Edward was content with his music paper and Alice hugged her with a large smile when she opened up her dress. Rosalie simply thanked her for the heels, but listening in on her thoughts she knew she more grateful than she appeared. Esme and Carlisle thanked her for their new glass set, having mentioned they needed a new pair and Jasper smiled at her when he opened his.

He held the worn book between his large hands, looking it over carefully with the eyes belonging to a scholar. Victoria had been nervous at first but at seeing his intensive gaze on the book, she felt herself calm down. The blond haired male offered a turn of his lips, grabbing her hand. "Thank you, darlin'. I love it."

"Are you sure? I know you're really into military and history so I thought-"

Jasper cut her off with accurate precision. "It's perfect." At his words, Victoria let a smile crawl onto her face that matched his own. He seemed to reach for something behind him, and pulling out the small jewelry bag he had seen him carrying back in the mall, she grinned.

"Why thank you sir." She said almost mockingly, grabbing hold of the bag. The others seemed to purposefully be ignoring their personal conversation to instead talk with one another or preoccupy themselves. Alice had even moved her seat but Victoria knew that beneath the facade they were actually paying attention quite intently. Perhaps it was the now well known fact that they had accelerated hearing that gave her a hint, or simply Emmett's obvious display of glancing at them indiscreetly from the corner of his eyes. Either way, she was glad they at least pretended they weren't paying attention as some form of respect as she reached a delicate hand into the bag.

Feeling her hands grab onto something square shaped in dimension, Victoria pulled out a single black box. She eyed Jasper slightly who watched her intently and opening the box she couldn't help but let her eyes widen. Resting daintily on a silver chain, a blue diamond winked back at her in the lighting surrounded by smaller white diamonds. She froze at the sight of it, the large jewel glinting back at her. She looked up at Jasper who smirked at her expression.

"It's beautiful." She managed to let out. "Oh god Jasper you shouldn't have."

"Yes I should have." Jasper gently pried away the box from her hands as he took out the necklace. He made a small sign with his fingers to turn around and doing so he moved her hair to the side of her neck. His hands ghosted over her skin, causing goose bumps and tingles to shoot through her body. He moved his arms to circle her neck, placing the piece of jewelry over her own locket as he secured the clasp. The male moved closer to her back until Victoria felt his breath on her ear, softly whispering in it. "It matches your eyes."

Taking a deep breath at the way her body reacted to his words, Victoria turned around to face him slowly. She smiled at him, but only paused at their sudden close proximity. Jasper seemed to realize such as well, stiffening despite himself. Behind the couch, Alice appeared between them with a certain glint to her eyes that had Jasper eyeing her carefully. She quietly pulled out something behind her back that she had been hiding, placing it over their heads with grin that was the devil's.

Victoria glanced up at the plant the girl had placed over her and Jasper, and at the sight of it felt her heart race. "Guess what this is." Alice said with a sing song tone to her whimsical voice as she shook the mistletoe above their heads. "You know what that means Jazz."

This seemed to gain the family's attention who looked at the duo with varying expressions of amusement. Victoria caught Jasper's eyes penetrating into her own, reminded her of the time when they had almost kissed. The memory played vividly at the back of her mind, and looking at Jasper she could see the hesitation building up behind his eyes- he didn't trust himself. She was his singer, and after what happened last time she herself almost felt unsure. But looking at Alice's persistence, she knew she would never put the male in a position he could not handle. That meant she trusted him and even more so with her ability of precognition, this meant she had not seen any impending doom. She looked at Jasper at the fact, almost expectedly.

"For the love of-" Emmett called, stopping midway at the look Rosalie threw him. "Just kiss her already."

Jasper threw his brother an ugly glare at his words only to turn back to Victoria just as quickly. This seemed to set his mind and with one last encouraging look from Alice he leaned in. Victoria melted into his embrace as he touched her cheek, pulling her in further only for their lips to meet. Unlike before when their lips only brushed, Jasper's captured hers in a gentle touch as they clung together and then parted only to meet again like a magnet. An electric shock that Victoria didn't expect seemed to course through her body and faintly in the background she heard Alice squeal and Emmett's voice melt away.

His lips were cool against her own, like letting a snowflake brush against them but Victoria welcomed the feeling. Jasper's kiss was like nothing she had ever experienced before, a sudden burst within her. It was a strange feeling but still and yet she craved more of it even when Jasper pulled away with some reluctance. Their eyes met and she could see that his eyes were darker than before, barely affecting her as they grinned at one another. However still and yet, the male found himself sliding away almost apologetically to put distance. She knew he was struggling at that moment and the family did as well, Alice offering a hand on his shoulder.

But still and yet there was merriment in the air. Esme was happy for the two of them from what Victoria could tell from her thoughts, along with Carlisle. They had been worried that after Alice he would not find someone easily and despite the situation were glad to see the development and Jasper's improved control. However, with such thoughts also had them straying to Edward himself and their worry for him as he simply smirked at his brother. Emmett was smug, glad the male had finally gotten 'some balls' and Rosalie was torn between conflicting emotions.

Alice's thoughts were obvious but an undying worry for Jasper lingered. Victoria had yet to go into more detail with the male over his past relationship with Alice but at the thought found it was unimportant at that moment. Alice indeed cared for Jasper and while at one point they had loved one another, she saw that now it was nothing but affection. Faintly in Alice's mind she saw her own craving for such, and instead of seeing Jasper she saw an unknown male that was meant to come in the future. She grinned, knowing Alice was simply waiting for her own mate to come and at the fact wondered what was in store for herself and Jasper.

Although, when she felt her eyes meeting his again, she found herself not worrying. She she saw him seem to relax, and it was at that moment that Victoria knew they would be okay.

After all, Jasper Hale was nothing but an enigmatic man that always seemed to surprise her.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're finally done with the Jasper/Victoria Arc! I hope you liked reading this chapter and understood Victoria's reasoning for forgiving the family. It wasn't automatic since it technically took about three days but Victoria in the end can feel normal around them because she's not exactly normal herself. Even more so Victoria knows she does have affection for Jasper and while she knows the dangers, she's also fascinated.**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **EllaMay: Thank you for your kind review! I'm glad you like the build up and you're able to see how I'm trying to show how Jasper is struggling with his bloodlust along with his affection for her. I'm also happy to see you like Victoria's backstory. I wanted to make it more unique compared to other fanfictions and I thought it was more appealing since she's not exactly normal so she'll in a way understand the Cullen's more since they're not human. Again thank you and I hope if you're reading this chapter you enjoyed it!**

 **Jay97: Love seeing your reviews so far! And yes I'm glad you like the friendship with Tyler and Angela. I didn't want her world to only revolve around the Cullen's only like Bella did, so Victoria has more depth in a way. Besides they're great friends to Vic ;) Also yes I'm happy to see you find it more believable that she didn't just forgive them in a day after what happened. Thank you again for the review!**

 **Guest: Awe I'm so happy you don't find it sappy! Like you said I wanted to make it as realistic as possible so I'm glad to know that you think I did. I hope if you read this new chapter that you enjoyed it as well.**

 **Charleigh: Honestly you're one of my favorite reviewers :) Your reviews always put a smile on my face knowing you enjoy my story so much and of course I had to spoil you guys with all these chapters! Thank you for wishing me luck on my midterms and I hope you liked the Jasper and Victoria scene in this chapter!**

 **Please tell me what you guys think and review, follow, and favorite!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello to my new and old readers! I'm incredibly proud to say that we have officially made it to over 100 reviews and I can't even begin to thank you guys enough. You all are truly amazing and your constant support for this story warms my heart to the core. This chapter is for you guys!**

 **Anyway we've finally made it to the point where we've stepped into the world of twilight, meaning Bella's finally coming! I hope you all continue to enjoy Victoria and Jasper's relationship as they continue to progress and learn more about one another.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

A new year held new promise for Victoria.

Her life was never something that one would consider calm- perhaps chaotic and damaged would be the right words. Either way, despite such, for once in two years Victoria felt at peace. Throughout her life she felt caged, cornered with others controlling and keeping her in check. Coming to Forks, it had meant to be the beginning of Victoria running her life for once- for starting a new one and leaving the past behind.

Instead, it brought more stress and anxiety than she anticipated, firstly with the Cullen's possible awareness of her abilities and more so adjusting to a new life. It was only now, nearly three months later with the secrets gone and the acceptance of her new life, that she finally felt content. The three months passed fast enough, her monthly money coming as per agreement, a reminder of the past but nonetheless she moved forward. Perhaps a new year, in the end, had been exactly what she needed.

As such, she brought in 2005 with the Cullen family instead of alone like she had planned, insistent that she could not spend New Years Eve by herself. By then, she had begun to become more and more comfortable with her stay at Forks, splitting her time between school, her group of friends and the family themselves. Regularly, she found herself with Jasper even more so, the new found relationship between one another still new but all the more comforting. She felt happy with the way things seemed to be heading, and found the more she left the past behind, the better things were.

Since the confession of the family and herself on both sides, Edward and Victoria had bonded over their similar abilities. She had never met someone so similar, who while they differed, were in a way familiar due to such. They both used their abilities to their advantages but where she could control when she wished to listen to the thoughts of others, Edward described his as never ending. As if listening to a constant radio that echoed in the back of his head, the male often simply ignored the out pour of all the thoughts. Now, however, in regards to her, Edward often let the guard on his mind down when around Victoria and she did as well, allowing the duo to have silent conversations with one another.

Along with such, Jasper as well was more than open with his abilities. The duo together found they complimented each other quite well when it came to using it with one another. Victoria, who while better, continued to be ridden with prone anxiety and over thinking. At times she could not express into words the turmoil inside her and as such Jasper helped, both allowing him to understand what she felt when she said nothing and calming her when she had moments. For Jasper, who at times was silent and didn't say much, Victoria helped by listening to his thoughts in a way to better comprehend what he thought. In only a period of time the two had seemed to know the other like the back of their hand, and only further brought them closer.

By then, Victoria's days were full of getting through one after another, glad for the period of peace that had come upon her. Alice often kept company with her as much as Jasper or Angela and Tyler did. Victoria enjoyed spending time with the energetic pixie like girl, going to shop with her and at times managing to even spend time with Emmett, which as such brought Rosalie along. The beautiful blond had begun to warm up towards Victoria, even if slightly, and she found that inwardly she simply meant well. Victoria never meant to pry into her past, but she knew the blond haired girl did not want to force her into a world that she did not belong, giving her the choice that Rosalie was never given. It was both reassuring and sad knowing the fact, looking at the older woman in a different light who continued to keep her at a distance.

Even so, the New Year had indeed brought happy moments and seemed to leave the past far behind for Victoria.

But despite such, good things never seemed to last long.

The month of January was nearly over and already the spread of a new student seemed to circulate like a disease throughout the school. That Tuesday morning, the energetic gossip went past Victoria's ears and out the other. For once she was content to finally be out of the spotlight as the new girl, and as of recent, Jasper's apparent girlfriend.

She remembered coming back to school after the holiday break only to be the center of attention. Sightings of Jasper and her together had traveled the school fast, and despite the lack of title the two gave one another, the student body seemed to insist they were dating. Jessica and the others had been all over her at the fact to get information despite her insistance that it was false, Eric going as far as attempting to make an article for the school paper based upon it- one of his many attempts to do one on the infamous Cullen family. Jasper had found it amusing, along with the rest of the Cullen clan while Victoria was less than pleased, only having Angela's reassurance to ground her.

Victoria saw no point in giving herself and Jasper a title. They were not together but there was attraction on both sides showed by their bonding and soft kisses exchanged at times. They were simply themselves, together or not and they were both fine with such without the need of rushing anything.

As such, the dark haired girl was more than glad to be out of the attention of dozens of gossiping teenagers, leaning into Jasper's touch as he lead them to her first period class. "They seem to be energetic this morning." He commented idly, offering her a wry smile that had her sighing.

"At least the gossip isn't about us for once." Victoria grinned at the fact, watching the way Jasper's eyebrows rose in amusement.

"I would've thought you loved being the center of attention, especially with my name next to yours." Jasper was simply teasing but the duo was more than aware that she hated the attention. It made her feel uncomfortable and much like the first time she had come to the town, unsure and worried to be known due to her abilities. The feelings carried on with the new string of gossip that involved her and Jasper, scared for her own sake of too many eyes on her when she had the constant risk of being exposed.

She wondered how the Cullen's did it, constantly fretted upon with their abnormalities so openly apparent- more so now that Victoria knew the truth. Looking back at it now, she wondered why she had never figured it out earlier on her own. She supposed the fact that she barely used her abilities back then was a huge help, more confident with them now with the gentle assurance of Jasper's help.

"I think you're the one who actually prefers the spotlight if that's anything to go by." Victoria laughed at the way Jasper's face showed his own discomfort, uncomfortable like her when he was talked about- he also had a secret to keep as well.

"Of course you would think that." Jasper grinned and set some room between the two, coming up to her classroom just as the first bell rang. "I'll see you at lunch, darlin'."

Victoria smiled and nodded, relishing the last of his hold before he was truly gone. Turning into her first period class of Calculus, she found herself paying attention to Tyler more than the actual class as he talked about the new student. She seemed to be newest buzz around the school, and often wondered what she was like as she made her way through the day.

Perhaps they would end up crossing paths sometime.

* * *

Lunch came by in a quick flash that Victoria appreciated if it meant to get a break from the name on everyone's mouth- Isabella Swan. It seemed that everywhere she looked, the name was either on their tongue or mind, almost enough to drive her mad, wondering how Edward was holding up with such as well. Victoria faintly wondered herself if it was the same when she first came, and at Tyler's affirmative, she pondered how the new girl felt. She vaguely felt bad for her, knowing the amount of attention she was getting was none too easy to ignore, especially with the stares throughout the day.

It nearly felt like so long ago when that had been her, when in all actuality it was only two, almost three months back. Much had happened over the time, but she kept the fact to herself as her and Tyler made their way to lunch. It was raining outside that day, the usual dreary weather coming as no surprise to the girl.

Victoria girl made her way into the cafeteria, eyes searching instinctively for the familiar marble like figures at their usual table. She wouldn't admit her slight disappointment when she realized they were not there, mostly at the absence of Jasper, but moved on without missing a beat. Tyler, beside her, kept the conversation going and made Victoria laugh often while they got their food and made a beeline to the table. The cafeteria that day seemed especially noisy, their thoughts all on the latest gossip- the new girl. When the duo neared closer was only when Victoria, to her amusement, was surprised to see one extra figure at their table.

When Victoria first noticed Bella, her first thought was that she was a rather awkward girl just from first glance. Stuck between Angela and Jessica, the latter speaking nonstop, the new figure seemed to be attempting to listen but truly wasn't. She was a pretty girl with a pale complexion and long dark brown hair that began in a widow's peak. Unique chocolate brown eyes largely spaced were placed in a heart-shaped face with a wide forehead. She seemed to notice her and Tyler's figures as they approached the table, and at the fact, the others looked up as well. "There you guys are!" Eric bellowed, cutting off Jessica midway who threw him a look with narrowed eyes. "Bella, this is Tyler and the other girl I mentioned before, Victoria. She's the one that could be in the article too since you're both new."

Tyler greeted her with an easy going tone just as she did the same, gracing him with a seemingly forced smile as he made his way to the seat across the table. Victoria instead rose an eyebrow, sitting beside Angela as she moved slightly to make room, finding herself between the taller girl and Bella. She looked at Eric. "I don't remember agreeing to an article."

"But it's to get to know you guys better- the two foreign girls at Forks." Eric argued excitedly, only stopping when Mike pushed him jokingly.

Bella turned to her wide eyed. "I don't want it either." She said meekly, flushing red but sounding firm. "I told you that Eric- I don't like the attention."

Victoria smiled at the small back bone the girl had concerning the fact, impressed almost but still and yet feeling bad. "Ignore him, he's always like that." She said with an understanding look. "If anything I'm trying to get away from the attention as well."

Bella smiled more genuinely at that, chuckling slightly. "I would be too." She said with a shrug, looking almost uncomfortable. "It's only my first day and I'm already tired of it."

"I know what you mean." Victoria consoled, knowing how she felt with all the stares back when she first came. "Sadly, it's not going to get much better. Barely anything happens here so whatever gossip they can get, it sticks for a while."

"Great." Bella sighed, and Victoria couldn't help but grin at her sarcastic remark. She didn't seem like that bad of a person, sure the two of them would get along nicely. However, she could already see the look Lauren was throwing the girl, and if Bella's shuffling figure had anything to do from it, she had as well.

Victoria felt like rolling her eyes at the pale haired girl's antics, casting Bella a faint glance. She attempted peaking into her mind, just to simply see what was going on behind her glazed eyes as she pretended to listen to Jessica's continuous chatter. The dark haired girl allowed her abilities to take over, plunging into the depth of the girl's mind only to pause. Furrowing her eyebrows but doing so discretely to avoid any questions, Victoria attempted again only to get the same response.

Nothing.

Isabella Swan was blank to Victoria, like a bottomless pit with no end. She prodded and continued but nothing seemed to get back to her, as if the girl next to her had no thoughts whats so ever. The idea faintly crossed her mind but quickly took it back when she saw the obvious emotion on her face as her eyes caught something, though Victoria felt troubled nonetheless at the fact. Edward had been the only other person whom this had happened to, but even so it was different. The tousled haired male was as if there was a barrier surrounding his mind, much like he had described Victoria herself when they first met, but Bella was simply open. You could enter but nothing came out- strange to even someone like Victoria.

She frowned but only continued eyeing Bella who had begun to focus solely on something across the room. Victoria's own blue eyes followed purposefully to see what had caught the strange girl's attention and found herself looking at the Cullen's. The family was beginning to make their infamous entrance into the cafeteria from the outside entrance, walking in with the grace of dangerous predators. Bella's brown eyes were glued to the pale family, and vaguely Victoria was reminded of her own first time of seeing the family. The only difference was that now, one in particular seemed to seek out her gaze as she did his.

Jasper smiled at Victoria as he made his way after his siblings, offering her a small wink that had Bella furrowing her eyebrows and glancing at her. Victoria offered her a small smile but said nothing more as the Cullen's sat down. "Who are they?" She asked, tilting her head purposefully towards their secluded table as the rest for their group looked.

Victoria saw Edward cast them a quick glance, most likely reading their thoughts as his lips moved quickly towards his siblings. "Those are the Cullen's." Jessica explained, perking up at the mention of the group. "They're Dr. Cullen's kids- super attractive."

"And off limits." Lauren added snidely, glancing obviously at Victoria who only ignored her.

"Yeah well tell Victoria that." Jessica said, but she could hear the teasing tone in her voice- she had become more manageable since Christmas. "Either way the blond one that looks like a model- she's Rosalie. She's with the really big one, Emmett. And speaking of which, can you believe they're dating? I mean isn't that like, illegal?"

Victoria's frowned at the petty gossip of the family but said nothing more as Angela opened her mouth. "Stop saying that Jessica. They're not even related."

"Yeah but still." She shrugged. "Anyway the short pixie one is Alice, she always around Jasper who just so happens to have a thing with Victoria," The said girl attempted to open her mouth to say something but Jessica stopped her, "even if she won't admit it."

Bella seemed to not care either way, still transfixed, her gaze most prominently on a specific bronze haired male. Victoria looked between the duo, noticing Edward throwing Bella strange looks as she figured he was beginning to realize the same thing she had. "They are very nice looking." Tyler chuckled at the awkward statement but Victoria grinned nonetheless.

"You have no idea." Victoria agreed.

The dark haired girl could already see Edwards calculating gaze beginning to churn in concentration. He was most definitely listening to the conversation and most importantly sizing up Bella for anything that may alert them to anything bad. He was staring by this point, eyebrows drawn together in concentration.

"Are they all related?"

Victoria looked up at that. "Well it's kinda complicated. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties but they're all adopted." Jessica shrugged as if it weren't her problem and picked at her food. "The Hales are twins and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children." Bella observed and Victoria couldn't help but think of the irony of the statement.

"Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight." Victoria found herself answering, attempting to help the family keep up appearances. She knew it would be best to give the official story the family had come up with instead of having Jessica mix anything up. "She's their aunt so she took them in after their parents died."

Victoria saw the way Bella's eyes seemed to soften at such, frowning only when she still heard nothing from her mind. She glanced back at the table to Edward who was still looking at Bella curiously and knew he was beginning to come to the same conclusion as herself. Her electric eyes trailed back to the new girl who was looking at Edward with a matching expression.

"Who's the red head one?" She inquired, glancing back at the male as Jessica looked up with a false expression.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." The girl then glanced at Victoria with a grin. "That used to be Jasper at one point too before our Vic got to him."

Her blue eyes looked away at the mention of her and Jasper again, frowning at the light gossip. She should have already gotten used to it, especially with their obvious displays of affection but Victoria didn't appreciate people talking about it. In a way she almost felt uncomfortable, glad she was with the male but knowing they still had yet to label themselves. She never saw the need, simply content with being with one another but nonetheless found it annoying when others assumed.

Even so, she simply ignored Bella's gaze and glanced at Edward's frustrated expression. Victoria pegged at his mind to gain his attention from his insistent staring at Bella, turning away only when his eyes met hers and the barriers in his mind lowered. She offered Bella a smile that had her looking away with a blush from having gotten caught staring.

'I can't read her mind.' Victoria said to the male, glancing at the very girl who was attempting and failing to not look at Edward.

'Neither can I.' Victoria could hear the amount of annoyance in Edwards voice even in her own mind as she smirked.

Behind them, she could make out the family already beginning to stand up to start leaving. Edward and her made eye contact, a silent conversation before Victoria met Jasper's. He was looking at her curiously, questions in his eyes as she simply smiled, offering him her emotions of calmness. Silently, in his head, she let him know that Edward would simply tell them later and at the fact he nodded, looking away to follow his family. They spared each other one last glance before his tall figure was gone from sight.

Victory turned back around, only further curious by the dark haired girl to her side.

* * *

Latin class was easy enough to get through for the simple fact of Alice keeping her company. Mrs. Williams was a tall woman who regularly left the class to their own devices if they ended the lesson early for the day. During such times Alice and Victoria often talked, mentioning ever so slightly the new girl Bella before the bell rang. As per their usual habit by now, the duo continued on easily as they walked to their classes near one another. They would meet Jasper by the time they got there and then spilt to make it in time to their respective period.

"You can sleep over sometime next weekend." Alice mentioned, brightening up at the idea of possible future plans. The girl had been insistent on having the girl stay the night one day since the holidays, and Victoria knew when the pixie haired girl wanted something, it would happen inevitably. "We can kick out the boys to hunt and have an all girls night if you want."

Victoria smiled at the prospect, feeling tempted to agree. It would be nice to simply relax with the girls, and knew that after all this time Rosalie had begun to warm up to her. Staying the night with her, Esme, and Alice had it's fair share of positives, though she knew she would be the only one sleeping in the end. The thought had her grinning before she nodded. "I wouldn't mind that." She paused. "And the others wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not, Vic." Alice's golden eyes rolled at her words, smiling as they approached the classroom. "You should know by now you're basically apart of the family."

Victoria smiled at the fact, glancing at Alice to open her mouth to speak, only to pause. Alice had stopped as well, still as a statue with her eyes glazed over, resembling the Greek statue that she looked like. Her small lips opened at what she experienced behind her golden eyes, seeing an unknown future that had Victoria pulling her outside their classroom to avoid collision with the moving students in the hallway. She had begun to get used to Alice's ability, capable of seeing the many possibilities of a future that branched out before her.

At that moment, grabbing hold of what the girl saw, Victoria felt herself stiffening. It was going too fast for her at a startling speed that had her mind whirling attempting to keep up. Vaguely she could make a familiar figure with tousled hair heading to an unknown white house. It was tucked near the outline of woods, slightly further from the neighbors that were nestled on either side of it. Inside he approached a figure she couldn't make out, the sharp sound of him twisting the fragile neck of the female causing Victoria to jostle.

It was Edward.

The fact had Victoria startled as the vision shifted again, as if it were simply one of the many possibilities that could very well happen. Now, instead, Edward found himself killing the same figure in different ways, the worst being the last as he gave into an undying urge inside him. She saw him in quick flashes turn to bury his neck into the girls jugular, blood spilling-

The vision cut off suddenly. Alice blinked, her eyes brimming with dozens of emotions that were squashed together all at once. Victoria suddenly wished for Jasper to be there, and as if he heard her thought, she felt him come up behind her, looking at Alice with a hard look. "Alice." He said comfortingly, feeling the ripples of tranquility he attempted to send her that she ignored. "Edward-"

Victoria wondered how he knew something had happened with the male.

"Oh god." Alice cut him off, her whisper barely comprehendible as she moved quickly away from them. Victoria looked shocked, still stunned from the images she had seen as Jasper grabbed her, feeling the anxiety he so hated to feel coming from her. Alice was gone in the mist of the moving crowd of teenagers, turning to Jasper when she felt the wave of serenity he sent out, steadily pushing away her worry.

"What happened?" Victoria asked, her voice full of apprehension as she unwittingly went back to the possible future Alice had scene. Who was Edward possibly going to kill?

"Something's happened with Edward." It sounded like an under exaggeration of the fact, but then again Jasper had not seen the visions Alice and her had seen. Perhaps he didn't know the true nature of what was happening just yet, and even still Victoria didn't understand it. "Something's set him off the edge and he's having a hard time controlling himself."

For the slightest of moments Victoria could see that Jasper was smug but trying to repress the emotion. It was faint, but Victoria suddenly felt more confident, knowing Jasper was unknowingly himself projecting his own emotion on the girl, nothing that was too noticeable, but Victoria had already gotten so used to the male that she knew. It only allowed her to edge into the corners of his mind, seeing the memory of a blur that was Edward making his way outside in a rush. She could make out his dark eyes prominently from the memory, and even more so she could feel what Jasper felt coming from the male, as if the waves of hatred and hunger were still there. Victoria faintly wondered what the male hated more- himself for his primal instinct or whatever poor unsuspecting victim caused him such.

However, accompanying the sudden memory was another similar to it. This one, Victoria had never scene, and it was familiar to the day he had first saw her. Blood rushed out her nose, and she could feel Jasper's hunger, and anger along with other emotions that came with such. Just like Edward, she saw the way the line of vision turn, remembering herself the way Jasper left in a hurry and was gone in a blink of an eye. As such, in the memory, the scenery rushed in a blur, proving how fast he was going until he reached the sanctuary of the car.

Victoria let go of the memory quickly, feeling remorse that Jasper most definitely felt considering the sad smile he offered her.

She looked back at him, continuing to hear his almost unwittingly smug thoughts. He didn't mean to feel such, but after years of Edward and Alice's pestering to keep him in line with his own thirst, he couldn't help but enjoy seeing one of his siblings struggle. However, more prominent than such petty emotions were the overlying worry that the blond haired male felt for Edward and at the fact Victoria grabbed his hand. She attempted to smile but knew it came out resembling a grimace. "He'll be okay. Whatever it is that's happening."

Jasper managed to offer one of his own tight lipped smiles before leaving to his next class.

* * *

By the end of the day, Victoria had managed to get the scene out of her eyes but still and yet felt herself fret. She had never seen Edward in such a state, not even Jasper who while struggled never emitted such hate or rage. He was most definitely going at a speed almost abnormal for a human, too fast that it would raise suspicions- something the family avoided. It only further led her to believe that Edward most likely feared he would do something he would regret, especially given Alice's sudden disappearance to settle him and Jasper's own worry.

Getting up from her seat at the sound of the last period bell, Victoria found herself walking out her last class of the day. She entered the shuffling hallways and outside the building to head home when she ran into Bella. The girl looked frazzled, anxious almost when she caught sight of Victoria, forcing a smile. "Hey, do you know where the front office is?" Bella helplessly shrugged, glancing down at the school map in her hands for assistance. "I'm not that good with directions."

Victoria let a slight chuckle leave her breath. "Follow me. I'll take you." She offered, reassuring the girl to follow her as she began to walk.

Bella was a shy girl from what Victoria could tell as they made their way to the front office building that held a few of her classes. The rain had finally drifted away that day but the clouds remained hanging over them, the new girl fretting. She seemed to have something on her mind, and knowing she wouldn't get anything if she did try to look, Victoria only comforted her with small talk. Just as word had gotten around, Isabella, who preferred to be called Bella as she told her, was from Phoenix and living with her father. Much to her surprise however, Victoria found out while walking with her that her own father was the chief sheriff in the town. Personally she had never met the man, but heard of him often and was interested to hear they were related.

Bella didn't seem like the strict type given her law enforcing father.

Coming across the building, Victoria led her inside and towards the door that would lead to the glass office. "I'll wait for you." She said with a smile, and from the genuine one Bella threw back, she was grateful enough.

When the duo walked inside the office, Victoria noticed Bella seem to hesitate slightly, faltering in her steps. The door closed gently behind them, but Victoria barely noticed as she looked at where Bella's gaze was. Edward, with his obvious tousled hair, was at the front desk talking with Mrs. Cope looking slightly annoyed. He didn't seem to notice their entrance or was either purposefully ignoring them, and from Bella's expression Victoria could only watch confused.

He was arguing with the red haired woman in a low voice, sounding urgent, attempting to trade from his sixth period Biology to another time - any other time. Victoria rose an eyebrow at the fact, suddenly aware that this most likely had to do with the incident earlier and looking at Bella's crest fallen expression, she realized the girl was at the very heart of the problem. With some shock, the dark haired girl realized with frightening speed that Bella was the very person who had caused him to nearly lose his control.

At the fact, another figure stepped into the office, bringing in a gust of wind that tousled and rippled in the air. She saw the way his back stiffened, like so many times Jasper did around her, and watched as he turned with a glare to take in Bella. The amount of hate in his gaze like the memory from Jasper was enough to make Bella shrink beneath it, just as he turned it away to look at Victoria. He seemed to falter at seeing her appearance there himself, and ignoring the pegging at his head that signified her wanting to get inside, he turned away.

"Never mind, then," he said hastily, distinctively attempting to mask his upset emotions. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." Edward turned on his heel without another look at the duo, and taking a step to follow him, Victoria looked at Bella quickly.

"Sorry Bella I have to go." She felt guilty at the confused expression on the girl's face as she watched her begin to follow Edward. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Without waiting for Bella's response, Victoria bolted after Edwards fast figure who had already made its way out the building. She followed after him, nearly running as she stepped outside, already too late. The rest of the family was already piled into the car just when Edward entered in a rush as he slammed the door. She could see their confused expressions, hearing their thoughts as Alice and Jasper put the pieces together quickly. Glancing her way as if knowing she was watching- he always did- Jasper who was closest to the window gave her a look she couldn't understand. Alice seemed to notice too, just as Edward was reversing out the parking spot quickly.

'I'm sorry darlin'.' Jasper's voice filtered in her head. 'I'll explain more later on.'

Victoria watched helplessly as the silver Volvo left the parking lot in a rush, holding onto the promise as she was left alone.

* * *

Victoria enjoyed coming to La Push when she felt the need to think over certain situations when she was by herself. First beach was idealistic to do so even with the snow and cold weather, having started coming there the day she had found out the Cullen's secret. In need of fresh air and in no way able to go back to her house, her driving around had brought her upon the Indian reservation where she had spotted the lone beach. Angela and the others had mentioned the place before, Mike especially saying it was the perfect spot to surf. Promise of doing so when the weather got nicer was what drove her curiosity to look around and begin coming there for the past half a month, even when it was covered in snow. By now, she often came to First Beach to simply watch the crashing waves in thought, a place to call her own for the time being.

It was her fourth time there, coming to the beach after the incident at school with her phone clutched in hand, hoping for Jasper's call. Her mind still replayed the day's events, and worry for the family she had grown close to caused her head to spin and loop. She wondered what Bella had to do with Edward and why she affected him as such. For a moment, the simple fact that the girl may very well be his singer crossed her mind, much like she was Jasper's and at the fact, felt pity in a way for the seemingly abnormal girl who suspected nothing. Stressed over her thoughts, Victoria found that coming to La Push had been her best option for the remaining day.

As such, she found herself walking across the nearly empty beach with the sound of the crashing waves as her only companion, the shifting clouds overhead threatening to rain. She hadn't seen many people from the few times she had come, most likely due to the weather, but every once in a while she saw figures mingling around. That day she could make out a trio of large natives playing soccer in the now clear sand that only days before still had snow, washed away like a memory by the rain. She watched with interest at their speed and reflexes, even more absorbed with the fact that they had no shirts on despite the cold weather. It was at least thirty degrees that day, and despite such they wore cut off jeans with nothing else. There were barefoot in the sand as they ran about like dogs almost, so intensely focused in their game they barely spared her a glance.

Further away, she could make out another group of three making their way down the beach opposite of her. They were natives just like the last group, and coming near them as she continued walking, she saw the one in the middle smile at her. "Enjoying the view, pale face?" He called to her, grinning when her got her attention.

Victoria arched an eyebrow, stopping before them just as the trio did as well. The one who had called out to her was of obvious Native American heritage, with long dark hair pulled back out of his attractive face. His skin was a golden russet, just like the two on either side of him, blending in well with his chocolate eyes. He smiled at her widely and when he did so he seemed all the more younger than her as she smirked at him. "Is that any way to greet someone?"

"Ignore him." The one on his right said with a roll of his eyes, sticking out a hand to her. This one looked just like the first, only with shorter and curlier hair, the same skin tone and eyes sticking out. He was about the same size as the others as well, about under six foot with a lanky build. "I'm Quil." He pointed towards the one in the middle and then towards the silent one on the end who had yet to say anything. "And that's Jacob- the annoying one- and Embry."

"Shut up, Quil." Jacob chuckled as he nudged his friend just as Embry, the seemingly more reserved of the two, greeted her with a smile.

Victoria smiled at their interactions but still and yet kept her guard up around the three strangers. Their thoughts almost seemed to invade her head automatically as she allowed herself to use her abilities. She had truly finally grown comfortable to use them regularly, and listening she realized they were thinking nothing threatening, just curiosity. Apparently, as well, they thought she was pretty, only further catching their eyes and causing them to approach her in the beginning, much to her amusement. Automatically she assumed Jacob seemed to be the more outgoing one of the three as he grinned at her. "So anyway, I'm pretty sure your not from around here." Victoria chuckled at the fact but decided to entertain him. "You from Forks?"

Victoria nodded her head. "Yeah but I've been coming here the past few weeks just to relax." She smiled. "It's peaceful."

"Yeah it's pretty nice." Embry agreed as his slender build huddled further into his coat. The sea wind brushed by them causing the waves to knock into the shore even harder and blow his hair in the wind. Unlike Jacob's, Embry's was chin-length and parted down the middle, one tucked behind his left ear while the right side swung free. It was longer than Quil's and she found she liked the way their hair was despite knowing others would find it less demeaning to a male. If anything, she found she admired their culture for such. "Have you been anywhere besides the beach?"

"Not really." She would admit she had been tempted on more than one occasion just to go and explore. Forks was full of nature but La Push seemed to be brimming with it even more so. There was a certain wild feature to it that she enjoyed and one of those days when she began drawing outside of school she wanted to use La Push as a huge canvas. "I thought it would be pretty rude if I just drove around to look since I'm not from here."

The boys grinned at the fact. "Well you have an excuse if you're with us. How about it?" Quil asked with a carefree smile on his face.

Victoria paused at the question, filling her hesitation build. She knew they had no ill intentions, just being nice enough and perhaps aattempt to get her number, but still and yet she faltered. Her eyes drifted past their figures to where the other trio she had noticed before continued playing their intense game of soccer. Off to the side a single lone figure she had not realized before watched them. She could make out the feminine body from where she stood and looking at her billowing dark hair, Victoria glanced away just as quickly.

"Maybe some other time?" She offered with a sheepish smile. "I was going to start leaving anyway so how about a rain check?"

It was a lie of course but Victoria couldn't help but do so. She had just met the three of them after all- she would be idiotic if she just went with them unsuspecting. The boys themselves seemed slightly disappointed but not undermined, offering their phone numbers to at least call the next time she was there. Victoria agreed despite herself, finding that maybe she would very well call them when she came back. It was never bad at least getting to know them before she agreed on their so called tour.

Letting them type their numbers in her cell phone, Victoria found herself looking back to the shirtless players. They were still going at the game after all that time without a single break, all the more intent on the ball passed between them. Her eyes trailed over their quick forms, wincing ever so slightly when one of the large bodies accidentally knocked into another. The duo tumbled into the ground, one groaning while the other laughed, the third one watching them amused.

Glancing the way she was looking, Embry eyed the trio of boys goofing off now as well, the female she had noticed before laughing with them. "I guess you noticed the hall monitors." There was certain distaste when he said the strange name when referring to the group, gaining the attention of his two other friends.

"Who are they?" Victoria was reminded of a sense of deja vu from when she had first seen the Cullen's and asked the same thing.

Jacob looked as upset as Embry did at the mention of them, looking at them with a frown. "That's Sam Uley's group. They're some sort of gang or something, taking steroids to buff up out of nowhere. Sam's the older one but the other two are Paul and Jared, his newest disciples."

"They really take steroids?" Victoria looked surprised at the fact but only glanced at their nodding faces for a response. Her eyes trailed back to the group laughing and making jokes, oblivious to the attention they had, wondering if they were really as bad as the trio made them out to be. She supposed they were rather buff compared to others, but using drugs almost seemed like too much, and if anything they seemed like good friends- nothing like 'disciples'.

"Yeah they all sure as hell didn't look like that before they joined his group. It's like over night they just changed- cut their hair and everything." Quil shrugged but still managed a smile. "It's just best to keep away from them."

"Definitely for the best especially since you're a girl. I heard Sam's pretty unloyal." Jacob snorted at the fact. "He used to be with another girl named Leah before he up and left her for that girl over there- Emily. She was Leah's own cousin and she apparently didn't care at all when it happened."

Victoria felt her eyes widen at the fact, finding the only female easily in the group. She seemed to be the only one to realize their staring, turning towards them. Emily was too far for Victoria to make out any features but she quickly turned away before she could even attempt to do so, hugging the tallest, Sam.

The group seemed strange to her. Nothing stood out, even when she glanced at their thoughts, only finding Sam's mind solely on Emily in his arms. The two others, Paul and Jared were simply thinking about the next match of soccer, still oblivious and despite such something rang wrong for Victoria about the group. Their skin seemed to stand out even more so strangely to her, as if ready to tear apart from the muscle beneath as they ran about.

It seemed Forks wasn't the only enigmatic place in Washington.

* * *

 **A/N: Of course I had to add my dear wolves into the picture since I love them so much. Honestly I can't wait till Jacob and the others phase and for Victoria to find out so that I can develop their friendship more so. Either way, for now atleast she met three of my favorite out of the pack for now and expect to see them every once in a while.**

 **Also tell me what you think so far. It's about mid January right now and as you guys can see Jasper and Victoria's relationship has developed given the small time skip of about two weeks since the kiss. I hope no one thinks I'm suddenly rushing their relationship because I feel given two months of knowing one another, where they are right now is pretty understandable. They are not dating and nor are they together at all but their feelings for one another is more out there. It's simply just them I suppose and that's how they are. Expect more development either way and getting to know one another more, especially next chapter and hopefully Jasper will tell her that she's his mate soon.**

 **Please tell me your thoughts guys and review or private message me if you want to talk personally!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Wow guys we've made it to over 12,000 views! You guys are really amazing and I'm really happy this story has taken off so great.**

 **I liked writing this chapter a lot because Victoria and Jasper got to know eachother more and bond. At times I find that some FanFiction's for a Jasper/Oc pair fail to allow them to truly get to know one another (not that I'm bashing or hating on any other stories it's just an observation) so I felt this was really important to the story line.**

 **Anyway enjoy guys and tell me what you think! I really love reading your reviews, so don't hesitant to just let loose and tell me everything you guys feel about this!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

There weren't many things that surprised Victoria given what she experienced in her life. She was no longer surprised when things did not end up the way they were meant to or when unfair things happened to the innocent. It was the way of life but it did not mean she didn't question why such things happened- what caused it and how it would work out.

Edward leaving was one of those moments that had Victoria wondering why it had to be this way.

"He left?" She found herself asking incredulously, her own tone obvious even to herself.

Jasper looked at her with a serious expression as he glanced down at her sitting figure. They were at the Cullen's house after school, the male doing good of promise to explain what had happened the day before with Edward as he failed to do so yesterday. He had explained that things had been chaotic after the family left school, dealing with Edwards sudden dismissal and the repercussions of such. The bronze haired male was gone and all because of Isabella Swan- the girl they had now believed was most likely his singer. "He's worried he won't be able to control himself. He went to Denali to stay with another coven we are familiar with."

Victoria arched an eyebrow at the fact, remembering faintly when Bella and herself saw the male attempting to switch classes. She hesitated at the fact, remembering his dark angry eyes, similar to Jasper's when he at times could not control himself. The dark haired girl wondered if Bella truly drew him so close to the edge of his hunger that he had to escape in the end. "Is she really affecting him like that?" She stopped in her question, as if unsure as how to continue, knowing Jasper could feel her discomfort by the way he moved forward to crouch in front of her. "I'm you're singer too yet you never left."

"He's simply being dramatic- you know how Edward is." Despite such, Jasper also found himself pausing, his amber eyes turning slightly darker. "However, if it helps explain, you were different for me. Edward isn't sure what to make of Bella while I was constantly curious of you, even with my bloodlust the moment I saw you. It was to the point that my attraction for you grew, not simply for your blood." He looked away. "Despite the fact that I am the weakest in my vegetarianism, something about you gives me the will to stop myself compared to others, even if you are my singer. I will admit I do struggle with myself greatly but if I hunt more so than usual than I'll be fine around you. If Edward does the same, he'll be fine as well. He's simply leaving without giving it a chance because he's a coward."

Victoria paused at the fact, nodding slowly as she opened her mouth. At times it was still difficult to wrap her mind around Jasper's world and the different experiences he was forced to face. She often felt guilty, knowing she was his singer- a being, to him, who's blood smelt so heavenly that it was nearly impossible to ignore- and all while dealing with a growing amount of affection for her. She knew it was rare, to feel such for a human even if it was barely anything now compared to beings like him who felt more than the average human. They both came from difficult places in their lives and were both different due to what they were- Jasper a vampire and Victoria, who while human, had abilities that were abnormal.

They were similar yet complete opposites, but it was at moments as such that she felt like an outsider, unable to understand fully.

"Am I really that strong of a temptation for you?" She found herself asking hesitantly, almost unsure of the words leaving her mouth. At time she wondered if it was best to avoid contact with him, not because of fear but more for his own sanity. However she already knew it would be too hard with both their secrets out and the bond they were forming. No matter what may have been for the best, she found she was too selfish to stay away from Jasper.

The blond haired male looked like he was struggling with the right words. "All the time. Every moment is a battle within myself but the thought of hurting you is worse." Jasper looked solemn. "However, if you ever got hurt to the point you bleed, I do fear that I won't be able to control myself."

The dark haired girl chewed at her lip at the fact, glancing at Jasper's crouched down figure in front of her. His eyes looked worried, and despite herself she allowed his thoughts to penetrate her, his fear and worry making her frown. She never enjoyed making him feel such, knowing he already struggled with the fact and now thought she would fear him. Victoria went to grab his cold hand in her warm one, glad at the sensation that went through her body before she let go. She offered him a smile, moving closer to the point he could feel her body heat radiating off her. "I trust you, Jasper."

"You will never understand how much those words mean to me darlin'." Jasper said while meeting her eyes with their close proximity. He said such now but she could easily hear his thoughts explaining how deeply it truly affected him and made him content. In return, she offered her own understanding emotions, a mixture of happiness and affection that made him smile. It was hard to imagine that at one point he had been the blood lusting monster from his memories compared to now. She would admit, at times, when serious or upset he seemed to revert to a more predator like mask, as if on instinct. Both were Jasper however though, and she willed herself to understand and accept.

And as such, she did.

Victoria smiled back lightly, attempting to change the subject quickly. "Now, you promised today you would let me see your study."

Jasper faltered at that, so quick she barely caught it before he stood up with a new purpose. He offered her a hand, giving her a smirk that did not reach his eyes as he attempted to project. "Yes, ma'am."

Reaching forward to place hers in his, Jasper helped Victoria to stand up and lead her towards the closed door of his room. He had explained before how the house was specifically made of sound proof walls to avoid anyone hearing anything unwanted due to their superior senses. Regularly he closed the door when they spoke privately and at the fact she was comfortable with knowing that no one had heard them.

Jasper's study was on the same floor as his room, the second door after Rosalie and Emmett's room when coming up the stairs. As such it was short walk, but from the back of his body as he lead her, Victoria could see the way he seemed to be rigid. Victoria was more than intelligent to see that the male had been stalling to bring her to his study. Regularly, when the topic was mentioned and she heard his thoughts, she could tell that Jasper was more than willing to take her but his study was something that spoke of his past. He told her many times that his past was a dark one, easily seen from the few memories he did allow for her to see but still shrewd in how much he did tell or show her. At times she felt he wanted to keep her blind to it and while she respected such, Victoria also wanted to understand it even more.

Coming to the wooden intricate door, Jasper spared her a long glance. "You're one of the few people I've let inside my study." He said with a certain look that Victoria could not distinguish.

"Then I suppose I should feel honored." At her words, Jasper managed a small smile before letting go of her hand to open the door. Jasper turned the knob, pushing it open to allow Victoria to enter before him. As she stepped inside the nicely furnished room, the dark haired girl paused at the sight of it, moving forward as if in a trance. She barely heard Jasper close the door nor felt his persisting gaze on her figure.

The room was a large space full of the one thing that Jasper seemed to frequent often- books. On one whole side once you entered was a wall that held hundreds of books all of different subjects, the most obvious being history. Another desk, similar to the one in his room, was in the center, more so larger and dominating with a plush black chair behind it. On the wood surface was the very book she had given him for Christmas, as if he had been reading it often, and on the corner was a picture frame facing away from her. The large corner window allowed view of the river, only less as the forest of the backyard was more prominent. Next to it was a dark armchair with a small side table to the left of it, a lamp of a elegant shape standing out.

On the other wall, opposite the one full of books, was an old map, so much so that it was yellowing and torn in some places as if it had been through years of use. Looking closer, Victoria could see that it showed the territory of Texas, and when she thought back on it, the names and locations seemed different than she remembered them now. The very last wall to her left was bare except for the worn flag pinned to it. Like the map, it was old and in worst condition, the familiar red background and blue cross full of holes. They reminded her of bullet shots, and at the fact, she neared it closer, tempted to run her hands over it.

She stared at the Confederate Flag for another moment, curious of the story behind it. Victoria wondered where he had happened upon such a relic, sure it was authentic just from the old material. At the fact, she turned, making her way around the large desk and over to his extensive collections of books that towered over her height. Jasper's gaze was prominent on her, as if looking for any flaws, eyeing her every movement. She raised a hand to run over the books as she walked across, the worn and well used material rough under her touch.

Jasper continued to stare, body unmoving like a statue.

"I knew you were into the Civil War but I didn't think you were such a junkie." Victoria commented lightly, attempting to break the stifling silence.

Jasper seemed to freeze as if the statement had a deeper impact than she expected. Victoria looked up at him curiously, his back tense and eyes searching her own as if seeing if he should say something. He did, opening his mouth albeit hesitant. "I fought in it." His voice came out almost like a whisper, his gaze searching her body for any type of movement.

It was at that moment that Victoria felt herself pause, hand ever so slightly over a large book labeled 'Confederation of the United States'. The dark haired girl turned and looked at him wide eyed as if processing the information. Of course he had been in the Civil War, thinking back to the few memories he had shown her of him in an uniform that she had not identified until now. The news shouldn't have been surprising- he had warned her that he could be her third great grandmother's age. However, hearing it now seemed different, as if she was stepping into another world. She looked at Jasper, hard.

He was beautiful as she expected him to be, his marble like features drawing her in despite herself. He was looking at her with an intense topaz gaze as if attempting to figure out what she was thinking. Victoria felt herself swallow involuntarily. "You never told me that." She found herself saying and nearly scolded herself for such an idiotic statement.

"No," Jasper let out, "I had not."

Victoria attempted to move towards him slightly, as if doubtful. "You haven't told me much about your past." It was more of an accusation than a statement.

"What would you like to know?" Jasper questioned and by now he was moving himself, in sure and silent strides. He seemed like the predator he was at those moments, with a blazing gaze and the barely contained wildness of an animal ready to pounce. Despite herself, Victoria felt the audacity of fear creeping up on her as he circled her, and as if he felt it, Jasper recoiled just as quickly. The honey haired male turned away.

"How old are you?" Victoria bit her lip in anticipation for the information, looking at the lean yet muscular back in front of her.

"I was turned when I was nineteen." Jasper said slowly, his eyes barely making themselves known as he turned slightly. "Now I would be one hundred and forty two."

Victoria sucked in a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Jasper almost seemed to flinch at such, looking the most unsure about himself that Victoria suddenly felt guilt for her reaction. She was accepting of Jasper, no matter his past that she knew was dark, and even more so, no matter his age. She had simply been surprised, and at the fact she approached him more boldly, reaching out to him. As their hands connected, she let him feel her comforting emotions, a silent apology that had him pulling her closer.

Attempting to listen to his mind, Victoria only frowned when he stubbornly went over the cities of Texas from east to west. The family often did such when they didn't want Edward or her to listen to their thoughts at that moment, more so to the former. They all seemed to have something to do- Rosalie went over the work she had to do with the cars, Alice recited the alphabet backwards, Esme would run through a list of colors she had never heard of, and Carlisle would go through all the bones in the body. Edward usually simply put up his usual defense in his mind against her, and Emmett who didn't care who read his mind no matter how inappropriate or idiotic, let it run loose.

Sighing at the fact knowing that if she wanted to get more information she would have to force it out his mouth, Victoria continued on. "Then you were on the Confederate side of the army?"

"Sit, darlin'." Jasper ordered, easing her into the chair behind his desk as he stood pacing. It was a habit of his, something he explained that he did to keep his mind off things- that made him feel human. He paused, looking for the words as he went to grab the photo frame she had noticed earlier on the desk. She recognized it instantly as the one he had meant to show her when she came in an attempt to reveal their secret- before things went downhill.

Inside the picture was a black and white photograph of Jasper in a way she had never seen him. Jasper, who while still handsome in the picture, seemed more rugged, child like without the sharp and precise cold features he had now. He looked confident in the picture, oozing it out even in the past as he stood proudly in a uniform she racked her mind to recognize as the one from his memories. His hair was similarly styled like now, just above his collar and his eyes seemed darker than the amber they were now. She recognized with some familiarity that the Jasper before her in the photo was him as a human years back. "As for your question, I was in the Confederate army years ago. I was the youngest Major in the Texas Calvary and all without having seen real combat, until.."

Victoria looked up at his tall figure from the photograph, placing it on the desk back where she had seen it, softly prodding. "Until?"

Jasper frowned, looking thoroughly upset. "Until I crossed paths with a certain immortal, Maria. I was riding back from Galveston after evacuating a column of women and children. That's when I saw her." Victoria could see the memories flashing before her eyes as if she were there herself, instead more clearer. "I immediately offered her aid, although that was my first mistake. She recognized my uniform and believed I would be of use to her and as such, she turned me."

Victoria frowned at the flash of the memory, the pain and torment he experienced prickling at the back of her eyes. She grabbed his frozen hand as if for reassurance, and she faintly wondered who she did it more for, herself or Jasper. He grabbed it back with as much ferociousness that it nearly hurt.

"I became her second in command. Back then, armies were common in the south and she was building an army. There were constant brutal battles for territory and Maria won every one of them. She was smart and careful and most of all she had me. My ability to control emotions served her well and as such I trained her newborns, an endless occupation since she never let them live past their first year." Jasper pulled away from her, the familiar memories of his killings that she had seen the first time of his past echoing in her head. "It was my job to dispose of them and the worst of it was that I could feel everything they felt."

Jasper looked pained as he continued. "I couldn't stand to live in such a life anymore. Years later, a companion of mine named Peter who I had let escape with his mate came back for me. I would like to say that I left without a second thought, but there was the hesitance of leaving. In the end however, I left, and later met Alice." He paused. "She lead me out of my darkness and if it weren't for her I wouldn't be here, with you most of all. I'm more than grateful for such and despite my past, if it meant coming to you, I wouldn't have changed it."

Victoria stared at the emotion on Jasper's face, the amount of raw power escaping out of him prominent. His guard was down, one of the rare few moments, and she couldn't held but cherish such. In his mind she could see the memories they had so far play through his head, and before she knew it, she stopped at one in specific. She recognized it as the day Alice had invited her over for the first time to come over, except this time she saw the conversation after she had left.

 _"You're going to fall in love with her. I saw it Jasper. It all makes sense now- she's your mate."_

Victoria paused at the fact, feeling her eyes widen. She nearly recoiled but kept her face away from expressing her surprise, even more so her emotions. Jasper didn't seem to notice, only looking at her with such a face that seemed to make sense now- she was his mate. Jasper had mentioned it briefly in passing at one point, describing Esme and Carlisle along with Rosalie and Emmet as each other's infinite half.

She now understood the seemingly indescribable connection the two had from the start, and why she unwittingly trusted him no matter what. The fact was heart warming but upsetting knowing he had yet to tell her of the future Alice saw for them. Despite such though, she could find herself understanding his reasoning as he didn't want to force her to feel anything for him.

She bit her lip at the fact, deciding to mention the topic another day. "I'm more than grateful as well." The amount of honesty at the fact made her feel right, as if a missing piece finally made sense. Jasper and her had meant to be together from the very beginning although right now it was nowhere near what they would feel in the future.

Jasper crouched to her level to face her in the eye. "Are you okay with knowing this? You know I don't want to rush you into knowing our world and the darkness in it." His amber gaze was bright as he looked at her. "Such like my past."

"I'm not as innocent as I look Jasper. You should know that of all people." She chewed at her lip, her mind still floating back to the information she had only learned moments ago from his mind. "I of all people should accept the darkness you've faced because of my own past as well."

"I know." Jasper smiled lightly, though it almost didn't reach his eyes.

"Besides it wasn't all bad in the beginning right?" Victoria asked, thinking back to the slight memories she had caught of his time as a human. Back when his eyes were brown and saw a family that looked just like him. "It's never starts out as dark as it may have become."

The blond haired male nodded at the fact, looking down at their intwined hands. They were cold compared to her own, almost like ice, but despite such she appreciated the cool feeling. For anyone it may feel uncomfortable, perhaps unwanted but Victoria embraced it as much as Jasper did as well.

"You're right, it was much nicer back then. Would you like to know my past as a human as well?"

"Yes please."

Jasper allowed a quirk of his lips to tilt up on one side at Victoria's insistent nod. "Alright although I'll warn you that it was a long time ago so some things are rather fuzzy for me." He started off simply at Victoria's interested expression, urging him on. "I was born back in 1844, during the state's annexation into the Union. I was the son of a wealthy family who owned a plantation with slaves but despite such it was a comfortable life." Jasper smiled as if lost in thought, allowing the memories to play back like a film for Victoria. "My father was strict and tough but my mother was loving and nurturing. When I was three my father went to fight in the Mexican war and it was around the time he left that my mother came to realize she was pregnant. It was only months later that news of my father's death on the front line reached our home and when I was four my sister Lottie was born. I barely remember my father much but my mother described him as a strong willed man."

"Soon after, my mother raised my sister and I on her own with her brother's help taking over the plantation. I remember with my father gone, the slaves were treated better and Lottie and I usually taught the younger slaves to read and write. About after ten years of working on the plantation we allowed them to leave if I remember properly." Jasper looked at her fondly. "One of my closest friend in particular was a house servant named Miles. We often played together in our younger years before he left. It was around that time that I came to realize I was quite persuasive with people and used it to my advantage. As such it seemed to carry into my present life as you can see with my abilities. However, at sixteen I registered for the army and pretended to be twenty before I was drafted and made my way up the ranks." The male smiled brightly at the fact, and Victoria felt herself smile as well at his pride. "It was a good life that I enjoyed greatly before this one."

"Will you tell me more?" She questioned and at the fact Jasper only laughed.

When he spoke of his past, Victoria couldn't help but listen to it as if she were in the memories with him. She drank in the information greedily, holding on to every word like it was a life source. She felt the closest she had ever been with Jasper at those moments and was glad he willingly opened up. He talked of both the good and the bad of his life, some of his time with Maria and his close friend Peter. Others were of fuzzy memories from his life as a human that he could not remember clearly but Victoria helped to make out. Jasper explained how he checked at one point on his family after his turning, finding out his mother died of tuberculosis. His sister he could not find nothing on, but he admitted he liked to believe she died peacefully with her husband.

The last letter he had gotten from Lottie was of her telling Jasper that she would be married in the summer to a good man. She wished he would be back by the time it happened and Victoria understood that he had at one time cared for the younger girl greatly and even to this day. It reminded her of her own love for her deceased younger brother, thinking Eric and Lottie were more alike than it appeared.

By the end of the day when they finished it was past twilight and he drove her home when she gave her good byes to the family. Edward's absence was prominent and affecting each member in the their own way. Faintly Victoria could only hope that he would be back soon and with better control. By the time she was home, Jasper walked her to the door as per usual and only left when he offered her a soft kiss.

That night she fell asleep without one nightmare to awake her.

* * *

Victoria had almost seemed to blossom for Jasper.

He liked to think that his family and himself were a factor for such, but he also knew it was the girl's own self perseverance. Gone was the line that had at one point separated him and the dark haired girl. Instead, in its place was a fine embrace that entangled the two together- and he craved every moment.

It had nearly been three months since he had first met the girl, though in a way it felt longer. Around her, Jasper felt like he could breath now with his nature out in the open and her acceptance. He had felt her hesitation in the beginning, the turmoil that had surrounded the whole family and her until things began to make sense and become clear. Gone was the raging storm that kept them a distance apart and now only a shining sun that seemed to lead to smooth sailing.

Her anxiety had gradually lessened since their first meeting and the chaos of emotions she had at one time regularly felt. The ever enigmatic Victoria had finally begun to come together slowly for him like a puzzle piece, understanding the different layers of his future beloved. From their time together he came to understand that Victoria regularly didn't know how to fully express herself. Without all the anxiety and darkness she had at one time felt, she was regularly a content person to be around. She was soothing to him just from her presence and her emotions, but on the inside he knew it was simply a mask.

Victoria was a very careful person by nature, something he realized when they first met. Sure, she made mistakes but she attempted to smooth the surface as if it had never happened. She would leave, just like his own family, if there was any sign of danger concerning her secret and at times he even felt she was cautious around him as if on instinct. He should expect such, given her past in the facility but he couldn't stand to think that she would keep her guard up around him. Usually it was often up all the time when she first adjusted to being around the family, but now it was only up rarely when something uncomfortable for her was mentioned.

On the inside, Victoria was much more broken, more vulnerable and because of such he found it admirable- he found many things about the girl admirable. She herself fought to break past her own suffocating emotions to be happier, more content when around others. With such she gradually began to do so, and with a little help from Jasper himself with his own abilities, he saw with his own eyes her slow process.

Victoria was a vixen for the eyes both physically and spiritually and as such he craved to please her.

He had long since come to the conclusions that she would be his future, and already found himself molding just to be with her. Jasper regularly sought her presence since their secret on both sides had come out since Christmas. New Years had passed similarly, along with kisses on both of their parts exchanged. They had not talked much about their relationship but he knew Victoria preferred such that way- there was no reason to label themselves. The two of them were together and happy, and while she may not know what the future for them would hold, Jasper did and he cherished such.

They talked often, of her past when she was willing and of one another. Victoria further explained her abilities to him, showing how she could read his mind when she wished unlike Edward who was forced to listen to everyone unwillingly. She moved objects around for their own entertainment at times and cast small illusions in the form of animals running about or having fire appear in her hands. He was fascinated with her abilities, the endless possibilities that they showed and it didn't go by him that Edward and Victoria had been bonding over their similar traits. They often now had conversations with one another in their minds, that being the only time when they allowed one another into their usual impenetrable thoughts.

And even more so he was endlessly fascinated with Victoria. He came from a simple upbringing and often he liked a good challenge. He enjoyed using tactics to win something, to figure out clues to crack a problem in front of him. And Victoria was like a pit with new wonder to be discovered everyday. Jasper enjoyed listening to her, memorizing her favorite food and noticing her small habits.

He often felt like a predator watching his prey when doing such and had to remind himself who the woman in front of him was. It was a continuous dangerous game for the two of them, and despite such he couldn't help but love Victoria's acceptance of it. Often he felt hesitance around her, at times putting distance when together just to control himself. He would never forgive himself should he ever harm Victoria, but at the same time Jasper knew he would never lay a hand on her.

She smelt like cactus flowers and the warm sun he associated with home. She unleashed a beast he had long given up on but despite such her scent was something that seemed to calm him down, in a way reign him in. Jasper had always been the weakest link in his family when it came to controlling his bloodlust, but even with his constant battle around her, Victoria somehow managed to help him control himself around others. Compared to her, any type of other blood dulled in comparison when she was in any vicinity near him. In school he was often able to calm himself around others just breathing her scent even if she were on the other side of the building.

In the end, it was his own self control and fear to hurt her that helped him control himself in regards to her.

With Victoria he was at a battle for dominance with himself but despite such he would rather face such than lose her. Victoria, who over such a short span of time had become the sun in his dark life. His every thought focused solely on her from the blue of her eyes that brimmed with her hidden emotions that only he could feel to her stunning smile and luscious body.

Victoria made him feel many things, but her emotions were the brightest of them all. Without her anxiety and the lack of darkness that had seemed to barely exist anymore, her other emotions left him feeling like he was on a controlled high every other moment. Most emotions he usually felt from others were too much, but what she was doing was the gentlest of caresses, the perfect amount that made him almost crave them as much as her blood.

Jasper now understood why her touch seemed to make him feel like he could breath again and why her eyes seemed to captivate him with every glance. He looked at Carlisle and Esme's love with a new found understanding along with Rosalie and Emmet's. He could finally see what had drawn Peter to risk the chance of death to be with Charlotte and the lengths he would go for such. What Alice and him had at one point seemed like nothing in comparison and he hoped for the day when Alice would be able to experience the same when the mate she saw in the near future came. He understood now why Victoria was meant to be his, why she was made specifically for him.

But God, he was surely damned that at the same time she was the very singer that made him crazy.

He was a reserved man by nature, even as such back from the few memories he remembered from his time as human. He had a strong sense of what he felt was moral and knew when respect needed to be given and how to conduct himself given certain situations. He was a pacifist at heart but something in him would always be wild, especially from his days as the Major in Maria's army. It created the soldier he still was today inside and would appear every so often, especially so when he felt blood lust.

He knew how to get what he wanted, how to manipulate to his gain and at times found it was his best thing to survive. However, Victoria was nothing he expected, no matter how many times he continued to get to know her. At times he felt like walking on broken eggs around her, scared that with the simplest touch he could destroy her. He'd convinced himself that he had led armies of into worst battles, but there was still an irrational fear within him to hurt such a small and precious human to him. His fondness for her only grew everyday and he knew sooner or later he would be falling for her.

Hard.

It was simply only a matter of time and despite his earlier thoughts given the situation, he was more than willing to deal with the descent to his blissful Hell in the end.

* * *

 **A/N: So I was a little hesitant about putting my own twist on Jasper's past. I wanted to have more of a background story for him compared to the books but I was a little unsure about having him own slaves. It's a controversial issue but I made it in such a way that he was also kind to them as you can tell since his family let them leave after ten years and he became close with one of them. I hope no one took offense to the fact and if you do just let me know (Jasper is not racist just saying!)**

 **I really like writing from Jasper's point of view. It's a challenging at times but I appreciate the work and thought I have to put into it to keep him in character. Sometimes he's so hard to write and I don't even know if I'm doing a good job but I tried.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the Victoria and Jasper bonding! I really love writing the moments of them together because they're so cute to me! They're not in love yet but their affection continues growing, especially since she found out by accident that she's his mate.**

 **Review, follow, and favorite guys! I love you all!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm back with a new chapter guys! You all make my day with your lovely reviews and support and I'm glad you all like the story so far!**

 **So this chapter is officially my longest at about 10,000 words and I think that the next chapters after this will most likely be the same. I have a certain format for this story and I want to only have about 28 chapters before I start the second book of this story (and yes there will be a part 2) so I have to sometimes make sure I get everything into one chapter to make sure I fit the mark I have set up.**

 **In a really weird way I feel like this story has shifted in the type of tone I originally started with. I'm not sure weather it's a bad thing but if anything I also consider it a type of story development along with character development for Vic (she's come a pretty long way from her usual anxiety ridden self although there will still be times when it will come back).**

 **Either way that was just on my mind and I thought I'd share it! Get ready for this chapter now! Love you guys!**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

Edward came back a week later.

A long week of stress and unpredictable feelings that had Victoria conflicted and torn with herself due to Jasper. Through the course of the week given Edward's absence, Victoria had noticed Bella's specific interest in the male. The new girl was more than aware from rumors and seeing up close that Victoria was close to the Cullen's. As such, Bella often asked her about Edward's disappearance, only giving the story that the family decided on- Edward was off visiting their cousins in Alaska. It wasn't a complete lie but she couldn't precisely mention the true reason given he was there was for the very girl asking about him.

The days began to blend into one another as Victoria fell into a constant cycle that only dragged on into Monday when Edward came back. Bella continued to be unreadable to Victoria's abilities and even more so she avoided mentioning to Jasper that she knew she was his mate. As such the male stayed quiet on the fact and throughout the week, whenever she saw Bella, she couldn't help but think back to the fact that Jasper had been willing to kill her. It was a constant annoying and difficult cycle for the girl, and despite such, the very male who was causing such was also the only one who could keep her stable.

Edward's reappearance was also an extra to keeping her sane. The day he came back was almost unexpected, random that even the family had been surprised when he appeared during the night. At lunch Bella seemed flustered at his reappearance, almost sacred given how he acted the last time they saw one another. His eyes were bright with fresh animal blood in his system, but still and yet Victoria watched him warily. He eyed Bella with a strange expression on his face, his guard down that she could make out his thoughts on the girl- confusion and fear ran through his mind and the fact surprised her. He was so focused on Bella that he didn't even realize she was picking at his mind, nonetheless that his usual barrier was temporarily down.

She wasn't sure weather that was good or bad.

"He was having a tough day." Victoria attempted to explain to the shy girl, smiling to reassure her. She wasn't a bad person and Victoria rather liked talking to her, having exchanged numbers sometime during the week. "I'm sure he's better now."

At least she hoped for such, eyeing Edward's gaze on Bella. Emmett was silently making fun of him in his head, sure that Edward was listening as he turned away to stare at anything but the girl. Jasper was looking at him worriedly, most definitely knowing how he felt given he went through the same thing with Victoria. But while he had begun to get used to it, Edward was just beginning and that had been the worst part of it all.

Feeling her gaze as she watched them, Jasper glanced at her. 'Don't worry darlin'.' His voice whispered in her mind. 'He'll be okay.'

Edward looked up at that, glaring at the two of them as he over heard his brother's thoughts. He had been brooding since she had seen him that morning, agitated as he huffed at something Emmett said. Victoria suppressed a laugh but it did nothing to stop the worry in her stomach as she attempted to smile at Jasper. She watched as Alice threw ice at Emmett from the snow she had most likely been saving from outside in her freezing hands and caused the male to shake his head. The family erupted in smiles and laughs, so easily human that even Victoria could have been fooled, especially Bella.

Though she supposed that was the point.

By the end of the day she didn't hear about a sudden rampage student gone wild in a sixth period biology class. Nor did she learn that Bella was dead much to her relief. The idea made her feel lighter, perhaps better, even if slightly.

Jasper drove her home that day in her car to relax with her at her house, and maybe, she wondered if things could stay as peaceful.

* * *

The next day the weather was dreary, the snow from a before now washed away from the cold rain. In it's tracks was ice that had nearly caused her to fall when coming out her house and into her car. Victoria had already begun to get used to the weather in the small town given the amount of time she had spent so far but this was new. Everywhere she turned was the sleek frozen water, and at that moment she was more than glad that Jasper had put chain's on her tires the day before.

Pulling into the parking lot of Forks High School, Victoria stepped out into the slippery concrete. The Cullen's were already there, all near the silver Volvo as she met Jasper's eyes automatically. He offered her a small affectionate look in his eyes, and Victoria smiled with as much vigor until Mike's voice cut through the air. She spared one last look at the male- her mate as the words kept repeating in her mind- and made her way over to the group.

"Morning sunshine." Eric greeted with a grin as he glanced at her. "Dream of me?"

Victoria nearly snorted at the male as her own lips turned upwards. "Maybe in your dreams that happens but I'm afraid this is reality Eric." The group laughed at the fact, and even Lauren who stayed to the side managed a quirk of her lips. The green eyed girl had kept a distance from Victoria since the last time they spoke, or rather argued, but they had begun to deal with the other's presence. She imagined it had something to possibly do with Jessica who while still almost plastic in her personality, had began to get closer to herself.

"Yeah Eric." Mike snorted looking unamused and almost upset. "We all know Jasper's the one she dreams about."

Victoria nearly expected a side comment from Tyler who most likely would have agreed if he had been there. Noticing the lack of the tan male, Victoria looked around to see that his usual white van was not there as well. Angela looked up from her camera to smile softly. "I'd probably be dreaming of him too if I was her." The tall girl's tone was teasing and Victoria couldn't help but laugh. She noticed the way Ben seemed to look away at the mention of Angela's words, and she couldn't help but find it amusing. It had been obvious since the moment she met them that there was an obvious attraction for one another. At many times Tyler and her had come up with plans in an attempt to give them the hint, though they still remained oblivious to the matter.

Lauren rolled her eyes, her dislike towards to the families familiarity with Victoria still consistent. Jessica herself, who while jealous in her mind from what Victoria could hear, offered a laugh. "Well Vic's always been lucky hasn't she?"

"Don't worry Jessica. You'll find you're dream guy one day." Victoria said and at the girl's thoughts turned away to escape them. This was why she preferred Angela and Tyler out of the group the most. "I'll be right back guys." At the fact the huddled figures nodded, Angela smiling, aware of where she was heading.

Turning away from them, Victoria made the short walk over to the Cullen clan. Jasper turned to her most likely having her heard, or smelt her presence as she made her way to him. Taking another step, she felt her foot slip involuntarily on a piece of ice, feeling her body sway backwards. In an instant she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, helping her keep her balance as she looked into amber eyes. Jasper stared down at Victoria with a soft smirk, one side of his lips higher than the other in an attractive manner. "You have to be careful, ma'am." He drawled out in his accent as he helped her to her feet, keeping his arm around her waist.

"My hero." Victoria sighed dramatically, chuckling slightly as he looked amused.

To the side Emmett beamed at them, teeth showing viciously with Rosalie wrapped around him. "Ignoring us Vic?"

She resisted the urge to roll her blue eyes at the male. "I have other friends besides you guys, you know that right?"

"Yeah well we better be number one." Emmett teased, causing Jasper to smile pleased. Alice came up to her at the mention of such, her swift figure reaching out to grab ahold of her arm.

"Of course we are." Alice said giddily, a twinkle in her eye. "We're family after all."

Victoria smiled but it almost felt forced knowing they were aware of the fact that she would in actuality be apart of their family in the future. The fact that she was Jasper's mate rang clearly and at the fact eyed the male. Behind him, she noticed Edward looking almost out of place, standing away from his family. He was looking at Bella once again, who had just stepped out of her old truck, holding still to avoid slipping on the icy ground. She seemed to realize Edward's gaze as well, meeting it headstrong as they stared at one another.

Rosalie eyed the exchange distrustfully and Alice, despite not making it obvious, noticed as well. The small figure eyed Bella curiously, still holding onto Victoria when she stiffened suddenly. She saw the way the elf like girl stared, the vision she was experiencing too fast that by the time Victoria attempted to grasp a hold of it, it was gone. However, Edward froze having seen it, the words "no" leaving Alice's petite lips with a gasp.

It all seemed to happen too fast.

Victoria watched helplessly as she saw Tyler's familiar white van screech into the parking lot. Black ice, not obvious to the eye stretched across the open space, causing Tyler's car to spin wildly towards the side- towards Bella. She saw the way Edward's body reacted to such, and she turned away to look wide eyed. Things seemed to slow down, and for a moment she was tempted to use her abilities to stop the outcome. However, knowing the risk, she made her decision hastily.

She didn't know what overcame her to do such, but Jasper seemed to be aware of what she would do before she even did. Her feet moved despite herself, the overwhelming fear that the girl could die all too apparent- she could not let someone else die in front of her, weather it be her fault or not. She managed to start off in a quick movement in an attempt to get to the girl, taking only five steps before she felt arms grabbing her back. She fell back from the shear strength, watching the van hit Bella's figure as she felt her head bang against something. Her vision blurred as her head spun, like Tyler's car had.

Pandemonium ensured.

Voices came from all over the place. The arms that had been wrapped her waist were suddenly forced away roughly, Jasper's black eyes that had been in front of her gone as Alice and Rosalie appeared. She felt sick suddenly, as if she may very well hurl right then and there whatever dinner she had eaten the night before. The aching feeling in her head pounded, as if a hammer had been slammed into her skull multiple times. Her vision began to focus again, feeling herself helped up as something warm dripped down her neck. "Don't move too suddenly." Alice said softly, and when Victoria reached up to feel her head, she brought back a hand full of red liquid. The two girls in front of her tensed, and at Jasper and Emmett's disappearance, it suddenly all made sense as she looked at the blood.

Feeling her senses come back to her, she looked across the lot to see the crowd surrounding the incident, freezing at the sight. Victoria ignored both her pounding head along with Alice and Rosalie's objections as she nearly stumbled to the scene. She could continue feeling her blood drip as she pushed through the crowd, forgetting about the vampires that could very well attack her if they lost control, scared for what she may see. She expected to see her friend on the ground, battered and perhaps dead. Even more so she imagined her blood spilling onto the floor and knew Edward would most likely be with Jasper and Emmett if such happened. But instead, much to her relief and surprise, she saw the said male's tousled hair right in the center of the crowd where he should most definitely not be. He was crouched down near an unscathed Bella who looked as confused as she felt, the voices around them full of panic.

Edward looked up at her appearance between the two cars, or perhaps it was her blood that alerted him. Sirens in the distance could be heard but Victoria could only stare at the obvious dent Edward had made when saving Bella from the impact of the van. He had been across the parking lot from what she remembered, only further proving he had possibly revealed his speed- along with strength. The fact of such surprised her, knowing such exposure would not be viewed lightly when the family found out. She only hoped Bella would not began to suspect, knowing the girl was rather perspective and would realize there was something more to Edward.

Victoria openly gaped at the scene, ignoring Edward as he helped Bella up when she heard Tyler's voice from the car apologizing. He didn't seemed life threatening hurt, only slightly scraped up, and knowing they were both safe she allowed herself to relax. She was tempted to go help Tyler make it out his van, try to calm him and help him but other issues seemed more pressing.

Paramedics made their way through the crowd and as Edward made room for them, she approached him near the dented truck. With everyone's attention on the injured duo now, she allowed her ability to take over, molding the dent to look less like his body imprint. It was larger now instead, more as if the van itself had managed to make contact instead of Edward's hands blocking them from one another.

"Thank you." Edward looked at her gratefully before scrunching up his face in concern. "Are you alright? I think it's best if you go to the hospital."

Victoria froze in fear, bringing a hand to the back of her head where the wound was. She shook her head quickly, tight lipped and anxiously as Edward looked at her thoughtfully, attempting to get in her mind to which she denied access. Victoria looked at him intensely, ignoring the lightheadedness she got from the blood loss. She couldn't go to the hospital in terror of her abnormality being found out- she remembered in the facility that her blood tests came out different from the norm, like many others there. They had believed it would coexist with the reason their abilities and abnormalities existed but could not figure out why.

Edward, having guessed on his own for her sudden anxiousness, only urged her gently to the ambulance. "I'll make sure Carlisle is the only one to check you out." Biting her lip, she nodded as they came to the paramedics, Edward directing his voice at them. "She got injured during the crash while she was nearby. Her head is open in the back and I believe she needs stitches."

It was a lie- after all she had been nowhere near the sight of the accident and Jasper had been the one to accidentally pull her back too hard from doing something idiotic. Despite such, she kept her mouth shut, knowing it was better this way.

She was quickly ushered in the back with a worried Tyler who began asking questions. He seemed to be high on adrenaline, barely paying mind to the cuts he got from the broken glass and talking to keep his mind off the matter. She offered him a smile to attempt to calm him down, accepting the compress a paramedic gave her to put on the back of her head. Victoria looked out the ambulance doors at the remaining two members of the Cullen's, Edward, stepping into the passenger seat of the truck Bella was in. Alice looked worried and hesitant, Rosalie, angry and upset.

There was no sign of Jasper.

* * *

Forks hospital was uncomfortable and as dull as the constant weather outside. Victoria found herself in the same room as the her close male companion and Bella who was abnormally quiet than usual. After brushing off Tyler's constant pestering to make sure she was okay, she simply relaxed as he now turned to Bella to express his apologies. She only managed to listen back into the conversation when Edward was mentioned as Tyler asked what happened.

"Edward pulled me out of the way." Bella said, but there was a pause in her voice as she sounded unsure.

Tyler looked confused, as if momentarily forgetting he existed. "Who?"

"Edward Cullen - he was standing next to me." Victoria rose an eyebrow at the obvious lie, knowing it didn't sound convincing at all.

The male, however, did believe the words that left Bella's lips. "Cullen? I didn't see him." Tyler stopped in thought as he turned his expression to Victoria now. "I didn't see you either. Everything was just happening so fast that I barely noticed I guess."

Bella looked up at her quickly. They hadn't managed to talk much with all the moving around by the nurses, none of them touching her like Edward had promised. They had only managed to look at her gash and place another compress before promising Carlisle would make the final approval, mentioning she would most likely not need stitches. Earlier, Bella had been perplexed to see her, only managing to ask if she was okay before she was carted to the bed two down from Victoria. Looking at her with narrowed eyes, Bella seemed suspicious. "I didn't see her either." The insinuation was obvious- Bella knew both Edward and her were lying, only further causing her anxiety to increase.

Bella was carted away for x- rays after that, leaving Tyler to attempt to rest and Victoria to be left to her thoughts. She shifted between worry for Jasper and the family as a whole. She knew that the male was most likely hunting at the moment in an attempt to quench the undying thirst that she had caused. The thought continuously made her upset before wondering what would happen next. Victoria knew Bella wouldn't say anything despite her suspicions, something that the dark haired girl liked about her. But despite such, she knew the new girl would most likely demand knowing, having seen the stubborn side to her at times as well.

The possibilities seemed endless.

Sometime later she found herself trapped, continuously tired with Tyler's constant apologies and Bella's attempt to ignore him when Edward came. The male looked calm, or at least attempting to persuade as such, a bag in his hand while he made his way silently in the room. The bronze haired male made eye contact with her after eyeing Bella's fake attempted at sleeping, pegging at her mind to let him in. 'Jasper's hunting right now so don't worry too much. It was just hard to restrain himself with the blood'.

Victoria nodded ever so slightly as to not alert anyone, having already guessed such. Now, instead of in her mind, Edward opened his mouth to let his voice echo in the room, Bella'a eyes flying open at the sound. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore headed?" Victoria offered with a grin that had Edward involuntarily doing so back. He moved forward to offer her the bag in his hands, and when she grabbed it, rose an eyebrow.

"It's a shirt to change into. Alice mentioned that yours would probably be stained." Victoria brightened at the fact, glad the female had thought of it. She could feel the small trail of blood crusting on the back of her neck and the white blouse she wore that day. She glanced inside the bag, catching sight of the blue material.

"Thank you." Victoria murmured as Edward nodded, turning to Bella to sit on the edge of Tyler's bed. Already the tan male had begun to apologize, a strange habit he had done since the accident, as if he blamed everything on himself. Victoria chose to ignore him, glancing at Edward to wonder how he seemed to be so at ease, walking through the hospital and even being around her when she still smelt like blood. Perhaps it was because compared to Bella's, nothing else seemed as appealing, and at the thought could imagine Edward struggling harshly if Bella was ever hurt that she should bleed. Compared to now, it was a complete turn around from how he reacted the first time they met.

The sound of someone putting pressure on their feet to make his approach obvious met Victoria's ears. Edward twitched t the sound but Victoria only turned, watching as Carlisle came into the room soothingly. He offered a smile resembling the sun, his fair features lighting up as Bella's eyes widened. The dark haired girl bit back a laugh at Edwards exasperated expression while the older male approached her. "Hello Victoria." The light blond haired male said, frowning ever so slightly. "I was hoping I would never have to see you here."

"Sorry to disappoint you Carlisle." He only offered a sad smile as if to inwardly apologize as he checked the board in his hands.

"How are you feeling for all extensive purposes?" Carlisle asked, taking out a flash light to point in her eyes that caused her to squint. He had amazing bedside manner that put Victoria at ease almost instantly, sure other patients felt the same. It was an interesting feat, especially from a vampire who could very well attack them at any moment- she appreciated it greatly.

Her electric blue eyes followed his finger movements before he was satisfied. "Lightheaded but it's getting better." She answered, swallowing at the worried look Tyler and Bella gave her.

"That's to be expected from the blood lose." He positioned her head to look at the gash that had by now stopped bleeding. Carlisle moved her hair to see it properly and softly running his gloved hands over it, she took a sharp intake of breath. "Sorry dear, but at the very least it's not deep. I'll just need to clean it before I can let you leave."

Victoria let out a breath of relief at the fact, glad that her visit to the hospital had resulted in nothing more than necessary happening. For once she truly appreciated the fact that the head of the family was a doctor, and was impressed to see how composed her was given the environment. It had crossed her mind before, but she knew Carlisle must have an incredible amount of self control to be around so much blood in a day. It was rather admirable, she thought just as she attempted to resist wincing while he cleaned the wound. Each soft amount of pressure hurt, causing her nails to bury in her hand, the anti peroxide burning the bacteria away. With the excuse to be near, his gentle voice serenaded her ears in a whisper.

"Jasper has just finished hunting Emmett told me." Victoria perked up at the mention of the male. "I was a bit hesitant but he assured me that he's fed enough to take you back home to rest. Will you be okay with such?"

Victoria almost felt the urge to tell Carlisle that there was no need to worry- she trusted Jasper despite the risk. At times, perhaps she even enjoyed the small danger there was, like playing with fire. Instead, however, she only nodded, smiling when he finished as she turned to him. "Of course I'm okay with that." The older male's expression brightened. She could tell form his thoughts that while he worried, he trusted Jasper as much as she did, knowing he would do nothing especially when well fed. He had simply been doing so in reassurance for herself, unsure if perhaps Victoria would be scared given his reaction at her blood- although she had not technically seen it given the predicament. Carlisle happily thought the duo were doing quite well together, believing the girl was having a much more positive effect on Jasper than anticipated. The fact made her pleased and when he turned to sign her chart, he looked up pleasantly.

"I should think you're good to go now." He smiled at her as he patted her hand lightly. "Jasper should be here any moment so why don't you go change and meet him outside? I believe your other friends are downstairs waiting for you as well."

Both Victoria and Bella looked startled about the fact, the latter moaning. "Oh god are there a lot of people down there?" Bella asked with a hand to her face.

Carlisle looked pitying at the girl and then back to Victoria. "Most of the school seems to be awaiting you three's appearance to check up on you all." Victoria sighed at the fact, finally deciding to pull out her phone from her bag that she had been ignoring. She had ten missed calls all ranging from Angela, all the way to Mike and even Jessica. Alice left a message about the shirt while hoping she was alright, saying she would drive her car home and Jasper texted her saying he was on his way with something about making it up to her. She flicked it shut with a pucker of her lips, allowing Carlisle to help steady her as she stood. "Will you be alright to make it down?" He asked and at her nod let her go.

"I'm fine Carlisle, don't worry. Thank you for today." The male smiled with a fatherly affection while he patted her hand again and began his way to Bella. Victoria glanced at the girl and then Tyler with Edward. "Both of you call me when you're home, alright?"

Bella nodded and told her the same with a smile while Tyler promised he would as he hugged her gently. "Make sure Jasper gets you home in one piece." He told her strictly, reminding her of an older brother reprimanding his sister.

"Don't worry he will. She'll come to our house for a while so that we can all keep an eye on her." Edward butted in, ignoring the look Victoria threw him. She hadn't expected she would be going over their house, but at his sudden anxious look, she felt herself grow curious. Victoria imagined that the family would be having mixed feelings given the situation and the risk it promoted. She frowned at the thought, wondering if it was a good idea if she was there given such, but only nodded and gave Edward a worried glance.

Out the room, she hurriedly made it to the bathroom to change out of her shirt into the new one Alice gave her. It was a loose flowing blue material with short sleeves, bringing out the color of her eyes and matching the necklace Jasper had given her that was placed above her locket. Disposing of her ruined white one along with the bag, she made her way down to the entrance where she saw the large group of students from her school beginning to leave. One of security guards were telling them to make their way back to school, and slowly they complied, Angela and her usual group being the only ones to spot her as she made their way to them.

"Oh god you're okay!" Angela said relieved, throwing her taller figure around her.

Victoria hugged her back before looking at the others just as she was passed around. "What happened?" Mike asked, and at the question the others leaned in while she walked with them out the hospital. A pressure released her, stepping a single foot outside into the biting cold and spotting the silver Volvo where Jasper was awaiting her. She waved at him to give her a moment and the group turned to him in interest.

"I was just too close to the accident." Victoria lied, attempting to smile as a way to brush it off. "Managed to hit my head by mistake but I'm okay."

"And Bella and Tyler?" Eric urged on.

"They're okay too." She reassured them, glad they bought the excuse to easily. "Dr. Cullen just wants me to rest and probably Bella too, but Tyler's a bit more banged up than we are."

Ben frowned at the fact, along with Jessica who looked thoroughly concerned. "Well as long as you're okay." The Asian male said with some solemn, offering a grin to the group and Victoria.

Voices of agreement sounded and the security guard from before eyed them, silently urging them to leave. Jessica rolled her eyes annoyed with a huff. "That guys making us leave. I say we just skip the rest of the day." She suggested, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"No Jessica." Angela frowned at the idea of such. "Vic needs her rest and Jasper's waiting for her. Let's just go back to school."

The girl didn't seem pleased with the prospect of such but nonetheless relented. The group offered her their goodbyes, making sure she promised or call her if anything before they left to their separate cars. Victoria turned at their dispersing figures, making her way slowly to the silver car waiting for her. Inside, Jasper's bright amber eyes greeted her instantly, a bag of what smelt like food on the dashboard. His clothes were different than before, his figure now bearing a white coat with a gray long sleeve beneath. He looked refreshed much to her relief, his skin a healthy parlor. The gaze from his eyes was burning her as they focused solely on her figure while she sat before him, looking mournful.

"Victoria." The seventeen year old paused at the sound of her full name coming out his lips. He rarely used it ever since he began referring to her by the nickname he gave her, frowning at such. He wasted no time in letting his apology out, not even waiting for her to close the door. "I can't even begin to express my grievances for-"

Victoria held up a hand to stop him, meeting his sad eyes with a knowingly look. "Please don't Jasper. I'm really fine." She insisted, reaching forward to grab his hand to which he winced away, looking regretful. She bit her lip at the fact.

"It's not okay Victoria." She frowned at his voice and the use of her first name again. "I hurt you and it could have turned out even worst than such. And even more so, I was barely able to restrain myself when I smelt your blood. Emmett had to drag me away or else I could have attacked you. Don't you see the danger?"

Victoria frowned at the tone of his voice, almost reprimanding. She furrowed her eyebrows at him, looking displeased and feeling tired suddenly. "You think I don't know that Jasper?" A sigh escaped her lips. "I've been aware of the danger from the beginning but you don't see me running away."

Jasper looked at her intensely, his eyes showing an inner battle with himself. "You are not thinking Victoria. You could have gotten seriously injured today weather it be you running idiotically to the accident or even by myself." Victoria winced at the use of his words, knowing he didn't mean to sound harsh but was attempting to get his point across. He sounded frustrated, perhaps more at himself than her. "What I'm attempting to get at is that you don't think before you act- I know you were worried but God I was so scared you could've gotten stuck in the incident that I barely thought before I pulled you back. It's my fault you're here right now because of such and all I could remember was how scared I was that you could have been killed."

Victoria swallowed thickly. "I couldn't just let her die Jasper. The only thing in my mind was all the people I killed and if there was a possibility I could do something I had to take it. I know it was dumb but I couldn't use my abilities so I acted without thinking. That is my fault." She frowned at him. "You did nothing wrong because I was the one who brought it upon myself- you were just trying to stop me from getting hurt. I know you're upset that you weren't able to control yourself but even you said earlier that it could have happened. But I'm fine, just look at me."

This time when Victoria grabbed his clenched hand he didn't pull back, instead seemingly to relish the hold she had on him. He squeezed her back tightly, using his other hand to move to the back of her head where her gash was. She winced at the slight pressure just when Jasper got a dark look to his eyes, as if ashamed to cause her pain. "This isn't your fault Victoria- it's mine." He whispered dejected, sounding distinctively upset. "Next time I could hurt you even more and I can't live with myself if such would happen."

"I'll be fine no matter what."

"You're wrong- you didn't think today. You could've easily died today because of such or because of my own weaknesses." Jasper looked pained. "Oh god, how I wish you weren't my singer- it would make everything so much easier."

The last statement sounded more directed towards himself than anything as Victoria felt her eyes droop. Jasper was rubbing small circles on her hand, his scent overwhelming her in a protective barrier. She felt safe at that very moment despite the possible dangers he mentioned and leaned forward even more. Victoria's words left her mouth in a foggy daze. "Will you leave me because of the risks?"

There was a pause as she kept her eyes closed, finding pleasure in his touch and the feeling of being complete with him by her side.

"I wish I could if it meant protecting you but I'm selfish." She felt his breath fan her face as he kissed her forehead. "Sleep darlin'." Victoria felt herself fall into the darkness like drowning, the food he had gotten her long forgotten despite her starving stomach.

She fell asleep with the reassurance of Jasper's hand in her own.

* * *

Victoria awoke with a splitting headache and a twisting stomach that craved food and nutrition. She blinked, facing an unknown ceiling before she began to sit up despite the pain in her head. Looking around, she came to realize she was in an unfamiliar room, one with a canopy bed and a variety of colors and vanity products. It screamed womanly touch, the closet door that she noticed to the side leading to a large walk in wardrobe. Staring at the clothes and femininity, Victoria came to the conclusion that this was very well one of the girl's rooms, looking out the large window to catch sight of the Calawah river.

She could bet on her life that the room belonged to Alice.

It was nearing sunset outside, the wash of different colors almost hypnotizing. The room was lightly lit with the fading sun outside, and when she stood, Victoria swayed. She was tempted to perhaps call for some help- they would hear her easily- worried she wouldn't be able to make it downstairs on her own. However, meaning to right herself up, Victoria took a deep breath as she made her way to the door, opening it. Outside in the second floor she saw nothing, finding it eerily quiet with the lack of even the sound of TV. Making her way to the staircase in front of Rosalie and Emmett's room, Victoria only managed one step down before she heard a large bang, as if something slapped a wooden surface. It echoed in the space, causing her to jump slightly as she could now make out the sound of angry voices.

Moving with a new sense of knowledge, Victoria made her way to the bottom of the stairs, making out the voices coming from the dining room. She arched an eyebrow at the fact, knowing they never used it as they didn't eat, and approached it silently. Victoria passed silently down the dark hallway, only stopping halfway outside the room when she heard the family speaking. Rosalie's harsh voice rang through the air, causing her to freeze where she stood.

"Every mortal goes to sleep with the chance of never waking up. The others would expect us to clean up after ourselves." Victoria felt herself stiffen at the words. She curiously waited for someone to acknowledge her presence, a falter in the conversation to signify such. Noticing that none happened however, she became increasingly aware that they were most likely so immersed into the conversation that they failed to take notice of her listening figure. The fact worried her- it onto proved how serious the matter truly was. "Technically, that would make it Edward's job, but this is obviously beyond him. You know I'm capable of control. I would leave no evidence behind me."

The dark haired girl bit back the gasp that she knew the family would hear, not willing to use her abilities in case Edward caught on. The said male's voice echoed angrily in a snarl. "Yes, Rosalie, we all know how proficient an assassin you are."

There was distinct sound of a release of air, resembling a hiss.

"Edward please." Carlisle's voice said authoritatively. "Rosalie, I looked

the other way in Rochester because I felt that you were owed your justice. The men you killed had wronged you monstrously but this is not the same situation. The Swan girl is an innocent."

Victoria wavered at the mention of Bella, now making sense of the conversation's topic. She had worried that such would happen while she was still at the house, and only concluded she was still here when it took place because they believed she was still resting. Victoria was not meant to hear this and the idea of such made her frown. Were they actually considering harming Bella like the way Rosalie had mentioned?

The bickering and arguing continued back and forth, their voices loud and booming now. Rosalie seemed insistent, resilient in her opinion as Carlisle only attempted to make her understand that Bella would not be touched- more so killed. The thought struck a cord in her. They were willing to entertain the idea of killing a human to preserve their secret, even an innocent one. Victoria knew the family was divided in the fact, Carlisle especially being adamant that Bella did not deserve to be punished. Although, she still wondered weather they talked of this when it came to her knowing their secret as well.

"Jasper." Shifting silently at the mention of the male's name, Victoria listened more intently. The male had yet to say anything in the conversation as of yet, along with Esme and Alice, but she was curious to know where he stood. She found herself fearing he would agree with Rosalie as Edwards voice sounded in the room. "She won't pay for my mistake I won't allow it."

"She benefits from it, then? She should have died today, Edward." Jasper's voice was strict, resolved in his decision. "I would only set that right."

Victoria felt herself lose her breath at the fact, closing her eyes to steady her dizzy head. She barely found it within herself to believe that Jasper would even be willing to do such, suddenly reminded of his past and how she was comparing it to right now. How was she any different from Bella then- just because she was his mate?

"I will not allow it." Edwards voice said defiantly, and even she felt surprised at the tone of it.

She could imagine Jasper shaking his head. "I won't leave right when I've found Victoria and nor will I put this family in danger, even the slightest. You don't feel about anyone the way I feel about her, Edward, and you haven't lived through what I've lived through, whether you've seen my memories or not. You would not understand."

"You're right I don't understand but explain to me how this is any different from Victoria?" Edward growled. "When it came to her knowing you were the most adamant when Rosalie even considered laying a hand on her. I even supported you yet now you wish to go against me?" His voice was hard. "I'm telling you now, I won't allow you to hurt Isabella Swan."

She heard Jasper erupt at that moment. "Of course Victoria is different from Bella! She's my mate and Alice saw a future where she said nothing!" Jasper's voice was dominating, and with the sound she heard a loud growl. "She as well has a secret along with us while we know next to nothing about this girl- you can't even read her mind!"

There was silence on both ends and lulling into Emmett's mind in hopes he would be the least likely to realize she was doing so, she could see through his eyes that the duo were staring at each other silently. Jasper looked frightening at that moment, his shoulders taut and narrowly restraining his anger. There was certain darkness lurking in his ice cold gaze, looking more like the soldier she had seen from his memories. The vampire who had killed without a second thought and had led armies into battle over territory. Jasper's face almost seemed to paralyze her as she stared through Emmett's eyes.

"Jazz." Alice said, interrupting them. "I need to ask you for a favor."

Victoria heard a sharp intake of breath that sounded like Edward gasping at the whatever he saw in Alice's mind. The family eyed him warily and even Victoria felt the urge to take the risk and plunge into Alice's vision. Shock colored Edward's face like a coloring book, painted a ghastly white door as he stared at his sister.

"I know you how you feel for Victoria and I know it's only going to increase to true love very soon but I would really appreciate it if you didn't try to kill Bella- and I think Vic would too." The said girl furrowed her eyebrows but agreed with such nonetheless. "First of all, Edward's serious and I don't want you two fighting. Secondly, she's my friend. At least, she's going to be."

Victoria looked into the girl's mind despite the risk and saw it was clear as glass in her head. Alice was smiling, with her icy arms around both Victoria and Bella, the look on her face beautiful. Bella and herself were laughing, arms wrapped around each other with Alice in between. She felt her eyes widen at the future she saw and even more so she felt herself feel contented with such- Bella wouldn't die that meant.

"Alice-" Jasper began only for her to cut him off again.

"I'm going to love her someday, Jazz, just like I love Vic. And even more so she will love Bella too. We'll be very put out with you if you don't let her be." Victoria, still stuck in Alice's thoughts, saw the future shift as Jasper's resolve shift at what he was hearing.

Confusion ran amuck throughout the family. She let her hold over Alice go and instead listened as Edward's voice cut through the air. "What does this mean, Alice?"

"I told you there was a change coming but I'm not fully sure, Edward." There was a pause as Alice became quiet again, most likely seeing another vision that she was not letting Edward or Victoria get access of. The pixie haired girl most have realized Victoria was looking into her mind, unless she mistook her as Edward considering she still had yet to call her out. She let her concentration slip only for a moment, but it was enough for Edward to catch sight of what Alice saw. There was a shout that left his mouth as she heard a chair- most likely his- hit the floor.

"Edward!" Carlisle yelled as well and there was shuffling in the room, still to distracted to notice her listening.

"It's solidifying." Alice whispered. "Every minute you're more decided."

Edward sounded desperate. "I need to leave."

"Edward, we've already been over that." Emmett's voice said loudly sounding frustrated. "That's the best way to start the girl talking. Besides, if you take off, we won't know for sure if she's talking or not. You have to stay and deal with this."

"Why are you doing this to me?" She heard him groan and listening in on Alice's mind she heard her thoughts to him.

'I love her, too. Or I will. It's not the same, but I want her around for that.'

"Love her, too?" Edward sounded confused but Victoria was more than aware what Alice truly meant.

She saw the future through her eyes, Bella with him as a vampire, and next, another of her and Jasper in a similar position. Victoria quickly threw the vision away, suddenly feeling self conscious and aware of what her future with Jasper truly held. The blue eyed telepath wasn't sure what to feel at the idea of it but only pushed it away. There were more pressing matters at that moment.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Emmett questioned, annoyed that he didn't understand.

"Pay attention." Rosalie hissed at him. "Alice sees him falling for a human. Just like Jasper." She made a gagging sound and Victoria heard Jasper's distinct growl directed towards the female.

"What?" Emmett asked, his booming laugh echoing through the room. "Is that what's been going on?" He continued on without a care in the world but Victoria could not find it in herself to find amusement in the situation. Everything was just becoming more and more increasingly complicated.

Esme's voice came up, the first time she had heard it since the conversation began. "For the girl he saved today? Fall in love with her?"

Jasper's voice sounded strained. "What do you see exactly, Alice?"

She turned toward him. "It all depends on whether he is strong enough or not. Either he'll kill her or she'll be one of us someday." Someone gasped. "It's slightly different from Jasper since I don't see the possibility of him killing Vic at all, but if Jasper of all people is able to do it, so will Edward."

Chaos happened in the room. Victoria stayed still listening and heard the confused and frustrated voices. She wasn't sure what to think herself, her mind going back to the time yesterday when Edward was so focused on Bella that the guard on his mind slipped. It made sense to her now that like her and Jasper, there was an instinctual connection between the two. Despite such though she could already imagine the drama that would surely unfold if the situation wasn't handled properly.

"I have to leave." Victoria froze at Edward's words, fumbling to move but knew it was too late. Edward's footsteps neared her at a quick rate, only to pause at the entrance of the dinning room. He stared at the sight of her as the light from behind him cast shadows on his face, making him resemble something more twisted. He looked upset, angry even, but there was the sign of surprise that came with seeing her in the dark hallway. The male froze and Jasper came up behind him as if knowing what to expect just from his stance as he saw her there. Jasper looked at her with dark eyes. "Victoria." He said, his voice quivering and bringing Edward out of his trance.

Edward brushed past her still figure to leave out the house in a blur, leaving Jasper to continue staring. Something clicked in Victoria's mind, her body moving towards him slowly. Victoria found herself moving near him, looking into the still dinning room. Their statue like faces were melted under the heat of the conversation and their strong emotions. It was the most human she had ever seen them as a group together and the image surprised her.

"We're sorry Victoria." Esme was the first to collect herself. "Did we wake you?"

Victoria didn't know whether to nod or shake her head as she mustered a small smile. "It's fine, I shouldn't have been listening in as it is." She wondered why the words left her mouth so easily, as if she wasn't even in control of her body. Her thoughts shifted back to everything she had heard and found Rosalie glaring at her as she looked down apologetically. "I'm sorry for such."

"You're apart of the family too Vic. You had the right to know." Alice looked at Jasper at the fact. "I believe Jazz wants to talk to you privately right now though."

She looked at the male in question and only nodded as Jasper sagged almost in tiredness. Esme stood up, walking to Victoria to grab her hand reassuringly. "When you're done you can come down and eat. I made some food and I know you need some after everything today."

Jasper gently pulled her away as she agreed, following him upstairs and into his room. He was in a rush, nearly dragging Victoria away from the dining room as if it was bad to be there- with everything she heard perhaps it was. Inside the neat space he allowed her to sit on the ottoman as he paced the room from side to side, looking undecided. She followed his anxious figure, finding him incredibly human in those moments compared to his usual still body. He looked like the male she had known this whole time, her future mate, but she felt different looking at him.

He had been willing to kill Bella and the fact disturbed her.

"Say something darlin'." Jasper seemed to beg, stopping in front of her to look at her pleadingly. "I'm not a mind reader like Edward."

Victoria still felt dizzy, though she wasn't sure if it was from the lack of food in her body or all the things that had happened that day. She felt overwhelmed, like she had gained too much information all at once and looking as Jasper she felt sad. She wondered when he would have been willing to tell her she was his mate if today hadn't happened. She wondered if he truly would have killed Bella if Alice didn't stop him. She wondered if she could love a male who was willing to kill when she hated even the idea of it due to her past.

The answer was yes- she still could love him in the future despite herself. Her affection for him didn't decrease at all, not even waver at the fact, but she felt disappointed. She shouldn't have expected any less but still and yet she never wanted to believe Jasper could kill.

She bit her lip. "I already knew about being your mate. I found out when you thought about it one day." Jasper froze. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Of course I was." Jasper's honey eyes were conflicted as he sighed heavily. "I just didn't want to rush you. I wanted you to grow your own affection for me at your own pace without feeling the pressure of knowing our future."

Victoria frowned but only nodded, knowing such already as it was. The idea of it wasn't what was affecting her however. She already understood about the mating and would have accepted him easily when he finally told her. She only mentioned the situation now because she didn't know how to mention the other topic- that Jasper considered killing Bella.

"I know." She found herself saying.

"But that's not what's truly on you're mind." Jasper looked at her knowingly. "Are you frightened that I was willing to dispatch Bella?"

She noticed how he avoided using the word 'kill' but she wasn't sure if 'dispatch' was any better. Victoria closed her eyes, leaning into Jasper when he sat near her, pulling her close. He was freezing as he rubbed her back comfortingly. "I am willing to do what I feel is right to protect my family and to keep us together. I'm not perfect but I have certain morals that I rely on. If I feel something is a danger I will get rid of it if it means staying with ones I care about."

He continued on, looking at her now. "I make mistakes Victoria- this morning and even now. You are my mate and while I didn't tell you, I was going to do so soon. You may not understand what it truly means but what I feel for you is not something I can easily give up. You are my soul mate and my affection for you grows everyday. I will not lose you and if it meant getting rid of Bella to avoid separating than I don't apologize for such."

Victoria came to truly understand Jasper at that moment as she stared at his marble features. He was a male of high moral who was willing to kill in order to protect. He naturally avoided conflict but didn't shy away from such given his past as a soldier. It was something she found admirable about him but also frightening and despite such she was all the more accepting. She looked at him, sad but nonetheless with a soft look that only made him relax. It said much that Jasper hadn't influenced her mood at that moment, and nor had he done so back in the dining room. He was allowing her to truly understand how she felt and he was more than relieved to know she was still comfortable with him.

"I know." Victoria clutched at him. "I just wasn't expecting it I suppose."

He moved his face to her, his cool breath on her lips before she moved back. Jasper looked at her curiously. "You won't get a kiss until you stop being a hypocrite to Edward." She managed a small grin despite the seriousness in her voice.

"Victoria you know how I feel towards the situation." Jasper frowned, sounding unfortunate.

Again she found herself uncomfortable to mention the fact that he mentioned killing Bella, glancing away to play with the collar of his grey shirt. She was so close to him that she was nearly on his lap and recognizing her emotions with his gift, Jasper sent her a wave of serenity. Victoria relaxed involuntarily, used to him using his ability on her when she was upset or felt anxiety. In the beginning she was less than pleased with him manipulating her mood, but learned to get used to it. The only rule she had made him agree to was not to use his ability on her when they disagreed on anything- something he kept up to this day.

"Yes but Bella is Edward's singer just like I am to you. And it's even more so now that we know they have a future like me and you." Victoria thought back to Edwards persistent staring. "Whenever he stares at her he's so unfocused that at times I can make out his thoughts and they're solely on her- and not just for her blood."

Jasper halted, thinking solemnly. "Yes but the future is still not set even if Alice is saying what she sees. He had to leave because of his urge to kill her- if he bites her not only will it expose us but go against the treaty. That's why I'm so careful with you as well besides the fear I have to hurt you."

Victoria let her eyebrows scrunch together. "What treaty?"

"One we formed years back. There's still much you don't know about this world darlin' and while I want to tell you, bringing you into it all at once would be too much." Jasper said with grimace. "With time I'll reveal everything but for now please accept just that."

Victoria hesitated and ignored the urge to peak into his mind to find out on her own before she agreed. "Jasper please just promise me one thing."

"Anything for you." The male said and she could tell by his expression that he already knew what she meant to ask.

"Don't kill Bella." The words felt foreign on her lips.

Jasper looked at her head on with a neutral expression. "Alice says that for now it will be a positive outcome and I trust her. But if you ask so sincerely then I can't go against it."

Victoria hid her frown with a clenched smile as she pulled him close again, attempting to allow his scent to calm her- he didn't need to use his gifts to do so. She attempted to reassure herself, that the man before her only meant well but felt the deep horrible feeling in her stomach. Jasper was a light in her life that she didn't want to blow out and only clutched at him tighter. The male must have felt the mix of emotions, deciding not to do anything but offer her a kiss on the forehead and holding her closer.

The two of them held onto each other as if their lives depended on it, anchoring themselves down as if they would blow away. They refused to lose one another even during such confusing and unsure moments but their physical touch seemed to almost make everything better.

If only it could last as such.

* * *

Victoria stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom, sleep refusing to find her no matter how much she searched. The day's events played behind her eyes, her very near death experience suddenly hitting her hard along with Jasper's earlier statements. She had only managed to stay to eat- how would she not when sweet Esme's had cooked for her?- before Jasper had driven her home. He could tell that she was still affected by earlier, even if slightly, and he attempted to calm her without the use of his abilities.

Instead he stayed with her in her house for a while longer, laying down in bed with her while she was under the covers and him on top, a small barrier. He had indeed managed to put an end to her worries and fears, lulling her into a peaceful sleep as he rubbed her back.

It hadn't last long enough.

She found herself awake only a few hours later at midnight, twisting and turning at finding the space where Jasper had been empty. His scent still clung to her sheets, allowing her to find some peace but nothing like his actual person could do for her. How ironic that the person who was causing her the most stress at that moment was the very one who could manage to make her feel better just from his presence.

Her head whirled.

That day she had been exposed to the truth of Jasper. He was a vampire, a creature who had killed humans just like herself in the past. And despite his present self, was more than willing to dirty his hands once again for the sake of protecting his family. The thought made her almost fear the man she found herself finding compassion and even more for.

She had seen the dark side of the man she would love someday.

* * *

 **A/N: Kinda intense isn't it? But it's bound to happen as Jasper doesn't have a clean past and while Victoria knew this, it's only the beginning step of her truly understanding it. In the end this is important to their relationship development as it will bring them closer despite Victoria's hesitance. It won't be an easy road but it will work!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it either way and like how the story's heading. It's going to be following Twilight now but of course it will be different since we're following Victoria's story.**

 **Please follow/favorite and especially review or PM me. I love talking to you guys and knowing what you guys think!**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello darlings! I'm back with a new chapter!**

 **I'll keep this beginning author's note short so thank you all for all the support! I love all the reviews and favorites/follows so I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

Tension seemed on record high that past month.

Things didn't seem to make sense, but then again nothing ever did. Victoria for one existed, a person with the ability over the mind and then there were the Cullen's who were vampires. Although Bella didn't know that and there was an undying curiosity to understand, that much Victoria could tell. She herself had been like such when it came to the enigmatic family back then and knew how it felt.

However there were many differences between Bella's situation and Victoria's.

Ever since the accident, Edward had ignored the brown haired girl and as such the family as well, much to Alice's chagrin. The male had even gone as far as to ask Victoria to avoid contact with her. Though Victoria couldn't agree to his demands, becoming more and more familiar with Bella. Victoria knew the frustration that came with the small vampire coven, and as such kept her company as reassurance- she knew inevitably the girl would find out and ignored Edward's warning much to his annoyance.

"I think he regrets saving me." Bella confided to her one day when they were alone. "Why else would he be avoiding me?"

Victoria could only try to put down Bella's worries, none to avail. She felt bad for the girl, knowing Edward was simply making the distraction harder than it needed to be due to his stubbornness. The telepathic duo bumped heads as such with Alice often on her side, Jasper angry with his brother due to his disagreements with Victoria.

Bella and Edward's situation was a difficult one as had Victoria and Jasper's had been. But while Jasper may have been willing to take the risk to grow near her, Edward rejected it all together. He refused to believe that Bella and him could have a future- were meant for one another- but still and yet kept an eye from a distance much to Victoria's bemusement.

Jasper had begun to describe Edward as a black hole of rampant mood swings and emotions. Because of such, Jasper attempted to keep a distance as sometimes it was too overwhelming no matter how much he attempted to persuade Edward's decision. It affected the family as a whole, and along with them, Victoria.

Edward and her only continued disagreeing over the matter in their minds, but it only got worst when a new issues was brought up- it had been one day when she had been over their house. Jasper and her had been reading and talking in his study, only coming down when Esme had finished cooking for the girl. Edward and Alice had been the only ones downstairs with the coven mother, the others in their rooms while Carlisle was at work. Edward seemed dazed, though he had since the accident, and as usual whenever he thought about Bella, his guard was down. Victoria peaked inside his mind at the fact only to feel shocked.

Indignation flooded her, Jasper looking at her when he felt the spike of the raw emotion. She ended up yelling in Edward's mind, making the bronze haired male look surprised as she saw the image of Bella sleeping, watching her through Edward's eyes. There was no physical arguing but mental as they glared at one another silently. The family was confused, staring at Victoria's upset face and Edward's annoyed, albeit guilty, expression.

 _'If you stopped avoiding her you wouldn't have to stalk her!'_ Victoria said frustrated in his head as she heard his thoughts that were aimed back at her.

 _'You know I'll kill her if I_ _spend_ _too_ _much_ _time_ _around_ _her!'_ Edward ignored her disbelieving eyes. _'Don't_ _give_ _me_ _that_ _look_ , _it's_ _not stalking.'_

 _'Then what is it?'_

Edward had stayed silent at that but the conversation had been far from over. Jasper was the only one able to calm them with his abilities but it did not stop Victoria's aggravation with his brother. Jasper had been right, he was dramatic.

A month had passed since then with January ending and February passing by in a blur of Edward giving Bella the cold shoulder with Victoria watching from the distance. Victoria had officially been at Forks for five months. The small high school was a buzz with the upcoming dance in a few weeks, a girl's choice theme. Alice mentioned it to her briefly, insisting she must ask Jasper and as such the dark haired girl teased Angela to ask Ben.

The boys in their group seemed to be on a hunt to ask Bella to the dance despite the theme. Mike had already asked her, only for her to reveal she would be going to Seattle and to think about asking Jessica instead. Eric had as well along with Tyler, the latter getting teased by Victoria, both getting the same response. Victoria observed it all with pity for the awkward girl, all while Edward struggled with not being jealous.

In the end, Victoria truly didn't know what to make of Edward and Bella's situation but found she could do nothing but witness it unfold. The time spent besides doing such over the course of those weeks was spent with Jasper, both mending and talking of their relationship. Every since the evening of the accident, things had seemed fuzzy for the two of them, more so for Victoria who didn't know what to think. She had been confused and dare she say scared, that the male she was falling for could still kill so easily. It never truly settled with herself comfortably but after talking it out she learned enough to deal with the fact that while he never did anymore, he would be willing to do so. The other topic besides that after they had discussed it would have been the mating issue.

She felt more happy and calm around him since the truth was now out in the open about their possible future over the past month. Alice had even been more than willing to allow her to peak into her mind when she saw the visions of herself and the male. At first the few visions were of her as a human with Jasper but over the course she saw her once blue eyes replaced with golden. She wasn't sure what to think of the fact, knowing that one day she would be a vampire with Jasper by her side but chose not to mention it. Inside the darkest crevasses of her mind she feared that with the development of such, the government would find out some how. And with that she would not only put herself at risk but also the family and very well the whole vampire race. The thought terrified and at times kept her up at night until sleep became all too apparent and pulled her under.

Instead she focused on the good that was the present. Jasper and Victoria once again fell back into a happy and tender routine as if the day of the accident had never happened. They both observed his brother and Bella's problematic position with increasingly worry but in the end comforted one another over the fact. With their mating out in the open everything seemed to make sense, the warmth and affection for one another even more obvious than before.

Was mating always so sudden and peaceful?

Apparently so as she stood at the Cullen's lunch table with Jasper openly holding her waist during the beginning of March. The rest of the family sat around the table, an obvious figure missing as Edward sat at another table much to their surprise. Alice seemed to be the only one expecting such, but from the rest of the siblings confused thoughts she was alone at the fact. The group eyed their brother with suspicion and even Victoria did so as she stayed still with Jasper's cold arm around her. He had become increasingly affectionate, even more so than before with the fact that she was aware they were mates. She had only stopped by the table originally to question about Edward's sudden change of seating when they told her to simply watch.

She frowned as she observed Edward gesture to Bella with a crooked finger to join her, going as far as winking. Jessica looked appalled, her jealousy obvious as Bella instead looked startled. Victoria could only feel her jumbled thoughts begin to settle down, coming to one conclusion- could Edward finally be accepting Bella and their possible future? She supposed the answer was yes if Alice's beaming face had anything to go by.

"He's like a child with a new toy." Jasper said incredulously from her side as he continued sitting, his arms leaving her waist in thought. "First he doesn't know weather he wants to play with it and then becomes obsessed when he starts."

Victoria wasn't sure she liked the idea of Edward 'playing' with Bella as she eyed the duo at the empty table they had sat. Sensing her discomfort, Jasper grabbed her hand discreetly in his own, making her feel all the more better. The family continued staring at their sibling with his sudden new love interest. They all seemed just as confused and if anything worried, Rosalie of them all looking more angry.

"He spent all this time whining about not being with her only to go and pursue her in the middle of the whole school?" Rosalie narrowed her golden eyes at her brother who offered them a look, as if hearing what they were saying- he most definitely did. "Only Edward would make a show out a figuring out weather he wanted to kill the girl or be with her."

Victoria flinched involuntarily at her words, her thoughts going back to the facility as they had the past month. She had begun to get better at ignoring her past but still and yet found it appearing back in her life every once in a while. At that moment she was reminded of all the others like herself who had most likely died back at the hell hole and then to all the people she had killed in her home town. Jasper glanced at her with a worried expression, the sudden grief and depression surrounding her all too familiar to when he had first met her. He offered her more happier emotions to override the dark ones, making her lighten up involuntarily as she threw him a grateful look.

In front of them she continued eyeing the exchange between Bella and Edward who talked quietly amongst themselves. Victoria faintly envied the family for a moment knowing they could make out their conversation due to their superior senses before letting the fact go. That week seemed only to become more interesting as Victoria left the table to leave to her own, her friends a buzz with the scene of Bella and Edward.

Victoria wondered what would happen next.

* * *

The end of lunch brought Victoria to make her way towards one of the small buildings where her Latin class was being held that's upcoming period. The grey clouds overhead shifted over the sun that threatened to break through and Victoria clutched at her bag as it weighed down on her back, walking to the building. The slight chill to the cool air was almost refreshing against her skin while she sighed in relief. She vaguely heard footsteps behind her approaching at a fast rate, and looking to the side Victoria blinked.

A lanky looking teen caught up to her so that they fell in pace while they walked, grinning sheepishly. She recognized him as a male in her next period class with Alice, forgetting at that moment what his name was. At times he attempted to talk to her albeit shyly, his brown hair hiding his dark eyes. He was slightly taller than her, though not as much so as someone like Tyler or Jasper.

"Hey Victoria." The male said pleasantly, his voice wavering in his own nervousness.

The girl found herself worried as to what could cause the male to act like such, especially going out of his usual way to walk with her to class. Did he even take this route to Latin? She had never seen him before and taking a look into his mind, she felt herself falter. One topic seemed to be on his mind quite intently at that moment- the dance coming up. Victoria's voice came out more forced than she would have liked. "Hello. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Um well," The male was tumbling over his words by now. "Sorry this is totally coming out wrong."

Victoria offered a small laugh as the brown haired male chuckled skittishly. "It's fine." She attempted to play along despite her knowledge of what would soon unfold, nearing the building now. "Take your time."

"Right well I know this is really sudden and we really don't know each other that well." He began without meeting her eyes. "But I think you're really pretty- which I'm sure you get a lot- and you're really cool so I was just thinking..."

Victoria bit back a resigned sigh. She didn't specifically want to reject the poor boy and neither did she truly know how to deal with such. Her only experience with a guy counterpart before the facility were small crushes and nothing more given how young she had been. Jasper had been her first experience at anything more so, lighting her body on fire and making her crave other things she never imagined. She was more than aware that male's found her attractive, it was one thing that drove Jasper crazy at times, but they mostly didn't approach her. With the rumors especially now encircling Victoria and Jasper, they avoided it even more so and as such she was surprised that the male even asked.

Victoria was at a lost on what to do and desperately craved Jasper's presence at that second.

"Well do you think maybe you'd like to go with me to the dance coming up?" He suddenly tensed up before giving her a chance to respond. "I mean I know it's a girl's choice dance and everything but you know?" He finished off anxiously.

She had stared at the male with a guilty glance at his hopeful face. Victoria most definitely wasn't good in such situations, suddenly feeling incredibly awkward as she stopped. The unknown male paused in his steps along side her, licking his lips and rubbing his large hands against his faded jeans. Victoria took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." She said apologetically with a downturn of her eyes to avoid his crestfallen expression. "I-"

"I'm afraid to say that she's going with me."

Victoria paused at the familiar smooth voice behind her, turning around to face a firm chest. She raised her head to meet dark amber eyes despite the smile on his lips. Jasper's presence was dominating behind her, careful not to show his teeth too much as to not look predatorial. His face was blank despite his convincing smile, his dark eyes staking his claim. The male got the hint quickly, looking ready to bolt away. "Oh yeah sorry for, um," He looked petrified, "I didn't know the rumors were true but- I'll go. See you Victoria."

Victoria frowned as he nearly ran away, glancing at Jasper who had by now relaxed his posture. In the distance she could hear the bell ring, commencing class as she stood outside with Jasper who looked as if nothing had happened only moments before. "You made me late." She commented idly, knowing Alice would be wondering where she was unless she had already seen this happen in the future.

"That gentleman was actually the one to make you late by asking you to the dance." Jasper said, but not without looking upset at the fact. "Besides I was hoping you would keep me company while I skip my next class."

Victoria smiled despite herself and followed Jasper to where Edward was in the silver Volvo. She knew that the family would be taking turns to leave through the day due to the blood testing if they were near the classes or actually in it like Edward that period. When they entered through the back, he looked up from the music he was listening to, offering a glance at them. He switched from Victoria to Jasper, only to focus solely on his brother before rolling his eyes. In an instant Edward was opening up the door to leave and Victoria didn't have to read their minds to know Jasper had said something to him in his head.

"What are you planning you jealous vampire?" Questioned Victoria who looked at Jasper next to her.

"I am indeed a jealous vampire darlin'. I apologize but I'm possessive of you which is why I can't control myself at times." He said lightly but there was an apologetic lol on his face as he nuzzled her temple. "And because of such I must ask you, will you allow me the honor of letting me take you to the dance? I know before I didn't ask when I told that boy but I believe you do deserve a proper invitation."

The girl's eyes sparked brightly like the gem on her neck. "I thought it was a girl's ask dance?"

"Are you asking, ma'am?"

Victoria answered with a kiss on his lips, catching them between her own with a feverish vigor.

They stayed in their own world until the next class came around. It wasn't until later that day that Victoria found out that Bella had left early due to a fainting spell, Edward of all people taking her home. The next day, the duo came to school together that day, the rest of Edward's siblings in Rosalie's flashy convertible.

If the lunch show of them sitting together hadn't been enough, that morning had been Edward's definite answer- he would not kill her as there would be a future for him and Bella.

Victoria found herself happy with his decision.

* * *

On Saturday, Victoria made her way in her black Chevy down the small town of Forks to Mike's family owned store. Her usual group of friends had managed to ring her along on a small trip to La Push in hopes of visiting the beach. From what the blond haired male had informed her of, he would be inviting a whole load of other people to come as well. As such Bella was included in these plans despite her rather resigned out look. Victoria had noticed that Bella wasn't the most sociable of people at times, awkward when uncomfortable and around new people or places.

La Push would definitely be a step out of her comfort zone but she was pleasantly surprised when she saw the girl's truck parked outside the store.

The Newtons Olympic Outfitters was towards the north of the town, selling outdoors supplies and the very place Emmett had gotten her Christmas gifts for when they would begin hiking as it got warmer. Cars littered the parking lot as Victoria pulled in, spotting a large group of people she recognized from her school standing outside Mike's suburban. She recognized Angela's tall figure within the cluster of bodies and when Victoria stepped out her car, she heard someone call her name.

"There you are!" Tyler exclaimed, engulfing her in a hug just as the others from the group made their way to greet her. As it turned out, Victoria had been the last person they had been waiting on as Lauren rudely mentioned.

There was about thirteen people in total for the trip, all attempting to squeeze into Mike's car and another person's- Lee if she remembered correctly- minivan that belonged to his mom. Angela and Tyler stayed by her side as they waited patiently to get in the car. Bella had been forced into riding shotgun with Mike much to Jessica's annoyance, gossiping angrily with Lauren and the other girls concerning it. Victoria pointedly ignored it, listening to Tyler and Angela speak quietly.

"So Jasper couldn't make it?" Angela asked, looking down at Victoria with curious eyes. Tyler as well glanced at her in question, his tan skin glinting in the rare amount of sun the day offered.

Victoria had indeed attempted in inviting the honey haired male to accompany her to the beach, using the excuse that it would be more bearable for her if he did. Usually he did anything in his power if it meant she would be more content but the day she asked him had been one of the rare times he didn't as he could not go. At first Victoria had assumed it was been due to the rays of the sun, aware that their abnormalities were obvious during such weather. However it turned out to be much deeper than such.

 _"You won't come or you can't?" Victoria asked Jasper who looked caught between a mixture of worry and another emotion she could not decipher._

 _The blond haired male sighed. "I can't. Do you remember the treaty I mentioned faintly at one point darlin'?" He paused at her nod before continuing. "Well the treaty was made years ago between our family and the tribe's ancestors when we first came here. They were aware of our secret and as such we made a truce that in exchange for not telling others we must keep off their land."_

 _"I think there's a little more to that story if you're worried about me going Jasper." Victoria's mouth tilted downwards as more questions she ignored spun in her head._

 _Jasper looked away at that. "I'm simply unsure about the natives there given our past. They still tell the story and while I'm sure the younger generation only believe it's just that- stories- I worry. But if you truly want to go then don't let me stop you darlin'. Just make sure to call me when you're home so I know you're okay."_

Victoria knew he had been lying as much as Jasper was aware, only deciding to ignore it in favor of respecting his decision. The fact that there was still secrets between them hurt slightly but Victoria ignored it along with the urge to pick into his mind to find out what he was hiding. She trusted Jasper despite such however, and knew he would end up telling her in the end. So as such she pushed the thoughts away as she stuffed into Mike's suburban between Angela and Tyler. Purposefully making sure the glasses wearing girl sat next to Ben, Victoria and Tyler watched with amusement as the two shyly talked.

When they reached their destination, First Beach greeted her warmly like an old acquaintance as the waves she had only seen weeks ago crashed on the shore. Victoria was reminded suddenly of the trio she had run into during her last visit, remembering that their numbers were still programmed into her phone, unused. Wondering if now would perhaps be a good time to actually call them and take them up on their offer to show her around the reservation, she decided against it. The thick trees surrounded the beach looked at her with mystery, but it was a strange feeling that at that moment she felt no need to know.

She had enough mayhem in her life as it was.

That day the sun shown with a halo brightly at the the group, making the air warmer compared to the usual coldness. Despite it however, clouds still circled it, threatening to evade the peaceful blue sky at any moment. She helped the group collect fire wood and make a small bonfire as they all laughed and goofed around. It had been a little while since she had hung with just her friends outside of school, glad for the change of pace despite Lauren's group who stared at both her and Bella with narrowed eyes.

"I guess it's one of those days." Bella muttered to her lowly as they both looked at the group. Jessica was a little ways off trying to talk to Mike as they began to set the fire up.

Victoria nearly snorted. "I think every day is like this." The duo chuckled at the fact as they claimed seats on the logs set up around the fire that Mike had started. Angela sat on her other side with Bella on her right, Tyler across from them entertaining the gossiping girls.

Only a little while later did the group begin the split, half of them deciding to go hike and explore the tidal pools. While mildly intrigued in joining the group, Vitoria stayed with Tyler and Angela along with a good amount of the girls who seemed more focused on ruining their shoes than anything else. Bella left in an excuse to get away from Lauren's hateful green eyes and Jessica went despite herself to be with Mike. Eric stayed with the girls to attempt flirting and Tyler joined in with some energy. Angela and herself watched them amused, talking idly and laughing while the green and blue fire in the center crackled.

"Maybe next time we can go whale watching?" Angela suggested, having mentioned that this time of year wasn't the best to see them. "It's really fun to watch."

"Sure I don't see why not." Victoria commented with a smile, looking at Tyler who yelled something idiotic. "Though how about just you and me for that trip?"

The tall girl giggled while pushing her glasses up, opening her mouth only to become side tracked. Victoria followed her eyes down the beach behind her, expecting the group to be heading back with Ben especially. She had almost been surprised when she decided to stay despite Ben having gone hiking with the others but knew that when he came back they would be with one another. However, instead of catching sight of such, Victoria rose an eyebrow at the group of natives making their way to them.

There was a large array of them, and from the friendly greetings, it appeared the group she came with were familiar with the locals, most likely from the dozens of times they came to the beach. The black hair and copper skin blended in with the pale skin of her friends, the girls talking amongst themselves and even introducing themselves to Victoria as well. She smiled and made conversation with a few of them with Angela when she caught sight of three familiar large figures. Victoria blinked as she took in Sam Uley's "pack", remembering when she watched them play soccer on the beach the last she came. The only one missing from that time had been the girl she had seen, Emily if she remembered properly.

Up close the boys were even larger than she imagined, all with big muscles and skin looking as if it would tear at any second. Unlike last time, they actually had shirts and shoes on, the younger two of the trio, Paul and Jared, flirting with a few of the girls. Sam stayed more back, only talking when necessary, his mind on Emily when she picked in his head.

So caught up in her own thoughts, she nearly jumped off the log when she felt warm hands land on her shoulders. Startled, Victoria turned quickly to come face to face with another familiar face, two others grinning figures behind the one in front of her. Jacob chuckled at her surprised expression, his glossy hair bound behind his neck like last time. "Look what the the tide dragged in."

Victoria let out a breathy laugh despite herself, letting her racing heart calm down. "You know I couldn't stay away."

"Yeah but you could stay away from calling us." Quil pipped up, sitting down in the sand with Embry as Jacob took the empty seat by her side. His tone was teasing as he flicked sand at her lightly, causing her blue eyes to roll.

"I was actually considering it if that means anything." It wasn't a lie but still and yet the boys pegged at her with playful jabs. Angela, to her side, looked torn between appearing awkward or finding the situation funny. Victoria pointed at the boys as she spared her close friend a smile. "Angela, this is the annoying trio- Jacob, Embry, and Quil."

The male's voices sounded unbelieving. "We're not annoying!"

"Why was I mentioned after Embry?" Quil questioned looking outraged as the male in question chuckled.

"I'm more important."

Angela looked slightly overwhelmed at the bickering group who playfully began to push one another. The hiking group from before had begun to make their way back from their trip to the tidal pools in the background. Ben smiled at Angela shyly and Bella, realizing her seat was taken by Jacob, looked unsure of where to sit. The copper skinned male beside her looked up from his two friends wrestling on the sand, glancing at Bella in interest.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" She saw the way Bella tensed at the mention of her name, glancing down at Jacob.

"Bella." She sighed but something a keen to familiarity shone in her hesitant eyes. "You seem really familiar- do I know you?

"I'm Jacob Black." He held his hand out in a friendly gesture and grinned widely as she put her own in his. "You bought my dad's truck." And then as a second thought he added, "We used to hang around each other a lot as kids too."

Victoria eyed the exchange with curious eyes, watching as the duo began to talk adamantly with one another. From what she could catch from the conversation, Bella and Jacob's fathers were long time friends and often hung out. As such Bella was thrown together with the male and his sisters- a fact she hadn't known till that moment- and hadn't seen one another in years until that moment. They caught up quickly, laughing slightly and drawing the attention of Embry and Quil who waggled their eyebrows behind Bella's back to their bestfriend.

The exchange did not go past Lauren who sat by Tyler and a group of girls.

"You know Bella, Jacob?" Lauren asked from across the fire, her pale green eyes flashing maliciously. It seemed like a simple enough question but by the way several other heads from the returning group that turned to listen in, Victoria knew there was more to it. Lauren was a girl that basked in the attention of others, especially if it meant Tyler and the other male's gazes were on her.

Jacob laughed, smiling at Bella whom he had offered his seat during their conversation. Bella now sat next to Victoria while he sat on the sand, sparing the girl an energetic look. "We kinda grew up with each other." He responded, his skin seeming to glow in the light of the fire.

Lauren didn't seem impressed. "How nice." She commented dryly, causing Bella to throw a look at Victoria. Even Angela on her other side shuffled unsurely. "Well I was just telling Tyler how sad it was that none of the Cullens could come out today. Didn't anyone think to invite them? Especially you Victoria, aren't you like dating one of them?"

Victoria bit her lip from saying anything she shouldn't, frowning at the eyes that now took turns between her and Bella. Mike looked sourly displeased at the mention of the family, going on about how they could never get a break from the family in his mind. Tyler looked at Lauren with downturned eyebrows, swerving his head to give Victoria a reassuring glance. Angela voiced her worries openly in her head and the rest of the figures around the fire whispered curious questions in their thoughts.

"They couldn't make it." Victoria said calmly, not even bothering to remind them that she was not indeed dating Jasper. The fact seemed lost in her chaotic thoughts, ignoring the tingling in her head that was her powers. It was getting harder to control them when she became annoyed or angry, her emotions aimed at the blond in front of her.

Faintly she noticed the way the group of buff males seemed to exchange glances at her words. Sam and his two lackeys especially perked up at the fact, their faces suddenly tense and dark.

"You're dating one of them?" Sam's gruff voice rang through the air, Jacob and the others narrowing their eyes at him. The obvious distaste for the three of them was apparent from their thoughts as Victoria frowned.

She felt her eyebrows draw together. In his mind she could make out his dominating thoughts, his dislike for the family apparent at one fact- vampires. Victoria felt herself pause at the idea she saw in his mind, his worry that she may be in danger from the Cullen's apparent. It seemed Jasper was wrong- some of them didn't think the stories were fake as it turned out.

Victoria bit her lip. "Something like that." She attempted to urge for more answers. "Why?"

"The Cullen's aren't exactly on our list of friends- they don't come here." Jared said instead, interrupting Sam who looked upset. Paul to their side looked the most angry of them all, his eyes dark in an almost predator like way. It was different from the way she had seen Jasper do or even the rest of the family but strangely enough it didn't sit well with Victoria. The trio in general didn't sit well with her, and the fact had her eyes trailing over their bodies again, their skin looking ready to break in order to unleash something.

She thought back to Jasper's worries from before.

"Get off her man." Victoria was surprised by Quil's sudden voice, Jacob and Embry looking just as annoyed as him. "Are you really basing off your opinion over some fake legends?"

This caught Victoria's attention. By now the rest of the remaining figures watched the interaction with unsure gazes. She attempted to grab onto whatever Quil saw in his mind when he mentioned the legends but lost it just as quickly. She was left sourly empty handed, and in Sam's head she could hear him think of the irony of the situation. As it appeared, him and the other two were the only ones who actually believed in whatever legends they were talking about, the mention of the Cullen's making their thoughts angry.

It was as if natural instinct the way their thoughts turned stormy at the mention of the family- of the blood suckers as they put it in their minds. The thought made her worried, wondering just how many of the locals truly knew about the family she had grown accustomed with and whether it was good or not. Sam's voice brought the quickly escalating conversation to a close. "They're just legends." He eyed the two by his side with an authoritative glance, watching with interest as they calmed down substantially. The mention of Paul cursing out the 'alpha' crossed her mind but Victoria let go of it quickly, letting her abilities settle down.

Jared and Paul left after that, along with Bella and Jacob who had decided to take a walk on the beach. Victoria watched with hesitance as Bella left with the younger male, not liking the way her eyes flared with curiosity. She had a strong feeling that she would be using Jacob as a way to get answers about the Cullen's which she had become interested in and she knew Jacob would be more than willing to answer them.

"You okay?" Victoria looked up at Embry who had taken up to sitting beside her with Quil, eyeing her worriedly.

"I'm fine." Victoria lied and it seemed they knew she was as Quil offered her a knowing smile.

He glanced at Sam who had taken up looking into the dark foliage of the woods as Tyler and Lauren listened to a CD. The clouds above them had finally begun to cover the sun, over lapping one another. Waves crashed to the shore louder than before and the wind also began to pick up. It looked as if it would begin to rain at any moment.

"Ignore Sam and the others. They're dicks." Quil said lightly as he lowered his voice so that the male might not hear.

Victoria wasn't sure whether they were or not but merely shrugged. "What was that about anyway?"

Embry and Quil exchanged glances at that, looking almost weary in a strange way. It appeared that despite not believing the legends that there was still something about them that warranted some outlook on the family. Embry was the first to look at Sam and then back at her. "It's nothing really. Just some dumb legends that our ancestors made a deal with the Cullen's to keep off our land."

Victoria attempted to go along as if she were clueless, already aware of the fact but attempting to get something more. She saw Sam look at them stonily. "But how was it the Cullen's if it was around your ancestors time?"

"Like I said it's stupid." Embry looked unsure of himself as Quil shrugged. "They said they're not human- they call them the Cold ones and they're the natural enemy of us or something."

Quil interrupted Embry at that. "But it's a legend don't take it seriously. I'm sure your- uh," He paused looking hesitant, "well whatever that guy is to you is a cool dude. Don't take it to heart."

Victoria didn't mean to take it to heart but she did as her mind swirled with unanswered questions. Bella and Jacob came back a little after that along with most of the group getting ready to leave before the rain came. She watched as Bella came back stormy faced and unsure as she said goodbye to the male by her side. Sam had left, along with a good amount of the other locals while she said bye to Jacob and the two others of their trio. They made her promise to call in hopes of showing her around and this time she was sure she would truly do so.

In the suburban she watched Bella as the gears in her unattainable mind began to turn. She had managed to catch sight in Jacob's mind before they left what they had talked about- the legends full of the cold ones and the treaty, and even more so of the werewolves Embry and Quil failed to mention. If beings like vampires could truly exist than could that mean that the werewolves in the legend were true as well, humans able to turn into four legged creatures? Was that the true reason Jasper had been concerned before? She thought back to Sam Uley's group at the thought of such and their skin that looked ready to tear.

Perhaps wolves were what was ready to come out their skin every time they moved.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done! I'm not crazy about this chapter in all honesty as it was a little hard for me to write (which is why it took longer than usual to post this chapter).**

 **Also a quick little note:**

 **I changed a small part from the book (though I've done that a good amount already although I wanted to add this part because I feel it's a bit important). So after Victoria and Jasper ask one another to the dance as you know in the book at that moment Edward finds Bella with Mike passed out and takes her home. In the book he drops off her car that same day with Alice but I decided to not have that happen to show that Edward decided he wants to see what can happen with Bella. It's nothing big but just thought I'd point that out.**

 **Also it came to mind while writing this but I don't think Jared or Paul phased just yet in the actual story line, so in case I am wrong just consider that I changed it according to how I'm laying out my story.**

 **Anyway once again thank you all for the wonderful reviews and please leave me some to let me know what you thought about this chapter!**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello everybody! How are you all?**

 **I'm so sorry this took longer than usual to upload. This is my longest chapter so far and I have problems with my wifi so since it was so long it wasn't letting me upload it. Either way I finally got it working though so it's okay!**

 **Thank you to all my reviewers! I managed to pm you guys to thank you personally but as for my guest reviewers you're amazing too! And a big thanks to** _Shinkilove_ **for the great review and pointing out the small detail in my writing. I made sure to take it into account when writing this chapter so thank you again!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

The next day Victoria rested inside the coolness of her house, nestled under covers on her couch. She mindlessly watched whatever was on the television at that moment, not truly taking in the images before her. The inside of her mind seemed like a mini storm, worried between Bella and her inquiries along with the Cullen's. She had yet to mention to them that the new girl may very well be on to something unless Victoria knew for sure. Instead, she simply called Jasper that night after returning from the beach like she promised, refusing his offer to come over as she knew she would not be able to keep her thoughts from him if they were together.

She always ended up telling the male everything.

Victoria shifted under the thick blanket that protected her from the cool air of the old house. The curtains in her living room covered the now rising sky from penetrating into the dark room. The distant background sound of the flat screen in front of her was like a dull droning. It had been one of the many items the government gave her when she relocated, surprised at the expensive object when it came.

Though she shouldn't be surprised given how much money she got usually per month.

Victoria blinked, startled as a sudden ringing sounded through the air. Sitting up, Victoria quickly grabbed the remote to the television and lowered the volume before beginning her search for the persistent noise. She found it a few seconds later squished between the couch cushions as she reached for the device. Barely sparing her phone a glance as she held it to her ear, Victoria sat back and opened her mouth. "Hello?"

"Hey Victoria." She recognized the low voice as the very girl riddling her mind with stress and forcing her to withdraw from sleep. "I hope I didn't wake you up I know it's still really early."

Victoria glanced at the clock that read six thirty in the morning. The sun was just beginning to peak its way into the sky, a sure sign that the next few days would be full of nice bright weather. It was indeed early, too much so for Bella to be awake she imagined. "It's fine I was awake already." Wondering what had the girl calling her so early in the morning and feeling her stomach churn with the possibilities, Victoria suppressed a sigh. "Is everything okay?"

"Uh yeah it's just that I've kinda had something on my mind and I-" A sigh on the other end of the speaker was obvious as Bella's soft voice spoke. "You're the only one I could come to. I need answers."

Biting her lip in her usual habit, the dark haired girl sat up again regretting that she ever answered the phone. Of course the girl would end up coming to her concerning the family; she simply hadn't expected it to be so soon.

"Answers about what?" Victoria questioned, attempting to sound normal as if she had no idea where the conversation was heading.

"Look this is going to sound really weird and I get it but," Bella was struggling with her wording, "well I mean- are the Cullen's normal to you?"

Silence met her question as Victoria quickly froze, her heart hammering. Bella was too blunt for her own self and if it had been any other situation she would have laughed. But this was not a simple problem. This was the family's- Jasper's- secret at risk at the moment and despite whatever the future may hold Victoria was hesitant. It was as if her own secret was at stake, knowing the risks and anxiety that came with it. She experienced it first hand during the first few weeks at Forks and knew the difficulty that ensured because of it. Risking exposure would mean that the Cullen's would have to leave, just like Victoria would have to if her own was put in the open.

She wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Forget I ever asked." Bella's panicked voice broke Victoria out of her thoughts as she beginning to stutter. "I- I'm sorry for asking I know it's weird to ask and you're with Jasper but-"

Victoria cut her off. "Is this about what the natives mentioned yesterday?"

Bella didn't respond at first. "I guess. It's been on my mind since the accident actually but yesterday just gave me more of an idea."

"You do realize what they were saying was based off legends right?" Victoria attempted to persuade, hoping it would be enough.

"I saw the way you looked when Sam mentioned the legends Victoria." The stubborn tone could be heard easily even through the phone. "You're the closest to the family out of anyone. Everyone says how they don't let anyone in yet you're the only one- you know something."

Victoria's mouth refused to budge at the accusation in Bella's words. She had nearly forgotten that the girl showed rare signs of being hard headed, now fully noticeable that she was sure she knew something was strange with the family. Not only that but the girl was inquisitive, paying attention to the small details concerning them that others tended to ignore. What was she supposed to say now?

This time Victoria did sigh loudly. "What do you think then Bella?"

"I don't know." The answer was automatic, worn away by confusion and doubt. "I searched up what Jacob mentioned but it doesn't fit."

Victoria knew what the girl had most likely been searching if what the younger male told her had anything to go by- Vampires. Jasper had explained to her at one time that over the ages the governing body of his world had spread false stories to ward off humans. The myths that were mostly believed were wrong, explaining why it didn't match up with the very evidence of their existence in front of Bella. Still and yet though, she knew that Bella would still be suspicious of them being mythical beings even if it didn't make sense.

She wasn't dumb after all and that much Victoria found she appreciated about the girl.

"I can't tell you Bella." Victoria managed to bite out, swallowing thickly.

Bella kept quiet for a second. "You sound like Edward."

"Which is why you should be talking to him about this Bella, not me. I-" Victoria halted. "Look it's just not my right. I'm sure you'll find out soon but it can't be by me."

Bella stayed silent before her voice came up again. "Fine."

The police chief's daughter finally relented after a good while with many questions still left unanswered. Victoria and her after that changed the topic easily enough, speaking of more common upcoming events. They mentioned their plans to shop with Jessica and Angela that Tuesday and a promise to talk more tomorrow before they hung up. Victoria knew that Bella was still left unquenched in her search for answers but knew she could do nothing more.

She felt bad that she couldn't help her more nor even comfort her in anyway. Despite such though, Victoria was aware that it was for the best and if anything it was up to Edward to tell her. Bella after all was his mate and would, in the future, be with him. When he would tell her however was lost to Victoria, knowing that even Alice would not know for sure given he had yet to make a decision. As of now, all the delicate looking girl could do was go through endless possibilities of what he _may_ do.

Wasting no time, Victoria quickly dialed the number she had already memorized by heart, listening to it ring idly. She didn't wait long, hearing the smooth and masculine voice breath out her name as if it were a prayer. "Victoria."

"Bella's close to figuring it out." The words tumbled out her full lips before she could even think them through, feeling a weight leave her shoulders.

She could imagine a large frown marring Jasper's mouth as he spoke. "It was only a matter of time." He sounded nearly upset. "I'll make sure to tell Edward and then we'll confront the rest of the family together."

"Should I come over?" Victoria offered, ready to stand up in order to get ready and go if need be.

Jasper shut down the idea with deadly aim. "No." His voice came out harsher than she believed he meant, quickly covering it up as he lowered his tone. "I think it would be best if you didn't come over for the next few days as a matter a fact, darlin'."

Victoria rose a dark eyebrow, feeling herself frown in thought. "Is everything alright?" She asked hesitant, upset at how weak she may have sounded just from the prospect of the idea.

"Of course darlin', please don't fret. We're just having," Jasper faltered as if attempting to search for the right words, "unexpected visitors coming- close companions of mine- and I would rather if they didn't smell your scent or see you."

Feeling herself fiddle uncomfortably, Victoria attempted to calm herself. She had never seen another vampire besides the Cullen's and she would lie if she wasn't rather hesitant, perhaps curious. But then on the thought, the dark haired girl realized that she had met another vampire besides the family. She thought back to the time around Christmas when she was approached by the male with red eyes, Jasper later explaining when the truth was revealed that he had been one of his kind.

The male had meant to hurt her, to hunt her like the usual vampire did.

If Jasper didn't want her around his company than that could only mean they hunted humans unlike his family's unusual diet. Victoria supposed she could understand his refusal to have her around given their nature but she still didn't appreciate the thought. She thought back to his words again: _'close companions'_.

"Is it Peter and Charlotte?"

The question came out in familiarity as if she knew the two herself, though she might as well have. The amount of times Jasper spoke of them to her gave her a good understanding of the couple who had saved her mate. She could see the fondness he had for them, especially for Peter who was more like a brother to him than anything. Jasper spoke of wanting to introduce her to them one day, but if it were truly them than why was he hiding her?

"Yes." Jasper said, his voice deep on the other line. "I do wish for you to meet them but their visit was not planned and I feel it would be best if we postpone it."

Victoria attempted to hide her feelings at the fact, feeling her mood lessen gradually. She tried to smile in attempt too sound more uplifted. "No I understand." Then she attempted to change the topic when another thought hit her. "Will I at least be able to see you?"

Jasper's voice sounded remorseful at this. "I'm not sure darlin'. I'll be tied with hosting them and Alice sees that the weather will be too bright the next few days." Victoria's mood only deflated even more, burying it away quickly even when Jasper open his mouth again. "However I swear to you that I will try."

"Alright." Victoria's voice was soft but she forced a smile that Jasper wouldn't see. "Make sure to atleast call me if we can't see each other."

"I promise."

* * *

Victoria stood in her kitchen that night, hours after her call with Bella, beginning to prepare dinner. She spent a day full of catching up on her painting, something she had finally become comfortable to do again back in February. With her time alone, she relaxed and was glad for the peace, moving easily through the kitchen. She was making pasta that night, setting the thin noddle into the steaming pot to wait for them to soften.

She made her way through the kitchen, glancing out into the dinning room where an unfinished painting she had started stood lonely. Victoria had begun the painting earlier on, leaving it in favor to begin preparing her food. The colors were full of hues with pinks and oranges, meant to resemble the scene of the setting sun in her dinning room windows.

Turning away from it, she looked back towards her calendar that she kept in the kitchen. The faded marks from the pen filled out five pages- five months in which she had been at Forks now. Time had most definitely changed compared to the beginning when she first came to the small town. Dark ink crossed over each date that had already passed: one hundred twenty six days and even more to come.

She looked at the date, the sixth of March and froze with realization of how close the date was coming. Distracted with everything over the past month she had barely even payed attention to the date. This month in specific signified when her life changed, and as such affected her more than she liked.

The last two anniversaries had been much the same and Victoria doubted anything would have changed within the short space of time. With a heavy heart she knew she would have to begin dealing with the repercussions as the days approached.

Fear gripped at her, staring at the one date in specific and the impending days before hand that would most definitely bring with them impending doom. Anxiety fluttered in her stomach, reaching for the pen not far away and attacking today's date with a large line through it. She moved her hand next towards one date in specific, circling it so hard that the paper tore beneath.

Perhaps if she ripped the date up it would be as if it had never existed.

* * *

Jasper broke his word.

By the time Tuesday came around, she had not seen nor heard from the male. She let it seem as if it did not affect her, understanding that he was busy but could not help but miss his touch. Just as Alice had predicated, the next two days were full of sun rays and warm weather reminding her of back in her old town. The family was gone as such, their absence obvious but not something unusual to the student body in school. Bella seemed to be the only one letting it affect her even more so, her searing gaze on their empty lunch table not going past Victoria's watchful eyes.

Even Alice herself had seemed occupied with her time, only managing a short text letting her know they would not be coming Monday and that very Tuesday telling her to have fun shopping. She missed the girl she would admit, especially Jasper, and their absence was more than noticeable to her. She missed the family as a whole speaking of which, weather it be from Edward's bipolar mood swings to Emmett's affectionate grin or Rosalie's unexpected smiles that signified her warming up to Victoria. She only hoped that they would come back soon enough.

That Tuesday Victoria went along with the plans that Jessica and Angela had formed from a while before to go dress shopping for the upcoming dance. They had managed to swing Victoria along, persuading her that she would need a dress if she was going with Jasper. Bella had somehow been convinced to come in order to give constructive criticism despite not going to the dance, only further fueled that Lauren would not be coming. She was anxious to get out of town, that much Victoria knew, and maybe Victoria was herself if it meant feeling less distracted with Jasper and the upcoming date. For now all she wished to do was hope that it would not be as bad as the last, as to pretend that it was not around the corner.

If only it could be like she wanted.

The group of girls left by four after school, Jessica rambling on and on about her date with Mike and how she hoped it would lead to something more for the dance that Saturday. It was a surprising and almost out of nowhere type of development compared to the beach on Saturday, Jessica having been asked by the male on Monday. However Victoria was aware that the only reason the male had asked Jessica was because Bella had hinted she liked him. And as long as Jessica was oblivious to the fact than nothing should go wrong. Angela as of now still had not gotten a date, silently wishing for Ben to ask her in the corners of her mind. As such, Victoria took the time to think of different ways to persuade Ben into asking her until they got to the department store of the quaint port.

Inside they instantly drifted to the dress section which wasn't much to offer but Victoria looked around all the same, wondering if maybe her and Alice could go to Seattle to find something better. They talked of the dance, Jessica and Angela seemingly appalled at the fact that Bella had never been to one. Victoria stayed silent, deciding if mentioning that she had never been to one as well was a good idea or not.

Victoria decided not to, observing the conversation and peaking at dresses that caught her interest.

She knew mentioning such would only lead to questions as to why. After all, it wasn't as if she could go and tell them she had been kept captive by the government for two, nearly three years. As far as her friends knew, her parents were dead and she had been living off their money for the past years. She was homeschooled by some extended family at one point and moved here to start fresh. There was no reason to bring it up and complicate things.

"Why did you never go?" Angela asked, generally curious while Jessica seemed suspicious.

"No one asked me." Bella answered as if it was the most obvious thing. Victoria had noticed that the girl wasn't the most confident in herself; she didn't realized she was quite pretty and was the main reason the boys were attracted to her.

"But the boys ask you here." Jessica continued on, eyes narrowed. "And you say no. Like who does that?"

Angela stopped, glancing up from a pink dress in her hand that she had been looking at. "Well except Tyler."

Bella's head shot up at that, looking abashed and shocked. Victoria remembered Tyler vaguely mentioning something that he would be taking Bella to prom at the end of the year despite her rejection to the dance this weekend. She had simply brushed it off as one of Tyler's unreliable statements, and it seemed she was right not to believe it from Bella's face.

She chuckled at that, listening to Bella vehemently deny the statement.

Later on, after dozens of rejected dresses and Bella's helpful comments, Victoria decided on choosing nothing. She insisted she would simply go to Seattle with Alice perhaps at the end of the week while Jessica and Angela found their own. It was only after much decision that Jessica chose a knee high blue dress that brought out the color of her eyes. Angela, who was much more simpler, chose a pink dress that draped over her figure wondrously. They both looked stunning, something Victoria and Bella made sure to remind them of.

"Are you sure you don't want to try another store?" Angela questioned for the third time, ready to head with Jessica to put their purchases in the car.

They planned to go to dinner at an Italian restaurant, the one they had went with Victoria the first time they hung as a group. However, the dress shopping hadn't taken as long as they expected especially with Victoria giving up halfway. In the end, they ended up planning to split into two groups- Jessica and Angela wanting to walk down to the bay and Victoria and Bella heading to a bookstore. She wouldn't have minded exploring the port city slightly more but given Bella and hers conversation on Sunday Victoria knew there would be more to talk about.

Victoria shook her head with a smile, Bella behind her. "I'm fine Ang don't worry." She pushed the girl towards Jessica. "Me and Bella are going to check out the bookstore so we'll see you guys in an hour."

"If you say so." Angela didn't look convinced despite Jessica's easiness in leaving. "Be careful okay?"

"We will." Victoria assured her as they began to leave.

The duo walked off to the car chattering, and Victoria turned to Bella with a smile. "Ready?" She inquired as they began towards the direction Jessica pointed out to them.

They had no trouble finding the bookstore, but it wasn't what either one of the girls had in mind. The windows were full of crystals, dream-catchers, and books about spiritual healing- something that Victoria was not willing to even look at. She did not need for witches to be added to the supernatural world she had been introduced to despite Jasper's insistence that they did not exist. Bella agreed with her about not going inside as she looked at the elderly woman inside through the window.

Making their way through the streets of Port Angeles, Bella seemed strangely quiet, more so than usual. Victoria knew it was most likely due to her questions on the Cullen clan and only kept her mind focused on finding another store. Patiently waiting for the girl to begin asking questions again, they made their way to a couple of glass fronted shops that looked promising.

Finally, Bella opened her mouth. "Have you spoken to them recently?"

Victoria didn't need to question who she was referring to. "They have company right now so they've been busy." It was an under statement but it was the truth- at least it was something she could tell her.

Victoria stopped when they crossed another road, realizing that they were beginning to go down a path she was unfamiliar with. Having become distracted with her thoughts and given this was Bella's first time here, it seemed they had taken the wrong turn at one point. Right now they were near buildings that mostly resembled warehouses, further down near the port. She turned the corner randomly with Bella following blindly behind and then looped around after a few blocks to try their luck on a different street.

Of course she would get lost given she was still unfamiliar with the area as much as Bella was.

"Are they usually absent so often?" Bella asked, seemingly still unaware that they were not in a familiar spot.

"Only when it's sunny." Those words only would help fuel the possible vampire theory Bella most likely had in her head so Victoria quickly attempted to say more. "The weather isn't that nice around here so they often take advantage when it's nice and go hiking."

Bella didn't say anything after that, allowing Victoria to put an arm around her shoulder to keep her walking. She seemed to finally realize they were somewhere she didn't recognize. Her eyebrows rose on her heart shaped face. "Where are we?"

Victoria bit her lip as she spotted a group of men turning the corner and joking loudly with one another. They were an odd group, somewhere near their age with sagging pants and crooked hats. She grabbed Bella's arm picking up their speed to walk swiftly near the inside of the sidewalk. "We really should pay more attention next time considering we're still new to the area." Victoria answered, sparing a glance back at the group who had begun to notice them.

"Hey, there!" One of them called as they passed, eyeing the two up and down. The closest, a heavyset, dark-haired man in his early twenties was the one who had spoken. He took half a step towards them and Victoria tensed as she attempted to read his mind, coming out shorthanded when all she got was his focused thoughts on them.

"Hello." Bella mumbled, a instinctive reaction as Victoria quickly pulled them away. They walked faster towards the corner while their laughing followed them, Victoria choosing to ignore their lecherous thoughts.

One of them called after the duo again, but Victoria made sure to keep her and Bella's face down as they rounded the corner. Victoria found themselves on a sidewalk leading past the backs of several somber-colored warehouses. The south side of the street had no sidewalk, only a chain-linked fence topped with barbed wire. The sky was beginning to darken, the clouds forming a coverage over the setting sun, painting the sky a dull pink color. A single van passed by them, barely sparing them a glance before the road was empty again.

Feeling Bella's grip tighten on her arm, Victoria followed her gaze to realize with some shock that two figures were behind them. "They're following us." Bella whispered, for the first time sounding fearful.

Victoria recognized them as two males from the group before, quickening up their pace. She didn't like their thoughts, realizing with a heavy heart that they meant for more than just stealing their money. She listened intently to their quiet footsteps, too quiet when compared to the boisterous noise they'd been making earlier. Victoria was reminded of when she was nearly attacked by the male during Christmas at the thought. But these men were not vampires and Victoria was sure she could protect her and Bella with her abilities.

Although that would mean exposure and she wasn't sure what she would do when it came to that.

Holding on to Bella tightly, Victoria turned the corner only to pause. Lounging against one of the buildings before them were the rest of the men from the group. There were two of them now in front of them, watching with excited smiles and another two coming up behind them. She felt Bella freeze by her side and even Victoria felt paranoia grip at her body. She paused for only a second before she decided what they would do next. "Run." Victoria whispered urgently, tugging on Bella's still body to dart towards the other side of the road.

The group only followed, now full out running.

"There you are!" The booming voice of the one who had spoken to them before called. In the gathering darkness he seemed more intimidating, the rest of the group adding their voices in as they cornered them.

"Stay away from us." Victoria warned, feeling her abilities tingle under her skin, high on anticipation.

"Don't be like that, sugar." The one from before, the supposed leader, said with smile as the rest of the group laughed.

Bella stilled forward, looking courageous despite her small voice. "Look we'll give you whatever you want. Just let us go please."

This time the leader came in closer. "What I want ain't so simple baby."

This time Victoria did catch onto his thoughts and felt herself back away on instinct. Faced blurred in his mind, and Victoria realized with some disgust that this was not the first time he had done this to someone. The rest of the group was intoxicated, not fully aware how far their supposed leader was planning on going with this from their thoughts. One of them though seemed to hesitate, looking nervous as his mind went back to a possible charge if his probation officer caught wind of this. The leader stepped forward, as if drawing out the suspense and Victoria felt her lips thin at the enjoyment he got from their fear. He reached forward, grabbing for her wrist to bring her closer and at the contact Victoria felt her vision blur, her anger getting the best of her.

It was instinct.

Her powers let loose, pushing back the group of males several feet back. Two of them stumbled, their yells slurred and loud as the leader cursed. Their thoughts ran wild, and before Victoria even had a chance to see the repercussions, she saw headlights suddenly fly around the corner. Bella looked as shocked as she felt, weather it be from the sudden way the males flew back or the honking of the familiar silver car. Her unique chocolate eyes focused on her, hardening with something close to realization and betrayal.

Victoria ignored it, gripping onto the girl again as the silver Volvo nearly hit the leader who had been thrown in the middle of the street. He was just beginning to pick himself, still bewildered as to what had happened as he stumbled back from the car. It skidding to a stop, going so fast that dust picked up from the road as both the driver and passenger doors open just a few feet from them. Jasper and Edward stepped out much like they did back the last time she was in trouble, their expressions dark.

"Get in." One of them commanded, their voice furious as Victoria pushed Bella in front of her. She saw their thoughts instantly, Edward so angry that the usual guard on his mind was down, seeing before her eyes the ways they imagined killing the men. It made her flinch, urging Bella into the passenger seat and slamming it closed as she stood outside it.

Jasper looked back at her, eyes pitch black in his rage before he hesitated at seeing her persistent figure. She had seen Jasper angry before but this was different, feeling the emotions he accidentally leaked out. Despite such though, there was a certain security that Victoria felt from seeing his figure, feeling safe despite the anger that penetrated her senses.

There was an inner battle in both Jasper and Edward's minds between finishing the four men then and there or leaving with the girls. The thought that they would be left alone however caused them both to stop in the bloody massacre they pictured in their heads, turning away. Jasper moved with inhuman speed, too dark to even make it out as he appeared in front of her. His mind were a tornado of different thoughts, only managing to calm down when Victoria reached forward.

 _'Stop that.'_ Victoria said in his mind, stopping him in his thoughts. That seemed to snap him out of it, his maddening thoughts reacting to her as he grasped at the calm emotions she sent out. He grabbed for her then, so tightly it hurt as he opened the back door and urged her inside. "Get in." He growled, attempting to control his voice as he took a troubling breath he did not need.

Victoria wasted no time in arguing, stepping inside the car and sliding inside with Jasper behind her. Inside it was dark, the sound of the door slamming behind him echoing as Edward hit the gas pedal. The tires squealed as the car spun, accelerating so quickly that he once again neatly hit the men as they dove for the sidewalk to avoid him. Edward sped down the harbor after that, pushing the speed limit quite above as he turned a sharp corner.

The air was tense in the vehicle, only worsening as Jasper's gift affected the rest of their moods unknowingly to him. He was near her, only moving when Edward's voice barked out at Bella to put on her seatbelt. Jasper moved his arm over Victoria's own body, his cold skin near her face and reassuring smell as he buckled her in like a child.

Edward's face looked stormy in the glow of the dashboard. "Calm him down." Edward bit back at Victoria, sparing a glance at them as he sped the car up even quicker.

Victoria glanced at the said male who snarled at the tone his brother used at her. It was the first time she had seen Jasper since the week before, not even having spoken to him since Sunday. She expected to see him in a better situation but she supposed that was impossible now. His expression matched Edward's, their eyes dark and murderous and in Jasper's head she could see the different scenarios in which he went back and attacked the males. None of them ended good, always with the same outcome and the girl frowned at the fact, grabbing his hand and allowing soothing emotions to overcome her. "Stop." She insisted again, this time out loud as his dark gaze turned to her, snatching up her emotions greedily. Jasper tightened his hold on her hands and drew her in to his firm chest, taking in his scent as he burrowed his face in her neck.

"I would have killed them if they did anything." Jasper's voice was barely above a whisper, so low that only Victoria and perhaps Edward could hear it. He turned the hand in his own larger one over so that he could place a kiss on her wrist- the place where the male had grabbed for her. A growl lowly escaped his mouth and Victoria helplessly watched his administrations. She had never seen him like such, and while she was not scared, she did worry he would do something he may very well later regret.

Victoria gripped at Jasper just as tightly, nearly sitting in his lap by now. "I'm okay. Don't worry." She attempted at keeping her emotions light to stable the male, glancing out the window slightly. They weren't in town anymore, some place where all she saw were the outline of dark trees.

Edward pulled the speeding car to a stop underneath the tree line, distracting himself or at least trying to with Bella's nervous prattling. While Edward attempted to calm himself with the girl's voice, Jasper seemed to be able to with having Victoria physically near him. Bella's voice sounded plainly in the background as she focused on Jasper's rampant thoughts that had begun to calm down. Slowly but surely the idea of harming the males seemed to become further and further to him, simply beginning to focus on the girl in his arms.

"Jessica and Angela will be worried." Bella's voice sounded quietly from the front, strangely calm. Victoria imagined the girl was in some type of shock given her reaction, still not able to wrap her mind around the situation. After all it was indeed a lot to take in when the girl already had suspicions of the family and now had seen her friend throw back a man without even touching them. She felt a surge of pity for the girl. "Victoria and I were supposed to meet them."

Edward didn't respond her words but instead silently started the car once again and headed towards the town again. Jasper beside her stayed silent, continuously clutching at her and breathing in her scent. Victoria accepted the fact, relaxing into his embrace and feeling tired as well. She watched out the window as the lights of the town came into view again, heading towards the restaurant that the duo had meant to meet Jessica and Angela. In front she vaguely heard Bella question how he knew where they were heading and the way Edward panicked.

The girl however quickly let the subject go, shaking her head and smiling much to Victoria's bemusement. Bella turned to Victoria in the back seat, looking at the intimate position her friend was in with the other male. "You're coming right?" There was a certain tone in her voice, most likely trying to get across that she meant to ask her questions when they were alone.

Jasper, seeing she meant to move slightly, let go of her and reached into his pocket when it buzzed slightly. He pulled out his phone and typed something quickly before flipping the small device shut. Victoria glanced at Edward's shadowed face and in her mind felt him pegging at her usual wall. She let it come down, hearing his voice echo inside.

 _'I need to talk to her privately.'_ He paused. _'She's seen too much already.'_

At the fact, Victoria shook her head at Bella, eyeing Edward. "I think we missed Jessica and Angela at this point Bella." She offered her a sad smile. "Besides I think Edward wants to treat you to dinner. I'll just stay with Jasper."

Bella sputtered out an excuse, looking uncertain just as Edward urged her out the car. Victoria managed to only spare her friend one last smile before she was stepping out the vehicle. Even from the car Victoria could hear the thoughts of Jessica and Angela who had just finished their dinner, spotting Bella and Edward. She heard the interrogation from their minds, hearing the worried thoughts of Angela who stressed over where she had gone. Bella herself didn't know what to say over that, Edward saving her when she explained to the girls that Victoria hadn't felt good and went home. By the end, the two of them left, Angela still hesitant and Jessica both upset and jealous.

Bella and Edward were left at that from what Victoria could tell given she could hear nothing from them, Edward because his shield was back up and Bella because of her unique mind. She turned in the seat, catching sight of them through the window as they made their way to the restaurant.

Jasper turned to her after a few moments of silence that they took to digest the situation. "Are you sure you're fine darlin'?" Jasper's voice was gentle, so much more different than his murderous expression from before.

"I'm okay Jasper." Victoria grabbed his stone cold face in her hands as a type of reassurance to him.

"You're far from okay." Jasper's eyes were still dark and she wasn't sure weather it was from his hunger or his left over anger- perhaps both. "Your emotions are all over the place."

Victoria looked away at that, sure that her emotions were as chaotic as her mind at that moment. Her mind continuously went back to the males from before, not because of what had happened but because of what she did. She had used her abilities carelessly, throwing back the group without a second thought. There was a risk now- they saw what happened- and who was to say they wouldn't say anything?

"I used my abilities Jasper." She began. "They saw-"

"They saw nothing." Jasper interrupted. "It was just a push darlin' but they were intoxicated and won't remember it as well in the morning."

Victoria chewed at her lips at that, nodding her head after a moment of hesitation. She looked up at Jasper. "How'd you know we were in trouble? Did Alice have a vision?"

"Thankfully. I came once she told me what she witnessed. However," Jasper frowned, gripping at Victoria's hands, "Edward has been following Bella since you both came here to shop."

Victoria pulled away abruptly, her eyes wide and unbelieving. "He's been following her?" Her voice came out harsh as her eyebrows went down. "Jasper he's basically stalking her and you're letting him do so?"

Jasper looked at her with a sigh leaving his lips, his face displeased. "It's not my right darlin'. Edward may appear physically seventeen but he's over one hundred years of age." He said. "He's more than mature enough to do what he pleases. I know it's not an excuse but he's quite possessive of Bella already- he craves being with her even if it means watching her."

"You crave being with me too yet I don't see you stalking me." Victoria paused suddenly, whipping her face to look at him quickly. "You don't, right?"

The male gave her an unamused expression. "Really?"

"I'm just making sure!" The dark haired girl sighed, resting her head on his shoulder as if tired. "Do you think he's going to tell her tonight?"

There was a stretch of silence at Victoria's question as Jasper looked down at her in thought. Outside the car, headlights passed by quickly, lighting up his skin in a translucent glow. His white shirt shone out distinctively against the paleness of his texture, his eyes a glow with fresh blood in his system. The now golden gaze, no longer black, stared down at her with an unknown emotion, moving her hair to the side of her neck. Jasper opened his mouth to answer, only halting when the sound of a car honking broke the silence.

Jasper turned, looking out the vehicle's window to catch sight of a dark car parked outside their own. The headlights shone brightly, blocking the view of the driver but Jasper seemed to recognize who it was. "It's Alice. She texted me earlier saying she would pick us up."

Victoria thought back to when Jasper had fiddled with his phone earlier, now realizing what the purpose was. Climbing out the backseat behind him, Jasper offered her a hand to help assist her. He lead her to the car, a black Mercedes where Alice sat waiting them in the front seat. She looked up as Jasper opened up the door to the back where he let Victoria enter with him following. The inside of the vehicle was dark with leather seating and a soft hum as it sat running.

Alice turned to them and smiled in relief when her eyes landed on Victoria. In the dark, her eyes seemed to glitter softly, her whimsical features more prominent. "I'm glad you're okay." The small girl said with a large smile, reaching back to place a cool hand over her own before she turned away and put the car in drive.

Victoria could only sit back and relax into Jasper's large figure as she allowed Alice to take them to their destination.

* * *

Victoria found herself within the Cullen's house a little over an hour later, eating a new dish Esme had decided to try out in Alice's room. It had been the room she remembered waking up to the day of the accident. However unlike before, Victoria now relaxed with the very owner of the room, allowing her to curl her hair and talk excitedly. Distractedly Victoria entertained the talk, laughing with the girl and talking of anything and everything.

After allowing Alice to drive them earlier on, Victoria had somehow managed to get caught up into sleeping over their house. Alice had been the most insistent, Jasper strangely quiet as he continuously went over the cities in Texas to keep her out his mind. He left as soon as they got to the house, seemingly to search out Carlisle as Alice swept Victoria to her room, Esme promising to send up food in a while. Rosalie and Emmett were gone, away in Canada to hunt for the night and so the duo was left to their own devices. Alice there explained that Peter and Charlotte had left earlier that day, mentioning slyly how the next time they visited they wished to meet Victoria.

The idea was as worrying as it was exciting.

Alice wrapped a piece of hair around the hot metal iron, making mindless chatter. The dark hair was now down to her mid upper arm, curled more so than usual with the contraption. Blue eyes stared back at her in the mirror, a pretty face that she finally grew to accept staring back at her. It seemed so long ago since she had first come to the town, not sure what to think and constantly scared to even branch out. She had surely come a long way since then, finally slowly but surely beginning to leave the past behind. She instead looked towards the future that seemed to shine as brightly as the sun.

Outside the house, she could faintly here the sound of a car pulling in.

Finishing the last piece of hair to rest pleasantly on Victoria's head, Alice looked up with a grin. "Edward's back."

"Plan to interrogate him over what happened?" Victoria joked, noticing the excited tone in her friend's voice and glint in her eyes.

"No not yet." Alice hummed, offering her a wink as she shut off the iron and let Victoria stand. "He's probably going to talk with Carlisle and Jasper right now."

Victoria felt her lips tip down at the mention of the males, moving towards Alice's large bed. She went near one of the side tables where the lamps let off a soft glow, one of the candles they had lit earlier blown out from the open window that let in a gentle breeze. Reaching a hand forward, Victoria snapped her thumb and finger together, letting her powers loose as a flame of fire licked at her nails. She manipulated the psychic energy to a smaller portion, lighting the linen smelling candle and letting the fire disappear.

"They've been talking for a while now." Victoria commented as she sat herself on the bed, reclining on the comfortable pillows.

Alice grinned easily as she looked into the mirror to comb her short cropped hair. "Don't worry Vic, they'll be done soon."

"I strongly doubt that Alice." She shrugged helplessly. "I don't know maybe I'm just still a little anxious from earlier."

"Do you want to talk about it? I mean you seem to really be concerned about it still." The pixie haired girl looked worried at this, turning away to look at Victoria head on.

Victoria stayed silent for a long trifling period before she opened her mouth.

"He was ready to kill them Alice- both of them were. I saw his mind and all the ways he imagined shedding their blood and he enjoyed it." Victoria suppressed a shudder, now truly worrying what the male in question was talking about so intensely with Carlisle and Edward. "I've seen him mad before but this was something entirely different."

Victoria still found it unnerving how easily Jasper entertained the thought of killing someone, even if it was for her. After having so much blood stained on her own hands she despised the thought of killing unmercifully. She could understand that by instinct it was the same for all of them, remembering Edward's similar thoughts in the car as well. However still and yet the thought did not sit with her properly.

Alice stared at her silently, a frown on her cold face. The expression seemed foreign on her, entirely different than her usual happy demeanor. Her mind itself was a whirlwind of different ideas all at once, so fast that Victoria barely tried to understand what she was thinking. Alice moved towards her from the spot by the bureau, sitting next to her on the plush bed. The mattress barely moved at her weight, only sinking in slightly at her light body.

"That's because you're his mate Vic. He'll do anything to protect you and make sure anyone who hurts you is dealt with accordingly." Alice settled down more comfortably, smiling at her. "It does amazing things to the people who are mated and drives them even more so to protect one another."

Victoria's voice was barely above a whisper. "But why?"

"You both are connected spiritually by your souls. The same with Carlisle and Esme and Emmett and Rosalie. Even Edward and Bella despite his belief that we don't have souls anymore." Alice answered sounding wise.

"Soulmates." The idea while foreign made sense to Victoria. For once she truly understood the concept of being mates with one another.

"That's why you guys are meant for each other and why Jazz is so protective of you." The pixie haired girl looked at her grinning. "That's why he's also able to control himself well enough around you despite the fact that you're his singer."

"Is mating always like that?" Victoria found herself asking, watching the way Alice smiled at the question.

"I think so." Then she paused. "Well at least from what I can see with Carlisle and Esme and Emmett and Rosalie. It's something incredible."

Victoria stayed silent for a moment at that, looking at her friend's far away look. She peaked into her mind, watching as future events of an unknown man with Alice smiled at one another before their lips met. It was a scene that Victoria had grown accustomed to seeing when the pixie like girl was deep in thought. Edward had at one point explained to her that the future she saw was of one with Alice's own mate when they finally meet in the future. Victoria liked looking at the visions when Alice had them, taking in her wonderstruck expression and loving gaze. The two girls had talked of him before, Alice explaining how she could never see his face but knew he was the one for her.

"Do you think he'll come soon? Your mate?" Victoria questioned.

Alice blinked at that, realizing with a happy grin what the girl was referring to as her mind went over the many possibilities of her future with the unknown male. "I believe so. My visions become more frequent when the events happens- like when it came with you and Jasper."

Victoria looked confused at that. "What do you mean?"

"I've had these visions of my mate even before I met Jasper and along with them, I had ones of him and you. Of course I didn't know they were of you at that time, but of him with an unknown girl who's face I could never see with dark hair. They were rare, coming every few decades but I saw them, even when Jasper and I were together." Alice smiled dazzlingly at this, taking Victoria's hands in her own and looking excited. "It wasn't until you came into town that they became more frequent, although Jasper doesn't know that. And then as I'm sure you know, I had the final one during school that day when I was with you. That's how I knew."

Blue eyes met golden ones at the words that had just serenaded the air moments ago. Victoria looked at Alice with wonder, having never known this information as she let it digest. She opened her mouth. "Then you knew you and Jasper weren't meant for each other even when you were together?"

"Yes." Alice nodded her head with a soft smile. This had been the first time the topic of the two's past relationship had ever been brought up so openly and despite the fact, the atmosphere was calm. Victoria leaned forward in anticipation for the words that were on Alice's pink lips. "When I met Jasper I hadn't specifically meant for anything other then companionship to bloom. I knew from my visions that we would be incredibly close and that we needed one another to keep moving forward. But I was lonely, waiting on a mate I wasn't sure when I would meet, and so was he, broken because of his past. We did love each other, even when I warned him that what we had would not last forever."

"I mentioned to him often of the fact that I may have seen the future when he had a mate as well but he ignored it. In the end, the relationship and affection we had was indeed love and still is to this day but it was never meant to last." Alice looked almost sad at this. "When my visions of my mate came more often, we knew it was only a matter of time. We ended it simply but we continued to stay close. What we didn't expect was for him to meet you earlier than anticipated given I had no forewarning to it. As for me now though, I just have to wait for mine and I know it will be soon."

Victoria couldn't help but smile back at Alice just as she did the same, sharing a small moment. She now came to understand their relationship much more, understanding their need for affection given their long lives. Victoria help no hard feelings for Alice- she never did- and instead was happy the two at least were able to help one another when lonely. She felt closer to the smaller girl at that moment and laughed with her as they enjoyed one another.

If Angela was her bestfriend then Alice was very much her own sister.

"I'm glad," Victoria said suddenly, "that you guys were able to experience that with each other. And as for your mate, I hope he comes soon."

Alice's voice chimed like bells in the wind as she laughed happily, moving to hug Victoria. "Me too."

The two girls moved back from one another at that, Victoria moving to take another bite of her food when she saw Alice stiffen. Her gaze was far away, a sure sign that she was experiencing a vision instead of searching into the future like she had before. Victoria, too tired or perhaps lazy to see what she saw, laid back comfortably, taking a bite of the finger food on the plate. She chewed thoughtfully, waiting patiently for Alice to come to her senses.

It was only seconds later when the girl finally blinked, her dark eyelashes sweeping her face. Victoria rose an eyebrow at her dazed expression that had begun to morph into something more happy. Excitement danced in Alice's eyes, looking ready to dance for joy when she suddenly squealed.

"What did you see?" Victoria chuckled at Alice's antics as she began settling down.

"Bella knows! I'm positive Edward told her! I saw a vision where she's going to approach me tomorrow!" Alice nearly shouted merrily, standing up from her bed to bounce on her feet.

Victoria eyed the very human movement, nor entirely sure to smile or frown. She imagined she grimaced instead, her thoughts racing at that fact that Bella knew the Cullen's were not human. Of course the girl had her suspicions for the last few days, entirely correct when she called her on Sunday to ask hesitantly about the family. She blamed Jacob thoroughly for giving Bella the idea, not sure what to truly think about the whole situation. It was indeed good in a way for Edward that she now knew- their relationship could perhaps go further now- but was it truly fair to let Bella, a normal human, into their world?

Victoria accepted the family in open strides despite her beginning hesitance and even now at times. But how could one blame her given their nature and instinct to kill? It was natural to fear them at times despite how much she cared deeply for the family. She wondered how Bella took it, if she was more open to the idea than Victoria had imagined. Tomorrow she would have to talk to Bella for sure and even more so explain about her own abilities.

"Isn't it great Vic?" Alice continued on, oblivious to the blue eyes girl's inner dialogue.

Victoria attempted to smile. "Yeah well I just hope I'm not there when Edward decides to tell Rosalie."

Alice chucked at that, failing to notice the fret in her hooded gaze. Victoria laid back on the bed, listening to Alice's voice as it became a distant background noise.

She was not looking forward for tomorrow nor the upcoming days that would lead to something greater.

* * *

Victoria awoke abrupt to the sound of the door to the room closing silently, engulfed in darkness and tucked under the blankets. The distinct smell of the woods and fire still clung to the sheets where she was sure Jasper had been only moments before, most likely being the figure who had shut the door. The room itself besides that was empty, feeling slightly upset she had missed the male given she hadn't seen him since she came to the house.

The girl sat up, allowing the sheets to fall off the clothes Alice had led her borrow and wondering where the pixie haired girl had ran off to. She felt slightly bad knowing she had fallen asleep as they spoke earlier, not even aware of the fact that she did so until that moment. Victoria imagined the rest of the family would still be up despite the late time- it was nearly midnight if the clock on the nightstand was anything to go by. Swinging her footsteps over the large bed, Victoria moved to stand up and make her way out the room.

As she stood, the dark haired seventeen year old paused.

Listening intently, Victoria caught sound of the front door closing, the busy thoughts of Carlisle and Jasper reaching her mind. Victoria suddenly tensed as she focused solely on the duo, realizing Edward was with them as well when she came to an unreadable defense. She quickly let go entering the bronze haired male's thoughts, worried that he may have realized what she was doing. However when she didn't feel Edward react nor Carlisle or Jasper's thought change course, she relaxed.

Wondering where the trio would be heading to at this time, Victoria focused deeper than usual, the distance making it slightly more difficult to keep track of them. She latched onto Carlisle's thoughts, worried that if she did so with Jasper he would know it was her given he had grown accustomed to her abilities. She eased herself into the older male's mind, watching through his eyes as they headed to the cars in the garage. Edward and Jasper's faces were stone still, resembling a statue as she imagine Carlisle's would be the same.

The doctor's mind was a peaceful one, soothing and kind, although there was something in specific that was bothering. Victoria searched through his recent memories of his discussion with the boys earlier on. They spoke of the situation that had happened with the thugs and herself with Bella, Carlisle impressed with his son's control. Pride swelled in him but it was cut short when they also told him that they wished the male dead- the leader. Edward had realized from his thoughts like Victoria had that it had not been the first time he had attacked females it appeared.

Victoria panicked for the briefest of moments, swelling it down in fear that Jasper may very well feel it given how close he still was. The idea that they would indeed kill the male hit her with a ton of bricks, wondering if it was her fault that he would die. If he hadn't attacked her and Bella they wouldn't be doing so after all. Was she responsible for another person's death?

Anxiety filled Victoria like a hot air balloon, letting the memory go even before she heard Carlisle's response. She was glad that at that moment the trio of males stepped into the black Mercedes from before, Carlisle's car, and drove away from the house. Victoria fell to the floor on her knees, letting the broken sobs fill the room knowing the family would not hear her due to the sound proof walls.

She only hoped Alice would not walk in at that moment.

It took all her restraint at that moment not to let her powers loose. Perhaps if she was home she would have, after all her house had enough cracks in the windows and mirrors from doing so. Despite such though she was not home.

Home.

The idea sounded foreign to her. Since when had she even begun to consider the place home? The thought struck her strangely but she realized she had begun to do so when the family had helped her decorate it. The very family who would go to kill a man, although not innocent but undeserving of death all the same.

She wasn't sure what she felt. Victoria felt a large portion of anger, both for herself and especially at Jasper who would go behind her back and do such despite knowing how she felt. Even more so she felt disappointed, knowing the male would not tell her he did so and keep it from her.

More secrets that only continued piling up.

At that she felt a great sense of disgust, knowing that when she saw Jasper again he would have the blood of another on his guilt. The idea made her weep, not sure how she would even react when she did see him. Her affection for him only continued to grow with every passing moment with him if possible, and she was very near to even admitting that she may even hold deeper feelings for him. Jasper completed her, he was her mate, her soulmate- they were made for each other. So why did it have to be so difficult for her to accept this side of him, knowing that the past she still could not give up fully was the reason.

However despite all of that, most of all she felt a deep sense of sadness and remorse. She never wanted to kill again, be responsible for a person dying like she has seen in the past. Victoria had been exposed to too much death in his life by her own hands, the thought causing her sobs to become ever larger. Tears streamed down her face, knowing that the man would be killed because of her.

Another person's blood was on her hands.

Memories flashed before her eyes that she willed to disappear. She knew such would be happening more often, slowly but surely before she was hit with them all at once as the days progressed. This was only a sure sign of what was to occur, a promise that the date was approaching.

The anniversary was around the corner and things only seemed to become worse.

* * *

The next day Victoria awoke feeling numb, only offering Alice a few tight lipped words that left the pretty girl with furrowed eyebrows. Rosalie came in a little while later, offering her a pair of clothes from her closet. It was a kind gesture, especially given the beautiful woman was still only getting used to her and Victoria attempted to accept it thankfully despite her whirling emotions. Seeming to realize that something was wrong, Rosalie had even gone as far as questioning over it conspicuously. "Did you have a good night? You seem a little distracted."

Victoria most definitely hadn't expected Rosalie to question or even notice her change of mood. She attempted to play it off as if she didn't care, that much Victoria could see, but underneath the tough exterior was a woman who truly cared. A complete opposite from Alice but in the near future could most definitely become someone close to Victoria. She appreciated the effort nonetheless. "I'm fine." She offered a smile. "You don't need to worry but thank you for asking."

"You're not very convincing." Rosalie offered but shrugged making her way to the door in order to leave. "Well I won't force it out of you but if Jasper did something just say it. I'll have Emmett punch him for you."

Rosalie left after that without waiting for a response, closing the door as softly as she had come in. The thought that she did care indeed warmed Victoria's chest but the feeling didn't last long until once again she was reminded of her problems that morning- Jasper. Reminded of what she had seen last night and the large possibility of what had occurred after the trio left had her tumbling in a pit of dark emotions again. How would she even confront anything when she went downstairs?

Deciding to save the thought for when the situation actually happened, Victoria instead changed into the borrowed clothing. Both her and Rosalie were similar is body structure besides their height, the two girls possessing attractive figures. There was a grey colored shirt that hugged her waist line and flared out when reaching her hips. Her pants appeared as jeans as first glance but the fabric was stretchy and easy to move in, quiet comfortable much to her enjoyment, paired with dainty black flats. It was obviously one of the few less eye catching items from the girl's closet but Victoria knew it was intentional.

Alice only came in moments later with the grace of a wild animal, pulling her out the room and chatting up a storm. Victoria knew the smaller girl had noticed her rather downturned expression from that morning and was attempting to brighten her mood in one of the best ways she could. Although it didn't do too well, Victoria becoming increasing distracted as they made their way to the living room.

Walking down the steps, Victoria greeted the family quietly with Alice behind her as they readied themselves for the upcoming day. Esme's was busy in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for Victoria which smelled and reminded her of her own house years ago. Rosalie and Emmett were nowhere to be seen as of yet while Jasper who had been reading on the couch stood when he spotted her. Edward was taking the time to fiddle with the piano keys, offering her an upturn of his lips when he saw her. The gentle urging of him wanting to peg into her mind brought her out of her reverie, ignoring him as he felt herself tense, reminded of the night before. The male quickly frowned, most likely noticing her tense and upset mood as Alice looked at her worriedly, Jasper realizing as well.

The television droned on in the background like a soft buzz and flickering her eyes to it, Victoria kept her eyes on it persistently as Alice danced away and Jasper replaced her spot. A distinctive frown played at his lips and at his sudden closeness Victoria gently shied away. The briefest flash of pain crossed his face watching her shuffling figure, deciding rightly when he did not urge further.

"Darlin'." Jasper's voice was unsure as he shared a glance with his brother across the room who seemed to be attempting to make sense of her attitude as well. "Is everything okay?"

Victoria stubbornly kept her face forward on the television, refusing to meet his amber gaze. She knew she was being unfairly stubborn, not even giving him a chance to explain. But at that moment she simply needed a moment before she could even listen to what truly happened last night. The news channel was on that morning, going through the latest happenings of the night before. One slowly began to catch her attention as she truly paid attention to it, freezing.

A distinctive face from last night popped up against the screen of the flat screen, making Victoria stifle a gasp. The thugs face that the male's had wanted to kill stared back at her hard making her eyes water. She anticipated to hear the brutal story of finding the male dead and mulled without any sight of a killer. She expected to have to tear her eyes away from the screen and turn away from Jasper.

But that had not happened.

Instead Victoria stared wide eyed as the words below the picture swirled in her head like a speech. 'Male suspect of countless rape and assaults found knocked out in alleyway after anonymous tip'. Victoria blinked at the words, feeling herself begin to sag with relief and her vision blur. In an instant she was in Jasper's arms, whispering heart felt broken apologies and attempting to not cry.

Jasper held onto her as tightly as he could without hurting her, beginning to understand the problem but needing to make sure. "Why are you apologizing darlin'?"

"I thought you killed him." Victoria whispered ashamed, sure Edward heard her as he left the room to give them privacy. "I heard Carlisle's thoughts and the memory of your conversation. I didn't hear the whole thing but I assumed-"

Jasper shushed her gently, allowing her to get over her torn emotions without using her abilities. She whimpered softly and in a way felt suddenly weak, exposed and open, something she hated to feel. Victoria quickly blinked away any tears that threatened to fall, pushing away as Jasper held onto her. He looked at her seriously, his eyes trained on her face and nothing else. "I would admit the temptation to do so to him was strong but I would never kill him knowing how you felt." Jasper paused. "I'm sorry for making you fear such and that you were forced to deal with the burden for the rest of the night."

Victoria shook her head. "I'm sorry for doubting you." She said sincerely, looking away as if ashamed until he grabbed her face and held her once again.

Jasper eyed her carefully but Victoria only forced a smile that felt more heartfelt as she held it on her face. She grabbed her bag which he offered to her, moving to grasp his ice cold hand in her own warm one. He hadn't killed him like she had worried and that was what mattered.

It was enough for now.

* * *

 **A/N: I loved writing this chapter! I feel it's so intense and important to the story line. We get to get a deeper look into Alice and Jasper's past relationship and even more of how Victoria truly feels (my poor bby cried bc she thought Jasper killed someone). I think it truly shows how she's still scarred in different ways besides anxiety and prone memories hitting her. Dying really affects her horribly as seen from this chapter and it isn't something she takes lightly.**

 **And even more importantly, anyone excited/curious about the specific date coming up and what "doom" it will bring? We know it's an anniversary (and I think it's a little obvious with the hints what it's for) but what's gonna happen? Tell me what you guys think!**

 **But on a more positive note Bella knows now too! I always felt Bella was a little too accepting of the Cullen's right away given who they are. I get that love makes everything okay and made her accept Edward but she never actually feared them which I feel was unbelievable. It's the main reason why I make Victoria still sometimes hesitant with the family. Of course she loves them and accepts them but that doesn't mean she can't have her moments when she fears them as seen with how it took a few days to adjust to the truth when she first found out, being hesitant about Jasper killing Bella and even now when she admits she has moments when she's scared of them. I mean they are vampires, we have to be realistic here which I hope I showed well with Victoria.**

 **Guys tell me what you think and PM me if you want to talk more about everything. Your reviews always put a smile on my day, and only fuel me to write more! Love you all!**


End file.
